


Royal Revenge

by Fro_Nekota



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Demons, Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Tragedy, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 104,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fro_Nekota/pseuds/Fro_Nekota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat keluarganya terbunuh didepan matanya sendiri, Naruto pun bersumpah untuk balas dendam, membunuh siapapun pelakunya. Bertahun kemudian, rencananya itu berakhir pada Kerajaan, membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti akademi Kesatria kerajaan demi membunuh pelakunya. Itulah saat dia jatuh dalam rencananya sendiri, menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, Sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan.</p><p>"See? Bukankah ini akan sangat menyenangkan? Kau adalah submissive-ku, Sasuke. kau adalah milikku."</p><p>Demon Fic. AU. Narusasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming Royal Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Yaoi, boyxboy, lime/lemon, MPreg, blood, character death?? haha, Dark Naruto, Strong Naruto, Slut Naruto?? haha  
> disclaimer : Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei :)
> 
> Selamat Membaca ^_^

 "—Ahn~!"

Seorang wanita mendesah keras saat sebuah tangan membelai pinggangnya dengan lembut, mengelus-elus setiap inci tubuh putih dan berliku itu, membuat sang wanita mengerang dengan basah. Tubuhnya mengeliat nikmat ketika tangan itu menyentuh buah dadanya, meremasnya pelan, kemudian menyentuh puting sensitif bewarna pink itu, memuntir, mencubitnya dengan keras.

"—Ahhnnn—lagi—nnngnnn~!" desah wanita itu dalam kenikmatan.

Pemilik tangan itu menjilat air liurnya sebelum dia menempelkan bibirnya ke puting tadi, menggigitnya keras, kemudian menghisap putih susu darinya tanpa ampun seolah-olah dia adalah bayi yang kelaparan. Laki-laki itu pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur, menggenjot penisnya ke dalam vagina basah dan hangat itu dengan cepat, membuat sang wanita mengerang kesakitan namun penuh nikmat.

"—nnn—lagi— _please_ —ahhhhnn~!"

Pemuda itu pun mempercepat gerakkannya, menikmati sensasi basah nan hangat menyelimuti penisnya, menyodok lubang basah itu dengan keras, menyentuh setiap ujungnya dengan nikmat, menghiraukan erangan basah dari sang wanita.

"Ahn~! _-good—_ ahhnnn— _feel so good_ —Ngnnnn~!" wanita itu mendesah keras, tubuhnya mengejang hebat sedang tangannya mengepal dengan sangat kuat. Dia mencoba menaikan tangannya untuk merangkul sang pria, tapi tangannya tergulai lemas tak bertenaga. Seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis oleh pergulatan nikmat yang dilakukannya dengan pria tak dikenalnya itu. Pria yang seharusnya datang untuk membunuhnya malam itu. Dia tahu bahwa hal yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah hal yang gila, tapi apa daya yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak bisa menolak pesona dari tubuh indah dan sexy itu. Dengan aura chakra dan bau maskulin yang begitu kuat itu, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali bertekuk lutut tanpa perlawanan, menyerahkan seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya hanya untuk sebuah kenikmatan tiada dua itu.

"Ahhhh~!—Aku tidak bisa lagi-Nggnnnnn—nikmat sekali—ahhhnnn~!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum licik, menikmati erangan yang dihasilkan dari wanita di hadapannya. Dia mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan lembut, mata beriris birunya menajam dingin. "Kau tidak mau lagi?" dia berkata pelan.

"Tidak!—Ngnnn—Aku mau-Ahn!—lagi—Ahk!—kumohon lagi—Ahhhhnnn~!"

Pemuda menyeringai lebar kemudian berkata "Panggil aku Uzumaki-sama kalau begitu"

"Uzu—Ahnn!—Uzumaki-sam—a—Ahhnn~!—Uzumaki-sama—Ahnnnnnn~!" wanita itu mengerang keras dengan basah. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat saat dia untuk sekian kalinya mengeluarkan cairan dari vaginanya, mengirim sensasi nikmat tiada dua ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, sang pemuda masih belum juga menghentikan sodokannya, membuat sang wanita mengejang lagi, mendesah keras tak peduli meskipun tenggorokan sudah sangat sakit akibat berteriak terus menerus. Air liurnya mengalir deras dari mulutnya ke lantai dingin, bercampur dengan ceceran darah yang ada disampingnya. Matanya penuh dengan nafsu, menatap sang pemuda dengan nikmat dan nafsu. "Uzumaki-sama—Ngnn!—tolong—ohnnn—jadikan aku-ahk!—jadikan aku milikmu—Uzu—Ahhnnnn!" dia mendesah dengan nikmat, merengek terhadap pria di hadapannya, agar sang pria mau melakukan mating dengannya, menjadikannya pasangan seumur hidup.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Milikku kau bilang?" dia bertanya dengan dengan seringai licik.

"Iya!—Ooohnnn!— _please!_ jadikan aku milikmu!—Ahhhn!" desah wanita itu.

Mata beriris biru itu pun menajam, mengkilat dengan sangat berbahaya. Namun, tubuhnya masih belum menghentikan genjotannya terhadap lubang basah sang wanita. Dia menyeringai licik menggenjot penisnya lebih cepat dan lebih keras lagi, memusatkan seluruh chakranya dan mengirimkannya ke tubuh bagiannya bawahnya yang masih menyodok ke dalam lubang itu. Wanita itu mengerang keras, saat sensasi nikmat dari chakra itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya mengejang begitu hebat dan matanya melebar penuh kenikmatan. Dia pun menjerit keras saat tubuhnya merasakan klimaks kenikmatan yang begitu tinggi itu.

"AHHHHNNNNNNN~! UZUMA—"

Erangannya pun terhenti saat matanya membelalak kosong, napasnya menghilang dari hidungnya, dan jantungnya pun berhenti berdetak.

"sudah mati huh?" pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata pelan. Dia mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang basah milik wanita yang sekarang tergeletak tak bernyawa itu dan kemudian mengelus penis miliknya dengan cepat. Dia mendesah pelan saat cairan spermanya keluar, memberikan sensasi nikmat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah selesai, dia mengancing celananya lagi dan berdiri, menatap wanita itu dengan jijik. "Menjijikan. Menjadi milikku dia bilang? Huh" dia medengus jijik. "Dia bahkan tidak mampu menahan chakra milikku."

Dia mengambil pedang besar sepanjang 6 kaki miliknya itu dari lantai. Dia mengibasnya pelan di udara, kemudian dengan sekejap **_–Slash!-_** kepala wanita itu pun mengguling ke lantai, darah mengucur deras dari perpotongan itu, membasahi seluruh lantai dengan cairan merah pekat. Cairan merah itu pun bersatu dengan yang lainnya, menelusuri seluruh ruangan kerja yang kini sangat berantakan. Dinding yang seharusnya putih bersih, kini bernoda dengan cipratan merah. Buku-buku dan dokumen penting bersebaran di lantai dan meja dengan sangat berantakan. Rak-rak dan lemari buku yang seharusnya rapi kini hancur berantakan. Noda merah pekat bercampur ke seluruh ruangan luas namun gelap itu.

Mata beriris biru pemuda pirang itu, bergerak menelurusi ruangan dengan tatapan dingin. Mulai dari meja paling pojok yang dekat dengan pintu itu, terlihat seorang lelaki tua dengan tebasan besar di dadanya, darahnya sudah menggenang ke dalam kursi dan mejanya. Beberapa meter darinya seorang lelaki tua lainnya tergeletak tak bernyawa, kepala dan tubuhnya kini hanya tersambung oleh tetesan darah. Kemudian beberapa meter dari mereka, dan beberapa meter lagi, di kursi, sofa, meja, lantai, hampir menyeluruh ruangan, tubuh tak bernyawa yang diselimuti cairan merah pekat itu bergeletakan dimana-mana.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus jijik "Menyedihkan." Dia bergumam pelan. Kakinya bergerak menuju meja tengah yang masih bersih dari darah. Dia mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang ia taruh sebelumnya disana. Dia menimbangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia masukan ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Hanya ini petunjuk yang bisa kuambil huh…" dia bergumam lagi.

Dia menoleh ke keseluruh ruangan itu lagi, mengibaskan pedang besarnya agar bersih dari darah, kemudian memfokuskan chakranya menuju pedang. Kilatan api merah muncul yang kemudian menyelimuti seluruh batang besi pedang itu. Dia mengibaskan pedangnya dengan sangat cepat, sekilas dia terlihat seperti memotong udara tanpa tujuan, tapi satu detik kemudian kilatan merah memancar ke seluruh ruangan, dan akhirnya membakar ruangan itu perlahan-lahan, menghanguskan seluruh isinya.

Dia berlari ke arah jendela dan meloncat pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"APA?!" teriak seorang lelaki berumur hampir lima puluhan itu. Dia menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras, membuat seisi ruangan tersentak kaget.

"Kadou-san, Saya rasa masalah ini menjadi sangat serius sekarang. Ini ketiga kalinya terjadi pembunuhan yang sangat kejih ini. Saya rasa pelakunya adalah orang yang sama. Mereka selalu membakar tempat kejadian sampai hangus tak bersisa. Kita tidak bisa menemukan satu petunjuk pun tentang pelaku karena seluruh isi ruangan sudah habis menjadi abu! Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu Kadou-san!" teriak seorang lelaki berumur awal tiga puluhan terhadap atasannya, tangannya mengepal kencang, meremas lembaran kertas yang dibawanya.

"Nah, nah, tenanglah sedikit Hirashi-san dan Kadou-san, bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku tentang kasus ini lagi?" kata seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan dari pintu mahoni coklat itu.

"Kakashi-san! Yamato-san!" panggil serentak orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu terhadap dua pria yang baru masuk itu.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi dengan ceria, dia memiringkan buku oranye yang sedang dipegangnya itu di atas dahinya seolah-olah memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang, semuanya, Tsunade-sama bilang Departemen Penyelidikan Kerajaan membutuhkan kemampuan _Dog Demon_ untuk sebuah kasus. Tsunade-sama mengirim kami untuk membantu kalian." Yamato menjelaskan kedatanganya ke seisi ruangan.

"Kesatria Kerajaan ya? Baguslah, Kupikir wanita itu tidak akan mengirimkan bawahannya kemari. Aku sudah memintanya sejak sebulan yang lalu, tapi baru sekarang dia mengirimnya" Kadou mendengus kesal.

"Maafkan kami. Kesatria Kerajaan sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Akan ada perekrutan baru untuk tahun ini." Jelas Yamato lagi

"Perekrutan baru? Oh sudah waktunya ya. Akademi kesatria pasti akan ramai bulan ini, apa ujiannya akan sesulit tahun kemarin?" Hirashi bertanya, sedikit tertarik dengan kesatria kerajaan. Tapi sebelum Kakashi ataupun Yamato menjawabnya, sebuah gebrakan meja menghentikan mereka.

"Berisik! Bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan sampah seperti itu! Kita punya kasus yang harus diselidiki!" Kadou berteriak marah, secara efektif membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu diam.

Kadou mendengus kesal, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hirashi! Jelaskan kasus itu lagi pada mereka!" suruhnya kesal

"B-baik! Um, i-ini dimulai dua bulan yang lalu, seorang menteri kerajaan tewas terbunuh di ruangan kerjanya sendiri. Tubuh tidak bisa diotopsi dan diselidiki cara kematiannya, karena tubuh beserta seisi ruangan habis terbakar menjadi abu. Tiga minggu kemudian, dua orang mantan menteri kerajaan juga terbunuh dalam kondisi yang sama. Tidak ada jejak pelaku yang tertinggal. Lalu yang terakhir terjadi dua hari yang lalu, korban adalah seorang pengacara dan empat orang pegawai dan sekretarisnya. Mereka terbunuh dalam kondisi yang sama. Kita masih belum bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang ciri-ciri pelaku ataupun motifnya, selain dari cara pelaku selalu membakar jejaknya tanpa sisa." Hirashi menjelaskan

"menteri, mantan menteri dan pengacara huh…" Kakashi bergumam pelan

"Kami sudah menyelidiki tempat kejadian bahkan dengan demon yang memiliki sensor pencari sekalipun, tapi tak ada jejak ataupun chakra yang tertinggal. Namun kami masih belum mencoba melacaknya melalui bau, karena itu kami meminta bantuan Kesatria Kerajaan yang memiliki kesatria Anjing ataupun Serigala didalamnya."

"Aku mengerti… yah, untuk lebih lanjutnya, kurasa kita harus melihat tempat kejadiannya langsung." Jelas Kakashi, menekukkan matanya menjadi garis lengkung ke atas seolah-olah ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**_—Tok!—Tok!—Tok!_ **

Pintu mahoni besar itu pun terbuka, membiarkan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di dalam pelukan tangannya terdapat sebuah babi kecil berwarna pink.

"Tsunade-sama, sudah waktunya untuk pembukaan penerimaan para calon kesatria baru. Para Guru dan Pelatih beserta calon kesatria sudah menunggu di lapangan utama." Kata gadis itu terhadap wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua yang menjadi atasanya itu.

"Oh, sudah ya? Baiklah, ayo kita kesana Shizune." Ucap Tsunade kepada sekretarisnya.

.

"Ada berapa calon kesatria kali ini?" Tsunade bertanya kepada sekretaris saat berjalan berdampingan menuju lapangan utama, yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan para kesatria Kerajaan.

"Hmm, menurut data ada sekitar 280 orang. Lebih sedikit dari tahun kemarin, kurasa ini karena ujian dan latihan kita terlalu sulit Tsunade-sama. Dengan jumlah ini, yang akhirnya akan masuk menjadi Kesatria mungkin kurang dari separuhnya." Pikir sang sekretaris.

"Huh. Para demon sekarang ini sangat lemah, mereka bahkan tidak mampu melawan monster level 3 sendirian." Dengus sang Kepala Divisi Kesatria Kerajaan itu dengan kesal.

.

.

Lapangan luas itu sudah dipenuhi dengan para demon, menimbulkan suara berisik yang sangat keras memenuhi seluruh lapangan. Para calon kesatria terlihat rata-rata masih muda, berumur sekitar 18 tahunan sampai 25 tahunan. Bahkan ada yang berumur diatas tiga puluh mengikuti ujian masuk menjadi Kesatria kerajaan ini.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dari kursi singgasananya di atas panggung, menatap wajah-wajah demon yang nantinya akan menjadi partner timnya. Dia bisa melihat semua perempuan yang ada di lapangan di depannya berteriak memanggil namanya, membuat telinganya begitu sakit. Mereka pikir mereka siapa, berani memanggil nama seorang putra mahkota kerajaan iblis ini.

Dia bahkan hampir mati dari kebosanan saat acara pembukaan masih belum dimulai juga. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita demon tua yang hanya seorang Kepala Divisi Kesatria Kerajaan berani membuat seorang anggota kerajaan, apalagi Putra Mahkota Kerajaan negeri ini menunggu seperti ini. Jika saja, wanita itu hanya demon tua yang tidak bisa apa-apa seperti para _council_ sampah itu. Dia pasti sudah menghukumnya mati saat ini. Dasar Sialan.

Dia melotot ke arah pelayan disampingnya yang mencoba melayaninya dengan minuman. Dia bahkan tidak haus, untuk apa membawakannya minum, dasar pelayan bodoh. Nyali Pelayan itu pun langsung ciut, saat sang Yang Mulia di depannya melotot kearah padanya. Dia langsung menunduk malu meminta ampunan, kemudian langsung mundur dari Sang Pangeran.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, pintu masuk menuju lapangan itu pun terbuka, menunjukan sosok Tsunade yang berjalan dengan aura kuat yang langsung membuat para calon kesatria itu takut, di belakangnya sang sekretaris turut mengikutinya. Tsunade bergegas naik ke panggung dan berlutut di hadapan Putra Mahkota.

"Yang Mulia, maafkan atas keterlambatan hamba, ada sedikit masalah yang harus hamba lakukan terlebih dahulu. Namun, semua itu sudah diselesaikan. Jika Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota menginginkan, kita bisa memulai pembukaannya." Ucap Tsunade menunduk hormat terhadap Demon Kerajaan di hadapannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menggerutu sambil mengibaskan tangannya sebagai tanda perintah untuk segera melakukan pembukaan penerimaan Kesatria Kerajaan.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan, sebelum bergegas menuju tengah panggung. Dia mengangguk kepada seluruh Guru dan Pelatih di samping sebelum menoleh menuju seluruh demon di hadapannya.

"Selamat Datang di A.N.B.U, Divisi Kesatria Kerajaan Konoha, Saya adalah Senju Tsunade, Kepala Divisi, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya dengan Hokage. Saya tidak akan berpanjang lebar disini. Tapi-" Dia menghentikan perkataannya dan melirik ke setiap wajah di depannya. Dia menyeringai licik dan melepaskan seluruh chakranya, membuat aura kuat yang sangat menakutkan. Para demon calon kesatria yang memiliki tingkat chakra dibawahnya pun langsung ciut, bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan dibuatnya. Seringai Tsunade melebar, sebelum dia berkata lagi. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI ALASAN KALIAN MASUK KEMARI, TAPI ANBU TIDAK MENERIMA DEMON LEMAH DAN PENGECUT SEPERTI KALIAN! BAGI KALIAN YANG TAKUT MATI DAN TIDAK CUKUP KUAT UNTUK BERTAHAN DISINI. PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tsunade mendengus kesal saat melihat hampir separuh demon di depannya berjalan mundur dan satu per satu mulai pergi dari hadapannya. Shizune menghela napas panjang dan memijat kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tsunade sama, seharusnya anda tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Kita membutuhkan kesatria di divisi kita.." bisiknya pelan terhadap atasannya.

"Huh, sudah kubilang, kita tidak butuh pengecut, Shizune. Pengecut yang takut mati tidak akan bisa melindungi kerajaan ini." Dengusnya kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja kan…" Shizune menghela napas berat.

Menghiraukan sekretarisnya, Tsunade pun berkata lagi. "Well, apa cuma ini yang tersisa sekarang?" dia bertanya, meremehkan seluruh demon di hadapannya. Di dalam kepalanya, pikirannya mulai menghitung cepat. _'tidak sampai 200 ya...'_ dia mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin mundur. Kita mulai saja langsung ujiannya." Ucapnya enteng. Dia hendak menyuruh bawahannya untuk segera mempersiapkan ujian, tapi terhenti saat pintu gerbang tiba-tiba terbuka keras.

"TUNGGU!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang keemasan, dengan sebuah ikat kepala di dahinya. Jacket hitam dan oranye menutupi kulit tan-nya. Napasnya terengah-engah seakan dia habis lari dari ujung kota.

"TUNGGU! AKU INGIN IKUT UJIAN JUGA!" teriaknya lagi terengah-engah.

"Siapa namamu bocah?!" Teriak Tsunade kesal akan keterlambatannya.

"Huh? Oh, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah Ramen dan Oranye! Impianku adalah menjadi Kesatria paling hebat di dunia ini!" Bocah pirang itu menyengir lebar, memberi hormat dua jari ke seluruh demon di hadapannya.

Para demon di seluruh lapangan itu pun terkikik geli menertawai kenorakan bocak pirang yang baru datang itu. Tsunade mendengus kesal padanya. " _Well_ , terserah saja, ayo kita mulai ujiannya sekarang." Dia menoleh dan segera berlutut hormat di hadapan Sang Putra Mahkota. "Yang mulia, apa anda yakin ingin mengikuti ujian? Kami bisa langsung memasukan Yang Mulia ke dalam salah satu tim jika anda mau."

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut. Aku ingin seluruh kerajaan tahu bahwa aku menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota bukan hanya karena darahku, tapi juga kekuatan demon-ku" ucapnya pendek sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tsunade menuju tempat ujian berlangsung.

.

.

.

Ujian yang pertama dilakukan adalah ujian tulis. Para calon kesatria ditempatkan di suatu ruangan untuk mengerjakan lembaran soal. Yep, lembaran. Bukan hanya satu lembar, tapi LEMBARAN. Artinya ada banyak kertas soal yang harus mereka kerjakan. Setelah berjam-jam, mereka bergumul disana, akhirnya satu persatu mereka keluar dari ruangan neraka itu. Tentu saja, Sasuke, Sang Putra Mahkota-lah yang selesei terlebih dahulu.

Dia adalah seorang demon jenius di kerajaan ini. Mampu menyelesaikan semua soal dan tugas yang diberikan dengan mudah. Berpendidikan tinggi sejak dia berumur 10 tahun. Tak hanya itu, sebagai demon berdarah kerajaan, dia memiliki tingkat chakra yang sangat tinggi, dibandingkan dengan demon kelas rata-rata yang akan menjadi partnernya nanti sebagai Kesatria Kerajaan.

Para calon kesatria disuruh bergegas kembali menuju lapangan setelah mereka selesai mengerjakan ujian tertulis. Seorang bocah berambut pirang keemasan itu pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan sebagai peserta yang paling terakhir. Dia menggaruk dada bidangnya pelan dan menguap keras. "Aahh, rasanya aku mau mati di dalam sana." Dia mengerang ke dirinya sendiri, berjalan dengan malas menuju lapangan

"Hey, aku tak pernah melihatmu di ibukota." Seseorang berkata dari belakangnya.

Naruto tersentak kaget dan berbalik dengan cepat. "Woah! Bikin kaget saja!" ucapnya cepat.

"Maaf, Namaku Chouji, dari klan Akimichi, Klan kami adalah terkenal dalam pembuatan senjata di ibukota. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" ucap bocah berbadan besar yang memiliki rambut coklat, di tangannya adalah sebungkus _snack_ yang sedang dimakannya.

"Um, sebenarnya, tidak. Hehehehe" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu. "Aku dari desa yang sangat terpencil di Negara Api. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Ibukota." Ucapnya menyengir.

"Oh. Pantas saja. Dengan penampilanmu itu, siapapun pasti akan langsung hapal denganmu." Balas chouji sambil menguyah, matanya melirik dari atas ke bawah penampilan naruto.

"Kau pikir begitu?! Sudah kuduga, oranye itu sangat keren kan! Tidak ada warna yang bisa menandingi oranye!" teriaknya semangat

"Huh, hanya idiot yang pakai oranye!" ucap seseorang mengejutkan mereka.

Mata beriris biru milik naruto membesar saat melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink di depannya. Gadis itu memakai terusan merah menutupi tubuh atasnya sampai atas lutut, dengan celana hitam pendek menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya— _ehem, yang datar_ —dan menyeringai licik.

"Woah, nona, kau cantik sekali! Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto semangat, melupakan ejekan sebelumnya.

"Haruno Sakura-san. Tak kusangka anak menteri sepertimu akan mengikuti ujian Kesatria seperti ini." Tanya chouji

"Itu bukan urusan-mu Akimichi!" ucap Sakura melotot pada pemuda berambut oranye itu, menghiraukan pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Dia mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Whoa, tunggu! Sampai nanti Sakura-chan!" Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Naruto, kan? Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, yang lain sudah mulai berkumpul disana" ajak Chouji sambil berjalan.

.

.

.

Setelah seluruh peserta yang tersisa berkumpul di lapangan, mereka diarahkan lagi menuju suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari kerajaan. Mereka berhenti di suatu tebing yang sangat tinggi, di bawahnya merupakan hutan lebat dan besar yang sangat luas. Meski pandangannya sangat indah dari atas tebing, para demon itu masih bisa melihat dan mendengar suara-suara monster buas berkeliaran di bawah sana, memberikan sensasi merinding pada mereka.

"Yang mulia, apakah anda yakin dengan ini? Anda harus ditemani dengan beberapa pengawal." Pinta Tsunade yang berlutut hormat di hadapan sang Putra Mahkota.

Tapi Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan. "Sudah kubilang biarkan aku. Hal seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku."

"Tapi Yang Mulia, kita tidak ingin—"

"Apa kau meremehkan kekuatan ku?!" tanyanya marah.

"T-tidak maaf Yang Mulia. Saya akan segera memulainya" Tsunade menunduk, sebelum mundur perlahan dan bergegas berdiri di hadapan para peserta yang lain. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dia menoleh dan merubah wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Kerajaan ini tidak butuh pengecut! Ujian berikutnya akan dilakukan dibawah sana." Ucapnya menunjuk ke arah bawah tebing. Dia menyeringai licik saat melihat para demon di hadapannya melebarkan matanya ketakutan. "Yang ingin mundur, Aku beri waktu 10 detik dari sekarang. 9—

8—

7—

6—

5—

4—

3—

2—

1! Berhenti!" Dia melirik sekilas dan mengangguk pelan. "Menggelikan, hanya separuhnya yang tidak punya hati pengecut huh…" katanya pelan

"Baiklah, semuanya berbaris di depanku, berdiri di atas batu berbentuk lingkaran itu. Akan kujelaskan peraturannya. Apa semuanya sudah memilih senjata?" ucapnya lagi

Para pesertapun mengangguk pelan, menunjukkan senjata yang sudah diambilnya masing-masing sebelum pergi ke arah tebing. Mereka memang diijinkan membawa senjata, bahkan ANBU memfasilitasinya saat persiapan kemari, dengan alasan sebagai perlindungan, ataupun untuk mengetes kemampuan bersenjata masing-masing calon kesatria.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan setelah para peserta selesai berbaris, sebelum ia berkata lagi "Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja. Di bawah sana" dia menunjuk kebawah. "Ada sebuah reruntuhan kuil kuno. Aku ingin kalian mengambil sebuah batu _relic_ dari kuil itu dan kembali ke tebing. Satu _relic_ untuk satu tim dam satu tim ada 3 orang. Dua orang pertama yang kalian temui adalah orang yang akan menjadi tim kalian. Tim ini akan berlaku selama kalian di ANBU. Ada pertanyaan?" dia berhenti dan melihat sekilas, melihat bocah pirang yang dilihatnya tadi mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak? Baiklah. Semoga Beruntung." Ucapnya menggangguk ke arah Kesatria lain di sampingnya untuk segera memulai ujian, menghiraukan Naruto.

"T-t-tunggu, tunggu dulu! Aku ada pertanyaan! Hey baachan! Dengarkan aku! Baa—" sebuah kunai melesat cepat menyentuh tipis pipinya, sukses membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tsunade tersenyum dingin, otot dahinya berdenyut.

"U-uh a-aku ada pertanyaan baac—" kunai yang lain melesat lagi, kini pipinya sedikit berdarah. Naruto menelan ludah. "M-maksudku Ane-san, A-ane-san yang sangat cantik! aku ada pertanyaan Ane-san" tanyanya gugup

Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis, dia menoleh ke kesatria di belakangnya. "lakukan sekarang!" perintahnya.

Para kesatria demon itu mengangguk, dan dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, membentuk simbol-simbol, sedang mulutnya mengucapkan mantra. Lalu satu per satu kesatria itu, menghentakan tangannya ke tanah, dan—

**_BAM!_ **

**_BAM!_ **

**_BAM!_ **

**_BAM!_ **

**_BAM!_ **

Satu per satu batu berbentuk lingkaran yang diinjak oleh para calon kesatria itu melesat keatas, membuat demon di atasnya terpental jauh ke arah bawah tebing. Teriakan terdengar satu persatu saat mereka terpental jatuh.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar saat melihat satu per satu para calon sepertinya terpental ke depan menuju bawah tebing. Dia menelan ludah, dan mulai panik. "T-t-tunggu! Tunggu! Ba- maksudku Ane-san!—

Seorang demon berjarak empat batu darinya terpental dengan pekikan suara yang sangat keras….

—sudah kubilang aku ada pertanyaan! Tolong dengarkan aku dulu!—

Lalu terpental lagi meninggalkan hanya 3 batu bersama miliknya….

—Kau harus memberitahu kami, bagaimana cara turunnya nanti—

Terpental satu lagi tinggal 2 batu bersama dengannya….

—Tebing ini sangat tinggi! Dan ada banyak sekali monster di sana—

Terpental satu lagi meninggalkan gema pekikan yang keras…

—Ane-san! Dengarkan Aku! Aku bisa mati jika—AHHHHHH!"

Dan dia pun akhirnya terpental ke atas menuju hutan penuh monster buas berkeliaran….

.

.

.

.

Naruto pun terpental jauh, sangat jauh menuju hutan lebat penuh dengan monster buas berkeliaran yang sangat menakutkan itu…. Apa dia baru saja bilang menakutkan? Ha! Menggelikan! Pikirnya terkekeh pelan.

Muka beraut seperti anak bodoh yang ketakutkan itu pun mulai berubah, menjadi muka santai dengan seringai puas. Direntangkan tangannya lebar di udara, menikmati cepatnya hembusan angin yang menabrak seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto memutar seluruh badannya layaknya roket yang meluncur cepat di udara, kemudian melakukan rolling ke belakang dan ke depan lagi. _'Sial! Ini sangat mengasikkan hahahaha!'_ pikirnya dengan tertawa, bibirnya pun membentuk cengiran lebar.

Jatuh bebas di udara itu berlangsung cukup lama, mengingat tingginya tebing itu dari permukaan tanah di hutan lebat itu. Mata beriris birunya lalu bergerak ke arah sekeliling. Melihat, satu per satu peserta mulai jatuh ke tanah. Ada peserta yang langsung diserang monster bahkan sebelum mendarat… _'Bad for you, haha.'_ Dia menyeringai kecil. Ada juga peserta yang tidak bisa melakukan pendaratan, tubuhnya hancur akibat tabrakan yang sangat keras dengan tanah… ' _Uh, Menjijikan!'_

Namun ada juga peserta yang menarik perhatiannya. Naruto akui mereka bisa berpikir cepat, untuk mencari cara melakukan pendaratan. Dia melirik sekeliling, mencoba mencari partner tim yang kuat.

.

Si rambut merah itu terlihat cukup kuat sejak pertama kali terlihat olehnya. Dia membawa gentong besar yang terlihat terbuat dari tanah di punggungnya. Naruto terkejut saat melihat gentong itu berubah menjadi pasir dan bergerak mengitari tubuhnya di tengah udara. Lalu saat dia sudah dekat dengan pepohonan dibawah, pasir itu segera membentuk seperti pijakan di bawah kakinya. Lalu dengan santai, Pemuda berambut merah itu menggerakan pasirnya masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

 _'Wow… itu sangat praktis. Apakah pasir salah satu kekuatan demon miliknya?'_ Naruto lalu melirik ke samping, melihat bocah gemuk berambut coklat yang ia temui sebelumnya. Siapa namanya tadi? Chouji? Naruto hanya ingat dia dari si Pembuat senjata Akimichi yang cukup terkenal di ibukota. Pedang buatan klan Akimichi sangat bagus, ia ingat pernah memesan dari sana. Sayang sekali dia tidak membawanya sekarang.

Mata beriris biru miliknya membesar terkejut saat melihat bocah berambut coklat itu tiba tiba menjadi besar. Yang ia maksud disini adalah, menjadi BESAR. Benar-benar BESAR! Dia menjadi berukuran raksasa dan mendarat dengan kaki besarnya dengan mudah, menggemparkan tanah yang ada dibawahnya. Huh, suaranya pasti akan memanggil banyak monster. Sangat hebat, namun cukup berbahaya.

.

Beberapa meter dari bocah raksasa itu, Yep, Dia putuskan untuk memanggilnya bocah raksasa sekarang. Naruto penasaran bocah itu demon apa.. Oh kembali ke topik, seperti yang dibilang beberapa meter dari bocah raksasa itu, dia melihat pemuda dengan rambut hitam berkuncir nanas. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ngantuk. Naruto bahkan tidak yakin jika dia bangun sekarang.

Beberapa detik sebelum dia menyentuh daun paling atas dari pohon di bawahnya, tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi burung hantu yang cukup besar, dan terbang mengelilingi atas pohon. _'Ohhh! Shapeshifter! Jarang sekali aku melihat Owl Demon sekarang ini. Tak kusangka masih ada! Haruskah aku bertim dengannya? Ku dengar klan Owl Demon memiliki otak yang sangat jenius.'_ Pikir Naruto cepat melihat burung hantu itu.

.

Ia lalu melirik sebelah kirinya. Menyeringai kecil, saat melihat banyak demon yang melakukan _shapeshifting,_ seperti yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter darinya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap malam, dan kulitnya sangat putih seperti pucat. Kimononya berkibar terkena hembusan angin. Naruto menajamkan iris mata, mencoba melihat wajah pemuda raven itu. Dia tersentak saat melihat wajah putih yang sangat cantik itu tiba-tiba menoleh padanya. Iris hitamnya bertemu dengan iris biru. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebelum sang raven menolehkan wajahnya lagi. Dalam sekejap mata, tubuhnya berubah menjadi serigala besar, berbulu hitam kelam, sama persis dengan warna rambutnya. Tidak ada corak sedikit pun pada bulu hitam itu, hanya hitam gelap, seperti langit malam hari. Sangat indah.

Itu sampai ia sadar pemuda raven itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Konoha… tidak. Mungkin akan lebih pantas jika ia sebut sebagai, Pengganti Dirinya…..

Naruto mendengus kesal.

.

.

Hutan lebat itu pun akhirnya menyambutnya. Naruto menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan kencang, menggembungkan pipi dan mengumpulkan chakra di dalam mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya dia tiupkan dengan keras, membuat sebuah tabrakan antar udara sangat keras di depannya. Hembusan angin keras itu berhasil mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Dengan cepat Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menyentuhkan kaki pada batang pohon di belakangnya, dengan satu gerakan dia menghentakan kaki ke depan. Naruto memutar tubuh, melewati ranting besar di depannya. Kemudian mendorong tubuhnya dengan hentakan kaki lagi, melewati ranting lainnya dan akhirnya berhenti di ranting yang bisa ia pijak. Ia pun menghela napas pelan.

Jadi… apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang huh?

Naruto menggerakkan leher dan pundak ** _–Krak!—_** kemudian tangan, kaki dan pinggangnya, mencoba melemaskan otot. Dia melihat ke sekeliling sejenak, sebelum akhirnya meloncat turun dari pohon setinggi 10 meter itu, melakukan beberapa _rolling_ di udara, kemudian menghentakan kaki ke tanah dengan entengnya, tanpa secuil suara pun.

Wanita tua itu bilang, orang pertama yang ia lihat akan menjadi _partner_ tim. Naruto ingin menjadikan si Burung hantu itu tim-nya. Namun jarak mereka terlalu jauh, terlalu beresiko jika sebelum ia menemuinya, ia sudah bertemu orang lain. Dia bisa saja lari kesana dengan kecepatan maksimum miliknya, tapi dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. _Hmmm…._

Pikirannya terpotong oleh suara gemerusuk tiba-tiba dari semak-semak di depannya. Naruto menaikan alis dan menunggu siapapun itu untuk keluar.

"Huh? _What the hell!_ Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu idiot!" Gadis berambut pink itu berteriak.

 _Yeah, right. 'What the hell!'_ benar kata-kata yang sangat cocok sekarang ini. Kenapa harus cewek itu yang keluar sekarang sih! Sialan! Naruto menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! Aku sangat senang kita bertemu, kita akan menjadi satu tim!" balas Naruto dengan cengiran palsu. Dalam hati, ia mencibir _'Dasar wanita jalang, berani sekali dia muncul di hadapanku seperti ini!'_

"Diam, Baka! Mana mungkin aku mau se-tim denganmu! Pergi sana! Anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu!" Teriak Sakura kesal berbalik lagi ke arah sebelum ia datang.

_'Oh. Senang kita sependapat, Pink Jelek!'_

Jika sekarang ini, Naruto sedang tidak menyembunyikan identitasnya, Dia pasti sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan cewek Pink itu. Sayang sekali, hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan sekarang, ada identitas penting yang harus ia jaga disini.

"Tunggu Sakura-chan! Ayo kita se-tim! Pasti akan menyenangkan! Sakura-chan yang sangat cantik dan denganku yang sexy ini, kita pasti akan menjadi tim yang sangat serasi!" ucapnya cerewet mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura pun mengeram kesal dengan tingkah Naruto, dia berbalik dan mengepalkan tinju, gerakan tangannya yang menuju wajahnya itu seperti _slow motion_ di mata Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto melemaskan seluruh tubuh dan menahannya agar tidak bergerak secara refleks untuk menghindari pukulan itu, sebelum akhirnya **_–Buakk!_** — mengenai pipinya dengan keras.

Naruto cukup terkejut saat tubuhnya terbanting ke belakang. Ia pikir cewek pink itu tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa, namun pukulannya itu cukup keras. Dia pun mengerang kesakitan, menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas tanah seakan-akan pukulan itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat Naruto kesakitan, dan segera berbalik meninggalkannya.

Naruto pun bernapas lega, dan duduk menyilangkan kaki, tangan dinaikan untuk mengelap darah dari luka bibir yang sekarang sudah hilang tanpa bekas.

Mendengus kesal, dia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura, tangan mengepal di dalam saku. Dengan santainya dia berjalan menelusuri hutan, satu monster pun masih belum terlihat di sekitarnya. Bukan berarti mereka menjadi masalah untuknya, tapi tetap saja Naruto memilih untuk tidak bertemu mereka.

Sebuah teriakan keras menarik perhatiannya, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Dia bisa mendengar suara gaduh langkah kaki yang cukup besar dari sana. Dari suaranya mungkin itu adalah salah satu _fanged beast_ di hutan ini. Naruto menimbang sejenak, untuk pergi dari sini dengan cepat atau membantu siapapun yang sedang dikejar monster itu. Setelah beberapa detik, dia menghela napas, dan menunggu.

Suara itu pun semakin dekat, semak-semak di depannya bergemerusuk menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang berlari di dalamnya. Sebelum akhirnya semak-semak itu terbuka, dan keluarlah… Sakura. _Great._

Sakura terjatuh di depannya, dengan napas terengah-engah, dan mata yang membelalak lebar melihatnya."N-naruto! Tolong aku! Mereka terus mengejar—

Kalimatnya terpotong saat monster itu akhirnya muncul. Monster yang cukup besar, setinggi sekitar 3 meter berbentuk seperti beruang raksasa, dengan taring dan cakar yang besar, kepalanya seperti memakai topeng keras yang terbuat dari tulang, topeng itu memanjang ke belakang punggungnya membentuk seperti tanduk keras.

"Idiot! Jangan diam saja! Kita harus melawannya!" Sakura berteriak.

Monster itu menggeram keras dan kemudian menerjang ke arah dua calon kesatria itu. Naruto segera berpura-pura tersentak kaget dan menarik Sakura dengan keras. "Kita harus lari!" teriaknya memasang ekspresi takut.

"Bodoh! Monster itu ada dimana-mana, mereka akan terus mengejar kita!"

Mereka pun tersentak kaget ketika dari arah depan, monster yang lain tiba-tiba muncul. Monster itu menaikan cakarnya yang besar ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mendorong Sakura, dan menerima serangan itu dengan sengaja, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Jaket oranye-nya pun robek ketika cakarnya berhasil melukai dadanya.

"Naruto!" jerit Sakura saat dia melihat pemuda pirang itu berdarah.

"Sakura-chan, larilah! Biar aku yang menangani mereka!" teriak Naruto.

"T-tapi—"

 ** _—Slash!—Slash!—Slash!—_** tebasan kuat tiba-tiba muncul memotong monster yang ada di hadapan sang pirang, membelahnya menjadi tiga. Naruto meringis jijik, saat darahnya menyiprat ke tubuhnya. _Sial._

Tubuh monster itu akhirnya tumbang, memperlihatkan sebuah sosok di belakangnya, Naruto menajamkan irisnya untuk menangkap sosok itu lebih jelas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja berteriak mengejutkan. Naruto menaikan alis saat melihat mata Sakura berubah bentuk menjadi _Love_ , lalu mengarahkan matanya menuju orang ketiga yang sepertinya menjadi penyebabnya, dan… Oh. Pantas Saja.

"Sasuke-sama! Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, saya senang sekali kita bertemu disini! Ini pasti takdir kita untuk menjadi satu tim! Nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura, untuk bertemu anda di tempat seperti ini—" –dan bla bla bla dan bla bla bla bla seterusnya yang sudah tidak Naruto dengarkan lagi.

Sang pirang itu pun berdiri dan mengelap darah dari badannya. Lukanya sudah sembuh total sekarang, goresan kecil seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhnya. Naruto berbalik badan menghadap monster yang masih menggeram marah di belakang mereka. Masih tersisa dua monster, Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke terlihat dia sedang menangani yang satunya.

Berbalik ke monster satunya, Ia rogoh kantung kecil yang menempel di pahanya untuk mengambil kunai, sebelum maju menerjang monster itu. Dengan gerakan serampangan, pemuda pirang itu menonjok sang monster dengan tinjunya, lalu menendangnya di bagian leher, kemudian dengan satu gerakan ia meloncat dan **_–Jleb!—_** ditancapkannya kunai yang ia pegang ke dalam mata monster itu.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan kehebatan Uzumaki Naruto ini monster jelek!" tawa sang pirang mengejek.

Seperti dugaannya, monster itu pun mengamuk marah, dia mengayunkan cakarnya dengan buas ke arahnya, sukses melukainya dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan idiot! Kau bahkan tidak bisa melawannya!" teriak Sakura, segera menghampiri sang pirang.

Sasuke yang sudah membunuh monster yang dilawannya segera berbalik dan menebasnya seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Monster itu pun tumbang ke tanah berceceran dengan cairan merah pekat.

"Kau terluka." Ucap Sang Putra Mahkota itu menghampiri sang pirang.

Naruto meringis dan berkata "Ehehehehe, jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Hn. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, idiot. Aku hanya tidak ingin punya teman tim yang hanya menyusahkanku nantinya. Perlihatkan lukamu." Ucap Sasuke angkuh.

"I-ini bukan apa-apa kok, sungguh! Aku baik-baik saja!" balas sang pirang sedikit panik, bergerak mundur mencoba menghindari _wolf demon_ di depannya.

"Perlihatkan, Dobe! Ini perintah!" perintah sang Putra Mahkota dengan angkuh, matanya melotot dengan dingin.

"A-apa?! Aku bukan dobe, teme! Jangan memanggilku begitu, dan kau tidak bisa memerintahku begitu saja!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Baka! Lakukan saja perintahnya, dia putra mahkota kerajaan ini, tentu saja dia bisa memerintahmu!" omel Sakura, memukul belakang kepala pemuda pirang itu.

"Ow! Sakit! Kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan?!" rengek sang pirang padanya.

"Berisik, cepat buka saja jaket jelekmu itu!" omelnya Sakura, sambil menarik jaket oranye sang pirang untuk melihat lukanya.

"Ow, ow, hentikan, ini pelecehan! Kalian mau memperkosaku dengan memaksaku buka baju begini, Hey!" rengek Naruto kesal, berusaha mempertahankan jaket oranye miliknya tetap menempel pada tubuhnya. Namun sayang sekali, sepertinya ia salah memperhitungkan kekuatan yang dimiliki Sakura, tangannya benar-benar kuat, karena **_–Brettt!—_** dia berhasil merobek jaket oranye itu. Naruto pun merutuk dalam hati, dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, merengut dengan kesal.

Ada sebuah jeda, saat tidak satupun dari mereka bertiga yang berbicara. Naruto bisa melihat mata sang _'Pink jelek'_ dan _'Pangeran Angkuh'_ itu melebar saat melihat bagian tubuhnya yang seharusnya terdapat luka cakaran.

"L-lukamu—tidak ada? Apa yang terjadi?! Darahmu banyak sekali tadi! Kau benar-benar tidak terluka?!" ucap Sakura dengan kaget.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja kan? Aku punya regenerasi tubuh yang sangat cepat!" kata Naruto mengambek.

"Hn. Seharusnya kau bilang saja dari tadi, idiot!" ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Hey! Berhenti memanggilku idiot, teme! Aku tidak idiot!" teriak sang pirang kesal

"Kau idiot, jadi aku memanggilmu idiot, dobe."

"aku bukan dobe, teme!"

"Hn. Bodoh."

"Brengsek!"

"Tolol."

"Bajingan!"

"Dungu."

"Bangsat!"

"Goblok."

"K-kau—"

"Kehabisan kosakata dobe?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Brengsek! Dasar Putra Mahkota—" Naruto menghentikan kalimat sesaat ia sadar apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, dobe?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto hanya melotot balik dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka, mendengus dengan sangat kesal. Dia pasti benar-benar sial, satu tim dengan Pangeran Sombong dan _fangirl_ -nya. _Great._

 _'Dasar Putra Mahkota Palsu'_ pikirnya dengan marah.

.

.

.

.

"Merepotkan.." ucap Shikamaru dengan kesal, dia mengepakkan sayap dan menajamkannya untuk terbang lebih cepat. Matanya melirik ke sekelilingnya mencari dimana letak sahabatnya mendarat. Dia merutuk saat dia masih belum juga menemukannya, sebelum melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju keributan yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Haah… merepotkan.." ucapnya lagi, menghampiri bocah raksasa berambut coklat, sahabatnya itu.

"Oi, Chouji! Kecilkan tubuhmu, kita harus segera mencari Ino!" teriaknya bertengger di pundak temannya.

"Shikamaru? Uh sial, mereka tidak ada henti-hentinya!" rutuknya kesal, menghantamkan tinju ke monster-monster yang mengerumuninya di bawah. Dia mengangkat kakinya, dan menghentakannya dengan keras ke tanah dimana monster itu berada, sukses menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Tanah yang dipijaknya pun bergempar dengan hebat akibat hentakan yang dilakukannya, mengagetkan semua monster yang terletak beberapa puluh meter darinya.

"Hentikan bodoh! Kau hanya akan memanggil monster-monster itu kemari! Ayo cepat kecilkan tubuhmu! Aku khawatir dengan Ino yang sendirian!" teriaknya lagi.

"Uh, baik, baik, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengecil sekarang." Ucap bocah berambut oranye itu, dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya mulai mengecil perlahan. Shikamaru yang bertengger di pundaknya langsung terbang menuju bawah, bersiap menangkap temannya itu.

Setelah berhasil mengecil ke bentuk tubuhnya yang semula, Chouji langsung meloncat naik ke atas punggung Shikamaru dan berpengangan ada bulunya. Shikamaru pun langsung melesat terbang ke atas meninggalkan monster-monster yang ada dibawah, dan bergegas mencari Ino.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan chakra-nya?" tanya chouji pada temannya.

"Merepotkan… ya sedikit, mungkin di sekitar sana." Ucapnya malas dan melesat ke arah yang barusan ia katakan.

.

.

Ino merutuk dengan sangat kesal, melotot ke arah gerombolan monster yang ada di depannya. Dia terjepit sekarang, di belakangnya merupakan dinding tebing, sedangkan di depannya gerombolan monster buas yang siap memakannya. Dia menajamkan cakar miliknya dan menerjang ke arah monster yang hendak menyerangnya. Dia menggigitnya dengan taring tajamnya dan mencakar perut monster itu. Monster itu menggeram kesakitan, dan tergeletak jatuh. Namun Ino tidak punya waktu untuk bernapas lega saat monster lainnya menerjang ke arahnya. Ia hendak menghindar tapi ekornya tertangkap oleh monster itu dan membanting tubuhnya dengan sangat keras ke arah tebing.

 _Cat demon_ berbulu pirang itu mengerang kesakitan, ia mencoba berdiri namun rasa sakit langsung menjulur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia memaksa untuk berdiri dan menggeram marah ke arah monster di depannya. Indra penciumannya tergelitik saat dia mencium bau familiar di udara. Dia mendongak ke atas dan menyengir lega.

"Ino!" teriak chouji, dia hendak melompat ke bawah dan membantu sahabatnya itu, tapi tersentak saat Shikamaru terbang berbalik.

" _Oh shit_!" rutuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shika! Kita harus menolong Ino!" teriak Chouji, bingung dengan perubahan Shikamaru

"Ini gawat Chouji! _Fuck_! Sepertinya kita sudah mengganggu penguasa wilayah sini!" rutuknya kesal, melesat ke bawah dengan cepat menujut Ino berada.

Ino yang melihat dua sahabatnya dari bawah itu, menatap bingung, dia bisa mendengar dari tempatnya kalau dua temannya itu sedang panik. Dia tersentak kaget saat monster-monster di depannya tiba-tiba saja melesat kabur meninggalnya, seakan-akan takut akan sesuatu.

"Ino cepat kabur dari situ!" teriak chouji, yang sedang terbang menuju arahnya.

"Apa maksu—"

 ** _GROAAAAARRRR!_** Erangan yang sangat keras mengagetkannya, matanya membelalak lebar saat dia mendongak ke atas menuju arah suara. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung melesat lari menuju arah hutan mengikuti monster-monster lainnya. Shikamaru pun terbang membuntutinya, dengan cepat menghindari hentakan angin saat monster mirip burung raksasa yang merupakan pemilik erangan keras itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya mengejar mereka.

" _Shit_! Ini sangat merepotkan!" rutuk Shikamaru kesal.

.

.

Temari mengibaskan Tessen, kipas raksasanya itu dengan kuat, melepaskan serangan angin tajam yang berhasil memotong monster di depannya. Dia berbalik ke arah monster lainnya, dan menyerangnya dengan kipasnya itu. Dia menendang ke belakang, mengenai monster yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang. Dengan cepat dia mengibaskan kipas, membuat angin topan kecil dan menghentakkannya ke arah gerombolan monster yang berdatangan ke arahnya.

Bernapas lega, dia melompat dari ranting ke ranting menuju tempat terakhir kali dia melihat saudaranya.

"Kankurou!" panggilnya

Pemuda bertudung hitam itu menoleh ke arahnya, jari-jarinya memainkan benang-benang chakra miliknya dengan lincahnya, menggerakan Karasu, boneka berwarna hitam itu untuk memancing monster yang berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter darinya. Karasu menyerang monster itu dan menggiringnya ke arah Kuroari, boneka satunya, yang sudah bersiap melakukan serangan. Sesaat monster itu terperangkap , Kuroari pun melancarkan serangan pada monster yang terpengangkap di dalamnya, dan **_–Crash!-_** cairan merah pekat memuncrat dari dalam boneka itu.

Kankurou menggerakan bonekanya kembali, untuk menyerang monster yang datang menyerangnya lagi, melancarkan serangan pisau yang bertubi-tubi dan menggerakan benang chakranya untuk mencekik monster itu. Dia tersenyum licik, saat monster itu tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Apa kau melihat Gaara?" tanya Temari setelah ia tiba di samping saudaranya itu.

"Mengamuk seperti biasa." Jawab Kankurou singkat, jarinya menunjuk ke arah dimana adiknya itu berada.

"Tsk." Temari mendecak. "Kita harus segera menemukan kuilnya. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di hutan ini. Semakin gelap tempat ini, semakin buas monster di dalamnya" Katanya kesal, sebelum melesat ke arah adiknya berada. Kankurou hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan, kau dari klan Hyuuga kan?" Kiba bertanya dengan cengiran khasnya, kakinya berjalan dengan santai, di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender berjalan mengiringinya. Dia menutuk-nutuk satu jari telunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk lain miliknya, kepalanya menunduk malu, bertingkah sedikit kikuk.

"I-iya…" jawabnya gagap, merasa gugup dengan pemuda berambut coklat yang baru ditemuinya itu. Mereka bertemu saat sedang melawan monster, seperti yang dijelaskan Tsunade sebelumnya bahwa orang pertama yang ditemui akan menjadi tim. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya bekerja sama menjadi satu tim mengalahkan monster-monster yang menghadang mereka.

Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin mencari kakak sepupunya, agar mereka bisa menjadi satu tim. Mereka datang bersama untuk menjadi Kesatria Kerajaan. Namun karena ujian kedua ini, mereka terpaksa berpisah.

**_Guk. Guk. Guk. Guk. Guk._ **

Suara gongongan anjing yang keras mengagetkan mereka. Kiba langsung berlari cepat menuju Akamaru, anjing putih kesayangannya itu. "Ada apa Akamaru?" tanyanya heran

"Guk. Guk. Guk. " Akamaru menggonggong dengan sangat semangat, membuat Mata coklat Kiba membelalak lebar dan menyengir senang. "Serius?" tanyanya semangat, bergegas lari mengikuti anjingnya itu. Hinata yang tertinggal di belakang hanya menatap bingung dan segera berlari menyusul teman satu tim-nya itu.

"Whoahhahaha! Lihat ini Hinata! Kita menemukan kuilnya!" teriak kiba dengan sangat semangat.

Mata beriris lavender itu membelalak lebar saat dia menangkap pemandangan luas di hadapannya. Bangunan kuil itu sudah sangat tua dan runtuh bergeletakan ditanah, di tengahnya membentuk lingkaran, dengan tiang-tiang kecil yang melingkar disana.

"Hey, apa itu _relic_ -nya? Tanya Kiba menatap sekeliling benda-benda kecil terbuat dari batu yang berbentuk mirip bidak catur dan berada di setiap tiang kecil itu. Dia menaikkan tangannya untuk meraih relic itu, dan menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Kita hanya perlu mengambil satu." Sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba saja muncul mengagetkannya.

"Gyaaa!" Kiba tersentak jatuh karena kaget. Dia mendongak dan melebarkan irisnya. "S-siapa kau?!"

"K-k-kiba-kun! A-apa k-kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Hinata gugup menghampirinya. Dia terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan Kiba. Pemuda itu berbadan besar dan sangat tinggi, memakai jaket tebal berwarna hijau yang menutup seluruh badan dan kepalanya, sedang matanya tertutup oleh kacamata hitam. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun yang bisa dipakai untuk mengintip wajah orang itu, karena jaket yang ia kenakan berkerah sangat tinggi, menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Shino dari klan Aburame. Kalian hanya berdua, itu artinya kita satu tim." Ucapnya singkat.

.

.

"Arrrggh! Sial! Kalau begini, jaketku tidak mungkin dipakai lagi!" rengek Naruto kesal, tangannya menyemplungkan jaketnya ke air sungai yang ada di depannya, dan menguceknya dengan keras, mencoba membersihkannya dari darah.

"Buang saja, Dobe. Jaket norak dan lusuh begitu." Ucap Sasuke singkat, ujung bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum mengejek pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

"Apa?! Jaketku tidak norak, Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal pada pemuda raven itu.

"Oranye itu norak, Dobe!" balas Sasuke lagi.

"Brengsek! Oranye itu warna terkeren dari yang terkeren yang paling ada Teme!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Hn. Jaket dengan pemiliknya memang sama saja. Norak." Ketus Sasuke dengan menyeringai tajam.

"A-Apa?! Jaga ucapanmu Teme!" teriak Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke hanya melebarkan seringainya puas, membuat mulut Naruto menggangga tak percaya dan kesal karena ejekannya itu. Entah kenapa, pemuda raven ini merasa sangat senang mengejek pemuda pirang itu, saling mengolok satu sama lain. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai Putra Mahkota Kerajaan, bahkan dengan lancang memanggilnya dengan nama-nama. Tapi, dari pada marah, Sasuke lebih suka melihat reaksi dari sang pemuda pirang saat diejek.

Jika ini bukan pemuda pirang itu, melainkan orang lain, yang lancang mengejeknya seperti ini, Sasuke pasti sudah menghukumnya mati. Tapi si Dobe pirang itu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa pemuda itu sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada yang spesial dari pemuda pirang itu, dia bodoh, idiot, lemah, norak, penyuka oranye… _See?_ Semua tentang si Dobe itu tidak ada yang bagus. Yah mungkin kau bisa melakukan pengecualian jika kau juga menghitung tubuh tinggi tegap miliknya, punggungnya yang lebar itu, dada bidang yang terlihat kokoh, perut dengan _six pack_ lengkap yang kuat, kulit tan-nya yang terlihat sangat hangat, mata biru indah yang seakan menghipnotismu, dan rambut emas berkilauan yang—

"Oi Teme!" Sasuke tersentak dari pikirannya, pipinya bersemu merah ketika ia mendongak mendapati Naruto hanya berada beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Dia tersentak kaget dan mendorong Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"Ow! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" erang Naruto sakit, karena terjatuh akibat didorong terlalu keras.

"Hn." Gerutu pemuda raven itu memalingkan wajah, mencoba menyembunyikan semu merah di pipinya.

Dia melirik ke arah Naruto dan mendapati wajahnya menjadi terasa semakin panas, karena Naruto masih belum juga memakai kaos dan jaketnya itu.

"Pake bajumu, Dobe! Kita harus segera pergi mencari kuilnya." Gerutu Sasuke bergegas pergi.

"Tapi bajuku masih basah! Dan Jaketku juga robek, Teme! Hey, Teme! Tunggu brengsek!" teriak Naruto mengejar sang raven.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama! Aku menemukan sebuah goa disana! Aku rasa itu adalah kuilnya!" pekik Sakura dengan senang, matanya mengedip-edip ke arah Sang Putra Mahkota di sampingnya, seakan mencoba merayu dengan keimutanya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggerutu dan berjalan ke arah goa yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura, di belakangnya Naruto mengikutinya.

"Apa kau yakin ini kuilnya?" tanya Naruto melihat-lihat sekitar goa.

"Tentu saja, Baka! Hanya tempat ini yang terlihat kuno!" pekik Sakura, sambil memukul belakang kepala Naruto.

"Ow! Kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan" rengek Naruto, mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Berisik, Idiot! Ayo kita masuk saja, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura berkata, mengubah suaranya menjadi sangat lembut saat berbicara dengan Putra Mahkota yang sangat disukainya itu, membuat Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

Sasuke hanya menggerutu dan masuk kedalam goa, diikuti oleh Sakura di sampingnya. Dia mengambil ranting dan membakarnya dengan jurus Katon miliknya, sebagai penerangan di dalam gua yang gelap itu. Di belakang Naruto berjalan perlahan mengikuti dua teman tim-nya itu. Alis pirang miliknya mengkerut tidak nyaman.

 _'Perasaanku tidak enak disini…'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Sakura masih mengoceh dengan riang disamping Sasuke, meskipun sang pujaan hatinya itu sama sekali tidak merewesnya. Mereka berjalan di dalam gua gelap itu selama beberapa menit, sampai suatu ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja tersandung jatuh. Dia mendongakan wajahnya ke atas, mendapati sebuah benda berwarna emas menyala yang sangat runcing. Lalu dia menunduk lagi menatap lurus di depannya dan melihat—

—dua pasang bola mata merah menyala yang sangat besar.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Ini salahmu Sakura! Kau yang menyuruh kami masuk ke dalam Gua!" teriak Naruto terengah-engah dalam larinya. Dia meloncat saat benda emas runcing itu menyambar kakinya.

"A-a-apa! I-i-i-ni bukan salahku! Memangnya aku tahu, di dalamnya ada monster seperti itu! Bisa saja memang ada kui—Kyaaa!" dia menjerit saat benda emas itu menyambar lagi. Dengan sigap, Naruto langsung mendorong gadis berambut pink itu jauh dari monster di belakangnya, membuat Sakura terlempar keluar dari goa, di depannya Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Mana Dobe?!" teriaknya panik.

"Sasu—" kalimat Sakura terpotong saat dari dalam goa, Monster itu akhirnya memperlihatkan wujudnya. Dua pasang mata terbebalak kaget, melihat monster kalajengking raksasa di depan mereka, di ujung ekor emasnya, Naruto bergelantungan ketakutan.

"H-hey.." dia meringis pucat, melambaikan tangannya dengan pasrah "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menolo—Gyaaa!" Dia menjerit kaget saat ekor monster itu bergerak lagi, menyambar dua rekan tim di depannya. "T-t-tunggu! Tunggu sialan! Jika kau mau mengayun-ayunkan ekormu seperti ini, setidaknya turunkan aku dulu—Gyaa!" dia menjerit lagi, ketika ekor monster itu hampir menyambar batu besar.

"Apa yang dilakukan si idiot itu sih.." gerutu Sasuke kesal sambil melompat menghindari sambaran lainnya.

Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan menebaskanya ke arah monster kalajengking itu, tapi lagi-lagi ekor tajamnya menghalangi. Dia merutuk kesal dan mendongak ke arah Naruto yang masih tersangkut di ekor monster. "Oi Dobe, pegangi ekornya! Jangan sampai kau—

Kalimatnya terpotong saat monster itu akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Naruto di ekornya, kemudian mengibas ekornya dengan sangat keras, dan dengan sukses melemparkan Naruto ke udara menjauh dari lokasi tim-nya.

—melepaskanya…." Ucap Sasuke pelan, menggangga kaget saat melihat pemuda pirang itu terlempar sangat jauh. Dia menutup mulutnya, dan menatap ke monster menakutkan yang kini sudah bebas dari beban di ekornya. " _Shit!_ " Sasuke menggerutu, tanpa membuang waktu langsung memutar balik dan menyeret Sakura.

"Lari!"

.

.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, dia memutar tubuhnya di udara, dan mendarat di salah satu ranting besar di bawahnya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, menajamkan iris birunya ke arah goa tadi. "Monster jelek itu benar-benar melemparku terlalu jauh.." gerutunya kesal. Benar saja, dia terlempar hampir satu kilometer dari gua itu. Dia bisa melihat dengan iris birunya itu kalau dua rekan timnya berlari menghindari monster raksasa itu dengan kepayahan.

Mendengus kesal, dia bergegas turun dari pohon dan berlari ke arah tim-nya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, dia bersiap-bersiap untuk berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, tapi terhenti saat dua monster datang menghadangnya. Dia mendecak kesal dan mengambil dua kunai dari kantung kecil di pahanya.

Dua monster itu berjalan perlahan mengelilingnya, seakan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang mangsanya. Naruto menggerakan otot leher miliknya dan melemaskannya **_–Krak!-_** dan pundaknya **_–Krak!-_** kemudiaan jari-jarinya **_–Kretek!–Kretek!–Kretek!-_** dan menyeringai berbahaya.

"Jadi… cara apa yang kalian inginkan?" ucapnya pelan mengayunkan kunai di antara jarinya.

Monster itu hanya menggeram dan menerjangnya dengan cepat.

"Tulang remuk dan hancur?" tanyanya menyeringai, melompat tinggi lalu memutar tubuhnya dan **_–BUAK!_** Menghantam salah satu monster dengan tendangan yang sangat keras. Monster itu pun merintih kesakitan akibat tulang rusuknya yang hancur, bahkan topeng tanduk keras miliknya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kepala terlepas dari tempatnya?" tanyanya lagi, dia memusatkan chakranya menuju dua kunai yang di pegang kedua tangannya, menyelimutinya dengan chakra, dan membentuknya seperti pedang yang tajam, sebelum ia berlari menuju monster yang sudah diremukan tulangnya tadi dan meloncat tinggi di atas kepala sang monster. Bibirnya tersenyum dingin saat dia berhadapan dengan leher sang monster dan dalam sekejap **_–SLASH!-_** kepala monster itu pun terlepas dari lehernya, memuncratkan cairan merah pekat.

Tak mau membuang waktu, dia langsung menerjang ke arah monster yang satu lagi. Dia merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil kunai lagi dan menyelimutinya dengan chakra, sehingga kedua tangannya memegang kunai. Dia bergerak ke samping untuk menghindari sambaran cakar, dan meloncat mundur untuk mengindari cakaran lainnya, sebelum menerjang dengan sangat cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan tebasan kecil dari kunai?"

 **_—SLASH!—_ ** _cakar besar itu terpotong menjadi dua—_

 **_—SLASH!—_ ** _darah memuncrat dari lengan yang tertebas dari pundak monster itu—_

 **_—SLASH!—_ ** _kaki kanan terpotong menjadi berkeping-keping tak berbentuk—_

 **_—SLASH!—_ ** _sekarang kaki kiri itu pun tertebas menjadi dua mengucurkan cairan merah pekat yang segar—_

 **_—SLASH!—_ ** _dan diakhiri dengan tebasan cepat mengenai dada monster itu berkali-kali tanpa ampun—_

"Atau…kau lebih suka terbakar menjadi abu?" ucapnya dingin sebelum Naruto memutar badannya dan menyambarkan kaki ke arah monster itu, kilatan api muncul dari tendangkan itu membentuk garis tajam merah di udara, mengenai badan monster itu dan melemparkannya ke belakang menggusur di atas tanah. Kilatan merah itu, dengan sekejap berubah menjadi api yang sangat panas, membakar tubuh monster itu tanpa sisa.

Naruto mendecak jijik melihat bangkai monster yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Dia melap dua kunainya itu ke jaket lusuh yang dipakainya sebelum kemudian menyimpan kunai itu kembali. Dia melepas jaket itu dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah, dan dalam sekejap mata **_–Wuss!_** \- jaket itu terbakar habis.

Indra pendengarannya tergelitik saat dia mendengar sesuatu berpuluh meter darinya, dengan bergegas, dia bersembunyi di balik pohon. Dia melirik ke atas, saat sumber bunyi itu datang. Seekor burung kecil melewati pepohonan di atasnya. _'Burung pengawas ya…?'_

 _'Telat sedikit saja, mereka pasti melihatku…'_ pikirnya kesal.

.

.

" _Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!_ "

Neji melancarkan serangannya dengan sangat cepat, berhasil membuat para monster di sekitarnya terlempar kewalahan. Monster-monster itu berusaha bangkit dan menerjangnya lagi, tapi serangan Neji lebih cepat dari mereka dan berhasil menumbangkan mereka dengan entengnya. Monster itu dibuatnya seperti hewan kecil di depan serangan keturunan Hyuuga itu. Dia menyeka darah dari wajahnya dan melihat sekeliling. Monster-monster yang dari tadi menyerangnya sekarang bergeletakan di atas tanah.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sebuah suara menghentikannya. Dia berbalik mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam yang di gelung manis ala _Chinese-style._ Gadis itu berdiri dengan santainya, tangan kiri tertenteng di atas pinggang sedang yang lain dia luruskan ke bawah. Dia tersenyum dan berkata. "Hai, Tampan. Kita bertemu lagi. Bukankah ini seperti takdir menyuruh kita untuk menjadi satu tim?"

Neji diam sejenak sebelum berbalik dan berjalan lagi. "Aku harus mencari adik sepupuku." Ucapnya singkat.

"Hei! Ayolah, kau bilang kita akan menjadi satu tim jika memang takdir mempertemukan kita lagi. Aku yakin sepupumu itu baik-baik saja dan sudah mendapatkan tim-nya sendiri!" ucap Tenten mengikuti pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Mungkin saja sepupumu itu sudah berada di kuil dan menunggumu. Kau bisa menjadi satu tim dengan kami, dan pergi kesana!" ucapnya lagi berusaha meyakinkah sang pemuda brunette itu.

"Neji-san! Tenten-san! Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja! Masa depan yang cerah memang menanti kita bertiga!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam berbentuk seperti mangkok yang berlari ke arah Neji dan Tenten.

"Lee! Kau harus membantuku, Neji menjadi keras kepala dan lebih memilih untuk menemukan sepupunya dari pada menyelesaikan ujiannya!" teriak Tenten kesal.

"Neji-san! Jangan pantang menyerah disini! Lihatlah masa depan yang cerah di ujung ufuk sana! Masa depan cerah itu menanti kita! Kita harus melakukan sekuat tenaga kita untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini! Aku yakin sepupumu juga sedang berusaha meraih masa depan yang cerah itu! Aku sudah menemukan kuilnya! Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah pergi kesana sebagai awal dari langkah kita untuk meraih masa depan yang cerah sebagai kesatri—"

"Kau menemukan kuilnya?!" potong Neji cepat, saat dia menangkap kata kuil dari mulut pemuda berbaju serba hijau itu.

"Iya! Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya! Kuil itu berada sekitar seratus meter dari kita! Bukankah ini bukti bahwa Masa depan yang cerah masih belum melupakan kita! Kita—" kalimat Lee tidak terdengar lagi oleh Neji yang bergegas menuju arah kuil yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berbaju hijau itu. Merasa tak sabar, dia langsung menggunakan Byakugan untuk melihat menerawang melewati pohon-pohon di depannya langsung menuju ke arah kuil. Dia mempercepat larinya saat dia merasakan chakra sepupunya itu.

Bibirnya membentuk senyum lega saat reruntuhan kuil itu mulai terlihat di depannya.

 ** _BAM!—_** sebuah hentakan keras tiba-tiba saja mengagetkannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat satu detik sebelum seekor monster terlempar dari samping dan melewatinya dengan cepat. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapapun yang baru saja mengalahkan monster itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan sebuah tato kanji _'Ai'_ di dahinya menampakan diri dari semak-semak. Neji merinding saat mata hijau itu menoleh dan menatap mata lavendernya dengan tajam, seakan mata itu menerawang langsung ke dalam pikirannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan berjalan menuju kuil, menghiraukan Neji. Wajahnya bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali, sangat dingin dan tak berekspresi.

Neji tersentak lagi saat seseorang—tidak—dua orang muncul lagi dari semak-semak. Mereka melirik ke arah Neji sebelum bergegas menuju pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Neji-niisan!" teriak seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar dari arah kuil. Neji tersenyum lega dan segera berlari menuju adik sepupunya itu. Dia menangkap gadis itu, dan memeluknya erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-sama?" ucapnya lembut.

"Iya, bagaimana dengan Neji-niisan?" balas Hinata lirih, melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Syukurlah kau tidak terluka. Hinata-sama." Dia tersenyum pada sepupunya itu, kemudian melirik ke depan saat melihat dua orang pemuda berdiri disana. "Apa mereka teman tim-mu?" tanyanya

"I-iya. M-mereka adalah Kiba dari klan Inuzuka dan Shino dari klan Aburame." Ucap Hinata pelan, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Begitu, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa satu tim. Hinata-sama" Ucap Neji sedikit kecewa, sebelum dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius dan dingin. "Namaku Neji dari klan Hyuuga. Senang bertemu kalian. Kalian bisa memastikan adik sepupuku ini akan baik-baik saja selama satu tim dengan kalian bukan? Aku tidak akan diam saja jika melihatnya tergores sedikitpun." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan maupun permintaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan mengancam yang membuat Kiba dan Shino merinding mendengarnya.

"T-t-tentu saja." Kiba memasang cengiran khasnya, namun dari suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa dia ketakutan.

Neji mengangguk puas. Dia berjalan menuju tengah reruntuhan untuk mengambil _relic_ disana. "Jadi ini yang harus kita ambil?" ucapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Neji! Jangan berlari tiba-tiba seperti itu! Kau harusnya menunggu kami!" teriak Tenten yang berlari ke arah reruntuhan, di belakangnya Lee membuntutinya.

"Maaf, aku ingin segera bertemu dengan sepupuku." Balas Neji kepada gadis dan pemuda yang sepertinya memang akan menjadi teman tim-nya. Matanya melirik dengan hati-hati ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang mengambil salah satu _relic_.

"Oh, apa dia disini? Diman— Oh! Itu kau kan, si adik sepupu? Oh tuhan, lihat dirimu kau sangat maniiisssssssss! Pantas saja Neji bersikap sangat _brother compleks_!" pekik Tenten, mencubit pipi Hinata dengan sangat gemas.

Hinata tersentak dan langsung tersipu malu, seluruh wajahnya memerah padam, bahkan ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya, membuat Tenten hanya semakin gemas pada gadis bermata lavender itu.

"MINGGGIIIIIRRRRR!" teriakan keras tiba-tiba mengagetkan semua demon yang ada di reruntuhan itu. Mereka tidak sempat merespon saat sebuah buntelan— maaf maksudnya seseorang berbadan besar tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit. Dia berguling ke lantai beberapa kali, sebelum ia berhenti dan melompat berdiri. Dari atas disusul oleh burung hantu besar yang juga mendarat sebelum dia merubah tubuhnya menjadi seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir nanas.

"Ino, cepat kemari!" teriaknya berlari menuju arah dimana temannya berlari.

Semua pasang mata yang ada disitu –kecuali Gaara— melihat mereka bertiga dengan kaget dan bingung. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah _cat demon_ yang sedang berlari terengah-tengah, bahkan terlihat sangat kelelahan, menuju arah reruntuhan.

"Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Shikamaru dengan sedikit panik, membuat semua demon di sekitarnya bertambah bingung.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan bersender ke sahabatnya itu.

"Ino! Naiklah ke punggung Shika! Biar aku yang lari saja!" Teriak Chouji dengan cepat, dia berlari menuju tengah reruntuhan untuk mengambil relic, sebelum ia bergegas untuk lari lagi.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu! Kenapa dengan kalian bertiga! Kalian seperti dikejar-kejar setan saja, buru-buru seperti itu!" Kiba berteriak kepada tiga demon yang baru datang itu.

"Kalian juga sebaiknya cepat lari dari sini! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Dia akan segera sampai sini" teriak Chouji panik, segera mengikuti Shikamaru yang bersiap untuk terbang lagi dengan Ino di punggungnya.

"Dia?! Dia siapa yang ka—"

**_GROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!_ **

Geraman yang sangat keras sukses memotong kalimat Kiba, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya. Semua demon di reruntuhan itu tersentak, mata membelalak sangat lebar karena kaget ketika melihat monster mirip burung raksasa itu menghampiri reruntuhan.

Monster itu menggeram lagi dengan sangat keras, dan menyambarkan sayap raksasanya ke arah reruntuhan, menimbulkan badai angin yang sangat hebat, membuat para makhluk kecil di bawahnya itu shok ketakutan

Belum sempat memahami apa sedang yang terjadi, mereka dikagetkan lagi oleh sebuah ledakan sangat keras dari arah yang berlawanan dengan monster burung raksasa itu. Mereka segera menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah ledakan itu. Beberapa pohon tumbang dari kegaduhan itu, mereka bisa mendengar suara gaduh yang semakin mengeras, menandakan siapapun—apapun itu sedang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Pertanyaan tak terucapkan mereka terjawab ketika mereka melihat seorang pemuda raven dan gadis berambut pink berlari terengah-engah dengan panik.

"Hei, bukankah itu Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, kenapa dia berlar— OH SHIT!" Tenten membelalak lebar, shok ketika melihat monster raksasa yang lain datang mengikuti dua demon yang baru datang itu.

" _FUUUCKKKK!_ TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN DATANG TANPA MEMBAWA MONSTER RAKSASA DAN MENAKUTAN SEPERTI ITU?!" Teriak Kiba dengan kesal, meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"K-kita harus pergi!" ucap Tenten dengan panik ketakutan, namun kakinya seperti terpaku dengan shok di atas tanah membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Kondisi yang sama sepertinya terjadi pada demon lain yang ada di reruntuhan itu.

"Apa kalian melihat bocah pirang kemari?!" teriak Sasuke sesampainya di tengah reruntuhan, tanpa membuang waktu langsung mengambil _relic_ dan bergegas untuk berlari lagi, matanya melirik dengan cepat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari seseorang. Dia berdecak kesal saat tidak menemukannya sosok pemuda pirang yang menjadi teman tim-nya itu. "Sial! Kemana perginya si Dobe itu!" ucapnya marah

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada monster kalajengking itu dan OH TUHAN! KENAPA ADA SATU LAGI?!" teriak Sakura panik ketakutan saat melihat burung raksasa terbang di atas reruntuhan. Suara kerasnya berhasil mengagetkan para demon yang ada di situ, mereka segera menggerakan kaki mereka untuk berlari, sedang tangan mereka mengambil senjata masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap menyerang. Oh—Tunggu, lupakan yang tadi, mereka bahkan tidak sempat untuk kabur saat burung raksasa itu membuat badai angin yang lebih besar lagi dari sebelumnya, hampir menerbangkan mereka, jika mereka tidak segera menunduk.

Shikamaru merutuk dengan sangat kesal. Dia sudah berubah kembali ke tubuh aslinya, di sampingnya Ino berpegangnya pada lengannya dengan kencang. Dia melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari celah keluar dari keadaan kritis mereka. Dia menemukan satu jalan, bahkan jalan itu juga menuju ke arah tebing dimana mereka harus kembali, tapi dengan dua monster membuntuti, mereka tidak akan sempat.

"Kyaaaa!" suara teriakan mengagetkanya, dia segera menoleh ke arah suara itu, mendapati monster kalajengking itu sudah di tengah reruntuhan, dan sekarang sedang menerjang ke arah Sang Putra Mahkota.

" _Shit!_ " rutuk Sasuke, dia mengalirkan chakranya ke Kusanagi, pedang miliknya itu. Listrik menyiprat pelan, sebelum kemudian mengalir dengan cepat menyelimuti pedangnya. Dia bergerak ke samping, menghindari sambaran ekor yang mengarah ke badannya, lalu meloncat cepat dan menebaskan pedangnya ke kepala monster kalajengking itu. Listrik mengalir dengan cepat dan otomatis menyetrum badan monster itu. Dia segera meloncat mundur untuk melihat reaksinya. Tapi, apa daya, daripada kesakitan, monster itu malah tambah menggeram marah.

"Yang Mulia! Minggir dari situ!" teriak Shikamaru dari atas langit, di belakangnya burung raksasa membututinya dengan cepat.

Iris mata Sasuke melebar saat melihat Shikamaru, terbang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya—lebih tepatnya ke arah kalajengking raksasa itu.

Tanpa bertanya panjang lebar, Sasuke langsung meloncat mundur, dan lari beserta demon lain yang sepertinya juga sudah bergegas lari.

Shikamaru menajamkan mata beriris coklat miliknya, mempercepat gerakannya melesat turun ke arah monster kalajengking yang berjarak kurang dari 20 meter di bawahnya. Dia menengok ke belakang, memastikan monster burung raksasa itu tepat di belakang membuntutinya dengan cepat. Dia menoleh ke bawah lagi dan menghitung dalam hati. Satu—

tinggal 10 meter lagi sebelum dia menabrak kalajengking raksasa dibawahnya…

—dua—

Tinggal 5 meter lagi…

—tiga!

Dalam sekejap mata, dia menikuk tajam sesaat ia hanya berjarak satu kaki dengan monster itu, melesat secepat kilat ke arah teman-temannya pergi. **_–BAAAM!-_** suara tabrakan keras terdengar bersama erangan dua monster yang bertabrakan di belakangnya.

"haaah…sangat merepotkan…" ucapnya menghela napas.

"Ino! Cepat naik!" teriaknya menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Ino mengangguk dan langsung meloncat ke punggung Shikamaru. Belum sempat bernapas lega, geraman yang sangat keras mengagetkan mereka. Mata mereka membelalak lebar saat dua monster raksasa itu sudah bangkit kembali dan mengejar dengan sangat cepat.

"Oh, tidak." Ucap Tenten menggangga lebar, wajahnya pusat pasi.

"SIALLLLL!" teriak Kiba

"Gahh, Aku tidak kuat lari lagi!" Chouji berkata terengah-engah

"Jangan menyerah! Masa Depan yang cerah menunggu kita!" teriak Lee mencoba menyemangati mereka

"Hinata-sama, kita harus cepat!" ucap Neji keras, menarik adik sepupunya itu yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Lihat tebingnya sudah kelihatan!" Sakura berteriak. Benar saja, tebing dimana mereka dinyatakan menyelesaikan misi, sudah ada di depan mata, hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari tempat mereka berlari. Reruntuhan kuil kuno lainnya pun terlihat sesegera mereka keluar dari hutan. Mereka dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan-reruntuhan, saat melihat monster burung itu ternyata sudah mendahului mereka dan terbang mengitari reruntuhan. Di belakang mereka, monster kalajengking itu dengan cepat berlari mendekati reruntuhan.

"Sial. Kita tidak mungkin bisa kabur, tanpa mengalahkan mereka!" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan panik.

"Bodoh! Kita tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka!" teriak Kiba ketakutan.

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin berada disini seharian! Monster itu akan segera menemukan kita!" ucap Tenten, wajahnya memucat membayangkan apa akan yang terjadi jika mereka benar-benar ditemukan.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, meskipun situasi mereka sedang sangat genting, pikirannya masih belum lepas dari pemuda pirang yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Meskipun mereka berhasil selamat dari situasi genting itu, dia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan teman tim-nya begitu saja. Tidak. Bukannya dia khawatir atau bagaimana. Dia hanya tidak ingin tim-nya hanya beranggota dua orang, apalagi yang satu adalah perempuan jelek yang juga menjadi _fan girl_ -nya. Oh. Lebih baik dia mati saja disini.

Dia tersentak dari pikirannya saat reruntuhan yang dia pakai untuk bersembunyi tiba-tiba saja bergerak. Matanya beserta beberapa pasang mata lainnya terbelalak kaget, saat ternyata reruntuhan yang mereka kira reruntuhan itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak—atau lebih tepatnya berdiri tegak, dan menunjukan dirinya. Tumpukan batu itu membentuk seperti tubuh, dan bergerak lamban berbalik ke arah mereka. Batu yang berada di paling atas bergerak menoleh, dan dua lingkaran bulat kecil berwarna merah itu menyala ke arah mereka.

"G-GOLEM?!" ucap Sakura menggangga lebar, wajahnya pucat pasi sama seperti teman-temannya.

"AWAS!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, saat melihat Golem itu menghantamkan tinju batunya ke mereka. Mereka bergegas menghindar dan hendak berlari, tapi terhenti di tengah jalan saat mereka sadar masih ada dua monster lainnya, yang sekarang ini sudah menyadari keberadaan mereka. Oh. _Great._

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!" teriak Kiba panik

"Gaara! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Monster itu tidak akan ada hentinya!" Teriak Temari kepada adiknya itu. Matanya melebar kaget saat monster batu itu menghantamkan tinjunya lagi.

Chouji yang melihat itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa ke arah golem itu, tubuhnya membesar dengan cepat sampai dia seukuran dengan monster batu itu. Dia menghantamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke arah monster itu, berhasil membantingnya dengan sangat keras.

"Hei! Seharusnya kau lakukan itu dari tadi!" teriak Kiba, menatap kaget dan kagum pada bocah raksasa di depannya.

"Aku akan menahan yang ini, tolong urus sisanya!" teriak Chouji kepada teman-temannya itu, dia segera berlari ke arah golem yang sedang berusaha bangkit itu dan menghantamnya dengan tinju yang keras.

"Shika! Apa kau punya rencana?!" teriak Ino pada sahabatnya yang sedang terbang di tengah udara itu. Mata beriris coklatnya dengan cepat menelurusi seluruh area reruntuhan yang ada dibawahnya. Matanya berhenti ke daerah dekat tebing. Terdapat jurang yang sangat dalam disana, satu-satunya hal yang menghubungkan antara tebing itu dengan bagian reruntuhan adalah jembatan panjang yang melewati jurang itu. Dia melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung melawan monster raksasa itu dan berdecak kesal. "ini sangat merepotkan…"

"AWAS SHIKA!" teriakan dari Ino mengagetkannya, matanya melebar kaget saat melihat burung raksasa itu sekarang mengincarnya. Namun sambaran pasir yang sangat keras dari bawah tiba-tiba muncul menyerang sang monster, sekaligus menghentikan serangan monster itu. Shikamaru melirik ke bawah, menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang bersiap melakukan serangan lagi.

Dia bernapas lega dan segera mendarat. "Ada jurang besar di sana. Kita bisa membuat monster itu jatuh ke dalam jurang. Beritahu yang lainnya untuk menuju ke jurang!" Teriaknya cepat, sebelum ia bergegas untuk terbang lagi.

.

.

Sasuke mendecak kesal saat serangannya tidak mempan pada monster kalajengking di depannya. Kalau terus seperti ini, malah dia yang akan kehabisan chakra. Kondisi yang lainnya juga sepertinya sama aja. Mereka masih melakukan serangan walaupun tidak cukup mempan untuk melukai monster raksasa yang mereka hadapi itu. Dia menoleh saat mendengar seseorang berkata tentang jurang, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera lari bersama yang lainnya.

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya berbalik lagi saat melihat Sakura terjatuh dalam larinya. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dengan cepat ketika melihat ekor kalajengking itu bersiap untuk menyambar Sakura. Dia melompat dan menahan ekornya dengan pedang miliknya.

"Cepat Lari!" teriaknya pada gadis berambut pink itu.

"T-tapi—

"Cepat!"

Wajah Sakura memucat, sebelum dia bergegas untuk berdiri dan lari menyusul yang lainnya.

Kalajengking itu menarik ekornya sebelum menyambarkanya lagi dengan sangat cepat, iris mata Sasuke melebar saat serangannya itu lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya, membuatnya tidak sempat untuk menghindar dan—

"TENDANGAN UZUMAKI!"

—teriakan keras terdengar bersamaan dengan sosok kuning yang tiba-tiba melesat menabrak monster kalajengking itu. Monster itu terlempar dan menabrak salah satu reruntuhan. Sosok kuning itu pun berguling beberapa kali di atas tanah, sebelum dia berhenti dan bergegas berdiri.

"Yesss! Rasakan itu monster jelek! Tendangan Uzumaki Naruto yang paling hebat ini!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu meloncat semangat.

"N-naruto?!" ucap Sasuke tak percaya

"Yo! Sasuke kita berte—

"Idiot! Kau darimana saja dobe!" teriak Sasuke mencengkeram kaos pemuda pirang itu dengan kencang, matanya melotot tajam.

"Uh, suatu tempat?" tanyanya gugup, wajahnya mencoba menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Tapi langsung lenyap saat pemuda raven di depannya melotot bertambah tajam.

"H-hei! Ini bukan salahku! Aku dilempar monster itu ingat!" teriakknya protes.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, sebelum melepaskan cengkeramannya. Dia berbalik dan bergegas lari menyusul yang lainnya. "Kita harus cepat pergi!" ucapnya singkat.

Saat mereka sampai di jembatan itu, teman-temannya sedang kuwalahan menghadapi golem dan burung raksasa itu. Mereka mempercepat lari untuk bergegas membantu yang lain melawan monster itu. Di belakangnya sang kalajengking raksasa membututi mereka dengan sangat cepat.

"CHOUJI SEKARANG!" teriak Ino kepada bocah raksasa berambut oranye itu.

Sesuai instruksi sahabatnya, Chouji dengan cepat berlari dari belakang golem, mendorong golem itu ke arah jurang, bersamaan dengan tubuh raksasanya. Shikamaru pun dengan cepat melesat ke arah jurang, dengan sigap menangkap tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah kembali normal itu. Dia bernapas lega dan segera kembali ke atas. Sekarang, tinggal satu monster—Oh. Salah. Masih ada dua monster lagi yang perlu mereka hadapi, dan yang satunya itu bisa terbang. _Merepotkan._

_._

_._

Sasuke, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, menebaskan pedangnya lagi ke arah kalajengking raksasa itu. Tapi ekor tajam monster itu selalu menghalangi serangannya. Sekali saja dia punya kesempatan untuk menyerang, kepala monster itu yang akan bergantian menyerangnya. Oh. Kau juga harus tau bahwa kulit kalajengking itu sangat keras, sama sekali tidak bisa ditembus dengan senjata yang mereka punya. Satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa menembusnya mungkin ekor monster itu sendiri, mengingat ekor penyengat itu sangat runcing dan keras. Lalu—Tunggu dulu. Apa dia baru saja berpikir sesuatu yang dia pikir baru saja dia pikirkan?

Sasuke mendongak ke arah monster kalajengking itu sejenak, sebelum sudut bibirnya menekuk membentuk senyum licik.

"Aku tahu cara mengalahkannya." Ucapnya keras agar yang lain bisa mendengarnya.

"B-benarkah?!" teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan yang lainnya.

"Lakukan sesuatu untuk menahan perhatiannya. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke lagi sebelum dia berlari ke arah kalajengking itu.

Yang lain mengangguk dan segera melancarkan serangan untuk menarik perhatian sang monster. Sasuke segera melompat dari arah belakang monster itu dan dengan sangat cepat dia menebaskan kusanagi ke arah ujung ekor monster itu. Dia mendecak kesal saat tebasannya belum cukup untuk memotong ekor itu. Dia tersentak kaget saat ekor itu tiba-tiba saja membanting tubuhnya, membuatnya terlempar menabrak dinding reruntuhan.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto mencoba menghampirinya, tapi kalajengking itu menghalanginya kesana.

"J-jangan berhenti! Kita masih bisa melakukannya!" Teriak Hinata pada yang lainnya, sebelum melancarkan juuken pada badan monster itu lagi.

"Yuhu~! Kau memang cerdas, Putra Mahkota Tampan. Sekarang giliranku yang menyerang!" ucap Temari dari atas tiang reruntuhan sebelum ia mengibaskan Tessen-nya dengan cepat dan meloncat turun ke arah ekor kalajengking itu. Dia memutar tubuhnya, melakukan rolling di udara yang sangat cepat dan melesat mengenai ekor raksasa itu dengan kipas besinya.

"Sial! Masih kurang sedikit lagi!" teriaknya kesal saat serangannya masih belum menjatuhkan ekor tajam itu. Dia hendak menyerang lagi saat, sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh pundaknya dan—

"Kerja bagus!" ucap Sasuke singkat sebelum dia meloncat tinggi dan menebas ekor berwarna emas itu.

Monster kalajengking itu menggeram sangat keras, kesakitan saat ekor tajam miliknya sendiri menusuk dalam ke badannya. Dia menggeram untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tumbang tak berdaya.

"YESS! KITA BERHASIL!" teriak Naruto, diikuti yang lainnya

"OI! KITA MASIH PUNYA SATU DISINI!" teriak seseorang dari ujung jembatan, membuat mereka langsung bergegas lari dan membantu mengalahkan monster yang tersisa.

.

.

"Tenten apa kau sudah siap?!" Teriak Ino pada gadis berambut model china yang berdiri di dekat tebing. Gadis itu menganggup pasti dan bersiap-siap dengan perangkapnya.

"Shika!"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan bergegas melesat ke depan monster burung raksasa itu. Dia menyerangnya beberapa kali untuk menarik perhatian monster itu. Setelah berhasil, dia segara melesat terbang, memastikan bahwa burung raksasa itu terbang mengejarnya. Dia melirik ke bawah memberi tanda bahwa dia sudah siap memulai rencananya.

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang, dan dalam sekejap dia melesat terbang dengan sangat cepat ke arah tebing. Dia menajamkan iris coklatnya dan mempercepat terbangnya. Merasa dipermainkan, burung raksasa itu pun melesat lebih cepat ke arah Shikamaru. Shikmaru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arah tebing di depannya. Lalu seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, satu detik sebelum ia menabrak ke tebing, dia dengan sangat cepat menikuk tajam ke atas. Monster itu pun terkejut dan segera menghentikan terbangnya, namun ukurannya yang sangat besar membuatnya tidak sempat untuk menghindari tebing yang ada di depannya.

**_BAAAAAMMM!_ **

Dentuman yang sangat keras terdengar akibat tabrakan keras itu. Burung raksasa itu pun sempoyongan dan jatuh ke bawah. Tenten yang menunggu di bawah, segera melancarkan perangkap yang ia buat sesaat monster itu jatuh dalam jangkauan perangkap.

Sebuah ledakan keras langsung mengenai badan monster itu disertai dengan tancapan pisau dan pedang tajam miliknya. Yang lain pun tidak membuang waktu dan langsung berlari untuk melakukan serangan terakhir dan—

" _Chidori!_ "

" _Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!_ "

" _Garouga!_ "

" _Juuho Souhiken!_ "

" _Shannaro!_ "

" _Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu!_ "

" _Konoha Daisenpu!_ "

" _Futon : Kamaitachi no jutsu!_ "

" _Sabaku Sousou!_ "

—melancarkannya secara bersamaan. Monster burung raksasa itu pun tumbang, tergeletak di tanah kewalahan dengan serangan kuat beruntun itu.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Temari, Neji, Kankuro, Gaara. Kelima belas demon itu pun tersungkur lemas di atas tanah. Seluruh chakra mereka sudah habis terkuras akibat pertarungan brutal melawan tiga monster raksasa itu. Mereka tergeletak lelah di atas tanah, tak ada satupun yang berbicara karena masing-masing masih mengatur napasnya. Ada keheningan sejenak sampai kemudian terdengar bunyi kekehan kecil, lalu disambung menjadi tawa yang keras.

"Kalian lihat itu? KITA MENGALAHKAN TIGA MOSNTER SIAL ITU HAHAHAHA!" teriaknya disambung dengan tawa yang sangat lepas. Yang lain pun ikut terkekeh sampai akhirnya tertawa keras bersama-sama. _Oh. Life is Great._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Shikamaru dari Klan Nara, Ino dari klan Yamanaka, Chouji dari klan Akimichi. Aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian karena telah menyelesaikan ujian. Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian sudah resmi diterima menjadi Kesatria Kerajaan Konoha sebagai tim sepuluh. Nara Shikamaru, kau adalah ketua tim ini." Ucap Tsunade lantang meresmikan para demon muda yang ada di depannya menjadi Kesatria Kerajaan, dia mengikatkan sebuah ikat kepala dengan lambang konoha ke masing-masing demon.

"Selanjutnya, Kiba dari klan Inuzuka, Hinata dari klan Hyuuga, Shino dari klan Aburame. Kalian menjadi tim delapan, dengan Inuzuka Kiba sebagai ketuanya." Ucapnya lagi mengikatkan ikat kepala di kepala mereka

"Hell Yeah!" Kiba meloncat girang.

"Neji dari klan, Lee dari klan Rock, Tenten dari klan Rock, kalian menjadi tim sembilan dengan Neji sebagai ketua." Ucap Tsunade lagi meresmikan tim selanjutnya.

"Gaara dari klan Sabaku, Temari dari klan Sabaku, Kankurou dari klan Sabaku, kalian menjadi tim sebelas, dengan Sabaku Gaara sebagai ketua." Ucapnya lagi meresmikan tim bersaudara itu.

"Sasuke dari klan Uchiha, Sakura dari klan Haruno, dan Naruto dari klan Uzumaki, kalian menjadi tim tujuh, dengan Uchiha Sasuke-sama sebagai ketua. Saya ucapkan selamat Yang Mulis Putra Mahkota." Ucap Tsunade, menunduk hormat saat dia sampai pada giliran untuk memberikan ikat kepala pada Sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan, sebelum ia akhirnya melanjutkan untuk tim yang lain.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, upacara penerimaan Kesatria Kerajaan itu pun selesai, diakhiri dengan tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah menggema ke seluruh aula besar itu. Tepukan tangan meriah itu terhenti saat bunyi terompet yang sangat keras menggema ke seluruh ruangan, menjadikannya hening.

"YANG MULIA RAJA SUDAH TIBA!" teriak salah satu penjaga pintu itu dengan lantangnya.

Pintu aula gerbang itu pun terbuka pelan, membuat seluruh penghuni aula besar itu menahan napas, menunggu kedatangan Sang Raja Kerajaan Konoha memasuki Aula.

"Raja?!" tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, kau tidak tahu? Ini sudah menjadi tradisi kerajaan ini, Sang Raja pasti akan selalu datang di Upacara Penerimaan Kesatria Kerajaan Baru tiap tahunnya untuk menyambut mereka. Bukankah ini menegangkan? Ini pertama kalinya aku akan melihat Yang Mulia Raja sedekat ini!" balas Chouji merasa antara gugup dan senang.

"Raja ya.. aku mengerti…" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh itu Yang Mulia!" teriak seseorang dari dalam aula, membuat semua demon di sana menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sang Raja Kerajaan Iblis yang mereka agung-agungkan.

Demon yang disebut-sebut Yang Mulia Raja itu melangkah pelan namun lantang, tangannya melambai ke arah rakyatnya, dengan mengumbar senyum ramah ke mana-mana. Lelaki berambut hitam itu sudah terlihat cukup tua. Dia memakai banyak perban hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, wajahnya hanya terlihat separuh karena perban yang menutupi mata kanannya. Kimononya berkibar dengan megahnya di setiap langkah yang dia ambil. Dia mengatakan beberapa patah kalimat untuk menyambut para kesatria baru, mengumbar senyum dan tawa yang terlihat sangat ramah, membuat seluruh demon yang ada di depannya bersorak dengan senang dan penuh rasa hormat.

Di lain pihak, tanpa diketahui satupun demon disana, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, mata beriris biru miliknya itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah menyala yang sangat tajam, bibirnya membentuk seringai kejam yang sangat menyeramkan dan berbahaya. Dia mendengus pelan, sebelum mundur perlahan dari tempat itu.

'Ya, bersenang-senanglah. Tertawalah sepuas yang kau bisa di atas singgasanamu itu. Sebentar lagi… tinggal satu langkah lagi… Aku akan segera menemuimu… Aku pasti akan membunuhmu Danzo…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *


	2. He Is My Submissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : M, yaoi, boyxboy, sexual content, lime/lemon, M-Preg, blood, Gore, character death ? haha, OOC, AU, demon, Dark!Naruto, Killer Naruto!, Strong! Naruto, Naruto kejam, Naruto sadis, dan apapun itu terserah, Slut!Naruto? haha, pokoknya uda dibilangin disini ya, Naruto itu sedikit 'Slut'. So, YES. He likes Sex haha
> 
> disclaimer : naruto itu masih saja punya kishimoto-sensei, Sensei ga da bosennya dan ga mau ngasih Naruto buat Fro :(

_—Hosh!—_

Seorang lelaki tua berlari dengan sangat ketakutan, matanya terus melirik ke belakang punggungnya, seakan-akan takut dengan sesuatu.

_—Hosh —Hosh!—Hosh!—_

Napasnya terengah-engah tak teratur, membuatnya semakin sesak dan sulit berlari. Mata beriris coklatnya masih saja melirik ke belakang, ke arah hutan gelap yang ada di sekelilingnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Lelaki tua itu ketakutan, sangat ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Siaal!" Lelaki tua itu merutuk dengan sangat keras, mata beriris coklatnya membelalak ketakutan. Dia bisa merasakannya, merasakan siapapun—apapun itu yang mengejarnya semakin dekat dengannya, mendekatinya dengan sangat cepat, menatapnya dengan sangat tajam dari belakang, dengan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat, membuatnya merinding ketakutan setengah mati.

Dia tersentak kaget saat kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah akar pohon, membuatnya jatuh tergusur di atas tanah. Dia segera memutar tubuhnya, menoleh ke arah belakang, ke arah pepohanan besar dan lebat di depannya, melirikkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat dia takutkan, sesuatu yang sedang mengejarnya sejak tadi. Tapi hanya hutan gelap yang menyambutnya, tak peduli berapa kali pun ia menoleh, melirik ke sekelilingnya untuk menemukan orang itu, dia tetap tak bisa melihatnya, melihat pria itu, pria yang ingin membunuhnya sekarang ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan lari lagi, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak di pihaknya kali ini, rasa sakit menjulur dengan cepat dari kakinya saat dia mencoba mengangkatnya, membuatnya tersungkur dia atas tanah lagi. Dia pun meronta-ronta ke depan, berusaha mati-matian untuk bergerak dari tempat itu, untuk kabur dari siapapun yang sedang mengejarnya sekarang ini.

Merasa tak sanggup untuk bergerak lagi, ia pun tersungkur di atas tanah, dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah pohon untuk bersender, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di dekat pohon. Dia sudah sangat lelah, benar-benar lelah, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan hal seperti ini, merasa begitu takut dengan sesuatu, tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar hebat, keringat dingin terus menetes dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu ingin membunuhnya seperti ini. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja datang menghancurkan tempatnya, membunuh seluruh pengawalnya, dan sekarang mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya sekarang ini, dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membayarnya.

"Sudah menyerah ya?" sebuah suara dengan nada yang sangat dingin tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

"Gyaaa!" Dia berteriak dengan sangat keras, tersentak begitu ketakutan oleh sesosok pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, pria yang sudah membuatnya takut setengah mati.

"T-t-t-tolong—t-t-tolong ampuni aku! Aku mohon! A-ampuni aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta! T-tolong jangan bunuh aku!" pintanya dengan sangat panik dan ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar sangat hebat, melihat sosok pria jangkung yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ampuni kau bilang?" Pria dengan rambut pirang itu berkata dengan santai, namun nadanya terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"I-i-i-iya! A-a-a-aku m-mohon ampuni aku! Akan ku lakukan apapun. T-t-tolong jangan bunuh aku!" rengek lelaki tua itu, berlutut memohon-mohon kepada pria di hadapannya.

Pria berambut pirang itu pun terkekeh pelan. Suaranya bergema di seluruh hutan, menimbulkan suara yang begitu menakutkan. Dia berhenti dan menatap lelaki tua yang berlutut di depannya dengan jijik, sebelum bibirnya membentuk seringai licik yang sangat menakutkan.

"Jangan Bercanda." Ucapnya singkat, sebelum—

**_—BUAGH!—_ **

Sebuah tendangan sangat keras mengenai perut lelaki tua itu, membuatnya terlempar jauh dan menabrak pohon dengan sangat keras. Lelaki tua itu pun tersungkur ke tanah dan mengerang sangat kesakitan. Darah memuncrat dari mulutnya, memberitahunya bahwa salah satu organ di dalam perutnya baru saja hancur.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" ucap pria berambut pirang itu, sambil berjalan mendekati lelaki tua yang menatapnya dengan sangat takut.

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi tak berdaya dan tersiksa seperti ini? Berada di ujung kematianmu seperti ini?" ucapnya lagi dengan seringai dingin.

"A-apa mak— _Uhukk!—"_ batuk darah menghentikan kalimatnya, mencipratkan cairan merah pekat ke baju yang dipakainya. "K-kenapa— _Uhukk!—Uhukk!—_ k-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya putus asa, dia sadar bahwa nyawanya tidak mungkin diselamatkan lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu dengan dingin. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mendorongkannya ke dada lelaki tua di depannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan **_–Jleb!—_** menancapkan pedang besar sepanjang enam kaki miliknya ke paha lelaki di depannya dengan keras, membuat lelaki tua itu berteriak kesakitan. Pria pirang itu pun menyeringai dingin. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" ucapnya berbahaya, tangannya memuntir pedang besarnya dengan perlahan.

"GYAAAAAA!" lelaki tua itu mengerang sangat kesakitan saat pedang itu mengoyak daging pahanya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa? Saat sebelas tahun yang lalu…" ucap pria pirang itu menggerakan pedangnya dengan perlahan ke arah bawah.

"GYAAAAAAAA! T-TOLONG HEN—AAAARRGGH!"

"…kau bersama teman sampah-mu melakukan hal ini pada ayahku…" lanjut pria itu lagi, menghiraukan teriakan lelaki tua di depannya dan menggerakan pedangnya dengan sangat sadis, cairan merah pekat mengucur deras dari bekas tusukan tajam yang ada di kaki lelaki tua itu.

"…menyiksa ayahku tanpa ampun didepan mataku, menertawainya dan menjelek-jelekannya…" lanjut pria pirang itu lagi. Dia menghentikan gerakan pedangnya dan menatap lelaki tua di depannya dengan sangat dingin.

"Dan sekarang kau meminta ampun kau bilang?" tanyanya dingin.

"Jangan bercanda." Ucapnya lagi dan—

**_—SLASH!—_ **

Sebuah tebasan yang sangat tajam mengenai kaki lekaki tua itu, membuat cairan merah pekat mengucur deras dari perpotongannya. Lelaki itu pun berteriak kesakitan, sangat keras, benar-benar keras seakan ingin memberitahukan seisi hutan tentang rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Sakit?" pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Apa sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya?" tanya pria itu lagi dengan sangat dingin.

"S-si-siapa kau? A-aku benar-benar t-tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan. Si-siapa ayahmu, a-a-aku tidak pernah—

**_—JLEB!—_ **

"GYAAARRRHHH!" sebuah tusukan tajam kini mengenai tangan kanannya

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan hal itu, brengsek! Kalian sudah membunuhnya! Aku tak akan mengampunimu, apalagi denganmu bersikap seolah tidak mengetahuinya!" Pria itu berkata marah.

"T-ta-tapi aku benar-benar—GYAAARGHH!" kalimatnya terpotong saat pedang itu menusuk tangannya sekali lagi tanpa ampun.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuat kau mengingatnya?" ucap pria itu dingin. Dia pun melepas masker hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, memperlihatkan pada lelaki tua di depannya tanda lahir tiga goresan yang ada di masing-masing pipinya.

Iris coklat lelaki tua itu melebar saat melihat luka goresan pipi yang terasa familiar.

"Masih belum ingat?" tanya pria itu dingin. Dia membuka kancing jubah hitam yang dipakainya, membuka kerah sebelah kiri untuk memperlihatkan pundak bagian kirinya, membuat lelaki tua itu tambah membelalak lebar saat ia mengenali sebuah tanda yang ada di pundak pria di depannya. Sebuah tanda yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh seseorang terpilih di negeri ini, sebuah tanda yang seharusnya sudah lenyap bertahun-tahun yang lalu bersamaan dengan orang yang ia bunuh waktu itu, orang yang pria di hadapannya itu sebut dengan seorang ayah.

"K-ka-kau—I-ini tidak mungkin! K-kau seharusnya sudah mati! T-t-tidak mungkin k-kau adalah Nar—

 ** _—BUAGH!—_** Sebuah pukuran keras menghantam wajahnya, berhasil membuat lelaki tua itu berhenti berbicara.

"Lancang sekali." Pria berambut pirang berkata dengan dingin. "Sampah sepertimu tidak pantas memanggil namaku." Ucapnya lagi dengan sangat dingin sebelum ia menarik pedangnya yang masih menancap. Dia menyalurkan chakra, dan menyelimuti pedang itu dengan kilatan api merah. Dia mengebaskannya pelan sebelum **_—SLASH!—_** membelah lelaki tua itu dengan sangat enteng. Api pun langsung menyulut dari luka tebasan yang dihasilkan, dalam sekejap membakar seluruh tubuh lelaki tua yang kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Pria berambut pirang itu pun mendengus dengan jijik dan dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat cukup gelap, hanya di terangi dengan beberapa lilin yang diletakan di tiap sudut ruangan. Di bagian tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dengan sebuah lilin terletak di ujung meja, memberikan cahaya yang cukup untuk melihat barang-barang yang terletak di atas meja. Sesosok lelaki terlihat duduk di hadapan meja itu. Dia mengenakan kimono hitam abu-abu menutupi badannya, separuh wajahnya, atau lebih tepatnya mata kanan, tertutup oleh perban yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Mata kirinya menatap ke bawah, mengikuti urutan huruf-huruf dari sebuah gulungan kertas yang sedang dibacanya. Sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan matanya dari membaca. Lelaki tua itu melirik ke belakang saat si sumber suara memperlihatkan wujudnya.

"Danzo-sama." panggil seseorang dengan topeng porselen menutupi wajahnya, dia duduk dengan satu lutut menempel ke tanah, kepalanya menunduk hormat kepada sang Raja di depannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Danzo berkata dengan pelan

"Pembunuhan itu terjadi lagi. Gouda Hayate telah terbunuh kemarin malam, dengan cara pembunuhan yang sama seperti empat orang sebelumnya." Ucap demon bertopeng porselen.

"Gouda Hayate… salah satu mantan menteri yang cukup rakus dengan harta dan kekuasaan." Danzo berkata pelan.

"Apa kau pikir ada yang merencanakan pemberontakan padaku, untuk membalas kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu? 5 orang yang membantuku sebelas tahun yang lalu sudah mati di tangan seseorang. Ini terlalu aneh untuk menjadi suatu kebetulan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kita masih belum bisa menyimpulkannya, Danzo-sama. Kelima orang itu adalah demon yang rakus dengan harta dan kekuasaan di kerajaan ini. Jika memang ada yang melakukan pemberontakan belum tentu ini berhubungan dengan kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu. Masih terlalu cepat untuk mengambil tindakan." Ucap demon bertopeng porselen itu lagi kepada atasannya.

"Hmm… baiklah. Terus awasi perkembangannya. Kau boleh pergi sekarang" Perintah Danzo kepada bawahannya.

"Baik. Danzo sama." Balas sang bawahan sebelum ia melesat pergi tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dunia yang kita tinggali ini, atau yang kau bisa sebut dengan Dunia Iblis, terbagi menjadi beberapa negara yang berbeda. Negara-negara ini beroperasi kesatuan politik yang terpisah dan bersifat monarki. Setiap Negara menjaga keseimbangan masing-masing melalui besarnya kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki. Meskipun setiap negara melakukan perjanjian dan menandatanganinya secara berkala, tetapi sebenarnya perjanjian itu tidak bernilai lebih dari sebuah kertas yang mereka tulis. Setiap negara memiliki aturan dan kewenangan yang berbeda. Pada dasarnya, semakin besar kekuatan sebuah negara yang dimiliki, maka semakin besar kekuasaan yang mereka miliki. Bahkan Pemimpin negara, atau yang disebut dengan Raja Iblis, ditentukan oleh kekuatan. Yang terkuat adalah yang memiliki hak untuk menjadi seorang Raja."

"Setiap demon di dunia ini sangatlah rakus dengan yang namanya Kekuatan. Semakin banyak kekuatan yang mereka miliki maka semakin banyak pula kekuasaan yang bisa didapat. Bahkan ada hukum tak tertulis yang mengatakan bahwa yang terkuatlah yang mampu mengatur yang yang lemah. Jika ada seorang demon yang berasal dari klan rendah sekalipun, namun dia mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa yang mampu menandingi demon dari klan kerajaan. Maka demon itu memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang demon kerajaan. Karena itulah, meskipun dikatakan bahwa hanya seorang demon berdarah kerajaan yang bisa menjadi seorang Raja, namun tetap saja selama Sang Raja mengakui bahwa kekuatan seorang demon itu pantas, maka dia bisa menjadi Raja berikutnya."

"Hal ini pun berlaku pada Kerajaan Konoha yang sudah berdiri sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Meskipun para mendiang Raja memiliki keturunan masing-masing, namun mereka selalu memilih demon yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat, meskipun mereka bukanlah keturunannya. Hal in—UZUMAKI!" **_–BLETAK—_** sebuah hantaman keras yang berasal dari penghapus papan tulis sukses mengenai jidat sang bocah berambut pirang yang sedang tidur nyenyak di bangkunya. Iruka mengeram marah dan dengan segera menghampiri bocah yang ketiduran itu.

"W-wha—A-apa—Apa?! Apa?!" gagap Naruto dengan sangat bingung, kaget karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba, tangannya mengelus-elus jidatnya yang sekarang bersemu merah.

"UZUMAKI! Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur di kelasku?!" Iruka menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras, dengan efektif mengagetkan seisi kelas.

"Huh, eh, oh, I-i-iruka-sensei ehehehe—a-ano, I-iruka sen—" Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat seorang mantan kesatria yang sekarang sudah menjadi Guru itu melotot dengan sangat tajam.

"T-t-ta-tapi! S-s-senseeeeiii! Ini bukan salahku—!" rengek Naruto. "H-habisnya apa boleh buat kan! Kita sudah menjadi Kesatria Kerajaan, untuk apa kita belajar sejarah begini—!" rengeknya lagi mencoba membuat sang Guru berambut coklat di depannya mengerti.

"Tentu saja sejarah itu penting Uzumaki! Sebagai seorang kesatria kerajaan, kita wajib mengetahui apa yang kita lindungi!" Iruka menggeram dengan sangat marah.

"Sensei~! Mungkin saja dia sudah sangat hapal dengan sejarah kerajaan ini!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kelas sambil cekikikan, diikuti tawa keras seluruh kesatria baru yang sedang mengikuti kelas.

"Benar sekali sensei~! Bagaimana kalau Sensei tanyakan saja si tukang tidur itu~!" teriak seseorang lagi, membuat tawa di ruangan itu semakin gempar.

Iruka menghela napas ke arah para muridnya, sebelum melirik ke arah pemuda pirang di depannya. "Baiklah, Uzumaki, Bagaimana kalau kau gantikan aku menjelaskan silsilah para raja kerajaan Konoha agar aku memaafkanmu?" ucapnya dengan senyum licik.

"A-a-apa?! T-t-tapi s-sensei—"

"Lakukan!" bentak Iruka keras.

Naruto pun menekuk bibirnya dan merengut seperti anak kecil sebelum dia mulai berbicara dengan ekspresi wajah mengambek. "Shodaime Ou-sama Kerajaan Konoha berasal dari klan Senju, namanya adalah Hashirama. Hashirama Ou-sama adalah Raja pertama yang ikut serta dalam pembentukan negara Api ini, karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa, dia dijadikan seorang raja oleh rakyat. Hashirama Ou-sama sudah memimpin kerajaan ini lebih dari dua ratus tahun sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri dan menyerahkan tahta kepada adiknya."

_(A/n : Ou-sama : Raja/yang mulia raja, Shodaime Ou-sama : Raja Pertama)_

Iruka sedikit tertegun saat melihat bocah pirang yang dikiranya sangat bodoh itu mampu menjelaskan para raja seperti yang dimintanya. Bibir Iruka membentuk lekuk senyum dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan bocah yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Nidaime Ou-sama adalah adik dari Shodaime Ou-sama, Senju Tobirama. Saat itu klan Senju merupakan klan demon terkuat di Kerajaan Konoha, mereka—" Naruto berhenti sejenak seperti terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sebelum berbicara lagi. "Aku tidak begitu ingat ehehehehe." ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Iruka yang memperhatikannya pun merengut kecewa. Naruto hanya menyengir malu dan melanjutkan lagi. "Pokoknya Shodaime Ou-sama adalah Senju Hashirama Ou-sama, Nidaime Ou-sama adalah Senju Tobirama Ou-sama, Sandaime Ou-sama adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen Ou-sama, lalu yang terakhir Yondaime Ou-sama adalah—

"SANG PENGHIANAT!" teriak seseorang dengan keras, nada suaranya seperti eraman marah dan mengejek.

"Benar sekali! Tidak ada Yondaime di kerajaan ini! Dia hanyalah penghianat!" teriak seseorang lagi, diikuti beberapa teriakan ejekan lainnya.

"Benar Si penghianat Kerajaan!"

"Raja Penghianat!"

Iris biru Naruto membulat kaget dan bingung saat mendengar dan melihat seisi kelas menjelek-jelekkan Raja yang seharusnya menjadi Yondaime itu. Dia melirik ke Iruka yang hanya menatap sedih, lalu melirik ke seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan, kenapa mereka semua memanggil M—"

"Ssssst! Kau tidak boleh mengucapkan namanya idiot!" geram Sakura dengan sigap menutup mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"K—kenapa?!" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu?! Kemana saja kau selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, Baka! Yondaime adalah Penghianat Kerajaan, Dia adalah demon kejam dan sadis yang sudah membunuh seluruh demon kerajaan beserta anggota keluarga kerajaan saat sebelas tahun yang lalu! Awalnya saja dia pura-pura baik, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia hanya ingin kekuatan kerajaan ini! Bahkan Yang mulia Raja Danzo sangat membencinya, dan membuat hukum bagi siapapun yang mengucapkan nama Yondaime pasti akan dihukum mati!" jelas Sakura, wajahnya merengut dengan kesal seakan-akan dia sangat membenci sang Yondaime.

"Benar sekali Naruto, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu bicara macam-macam soal Yondaime. Kalau seseorang sampai mendengarmu, hiiii kau pasti dilaporkan dan dihukum mati." Ucap seseorang lagi dari belakang sambil merinding.

"Benar, benar, untung saja Yang Mulia Raja berhasil menangkap si penghianat itu dan membunuhnya! Kalau tidak kerajaan ini pasti akan hancur!"

"Huh! Gara-gara si penghianat itu, Demon berdarah kerajaan di negeri ini hanya tersisa Yang Mulia Raja dan Putra Mahkota!"

"Benar! Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa kekuatan kerajaan akan lenyap!"

Ejekan dan hinaan itu pun terus berlanjut, membuat seisi keras sangat ribut membicarakan seorang Raja yang disebut-sebut dengan sang penghianat. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, duduk dengan tenang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi, jika seseorang benar-benar memperhatikannnya, mereka akan melihat bahwa iris mata berwarna biru itu sudah berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan tajam, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang berada di bawah kolong meja, mengepal dengan sangat kencang sampai memucat putih, bergetar hebat seakan kedua tangan itu sedang menyuarakan kemarahan yang ada di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeaaah! Akhirnya kita keluar juga dari kelas yang membosankan tadi!" Teriak Kiba meloncat kegirangan.

"Baka! Jangan senang dulu! Kita masih punya beberapa kelas latihan yang lain." Ino berkata mematahkan semangat pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu.

"Heeeii, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kita sudah menjadi kesatria, kenapa mereka tidak langsung memberi kita misi saja, malah latihan dan pelajaran sejarah seperti ini." Naruto merengut kesal.

"Tentu saja idiot! Kita masih terlalu awam untuk menerima misi! Mereka masih akan mengetes kemampuan kita beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya memberikan misi pada tim kita!" ucap Sakura sambil memukul belakang kepala bocah pirang itu dengan keras.

"OW! Sakura-channnnn kenapa kau selalu memukulkuuuu~!" rengek Naruto berlagak seperti anak kecil.

"Berisik!"

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, kelas sejarah tadi benar-benar membuatku kaget. Tak kusangka banyak sekali yang membenci Yondaime." Celetuk Chouji tiba-tiba.

"C-c-chouji-kun t-tidak membenci Y-y-yondaime-sama?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu memanggil Yondaime pakai –sama begitu tahu, dia tidak pantas dipanggil raja." Ketus Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu Shika, kau sama sekali tak ikut mengejek saat di kelas." Tanya Ino pada sahabatnya yang dari tadi terus menguap.

"Haaah merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku Shika!"

"hmm… entahlah, aku tidak ikut melihat ataupun mengalami kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu…jadi aku tidak cukup mengenalnya untuk mengatakan membencinya…merepotkan…" ucapnya malas.

"Hei, tapi, apa kalian benar-benar percaya bahwa Yondaime yang telah melakukan pembunuhan masal sebelas tahun yang lalu?" celetuk Kiba tiba-tiba, membuat kaget teman-temannya.

"Wow, aku terkejut kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu Kiba…" ucap Ino menatap takjub pada temannya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan itu!" Kiba berteriak dengan kesal

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kiba?" tanya Chouji, tangannya mengambil sebuah _snack_ dari tas yang dibawanya.

"yaah… i-ini sebenarnya hanya klan-ku yang tahu! T-tapi, sejak dulu sekali klan Inuzuka itu berteman baik dengan klan Yondaime. Yondaime itu orang yang sangat baik dan bijaksana. Kami hanya tidak percaya kalau tiba-tiba saja Yondaime menghianati kerajaan." Kiba menjawab dengan tidak yakin.

"Apa, jadi maksudmu Yang Mulia Danzo yang salah?! Kau bisa dihukum mati karena itu _Baka_!" Sakura berkata kesal, sambil memukul belakang kepala bocah jabrik itu.

"Ow, ow, ow! Kenapa kau memukulku!"

"Hey! Itu Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota!" teriak Ino dengan kegirangan, matanya berbinar-binar kagum.

Sakura pun dengan otomatis menoleh ke arah pemuda raven yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu, dengan sangat cepat langsung berpindah tempat menuju Sang Putra Mahkota yang dipujanya.

"Hei, tunggu! Dahi Besar! Kau tidak bisa mendahuluiku!" Teriak Ino tak ingin kalah langsung berlari mengikuti Sakura.

"Berisik! Menyingkir dariku Ino-pig!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Wow mereka benar-benar seperti betina di masa kawin." Ceplos Kiba dengan vulgar.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikutan saja Kiba? Mungkin menjadi submissive demon adalah jati dirimu yang sebenarnya." Naruto yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba berbicara, bibirnya membentuk senyum mengejek.

"A-APA?! A-aku ini _straight_ dan dominant demon brengsek! Untuk apa aku mengincar cowok mirip cewek begitu!" Kiba berteriak dengan sangat kesal, pipinya menjadi merah padam, entah karena marah ataupun malu karena telah disebut submissive demon oleh temannya.

"Hei, kau bisa dihukum mati kalau Yang Mulia mendengarmu mengejeknya mirip cewek, Kiba." Ucap Chouji, yang hanya membuat Kiba mengambek kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke enak sekali, tidak perlu ikut latihan kalau dia sibuk. Aaahhh~ Aku juga ingin seperti itu~!" ucap Naruto berandai-andai.

"Bodoh, dia tidak ikutan latihan karena dia sibuk urusan kerajaan. Bukannya santai-santai."

"Tapi tetap saja kan~ dia tidak perlu ikut kelas sejarah yang sangat membosankan itu~"

"Hei, Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong soal sejarah, kau hanya diam saja dari tadi. Apa pendapatmu tentang Yondaime?" ucap Chouji bertanya-tanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan menaikkan pundaknya tidak peduli, sebelum ia berjalan mendahului teman-temannya menuju lapangan untuk latihan berikutnya. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru menaikan alis pada tingkah temannya.

.

.

.

.

"OHHH! SENANG SEKALI RASANYA BISA BERTEMU DENGAN PARA DEMON MUDA SEPERTI KALIAN. INI SEPERTI KEKUATAN MASA MUDA TIBA-TIBA SAJA MENINGKAT DRASTIS! DENGAN SEMANGAT YANG TINGGI SEPERTI INI, INGIN RASANYA AKU BERLARI MENGELILINGI KERAJAAN INI 30 PUTARAN! KARENA ITU BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA BERLARI SAJA HARI INI! 50 PUTARAN MENGELILINGI KERAJAAN INI. MARI KITA LIHAT INDAHNYA KERAJAAN INI DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH!" teriak seorang demon berambut hitam dengan gaya mirip mangkok. Dia memakai baju serba hijau dengan rompi hijau tebal di dadanya.

"GAI-SENSEI! AKU SANGAT SETUJU DENGAN HAL ITU! UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA ITU SANGAT TINGGI AKU AKAN BERLARI 60 KALI PUTARAN MENGELILINGI KERAJAAN INI!" ucap demon lain dengan gaya rambut dan baju yang sama persis, hanya yang ini terlihat lebih muda dan tidak memakai rompi.

"LEE! MURIDKU YANG PALING HEBAT DAN PALING KUBANGKAKAN, AKU SENANG SEKALI MASA MUDA YANG CERAH MASIH MENYELIMUTI SEMANGATMU!" teriak demon yang lebih tua, yang sepertinya dipanggil Gai-sensei itu. Dia berlari dengan sangat semangat dan memeluk murid kesayangannya.

"GAI-SENSEI!" teriak demon bernama Lee itu membalas pelukan gurunya sama kuat.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LE—

"HENTIKAN!" teriak semua kesatria baru yang berdiri di depan dua demon berbaju hijau yang tiba-tiba saja meneriaki satu sama lain segera sesaat mereka bertemu dan kemudian berpelukan tanpa rasa malu. Sebuah _sweatdrop_ besar muncul di kepala tiap demon yang ada di lapangan luas itu.

"Sensei! Kau bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri pada kami!" teriak seseorang

Demon bernama Gai itu pun langsung melepas pelukannya dan menghadap ke arah muridnya dan berteriak. "KAU BENAR SEKALI! MAAFKAN UNTUK KELALAIAN-KU INI! SEBAGAI GANTINYA AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN PUSH-UP 200 KALI SEBAGAI HUKUMAN KARENA TELAH MELUPAKAN HAL SEPENTING ITU!" Dia pun langsung mengambil posisi tengkurap dan dengan sigap melakukan push-up 200 kali seperti yang diucapkannya.

"GAI-SENSEI! ANDA HEBAT SEKALI! AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN KALAH DAN MELAKUKAN PUSH-UP 250 KALI UNTUK MENYAMAI ANDA!" teriak sang murid sebelum ia mengambil posisi dan langsung memulai push-up-nya.

"LEE! KEKUATAN MASA MUDA-MU SANGAT TINGGI! AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN KALAH DAN MENAMBAH HUKUMANKU MENJADI 300 KALI!" teriak sang guru

"GAI-SENSEI! KAU BENAR-BENAR HEBAT! AKU TIDAK TAHU BISA MELAKUKAN LEBIH DARI ITU ATAU TIDAK! TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DAN MELAKUKAN PUSH-UP INI SAMPAI 300 KALI!" dan sang murid pun berteriak lagi tidak mau kalah

 _'Bisakah seseorang menghentikan mereka?'_ adalah yang dipikirkan semua demon di tempat itu, dengan _sweatdrop_ yang besar di kepala mereka

.

.

Ooookaaayyy, setelah beratus-ratus puluh kali mereka bergumul—maksudnya bertanding satu sama lain, antara si Guru Hijau dan si Murid Hijau, mereka pun akhirnya berhenti karena kelelahan, meskipun tidak satupun dari mereka mengucapkan kata lelah. Jika bukan karena salah satu dari kesatria baru itu berteriak lagi menghentikan mereka, entah sampai kapan mereka akan terus seperti itu….

Para demon di lapangan itu pun menghela napas lega saat akhirnya melihat demon yang seharusnya menjadi guru itu kembali ke pekerjaannya melatih mereka.

"BAIKLAH! NAMAKU ADALAH MAITO GAI! AKU SANGAT SENANG BISA BERTEMU DEMON DENGAN MASA DEPAN YANG CERAH SEPERTI KALIAN! SEMANGATKU RASANYA MELUAP-LUAP DAN TIDAK SABAR UNTUK MENJADIKAN KALIAN KESATRIA YANG HEBAT DAN MEMBANGGAKAN KERAJAAN INI!" Teriak demon bernama Maito Gai itu dengan menaikan jempol dengan mantap dan _–Cling!—_ sebuah kilatan cahaya berasal dari cengiran giginya saat dia mengedipkan satu matanya, melakukan pose _'Nice Guy'_ favoritnya, membuat muridnya _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Sensei! Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus! Dengan semangat masa muda seperti ini, kita pasti bisa menjadi kesatria yang sangat tangguh! Karena itu aku ingin mengasah kemampuan kalian dalam melakukan perubahan tubuh demon" teriak Gai dengan sangat semangat.

" _Shapeshifting_?!"

"hei aku pikir melakukan _shapeshifting_ memang salah satu syarat sebelum masuk sini!"

"Eh benarkah?! Tapi aku masih belum menguasainya!"

"Sensei! Bisakah kau menjelaskan cara melakukannya?!"

"Tentu saja! Kemampuan _Shapeshifting_ sangat mudah dipelajari dan bisa dilakukan semua demon! Kemampuan ini sangat berguna untuk kekuatan fisik kita! Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah memusatkan kekuatan masa muda kita dengan penuh semangat untuk merubah bentuk tubuh kita sehingga kita bisa menyongsong masa depan yang cerah!" Teriak Maito Gai dengan semangat.

 _'Dia bilang apa?'_ _sweatdrop_ muncul lagi.

Sasuke, yang kali ini memiliki waktu untuk mengikuti latihan, menghela napas panjang. Dia berjalan ke depan barisan para kesatria baru itu dan menatap mereka dengan malas. "Kau hanya perlu memusatkan seluruh chakra milikmu ke satu titik, itu adalah jantung kita. Bayangkan saja jenis atau tipe demon kalian, kalau perlu pejamkan mata saja. Chakra kita akan otomatis bereaksi pada keinginan kita untuk melakukan perubahan tubuh." Ucapnya dengan sungkan, sebelum ia merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala hitam yang cukup besar, membuat para demon di depannya menatap takjub pada keanggunan dan keindahan sang _dark wolf demon_ itu, benar-benar layaknya seorang demon berdarah kerajaan yang berjalan dengan penuh keagungan.

"Yang Mulia! Anda hebat sekali! Benar-benar penuh dengan kekuatan masa muda yang luar biasa!" Teriak Gai memuji sang Putra mahkota di depannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin mencobanya lagi?" tanya Gai pada murid-muridnya.

"Aku! Aku! Aku! Aku ingin mencobanya!" teriak Naruto melompat-lompat dengan sangat semangat, dia langsung berlari ke depan saat Gai menggangguk mantap padanya.

"Ahahaha, lihat ini, akan aku tunjukkan kekuatan rubah milik Uzumaki Naruto yang hebat ini!" teriaknya dengan semangat.

"Rubah?!"

"Rubah dia bilang?!"

"Bukannya rubah sudah punah?!"

Naruto hanya menyengir lebar sebelum menaikan tangannya, menggabungkan kedua tangannya dengan jari telunjuk naik ke atas, seolah-olah dia akan melakukan suatu jurus besar. Dia pun menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi memusatkan chakranya. Suasana pun menjadi hening, seakan menunggu Naruto untuk menunjukkan wujudnya, sebelum—

**_—Poof!—_ **

—sebuah ekor berwarna kuning keemasan muncul dari belakang tubuhnya…

"PFFTTT—AHAHAHAHAHA Apa-apaan itu?! Kekuatan rubah dia bilang?! Maksudnya kekuatan ekor?!"

"Ahahahahhaha lihat dia! Dia bahkan tidak bisa berubah! Memang dia mau melawan monster pakai ekor?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sial perutku sakit melihat ini!"

Wajah Naruto pun langsung merah padam saat dirinya ditertawai oleh teman-temannya, dia pun bersikeras dan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk merubah tubuhnya, namun yang terjadi adalah **_—Poof!—_** sepasang telinga panjang berbulu dengan warna yang sama seperti ekornya muncul di atas kepalanya, menggantikan telinga asli miliknya.

Semua demon di tempat itu pun tertawa semakin menjadi-jadi dan mengejek perubahan memalukan yang di lakukan pemuda pirang itu, membuat Naruto tertunduk lesu dan berjalan mundur ke tempatnya sebelumnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Naruto, Aku juga belum bisa melakukan _shapeshifting_." Ucap Chouji mencoba menghibur temannya.

"Kau belum bisa melakukannya?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, mengingat temannya yang berambut coklat itu bisa berubah menjadi raksasa.

"Yep, Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti ehehehe, mengubah ukuran tubuh adalah salah satu jurus milik klan-ku, bukan kemampuan _shapeshifting."_ Jelas sang pemuda berambut oranye.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki." sebuah suara baritone memanggil namanya dari belakang, membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya di asrama kesatria. Latihan sudah selesai untuk hari ini, jadi dia ingin bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat sebelum makan malam di mulai. Namun tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji _'Ai'_ di dahi ini tiba-tiba saja memanggil dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto pun akhirnya berbalik menghadap pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seakan-akan menunjukan bahwa dia sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang pemuda dingin dan cuek seperti Gaara tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, Uzumaki Naruto?" ucap Gaara sekali lagi pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto pun mengkerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak punya aura chakra." Ucap Gaara dengan singkat dan tegas

Naruto pun tambah mengkerutkan alisnya, wajahnya memasang ekspresi yang sangat bingung. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti yang kau katakan Gaara."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aura chakra-mu. Berapa kali-pun aku mencoba merasakannya, chakra-mu itu tidak bisa aku deteksi. Baik itu karena kau yang terlalu lemah dan tidak mempunyai chakra yang cukup untuk memunculkan aura-mu ataupun itu karena kau terlalu kuat sehingga aku tidak mampu merasakannya." Ucap Gaara, mata beriris hijau miliknya menatap dengan dingin, menantang dengan sangat berani melawan mata beriris biru milik pemuda pirang di depannya.

Naruto pun tertegun mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Dia terdiam sejenak memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus dipakai untuk membalas pemuda di depannya.

"Saat latihan _shapeshifting_ tadi, kau terlihat seperti sedang menahan kekuatanmu. Uzumaki. Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan." Tanya Gaara sekali lagi pada demon di depannya.

Naruto pun tersenyum tipis, sebelum satu detik kemudian bibirnya berubah menjadi cengiran khas miliknya yang sangat lebar. "Ehehehehe, Gaara, kau membuatku malu saja, untuk seorang demon kuat sepertimu sampai memujiku seperti ini ehehehehe, mungkin kau benar kalau aku ini terlalu kuat ehehehehehe, apa boleh buat kalau kau sampai berpikir begitu ehehehehe." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

Dahi tanpa alis itu pun mengkerut bingung akan sikap Naruto yang seperti ini. Mata beriris hijaunya menatap pemuda berambut pirang di depannya dengan curiga, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Naruto pun menyengir bertambah lebar. "Nah, aku ingin cepat-cepat tiduran di kamarku. Senang berbicara denganmu Gaara, sampai nanti!" ucapnya girang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat pada demon berambut merah di depannya, sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan lagi. Belum sempat untuk melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melirik pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih menatapnya dari belakang. "Hei, Gaara, aku punya satu saran untukmu." Ucapnya pelan menarik perhatian pemuda berambut merah itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata. "Hentikan rasa penasaranmu itu sebelum kau terjerumus terlalu dalam, Gaara." Kalimat itu pun mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _Zaaaaaasssshhh!—_**

Air panas itu mengucur dengan deras membasahi tubuh berkulit tan, air mengalir melewati leher dengan jakun yang cukup besar, ke bawah membasahi punggung lebar dengan otot yang bergerak pelan bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan berwarna tan, menggosok dada bidang yang memiliki _six pack_ lengkap menghiasinya. Tangan itu bergerak perlahan, menggosok setiap inci dari tubuh miliknya, membersihkannya dari kotoran dan debu hasil latihan seharian. Jari-jarinya menggosok dengan sepenuh hati, menyentuh puting berwarna pink miliknya, lalu ke bawah meraba otot perutnya, melewati lekuk kecil yang berada di tengah perut miliknya, lalu terus ke bawah menyentuh jejak-jejak kecil dari rambut berwarna pirang, dan terus ke bawah sampai ia menemukan kumpulan rambut keriting berwarna pirang yang melemas karena air. Jari-jari itu pun terus bergerak ke bawah dengan perlahan, terus ke bawah sampai—

"Ahhhh, rasanya segar sekali bisa mandi seperti ini" desah Naruto, menikmati air panas yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia pun mematikan keran dan mengambil handuk yang sudah ia gantungkan di dekat dinding. Dia menggosok seluruh tubuhnya sampai kering, kemudian ia melingkarkan handuknya ke leher, sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya dengan telanjang bulat.

Naruto melirik ke jendela yang ada di samping kanannya, menatap bulan yang bercahaya dengan indahnya di atas langit gelap. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Ia gerakkan mata beriris birunya ke seluruh ruangan yang sekarang ini dia pakai sebagai kamar miliknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia tinggal di dalam kerajaan. Meskipun Asrama yang digunakan untuk tempat tinggal para kesatria kerajaan berada cukup jauh dari Istana Utama. Tetap saja, hal ini membuatnya sedikit senang.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju lemari dindingnya, mengambil sebuah boxer dan celana berwarna hitam untuk dipakainya. Dia jatuhkan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya ke lantai, sebelum mengambil sebuah jubah panjang berwarna hitam dan ia pakaikan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Rambut jabrik berwarna pirang yang sedikit ikal miliknya ia biarkan begitu saja, hanya ia keringkan dengan handuk dan menggocangkannya seperti kucing yang kebasahan. Lagipula, rambut jabrik miliknya itu tidak akan berubah gaya meskipun ia menyisirnya berkali-kali. Setelah selesai, ia pun berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang terletak dekat jendela. Dia berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur dan berlutut di depannya. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya dan membentuk sebuah segel tangan, sebelum ia berkata pelan. "Lepas."

Sebuah kilatan cahaya bersamaan dengan sebuah huruf-huruf segel muncul di papan penyangga tempat tidur miliknya, sebelum kemudian menghilang dengan sekejap. Ia pun menggerakan tangannya untuk meraba papan itu sampai ia menemukan sebuah pegangan dan menariknya kuat **_–Srekk!-_** benda yang seharusnya hanya papan penyangga tempat tidur itu pun terbuka seperti sebuah laci yang sangat panjang dan lebar. Mata beriris biru miliknya bergerak menggerayapi seluruh benda-benda yang ia simpan di dalam laci rahasia miliknya. Mulai dari pedang besar berukuran 6 kaki, berbagai koleksi pedang seperti sepasang pedang kembar, wakizashi, daito, kodachi, koleksi pisau tajam dan runcing, kunai, shuriken, kumpulan gulungan jutsu, dan masih banyak senjata-senjata lainnya. Mata beriris birunya itu berhenti pada sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, sebelum membukanya perlahan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gulungan yang juga memiliki segel. Ia pun melepas segel itu dan membuka gulungannya, gulungan yang hanya berisi segel lainnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia menggigit jarinya sendiri, untuk mengeluarkan darah, kemudian dengan sangat cepat, tangannya bergerak membentuk segel-segel tangan dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra jutsu, sebelum ia hentakan tangannya ke atas gulungan itu dan - ** _Poof!-_** sebuah kotak panjang tiba-tiba keluar di hadapannya.

Meskipun sangat kuno, kotak itu terlihat cukup kuat. Naruto pun membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Mata beriris birunya menatap dengan kagum dan rindu pada pedang yang terbuat dari emas yang ada di hadapannya. Jarinya meraba dengan lembut ukiran-ukiran yang menghiasi pedang itu, pedang yang sangat berarti baginya, pedang yang sudah diberikan oleh ayahnya dulu kala. Sebuah pedang yang sudah diwariskan secara turun-temurun, dan akhirnya dipercayakan padanya, pedang yang sudah menemani setengah hidupnya namun tak pernah sekalipun ia berani menggunakannya.

Namun sekarang, dia ingin membawa pedang itu ke suatu tempat yang sangat penting. Karena itu ia putuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari kotak segel. Ia meletakan pedangnya ke sabuk pedang yang sudah ia pakaikan di celana hitam miliknya. Ia menutup kotaknya dan menyimpannya kembali. Tanpa berlama-lama ia pun keluar dari kamar berukuran kecil itu.

Malam sudah sangat larut, hanya ada suara angin malam yang berhembus cepat dan suara-suara jangkrik di malam yang sunyi itu. Seluruh penghuni tempat itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, hanya tersisa para kesatria yang bertugas untuk jaga malam.

Naruto berjalan dengan mengendap-endap di bawah bayangan gelap, tanpa menimbulkan secuil suara pun. Dia melewati para kesatria yang berjaga dengan sangat mulus dan gampang. Tempat yang ia tuju berada di dekat Istana Utama, tempat tinggal Sang Raja dan keluarganya. Pola berjaga para kesatria sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya, namun tetap tak menghentikannya untuk menyusup masuk.

Ia bernapas lega saat akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke dalam halaman Istana. Mata beriris birunya menatap dengan nostalgia bangunan yang besar dan sangat megah itu, membuatnya terhenti sejenak menikmati pemandangan yang sudah lama sekali tak ia lihat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas menuju pepohonan yang ada di halaman Istana. Tempat yang ia tuju berada di tengah hutan yang ada di halaman istana. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana saat ayahnya menuntunnya melewati jalan di hutan itu, mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang hanya orang tertentu yang bisa memasukinnya.

Naruto bernapas lega saat melihat tempat itu masih bersih tak terjamah siapapun. Ia benar-benar takut kalau Danzo sudah merusaknya. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tebing yang cukup tinggi. Ia meraba-rabakan tangannya ke dinding tebing seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu disana. Bibirnya membentuk senyum puas saat berhasil menemukan yang ia temukan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto meletakan telapak tangan kanannya ke dinding tebing, tepat di sebuah area berbentuk lingkaran yang sudah ia temukan tadi. Ia pun memusatkan seluruh chakranya ke telapak tangannya, membuat lingkaran tadi tiba-tiba mengilaukan cahaya. Dari punggung tangannya muncul sebuah lambang berbentuk mirip mahkota, sama persis seperti lambang yang ada di pundaknya. Kedua lambang itu menyala bersamaan dengan lingkaran di dinding tebing itu, sebelum kemudian **_–Zreeeeeggg!-_** dinding tebing itu terbelah menjadi dua seperti pintu.

Pintu itu pun langsung menutup dengan cepat sesaat setelah Naruto memasuki ruangan yang ada di dalam tebing. Naruto meraba dinding di sampingnya untuk menemukan sebuah penerangan. Ia menemukan sebuah lampu obor di sana. Bukannya menyalakannya dengan api, dia malah menyalurkan chakranya ke lampu itu, seperti yang ia ingat telah dilakukan ayahnya. Lampu itu pun menyala, menerangi ruangan gelap yang berbentuk seperti lorong panjang.

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti lorong panjang dan gelap itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan pintu yang sangat besar. Seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia pun meletakan telapak tangannya ke pintu. Pintu itu pun menyala, sebelum akhirnya terbuka mempersilahkannya masuk.

Setelah sang pembuka pintu memasuki ruangan, pintu besar itu pun tertutup lagi dengan suara **_–Bam!-_** yang cukup keras. Sebuah kilatan cahaya tiba-tiba muncul menyusuri ruangan, sebelum—

**_—WUSS!—_ **

**_—Wuss!—_ **

**_—Wuss!—_ **

**_—Wuss!—_ **

**_—Wuss!—_ **

_—Wuss!—_

Rentetan api menyala seperti sebuah lilin mengelilingi ruangan, menerangi ruangan yang besar dan gelap itu. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat kuno dan berdebu. Terdapat banyak ukiran-ukiran dan tulisan segel di dinding dan lantainya. Naruto berjalan dengan pelan menuju dinding ruangan yang ada di hadapannya, dimana disana terletak sebuah meja yang terbuat dari batu. Meja itu berukuran cukup besar dan panjang, hampir seukuran dengan panjang ruangan itu.

Naruto berhenti di sisi meja paling pinggir, dekat dengan sudut ruangan. Ia menatap lurus ke arah sebuah foto yang terpasang dengan sangat agung disana. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraba dengan sepenuh hati sebuah—tidak dua foto yang tersenyum padanya. Mata beriris birunya pun berubah sendu, namun bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum lembut dan hangat yang benar-benar dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Aku pulang….Tousan.….Kaasan….."

.

.

.

.

Dia tidak ingat siapa nama aslinya, namun orang itu—atasannya memberinya nama Nao. Karena itu-lah, Nao adalah nama ia yang pakai sampai sekarang. Nao tidak ingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya, dia tidak ingat siapa keluarganya, saudaranya, ataupun siapapun yang seharusnya ia kenal. Namun Nao tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Selama Danzo-sama—atasannya itu masih peduli padanya, dia tetap akan mengikuti lelaki yang juga menjadi seorang Raja di kerajaan ini.

Danzo-sama menemukan Nao di tengah jalan, kelaparan sendirian di tengah kota. Nao benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat Danzo-sama memungutnya dan menjadikannya salah satu kesatria pribadinya. Namun, hal ini benar-benar membuat Nao sangat senang karena nyawanya telah diselamatkan. Walaupun menjadi anggota Anbu Ne, kesatria pribadi Danzo itu berarti menjadi bawahannya yang melakukan tugas kotor, walaupun ia harus membunuh siapapun yang Danzo perintahkan padanya. Hal itu tetap tak menjadi masalah baginya, asalkan Danzo-sama masih peduli padanya.

Malam itu merupakan malam yang sama seperti malam lainnya. Danzo-sama memerintahkan Nao untuk menyusuri istana seperti biasanya. Namun yang dilakukannya itu bukanlah berjaga, namun hal lain yang juga tidak bisa dia mengerti. Danzo-sama menyuruhnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang terlihat mencurigakan, namun ia tak tahu seperti apa sesuatu mencurigakan yang dimaksudkan atasannya itu.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa puluh kali ia menyusuri seluruh istana, namun hal yang ditemukannya itu tetap sama, sia-sia.

Nao pun berjalan menuju halaman istana, untuk melakukan pencariannya sekali lagi. Indra pendengarannya tergelitik saat ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam hutan. Ia pun mengikuti suara itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat mengenali tempat yang ditujunya. Ia sudah berkali-kali ke tempat itu. Salah satu tempat yang ia temukan mencurigakan, namun tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuka dan menyelidikinya.

Nao bergegas sembunyi di balik pohon, saat matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki berdiri di depan tebing. Mata beriris hitam miliknya melebar saat melihat dinding tebing itu tiba-tiba terbuka seperti sebuah pintu. Lelaki berambut pirang yang dilihatnya itu pun masuk ke dalam tebing, sebelum tebing itu menutup kembali dengan cepat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Nao langsung bergegas mendekati tebing, tangannya meraba-raba dinding tebing seakan mencari sebuah tombol untuk membukanya. Namun nihil, dia tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat ini beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun sama sekali tak menemukan cara untuk memasukinya. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa masuk?!" ucapnya lagi

"Bahkan Danzo-sama tak bisa membukanya, ataupun menghancurkannya! Tempat ini dikelilingi oleh kekkai yang sangat kuat! Kenapa lelaki itu bisa dengan mudahnya masuk!?" Dia menggigit jarinya, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Dia harus segera melaporkan hal ini pada atasannya. Namun sekarang ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya untuk menemukan cara untuk masuk ke tempat itu. Ada beberapa pintu lagi yang mirip dengan tebing ini di dalam istana, jika ia berhasil menemukan cara masuknya, Danzo-sama pasti akan sangat bangga padanya.

Setelah memantapkan pikirannya, ia pun bergegas sembunyi di salah satu pohon dan menunggu lelaki berambut pirang tadi untuk keluar.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…. _Tousan_.…. _Kaasan_ ….."

Naruto tersenyum sedih pada dua foto yang ada di depannya. Foto seseorang yang sudah lama sekali ia lihat dan jumpai. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah orang tuanya sejak kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu. Naruto menatap wajah ayah dan ibunya itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum menggerakan matanya untuk melirik ke arah foto-foto lain yang berjejer di samping foto orang tuanya. Ia menggerakan jarinya, meraba perlahan gambar wajah seseorang yang terlihat sudah sangat tua. "Hei jiji…" ucapnya pelan dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Dia melirik ke foto lainnya sebelum berbalik menuju tengah-tengah ruangan. Dia berdiri di sebuah lantai yang lebih rendah dari lantai lainnya, dengan tiang kecil yang memiliki obor di atasnya, berdiri di setiap sudut lantai rendah itu, membentuk seperti area segi enam. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah dan berbalik menghadap meja dengan foto-foto di sisi dinding. Jubah hitam yang dipakainya berkibar pelan mengikuti gerakkannya untuk berlutut. Lutut kiri ia tempelkan di atas tanah, sedang lutut lainnya ia tekuk menghadap ke atas, tangan kiri ia kepalkan dan diluruskan di samping badannya, sedang yang kanan ia tekuk dan diletakan di atas lutut kanannya. Wajahnya menunduk hormat pada foto-foto yang ada di hadapannya, sebelum ia berkata.

"Hashirama Ou-sama, Tobirama Ou-sama, Hiruzen Ou-sama, dan…" ia terhenti sejenak dan tersenyum getir. "…Minato Ou-sama….Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto datang kemari untuk memberi hormat kepada para mendiang Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Konoha. Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini." Ucapnya dengan lantang dan penuh kebanggaan.

"Sejak kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu, Negara Api sudah benar-benar berubah…kalian semua pasti sangat kecewa padaku…" ucapnya getir. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" lanjutnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan emosi yang sedang ia rasakan. Menghela napas panjang, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap dengan berani wajah para mendiang Raja dan Ratu yang ada di depannya.

Dengan satu gerakan, ia menarik pedang emas yang ia bawa itu dari sarungnya dan berdiri dengan tegap. Ia bentangkan pedang itu di depan wajahnya dengan ujung pedang menghadap ke atas. Bibirnya membentuk senyum percaya diri dan berkata.

"Hashirama Ou-sama, Tobirama Ou-sama, Hiruzen Ou-sama, Minato Ou-sama. Aku bersumpah di hadapan kalian, Aku pasti akan menghentikan Danzo dan mengembalikan Negara Api seperti sebelumnya!"

Seolah-olah mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut pirang itu, sebuah hembusan angin tiba-tiba saja muncul mengelilingi pemuda itu, mengibarkan jubah hitam yang dipakainya. Mata beriris biru Naruto pun melebar tak percaya, sebelum mereka berubah menjadi tatapan mantap dan penuh dengan percaya diri. Bibirnya membentuk senyum puas dan lega.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya pelan sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Dinding tebing itu pun terbuka pelan, mempersilahkan pemuda berambut pirang keluar dari dalamnya. Naruto menghela napas lega, dan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Dinding itu pun langsung tertutup kembali sesaat setelah ia melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Naruto melirik ke kanan ke kiri ke sekitarnya, sebelum melangkah maju untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia terhenti saat hidungnya mencium sesuatu. Ia melirik ke arah sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh darinya, dan menatap dengan tajam. "Tunjukan dirimu." Ucapnya keras.

Nao berdecak kesal, sebelum akhirnya ia menunjukan dirinya di hadapan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, dan tersenyum pada pemuda di depannya. "Hai, aku kebetulan melihatmu disini." Ucapnya berbohong.

"Jika kebetulan, kau tidak akan bersembunyi di balik pohon itu." Balas Naruto malas.

Nao pun mengkerut kesal dan memutuskan untuk langsung ke tujuan utamanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa membukanya?" tanyanya langsung.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya dan menggerakan pundaknya tidak peduli. "Kenapa?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Pintu itu seharusnya tidak bisa dibuka!" ucap pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu.

Naruto hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, mata birunya melirik menyelidik ke atas dan ke bawah tubuh pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. Matanya menajam saat dia melihat sebuah simbol di lidah pemuda itu.

"Ahhh, kau seorang Anbu Ne." ucapnya santai.

Mata hitam itu pun melebar sebelum melotot marah padanya. "Jawab pertanyaanku." Nao berdesis dan dalam sekejap, ia berdiri di depan Naruto dengan pedang tepat di bawah leher pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dan hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada pemuda berambut hitam di depannya itu, sebelum ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai licik. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan aura chakra miliknya bersamaan dengan aroma dominant dari tubuhnya.

Nao pun terbelalak lebar dan langsung meloncat mundur. Pipi wajahnya langsung memerah saat ia mencium aroma maskulin yang begitu pekat dari tubuh pemuda pirang di depannya. Aura chakra begitu kuat yang tiba-tiba muncul itu pun langsung melemaskan tubuhnya. Ia menelan ludah, menatap dominant demon di depannya. Seharusnya ia tak bisa merasakan hal ini, latihan dan siksaan yang dilaluinya bertahun-tahun untuk menghilangkan perasaannya, seharusnya bisa membuatnya melawan godaan seperti ini. Tapi, dia, pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat dominant demon yang begitu kuat dan memikat seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum puas, melihat demon di depannya langsung bersikap layaknya seorang submissive demon saat merasakan aura dominannya. Dia pun melangkah maju mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Hei, Apa kau tidak sadar kalau wajahmu itu cukup tampan?" ucapnya dengan suara serak yang menggoda, membuat demon di depannya menjatuhkan pedangnya dan memerah padam.

"Dengar, demon kecil, bagaimana kalau kau berpihak padaku saja, daripada menuruti perintah lelaki busuk itu?" ucapnya lagi ketika ia sudah berdiri di depan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah telinga demon di depannya dan berbisik dengan suara yang serak dan menggoda. "Aku bisa memberikan banyak kekuatan dan kenikmatan untukmu…."

"Ahnn…" desah pemuda berambut hitam itu saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh telinganya. Tubuhnya pun tergoyah jatuh, membuatnya meremas jubah hitam milik pemuda pirang di depannya untuk berpegangan. "B-benarkah?" tanyanya tergoda, pertahanannya kini sudah hancur.

"Hmm… tentu saja, tapi kau harus memberitahukan semua yang kau tahu tentang Danzo padaku terlebih dahulu…" balas Naruto dengan senyum licik.

"T-tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya…" balas Nao lirih.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali… aku pikir kita bisa bersenang-senang disini…" ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa, ia pun memundurkan tubuhnya untuk membuat jarak.

"T-tunggu! D-danzo-sama, maksudku D-danzo, dia sedang mencari sesuatu di Kerajaan ini…" ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu pasrah.

"Mencari sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, mereka sudah menyuruh kami melakukan itu bertahun-tahun. Seperti pintu di tebing itu."

"Hmm,.. bagaimana dengan kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"sebelas tahun yang lalu? Apa maksudmu, aku tidak tahu yang kau—

"Pembunuhan masal sebelas tahun yang lalu, kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"T-tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku menjadi anggota Anbu Ne sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…" balas Nao dengan rasa sesal.

"Hmm… baiklah." Naruto menggangguk.

"T-tunggu. B-bagaimana dengan…" ucap Nao dengan tidak yakin, wajahnya menjadi sangat merah.

Naruto pun menyeringai licik, sangat mengerti apa yang diinginkan demon di depannya. Ia bisa mencium aroma nafsu yang pekat dari submissive demon di depannya.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Naruto pada demon berambut hitam itu sebelum ia berbalik ke arah tebing dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke tebing. Ia menatap demon itu dengan kilatan nafsu dan tersenyum licik. "Buat aku terangsang, demon kecil." Ucapnya pada demon yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Nao pun bergegas ke dominan di depannya dan berlutut, sehingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan celana hitam yang menggodanya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

Nao pun menelan air liurnya dan bergegas membuka celana hitam di hadapannya. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat batang kemaluan yang cukup besar. Menelan ludah, dia pun membuka mulutnya dan memasukan batang kemaluan sang dominan ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum puas, menikmati gerakan sensual yang menyelimuti penisnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun menghentikannya.

"Buka bajumu" perintahnya pada demon yang berlutut di depannya, yang langsung menurutinya tanpa kata-kata.

Naruto pun menyenderkan pemuda berambut hitam itu ke tebing. Ia pun mulai menyentuh tubuh kecil itu, mencium dan menjilati setiap inci tubuh itu, membuat submissive demon di depannya mengerang nikmat.

Nao mendesah keras, ketika dominan di depannya menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah sadar bahwa tubuhnya akan se-sensitive ini. Membuat tubuhnya mengejang tak sanggup mengikuti kenikmatan yang terus berdatangan ke tubuhnya. Ia pun merangkulkan tangannya ke leher sang dominan. Ia ingin lebih, ia menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih banyak lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum senang saat ia sadar bahwa leher sang dominan ada di depan matanya, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menerima lebih banyak kenikmatan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun membuka mulutnya, menampakan taring tajamnya, dan menyentuhkannya di leher yang menggoda itu. Namun, belum sempat ia menggigitnya, ia tersentak kaget, saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dibanting keras ke arah tebing. Tangan besar berwarna tan itu mencekik lehernya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?" desis Naruto marah, membuat mata berwarna hitam itu membelalak sangat lebar.

"A-a-aku—m-m-maaf—aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Maaf kau bilang? Kau sudah dengan lancang berani melakukan 'itu', Brengsek!" geram Naruto dengan sangat marah, kuku tangannya meruncing, menusuk tajam ke leher yang sedang di cengkeramnya, membuat cairan merah pekat menetes perlahan. Mata birunya berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang, demon jalang di depannya sudah dengan berani melakukan 'itu' hanya karena ia menyentuhnya. Naruto pun menggeram marah dan melepaskan aura chakranya, dari belakang tubuhnya, sebuah ekor berwarna kuning keemasan muncul, kemudian disusul satu ekor lagi, lalu muncul satu ekor lagi—empat ekor—lima ekor—enam ekor—tujuh ekor—delapan ekor—dan yang terakhir sembilan ekor. Sembilan ekor itu bergerak dengan sangat megahnya, di ujung masing-masing ekor itu muncul percikan api merah mengelilinginya.

Nao yang melihatnya pun membelalak dengan sangat lebar, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, melihat dominan di depannya menggeram sangat marah padanya, ditambah dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, ia tidak mungkin selamat.

"A-a-aku—m-m-maaf—t-t-tolong ampuni aku—a-ampuni aku—A-aku benar-benar mi—"

Naruto mendengus jijik sebelum—"Jangan bercanda. Sialan!" —membanting tubuh yang dicengkeramnya dengan sangat keras, membuatnya menabrak pohon dengan suara dentuman yang sangat keras.

"Dengar brengsek" ucapnya marah sambil berjalan pelan menuju demon yang sedang mengerang kesakitan beberapa meter darinya.

Naruto menggigit jarinya untuk mengeluarkan darah, dan mengusapkan darahnya ke telapak tangan kirinya, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat ia membentuk segel-segel tangan, mengucapkan sebuah mantra sebelum ia menepukan kedua telapaknya dengan keras. Sedetik kemudian muncul seperti garis retak di telapak tangan kirinya itu. Garis itu membelah—atau lebih tepatnya membuka seperti celah. Tangan kanan ia kepalkan di depan celah itu, seolah-olah sedang menggenggam sesuatu dan dalam satu gerakan, ia menarik kedua tangannya lebar, menarik sebuah pedang yang tiba-tiba muncul keluar dari telapak tangan kirinya.

"Dengar brengsek." Ucapnya lagi, mengibaskan pedang besar berukuran enam kaki miliknya.

'"Tidak ada satupun demon di dunia ini yang bisa mengungguliku, apalagi 'menandai'ku." Ucapnya dengan sangat dingin, dia berhenti tepat di samping tubuh demon yang terbaring kesakitan di tanah, dan dalam sekejap **_–Jleb!—_** ia menancapkan pedangnya ke perut demon itu.

"Tapi kau sudah sangat lancang melakukannya." Desisnya marah, ia menggerakkan pedangnya, memotong perut demon dibawahnya perlahan, membuatnya berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Naruto mendengus jijik, saat teriakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menarik pedangnya sebelum ia mengibaskannya dengan cepat dan **_–Slash!—_** kepala itu pun terputus dari lehernya, mengucurkan cairan merah pekat ke tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata berkelopak putih pucat yang menutup itu tiba-tiba tersentak, dan terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan iris mata berwarna hitam pekat yang membelalak panik. Mata hitam itu melirik ke kanan dan kirinya sebelum akhirnya menutup lagi.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan berat, mencoba menghilangkan panik yang ia dapat dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja di alaminya. Mimpi yang sama seperti lainnya. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya hampir setiap harinya. Berapa kali ia harus mengalami hal ini, ia tak tahu. Sampai kapanpun, ia rasa ia tak akan pernah lepas dari mimpi itu. Sasuke membangunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, meraba wajahnya dengan sangat letih. Dia pun mendesah berat.

Merasa tak bisa kembali tidur lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk bangun dan berjalan-jalan menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia mengambil kimono yang cukup tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari angin malam. Ia mengambil kusanagi, pedang miliknya, sebelum keluar ruangan kamarnya.

Istana menjadi sangat sepi saat malam tiba. Namun bukan berarti saat siang istana yang besar dan luar biasa megah ini ramai. Tempat tinggalnya itu tetaplah sepi, pelayan pun sangat jarang ia temui saat berjalan di koridor istana seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini. Mungkin ini karena istana ini terlalu besar, dan hanya ditinggali oleh segelintir demon saja. Bagaimana tidak, istana utama, yang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggal sang Raja dan keluarganya kini hanya di isi oleh dua orang anggota kerajaan saja, sang Raja dan Putra Mahkotanya. Hanya ada pelayan dan penjaga yang sesekali terlihat berlalu lalang.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi. Ia mengeratkan kimononya pada tubuhnya, mencoba menghalau rasa dingin. Dia berbelok ke halaman istana dan berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya.

Tempat itu tidak memakan waktu yang lama, ia hanya perlu melewati taman dan hutan, sebelum akhirnya ia akan sampai di sebuah danau. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis saat matanya menangkap danau indah di depannya itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri perlahan pinggir danau, menikmati keindahan cahaya bulan yang terpantul mengagumkan di atas permukaan air.

Langkahnya terhenti saat indra penciumannya mencium samar-samar bau anyir di udara. Alis hitamnya mengkerut, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya itu menuju sumber bau samar yang diciumnya. Bau itu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam hutan, membuatnya mempercepat langkah larinya.

Sasuke terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok familiar di depannya. Beberapa meter di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan sembilan—Sembilan?! Mata hitamnya terbelalak kaget saat melihat pemuda itu benar-benar memiliki sembilan ekor berwarna kuning keemasan di belakang tubuhnya. Percikan api muncul dari ujung ekor itu, membuat demon yang memiliki aura yang sangat kuat itu terlihat semakin menakutan.

Mata beriris hitam milik Sasuke melirik ke arah bawah, melihat tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa yang sepertinya merupakan sumber dari bau anyir yang dia rasakan. Matanya melebar saat ia mengenali wajah pemilik tubuh itu. Salah satu kesatria pibradi milik sang Raja, dan melihatnya mati terbunuh seperti ini—

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriaknya hati-hati pada demon berambut pirang itu, tangannya memegang gagang pedang yang dibawanya, bersiap-siap untuk menyerang pemuda yang berdiri menghadapkan punggung ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu pun menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, membuat mata Sasuke semakin melebar saat melihat wajah dengan luka goresan pipi yang sangat familiar.

"D-dobe?!" panggilnya tak percaya.

"Ahhh… tak kusangka akan bertemu Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota di tempat seperti ini.." ucap Naruto dengan nada mengeluh, suara baritonnya membuat Sasuke bertambah yakin, bahwa pemuda didepannya memang adalah rekan satu timnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Dan dia, apa kau baru saja membunuhnya?!" tanya Sasuke, ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya merasa bahwa demon di depannya itu berbahaya.

Naruto pun mengibaskan pedangnya, membersihkan carian merah yang masih menetes disana, sebelum ia tenteng pedang besarnya itu di atas pundaknya dengan sangat entengnya dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Putra Mahkota di depannya.

"Kalau iya bagaimana?" ucapnya santai dengan seringai licik di bibirnya.

Sasuke pun menyipitkan matanya, melotot tajam ke arah demon di depannya. "Ini tindakan kriminal dobe! Kau bisa dihukum mati kalau Danzo-sama tahu kau sudah membunuh kesatria pribadinya!" bentaknya marah.

Sasuke hendak menarik pedangnya dari sarung, namun terhenti saat menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang di depannya bertelanjang dada, dan celananya itu terbuka memperlihatkan kejantanan yang masih berdiri. Pipi pucatnya menjadi merah padam, ia menelan ludah saat mencium aroma maskulin yang begitu pekat dari arah demon di depannya.

"Ohhhh… Apa ini? Tak kusangka seorang putra mahkota sepertimu akan tertarik dengan seorang lelaki." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai licik, ia pun berjalan mendekati sang pemuda raven itu.

"Aku bisa mencium aroma nafsu yang begitu kuat keluar darimu _Yang Mulia_." Ucapnya lagi menyeringai.

Sasuke pun melotot sangat tajam mendengar kalimat itu, meskipun wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat Naruto berjalan semakin mendekat.

Naruto berhenti beberapa meter di depan pemuda raven itu. Ia menancapkan pedang besarnya ke tanah, dan tersenyum licik, melihat putra mahkota di depannya itu terhipnotis oleh aroma dominannya. Ia tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini, bukan?

"Apa kau menginginkannya Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara parau yang sangat menggoda, tangan kanan ia lingkarkan ke kejantanannya, menyentuh _precum_ yang sedikit menetes dari ujung penisnya dengan sangat menggiurkan.

Sasuke pun menelan ludah. Seluruh pertahananya benar-benar diuji sekarang, ia tak pernah berpikir, bahwa ia akan tertarik dengan seorang lelaki seperti ini. Tangannya mengepal, mencoba menahan nafsu yang terus terbentuk dan menyerang pikirannya untuk melangkah maju dan menyentuh pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin menyentuhnya?" ucap Naruto dengan suara serak basah, yang membuat pertahanan pemuda raven itu semakin hancur.

Aroma maskulin yang sangat pekat menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya, Sasuke benar-benar merasa tak berdaya di depan aura dominan yang sangat kuat itu, seperti terhipnotis, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kenikmatan yang sedang menunggunya. Kakinya bertekuk lutut, saat ia sampai di depan sang dominan. Matanya menjadi sayu penuh nafsu, menatap ke iris biru milik pemuda pirang yang tersenyum puas padanya.

Tanpa menahan diri lagi, Sasuke pun membuka bibirnya dan menyentuh kejantanan yang tereskpos sempurna di depannya. Dia menggerakan lidah basahnya, menjilat _precum_ yang menetes itu, sebelum melebarkan celah mulutnya untuk melahap benda besar itu, membuat Naruto mendesah pelan, menikmati sensasi hangat dan basah yang menyelimutinya.

Mendengar sang dominan di depannya itu mendesah, Sasuke pun semakin gencar melakukan aksinya, ia menghisap benda batang itu kuat, menjilatnya nikmat seperti batang itu adalah es krim favoritnya. Ia mengerakan mulutnya, mengulum batang besar itu dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda.

"Ahh—Ssshh—" Naruto mendesis pelan, menikmati rongga kecil yang mengulum kejantanannya. Ia pun meremas rambut raven di depannya, dan menyodokkan penisnya lebih dalam ke rongga kecil itu, membasahi kerongkongan milik Sasuke dengan _precum_ -nya.

Sasuke tersedak saat batang besar itu memaksa masuk ke kerongkongannya, ia pun melemaskan rongga mulutnya, mencoba memanjakan kejantanan milik sang dominan semampu yang ia bisa. Kepalanya bergerak maju munjur mengulum alat vital itu, ia bisa mencium aroma maskulin menyeruak dari batang tegak dan rambut pubis berwarna pirang di hadapannya, membuat kepalanya mabuk kepayang.

"Ahhhhh—hh" Naruto mendesah, menyodokan penisnya dengan gerakan lebih cepat ke dalam rongga kecil itu, menikmati sensasi basah dan hangat, dengan gesekan gigi yang terkadang menyertainya. Ia sudah sering melakukan hal ini dengan submissive demon lainnya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa libidonya naik seperti ini. Tapi seberapapun nikmatnya itu, masih ada kenikmatan lebih yang menunggunya dan ia tak ingin menyelesaikan ini begitu saja. Ia pun menghentikan sodokannya, dan membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan ulumannya dari kejantanannya.

Sasuke terengah-engah mengatur napasnya, ia menyeka air liur bercampur _precum_ di bibirnya yang kini merah. Ia menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap sang pirang. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil sebelum ia menarik tangan tan yang menyentuh rambut ravennya. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto mendekatinya, membuatnya duduk sepertinya.

Naruto hanya menaikan alis, dan mengikuti keinginan pemuda raven itu. Mata beriris birunya melebar saat melihat Sasuke memasukan dua jari miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke menjilatnya pelan dengan gerakan menggoda, menghisapnya masuk dan mendorongnya keluar lagi. Ia mengulangi gerakan lidahnya itu, mengulum dua jari milik Naruto sampah basah.

Setelah merasa puas, Sasuke pun akhirnya melepas dua jari itu, lalu menariknya ke bawah menuju kimononya yang sekarang sedikit terbuka. Ia menempatkan telapak tangan naruto yang dipegangnya itu ke dada bidang miliknya yang kini terekspos, menggerakannya perlahan ke bawah, meneteskan air liur dari jari-jari basah itu. Sasuke melebarkan kakinya, mengusik sang dominan dengan pemandangan menggoda dari celah kimono yang mengekspos kakinya, sebelum ia mendongak dan menatap sayu dengan penuh nafsu ke arah mata biru sang dominan di depannya. "Sentuh Aku. Naruto." perintahnya dengan suara serak basah.

Naruto menelan ludah, menatap demon di depannya berpose dengan sangat seksi dan menggiurkan. Aroma feromon yang sangat pekat menyeruak dari submissive demon yang terlentang menggoda di hadapannya, memerangkap libido miliknya. Dari sekian submissive demon yang pernah ia tiduri, tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu submissive demon yang berani menantangnya seperti ini, apalagi dengan aroma feromon yang sangat kuat dan nikmat itu, kendali libidonya benar-benar diuji olehnya.

Menuruti keinginan libidonya, Naruto pun mendekatkan tubuhnya, mendorong tubuh pemuda raven itu untuk berbaring di tanah. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, dan mencium bibir merah yang dari tadi terus menggodanya.

"Ngnn—" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir hangat sang dominan. Ia pun membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah basah dan licin yang menjilati bibirnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah itu dengan segera bertemu dengan lidah miliknya, menjilatnya pelan, membuat gerakan melingkar pada lidah miliknya, mengajaknya untuk bergelut dengan sangat panas.

"hmmp—Hnnnn—Ngnn" Sasuke mendesah saat merasa mulutnya diraup habis oleh bibir sang dominan. Setiap inci mulutnya tidak ada yang terlewati, gigi, lidah, gusi, langit-langit mulutnya, semuanya dijilat dan dihisap dengan gerakan yang sangat intim. Seluruh aliran darahnya langsung melesat ke bagian tubuh bawah tertentu miliknya, membuatnya menjadi menegang berdiri. Aroma feromon dan nafsu pun segera menguar sangat pekat dari tubuhnya, membuat sang pirang semakin terangsang.

Naruto melepas ciuman sejenak untuk menarik napas sebelum membenturkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir merah milik Sasuke. Tangannya mulai menggerayap masuk ke dalam kimono pemuda raven itu, mengelusnya lembut, sebelum ia berhenti pada benjolan kecil berwarna pink yang ada di dada sang raven. Ia menekannya pelan, lalu memuntirnya dengan keras.

"Ahhh—mmphhh!" Sasuke menggerang sakit saat puting sensitif-nya dipuntir dengan keras, seakan ada sebuah sengatan listrik yang mengagetkan tubuhnya, memberinya sensasi aneh namun nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat merasakan puting itu mengeras. Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari Sasuke dan mulai menjilati tubuh putih dan mulus itu. Ia menggerakan lidahnya dengan gerakan yang sangat sensual, turun ke bawah menuju leher putih yang menggodanya. Dia menggigitnya pelan lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahhhhnn~!" sebuah desahan keras dan seksi tak bisa dihentikan dari mulut Sasuke, memerangkap libido Naruto yang mendengarnya. Mencoba-coba, ia pun mengalirkan chakranya pada sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia lakukan pada tubuh sang raven.

"Ahh—Ngnnn—Ah—hhhnnn—!" Sasuke mendesah nikmat saat menerima sensasi luar biasa dari sentuhan-sentuhan bercampur chakra itu. Ia mengerang keras saat putingnya sekali lagi menjadi mainan Naruto, namun kini bukan jari yang memainkannya, melainkan lidah basah dan licin yang menjilatnya, menggigitnya keras sebelum putingnya itu dihisap kuat seakan ingin menarik cairan susu yang tidak mungkin keluar darinya.

Bibir Naruto membentuk seringai puas, saat melihat pemuda raven di depannya mampu menahan chakranya. Ia pun menambahkan aliran chakranya dan menyentuh tubuh mulus itu dengan gerakan yang lebih sensual. "Mari kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa bertahan, Sasuke." ucapnya pelan dengan suara parau basah.

Naruto menggerakan lidah basahnya turun ke bawah, menjilati enam otot perut yang terbentuk di tubuh sang raven. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat melepas ikatan kimono yang ada di pinggang sang raven, memberinya lebih banyak akses untuk menikmati tubuh indah itu.

"Ahh—ahhnnn—Naru—Ngnnnn~!" desah Sasuke saat merasa pemuda pirang itu semakin menuju ke bawah.

Naruto menjilat lekuk kecil yang ada di tengah perut Sasuke, sebelum ia bergerak kebawah, menyentuh rambut pubis berwarna hitam milik Sasuke. Ia menciumnya pelan, menikmati aroma maskulin yang menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya. Ia menjilatnya sedikit sebelum menggerakan lidahnya menuju benda tegak yang sudah menunggunya. Ia pun menjilat _precum_ yang menetes dari ujung penis itu. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke lubang kecil yang ada disana, menjilatnya dengan gerakan sensual, sebelum membuka mulutnya dan melahap benda tegak di depannya itu.

"Ahk—ahhhnnn—Naru—ahh—hhhhh—" Sasuke mengerang keras merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat menyelimuti kejantanannya. Tubuhnya mengejang dan memilin di tengah kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Dia pun mencengkeram rambut pirang milik Naruto, merasa tak sanggup jika ia tak berpengangan pada sesuatu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mempercepat gerakannya mengulum benda tegak itu, menggerakan kepala maju mundur pada alat vital dalam mulutnya. Ia pun bersenandung kecil, menghasilkan getaran kecil yang menyalur ke seluruh benda tegak yang diulumnya itu.

"Ohhh—hh—Naru—Hnn—K-keluar—Ahhnn—aku mau ke—Hnnn~!" Sasuke mengerang basah, tubuhnya mengejang hebat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan ini. _Precum-_ nya menetes deras, ia sadar ia tak akan bisa menahannya lagi.

"Oh. Masih belum. Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan suara parau, melepaskan kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya. Dia pun menekankan jarinya pada lubang yang meneteskan _precum_ itu, menghentikannya untuk mengeluarkan cairan sperma di dalamnya.

"Ahk!—S-sakit—Naru—Ahhh—lepas—Ahhk!" erang Sasuke kesakitan saat klimaks kenikmatannya dihentikan dengan tiba-tiba

Naruto hanya tersenyum licik, dan semakin mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada benda tegak milik Sasuke. Ia membasahi jari tangan kirinya dengan saliva miliknya, dan membuka kaki Sasuke lebih lebar untuk memberinya akses untuk masuk. Ia pun menggerakan jarinya, menggerayap ke bawah menuju lubang hangat yang menunggunya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan lingkaran anusnya digesek pelan oleh jari panjang, sebelum jari itu mulai menusuk lubang analnya dengan hati-hati, membuatnya tersentak. "Nnn—N-naru—"

Sasuke mencengkeram pundak Naruto dengan kencang saat ia merasakan jari itu mulai bergerak masuk, menginvasi daerah paling sensitive miliknya dengan perlahan. Ia tersentak saat jari lainnya juga ikut mencoba memasuki lubang analnya. "Ahhk!—N-Naru—Ahhh—sakit—D-dob—hhhkk!"

Dua jari tan itu pun bermain-main dalam lubang hangat milik Sasuke. Mereka menggerayap masuk, menyentuh dinding hangat yang menyelimuti jari-jari itu. Sasuke mengerang keras saat dua jari itu menyerang lubang analnya, mencoba melebarkannya secara paksa, menggerayap masuk seakan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana, sebelum—

"Ahhhhnnnn~!" desahan keras dan _sexy_ keluar dari mulut Sasuke, saat ia merasakan jari itu tiba-tiba menyentuh prostatnya, mengirimkan sensasi begitu nikmat, seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menyambar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lagi?" tanya Naruto yang tersenyum puas, setelah berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Sasuke, seperti menekan tombol _'On'_ yang mengaktifkan libido sang raven berkali-kali lipat. Ia pun menekan prostat itu lagi, mengulanginya sembari ia melebarkan lubang anus itu.

"Ahhhhnn—Naruto—Ohhnnnn—Ahhhh—hhh—nnn~!" Sasuke mengerang nikmat, merasakan dua jari nakal itu memainkan prostatnya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Naruto dengan sangat kencang seakan mencoba menahan tubuh miliknya yang mengejang. _Precum_ -nya kini mengucur deras dari ujung penis yang masih di genggam oleh Naruto. Ia bahkan merengek kecewa saat jari-jari itu akhirnya keluar dari lubang analnya, dinding analnya berkedut seakan ingin mengikuti kemana jari itu pergi.

Namun belum sempat ia merengek sedih, sebuah benda yang lebih besar dan panjang tiba-tiba menusuk masuk lubang analnya, menggantikan jari-jari nakal sebelumnya.

"AHHHNN~!" Sasuke mengerang sakit bercampur dengan nikmat saat kejantanan Naruto mulai menginvasi masuk, melebarkan dinding analnya dengan paksa.

"Ngnnn—Sasuke—kau sempit—hnnn—rilekslah sedikit—ahhhk—!" erang Naruto menahan sakit karena lubang anal yang terus menekannya. Naruto terus menyodokan kejantanannya masuk, berhenti ketika seluruh panjang penisnya itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam. Dia melirikan mata beriris birunya untuk menatap dengan penuh kilatan nafsu mata beriris hitam di depannya. Sebelum ia tersenyum licik, dan menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menarik keluar kejantanannya dari lubang hangat dan sempit itu sepenuhnya. Dengan satu gerakan, ia pun membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir merah milik Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan panas, sebelum ia dengan cepat menyodokan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang anal itu sekali lagi tanpa basa-basi, langsung menyentuh prostat Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersentak, membuka matanya dengan lebar saat rasa sakit bercampur nikmat itu tiba-tiba menusuk ke tubuhnya.

"Ahhmmmpp—Nar—hmmphh—Ah—Hmmph—Ngnnnn—" Erangan keras Sasuke teredam oleh cumbuan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Tubuhnya mengejang penuh kenikmatan, merasakan prostatnya dihantam bertubi-tubi oleh kejantanan milik Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya melepaskan cumbuan mereka, sebelum ia memindahkan bibirnya ke leher putih milik Sasuke. Ia menjilat leher yang menggiurkan itu, lidahnya yang basah dan licin itu menggerayap seakan mencari spot yang ia suka. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, Naruto menghisap leher itu dengan kuat, membuat bekas merah di kulit pucat itu. Ia melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya dan menampakan taring tajam miliknya. Dalam sekejap ia menancapkan gigi taringnya ke leher itu. Naruto menghisap pelan darah Sasuke yang merembes, membuat erangannya semakin keras. Sebagai ganti darah yang keluar itu, Naruto pun langsung mengalirkan chakra-nya masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke melalui gigitannya.

"Ahhhnnn—Naru—to—Ahhh—hhhnnnn—!" Sasuke mengerang keras saat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa berasal dari lehernya, seakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dari sodokan yang mengenai prostatnya itu masih belum cukup.

Naruto menjilat luka gigitan itu dengan lembut, dengan cepat menyembuhkannya. Luka gigitan itu pun lenyap, sebelum satu detik kemudian, muncul sebuah tiga tanda magatama hitam menggantikan lukanya. Bibir Naruto tersenyum puas saat ia melihat tanda kepemilikan itu terukir jelas di leher Sasuke. Ia pun kembali mencumbu sang raven dan mempercepat gerakannya menyodok lubang anal itu, membuat sang raven mendesah dengan sangat nikmat. Ia bisa merasakan aliran chakra-nya kini mengalir di tubuh Sasuke, memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya ataupun tubuh sang raven.

"Ahhh—Naru—hnn—A-aku sudah tidak tahan—Ahhh—k-keluar—Ahhkk—" erang Sasuke kesakitan, tak sanggup menahan _precum_ -nya lagi.

"Iya kau boleh keluar sekarang Sasuke…" ucap Naruto mengecup bibir merah itu sekali lagi, tangan kanannya pun melepas genggamannya, membuat cairan sperma milik Sasuke itu langsung menyembur keluar dengan deras.

"Ahhhhhnnn—Naruto~!" desah Sasuke dengan sangat nikmat dan lega, badannya tergulai lemas di atas tanah.

Naruto pun menyodokan kejantanannya itu beberapa kali kali, sebelum ia mengerang— "Ahhh—Sasuke!" —dan mengucurkan cairan spermanya ke dalam lubang anal itu, menyentuh prostat Sasuke dengan deras yang membuat sang raven mendesah nikmat.

Mereka pun terengah-engah setelah pergulatan nikmat yang mereka lakukan itu akhirnya selesai. Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah melemas itu dari lubang Sasuke dan merebahkan dirinya di samping sang raven. Dia menghela napas dan menatap langit malam diatasnya itu dengan sangat puas. Rasanya ia tak ingat jika ia pernah melakukan seks yang senikmat ini. Tidak. Dia rasa dia memang belum pernah merasakannya. Semua submissive yang mengajaknya tidur, rata-rata tidak sanggup menahan chakra dan libidonya. Mereka hanya akan mati sebelum mencapai klimaksnya jika ia sampai menggunakan chakra. Karena itu semua seks yang pernah ia lakukan tidak pernah memuaskan karena tak memakai chakra. Tapi kali ini, ia benar-benar merasa sangat puas bisa bertemu submissive yang mampu menandinginya.

 _'Hanya darah kerajaan yang mampu menahan darah kerajaan lainnya huh…'_ pikirnya pelan.

Naruto tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dinaiki oleh seseorang. Mata birunya melebar saat ia melihat Sasuke duduk di pangkuannya dengan seringai nakal di bibirnya. Sang raven menyentuhkan jarinya ke enam otot perut di tubuh tan yang ia duduki. Sasuke pun melirikkan mata beriris hitamnya untuk bertemu mata beriris biru. Bibirnya membentuk seringai yang sangat nakal. "Ayo kita lakukan lagi, Naruto." ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Naruto pun menyeringai lebar dan dengan segera menangkap tubuh sang raven, mengikuti keinginan sang raven yang sangat menggodanya.

_'Oh. Aku akan sangat menyukai submissive yang satu ini.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kelopak berwarna putih pucat itu pun akhirnya terbuka pelan, menampakan mata beriris hitam pekat. Mata beriris hitam itu melirik ke sekelilingnya, mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan kamarnya seperti biasa. Sasuke pun menguap pelan, dan mengucek jejak-jejak tidur dari matanya. Ia melirik ke pintu kamarnya saat mendengar sebuat ketukan. "Masuk." Perintahnya pada siapapun yang ada di luar kamarnya.

Seorang pelayan wanita memasuki ruangan, ia menunduk hormat pada sang Putra Mahkota di depannya. "Yang Mulia, sarapan anda sudah siap. Apa anda ingin memakannya sekarang?" tanya pelayan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Hn. Siapkan air panas untukku. Bawakan sarapanku setelah aku selesai mandi." Perintahnya malas. Pelayan itu pun mengangguk hormat sebelum bergegas menuju kamar mandi pribadi milik sang Putra Mahkota.

Sasuke yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya itu pun beranjak untuk bangun. Ia menyentuhkan kakinya ke lantai sebelum ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Tapi belum sempat ia berdiri tegak, sebuah rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menyengat tubuhnya dari bagian tertentu di pantat dan punggungnya. Tubuhnya pun goyah dan terjatuh dengan sekejap.

 _'Eh?!'_ pikirnya bingung, ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya lagi namun – ** _Zzzttt!—_** rasa sakit itu lagi-lagi menyengat tubuhnya seperti listrik.

Sebuah ingatan tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya, ingatan tentang bagaimana ia bertemu Naruto, ia mengulum penis naruto, membiarkan Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya, Naruto mengulum penisnya, Naruto menciumnya dengan panas, Naruto menyodok lubang anusnya, lalu bayangan ia yang dengan nakalnya meminta Naruto untuk melakukanya lagi, sebelum bayangan lain tentang mereka melakukan 'itu' berkali-kali pun terus bermunculan di pikirannya. Ohhhh…

 _'APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN?!'_ teriaknya dalam hati, seluruh tubuhnya merah padam karena malu, bahkan ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya…

"Y-yang mulia?!" tanya pelayan dengan nada panik, mengagetkannya.

Sasuke pun tersentak dan berdiri kaget, namun langsung menyesalinya saat sengatan rasa sakit itu langsung menusuk tubuhnya. "Ow, ow, ow, ow.." ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Y-yang Mulia?! A-anda b-baik-baik saja?!" tanya pelayan itu panik, khawatir melihat wajah sang Putra Mahkota di depannya mengerang kesakitan.

"Ti-tidak, pergilah." Perintah Sasuke menahan sakit.

"T-tapi—"

"Pergi!" bentaknya keras, membuat pelayan itu menunduk takut dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan kamarnya.

Sasuke pun tertunduk lesu, menyenderkan badannya ke tempat tidur. Matanya melotot tajam, dan tangannya meremas selimut dengan kencang. "Si Dobe itu! Aku pasti membunuhnya!" geramnya marah.

"Ahh! Sial!" dia menggeram bertambah marah, pipinya memerah saat ingatan tentang semalam muncul lagi.

Sasuke merutuk kesal dan berjalan dengan pincang dan hati-hati menuju kamar mandinya. Ia pun melepas kimono tidurnya dan langsung merendamkan tubuhnya ke dalam kolam mandi yang sangat besar miliknya. Ia menghela napas lega dan bersandar dengan nyaman, menikmati air panas yang perlahan membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit reda. Mata beriris hitamnya terpejam, menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjulur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kalau saja si Dobe itu ada disini, mereka bisa bersenang-senang menikmati air panas ini bersama dan melakukan—

"Gaahhh! Apa yang ku pikirkan sih! Dasar bodoh!" geramnya kesal, pipinya memerah lagi saat bayangan gambar senonoh muncul lagi di pikirannya.

"Sial. Aku pasti sudah gila." Rutuknya kesal.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, ia pun beranjak dari kolam hangatnya. Ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kaca besar yang ada di kamar mandinya. Mata hitamnya melebar kaget saat melihat banyak bekas gigitan dan warna merah menghiasi tubuh putih pucatnya. Pipinya menjadi merah padam. Ia pun mencengkram handuk yang dipegangnya dengan sangat kencang. "Sial! Si idiot itu, berani sekali dia—huh? Apa ini?" matanya menatap bingung melihat tiga tanda magatama di leher kirinya.

Sasuke meraba tanda itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Matanya melebar saat ia merasakan chakra asing dari tanda itu, lalu ingatan tentang Naruto yang menggigit lehernya, dan memberikan chakra pada tubuhnya, semakin membuat matanya terbelalak lebar tak percaya. " _M-mark?!_ "

.

.

.

.

**_—BUAGGH!—_ **

Sebuah pukulan tinju yang keras menghantam pipi bertanda tiga goresan, membuat tubuh pemiliknya terbanting sangat keras menabrak dinding yang di belakangnya.

"Ow, ow, ow, sakit, Sasuke, kenapa kau memukulku seperti ini~?!" rengek Naruto seperti anak kecil.

"Berisik! Jangan berlagak Idiot brengsek! Kau sudah 'menandai'ku!" geram Sasuke dengan sangat marah, telapak tangannya terkepal kencang, menahan diri untuk memukul lagi.

Naruto pun menghela napas pelan. Ia menyeka darah dari luka mulutnya yang sudah mulai sembuh itu. Dia pun merubah topeng bodohnya menjadi serius, dan tersenyum licik pada sang raven sebelum berkata. "Lalu?"

Mata beriris hitam milik Sasuke melebar tak percaya saat mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Ia pun menggeram marah, dan mencengkeram baju milik Naruto dengan sangat keras, membuatnya terdorong menabrak dinding itu sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tahu yang sudah kau lakukan ini brengsek?!" Sasuke berdesis marah pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya, matanya melotot dengan sangat tajam.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan menghukumku mati karena itu?" balas Naruto dengan santai, menantang sang raven di depannya.

Sasuke pun menggeram semakin marah, matanya mengkilat dengan sangat tajam, berubah menjadi warna merah sharingannya. "Lepaskan 'Mark'nya sekarang juga!" perintahnya marah.

Naruto hanya menatap mata merah itu tanpa ekspresi, sebelum wajahnya ia tekuk seperti mengambek. "Ehhhh. Tidak mau~! Pahadal yang semalam itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau juga tidak menolaknya sama sekali 'suke~!" ia merengek seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau mainannya diambil.

Pipi Sasuke bersemu merah saat ia melihat pemuda pirang didepannya itu mengambek seperti anak kecil, menekukkan bibirnya dengan sangat mani—Sial! Dia menggoyahkan pikirannya dan melotot ke wajah di depannya dengan lebih tajam.

"Lepaskan sekarang juga Dobe! Kau tidak bisa 'menandai'ku seperti ini! Aku Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Konoha! Seorang putra mahkota tidak bisa menjadi submissive demon, brengsek!" desisnya dengan sangat marah.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan maju mendekati sang raven, membuatnya pemuda raven itu melangkah mundur menjauhinya "Tapi kau sudah menjadi submissive demon, Sasuke. Kau adalah submissive milikku~!" ucap Naruto dengan suara parau, membuat sang raven di depannya bersemu merah saat mendengarnya.

"K-kita masih bisa melakukannya tanpa kau 'menandai'ku seperti ini!" desis Sasuke lagi, mencoba meyakinkan sang dominan di hadapannya.

Seringai Naruto bertambah lebar, dia berjalan semakin mendekat. "Tapi hal itu tidak akan menyenangkan bukan?" ucapnya dengan senyum licik.

Sasuke tersentak saat sebuah dinding keras menabrak punggungnya, membuatnya sadar bahwa ia tak bisa melangkah mundur lagi. Ia melotot tajam pada pemuda pirang di depannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum licik menganggapi tatapan tajam itu. Jika dia adalah seorang demon kelas biasa, pasti dia sudah lari ketakutan sekarang. Tapi, tidak. Kelasnya lebih tinggi lagi dari yang siapapun kira.

 **"Balikkan badanmu menghadap dinding 'Suke. Tunjukan tanda itu padaku."** ucap Naruto memerintah.

—D **DEG** G!—

Mata beriris hitam milik Sasuke melebar saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti perintah sang dominan. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap dinding dan kepalanya bergerak miring untuk mengeskpos tanda magatama hitam di lehernya. Tanda itu menyala dalam sekejap saat menerima perintah itu sebelum meredup lagi.

Naruto pun tersenyum puas dan berjalan mendekati pemuda raven di depannya. Dia berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke, menempelkan tubuhnya erat dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek itu, membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan saat ia merasakan lubang anusnya bergesekan melalui pakaian dengan kejantanannya sang dominan di belakangnya.

Senyum Naruto melebar, sebelum ia mengecup lembut tanda magatama itu. Ia pun berbisik dengan suara rendah dan serak yang menggoda. " _See?_ Bukankah ini akan sangat menyenangkan? Kau adalah submissive-ku, Sasuke. kau adalah milikku."

Naruto menjilat daun telinga Sasuke dan berkata lagi dengan suara yang lebih menggoda. "Mari kita bersenang-senang menikmati hal ini. _Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota_."

.

.

.

.

.

 

* * *

_**to be continued...** _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ehem #ehem ada sedikit penjelasan buat reader agar chapter selanjutnya mudah dipahami, karena ini juga menyangkut dengan plot cerita heheh
> 
> kalau di cerita-cerita umumnya, konsep mating dan marking itu satu paket. Jadi sang seme dan uke akan menandai satu sama lain, dan melakukan "itu" untuk menyelesaikan matingnya, dan Yeaaayyy~! Congratulations! Mereka pun terikat satu sama lain dan tak akan terpisahkan selamanya, Live happily ever after forever ever ever xD hahaha
> 
> Tapiii, kalau di cerita ini, Fro memutuskan untuk membuatnya berbeda, Hey! Ini cerita fiksi! suka-suka authornya mau bikin ceritanya gimana #plaak okay maap hehehe, sooo, akan Fro jelaskan...
> 
> (pertama-tama, dominan itu adalah seme, dan submissive itu adalah uke, okay?)
> 
> Dalam cerita ini, Mating dan Marking itu berbeda. Marking atau penandaan, seperti yang dilakukan naru pada sasu, itu terjadi saat seorang demon menandai demon lainnya, membuat mark di tubuhnya. Maka sang demon yang menandai akan menjadi seorang dominan, dan yang ditandai akan menjadi seorang submissive. Mark itu seperti tanda kepemilikan, dan juga sebagai tanda yang menyalurkan chakra sang dominan. Sang dominan akan bisa mengendalikan tubuh submissive nya, sedang sang submissive akan mendapat chakra tambahan dari sang dominan dan bisa menggunakannya dengan bebas. Tentu saja sang dominan tetap bisa membatasi banyaknya chakra yang bisa dipakai submissive-nya. Semakin kuat chakra sang dominan, maka semakin kuat pula submissive-nya, maka dari itu, di cerita ini, semua submissive pasti akan tergoda dengan kekuatan yang besar ^^
> 
> Setelah seorang demon ditandai, bau sang dominan akan menyelimuti tubuh sang submissive, sebagai tanda buat memberi tahu demon yang lain, bahwa demon yang ini sudah menjadi submissive-nya. seperti tanda possesive okay? seorang dominan bisa punya lebih dari satu submissive, tapi submissive hanya bisa punya satu dominan, kalau submissive nya selingkuh, Mark-nya kan melukai tubuh submissive dan selingkuhannya.
> 
> Oh yang dilakukan Naru bukanlah menghilangkan bau dominan-nya, baunya tidak bisa dihilangkan, dia hanya menyamarkannya atau menyembunyikannya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada tubuhnya. Fro cuma menggunakan kata "menghilangkan" agar lebih enak hehe ^^
> 
> oh iya, marking itu bisa dilepas, karena ini seperti buat senang-senang saja, mungkin jika diartikan secara kasar, seperti pacaran/sex buddy
> 
> dan satu lagi, Marking tidak akan membuat sang submissive hamil. mereka membutuhkan mating agar bisa hamil.
> 
> oh kelupaan satu lagi, Mark itu bentuknya berbeda-beda tiap demon, jadi yang pakai tanda magatama (tiga koma) cuma sasuke, aku memilih tanda itu, karena rasanya lebih pas aja, berhubung Sasuke sudah punya tanda itu di manga aslinya ^^
> 
> Nah, kalau Mating itu hampir sama seperti konsep biasanya, sang sang seme dan uke harus menandai satu sama lain dan melakukan 'itu' untuk menyelesaikan proses matingnya. Bedanya dengan marking, kalau di Marking, chakra dominan hanya akan mengalir di tubuh si submissive, sedang saat mating chakra dominan dan submissive akan membaur jadi satu, dan tubuh si submissive akan merespon untuk membuat rahim (bagi submissive laki-laki), dan dia akan bisa hamil dan melahirkan anak. dan setelah mating, mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan lagi, mating cuma sekali seumur hidup^^
> 
> Nah alasan kenapa naruto marah dan tidak mau ditandai, karena dia akan menjadi submissive dan bisa dikendalikan oleh orang lain, kalau secara kasarnya mungkin bisa disebut juga seperti budak.
> 
> feromon itu seperti hormon pemikat, untuk menarik lawan jenis (tapi disini sesama jenis juga haha xD)
> 
> dalam cerita ini, setiap demon memiliki feromon, hanya saja tingkatnya berbeda-beda, semakin menarik demon itu (cantik, tampan, hot, sexy, cute, dll) maka semakin memikat aroma feromonnya.


	3. Reality is not beautiful as you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : haruskah Fro menulis ini di setiap chapter? Aih, ini sangat merepotkan~! karena Authornya malas menulis ini, kalian lihat warning di chapter sebelumnya aja, okaaay? #BLETAK #ditimpukreader
> 
> Disclaimer : hiuuuh, ini apa lagi . Kalian lihat disclaimer chapter sebelumnya dehh #BLETAK

Sasuke pun tersentak dan mendorong Naruto dengan refleks. "Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe?" Sasuke mendesis dengan kesal, meskipun wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ayolah, teme, **kau tidak bisa menolakku.** Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Ucap Naruto, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh wajah itu sekali lagi. "Ini akan menyenangkan, Sasuke. Aku janji hal ini tidak akan menjadi buruk selama kau menurutiku. **Kau hanya perlu diam soal ini dan menurutiku.** " Ucap Naruto lagi sebelum ia mencium bibir merah itu sekali lagi.

"—dob—mmphhh—!" perkataan Sasuke teredam saat bibir miliknya diraup oleh pemuda pirang di depannya. Dia berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya saat lidah basah dan licin itu mulai meminta masuk, namun rasa sakit yang berasal dari puting kirinya yang dicubit, membuatnya tersentak dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah basah dan licin itu pun dengan segera mengikat lidah miliknya, mengajaknya untuk bergelut, membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan. Merasa tak ingin dipermainkan, Sasuke pun menendang kaki Naruto dengan keras, membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak dan melepas bibirnya.

"Owww, kau menendangku temeee!" Naruto merengek kesakitan, tangannya mengusap-usap kakinya yang sakit.

"B-berisik! Itu salahmu sendiri, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan kesal, tangannya mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena air liur.

"Kau jahat sekali temeeee" rengek Naruto sambil merengut.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya lebih tajam sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Aku akan melakukan yang kau inginkan, tapi kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Sesuatu?" Naruto menaikkan alis pirangnya.

"Hilangkan bau dominan-mu dari tubuhku." Ucap Sasuke singkat dengan nada memerintah.

Naruto pun memiringkan kepalanya seakan tidak mengerti, bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil. "Jangan bercanda teme, itu sama saja menyuruhku menghilangkan tanda kepemilikanku darimu"

"Kau sudah punya tanda di leherku! Lagipula tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhku, Dobe! Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu, aku sudah menjadi submissive demon!"

"Ahh…seorang putra mahkota itu memang sangat sulit yaaa…" Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Lakukan saja Dobe! Orang lain tidak boleh tahu soal ini!" Sasuke mendesis kesal.

"Hmhmm" gumam Naruto pelan, dia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi ke Sasuke.

"Dobe!" geram Sasuke marah

"Baik, baik, akan kulakukan, tapi setelah kita bersenang-senang, okay?" ucap Naruto dengan seringai licik, membelah wajah cantik di depannya, menyusuri leher dan tubuh sang raven, sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir sang raven lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kakashi?" tanya Yamato, berjalan mendekati teman sekaligus rekan timnya.

"Hmm…hanya abu seperti biasa. Baunya sudah lama hilang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara pelaku menghilangkan bau tubuhnya dengan begitu mudah." Balas Kakashi sambil berpikir, matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya, ke bangunan rumah yang sekarang sudah hancur dan hangus total. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bangunan rumah yang mereka duga sebagai rumah yang dijadikan persembunyian Gouda Hayate, salah satu mantan menteri di Kerajaan Konoha yang sudah mati terbunuh sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Seperti permintaan dari Departemen Penyelidikan Kerajaan beberapa minggu yang lalu, sekarang mereka sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi pada para petinggi di kerajaan, mendatangi tempat kejadian satu per satu untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk menemukan sang Pelaku.

"Jadi buntu seperti kasus yang lainnya…" ucap Yamato mengangguk pelan.

"Kau benar, buntu seperti kasus lainnya…" ucap Kakashi mengangguk setuju pada temannya. Dia pun berjalan perlahan, menyusuri bangunan itu sekali lagi, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang dia harap terlupakan. Yamato mengikutinya di belakang dengan pelan.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku Yamato…" Kakashi berkata dengan nada yang tidak yakin.

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Yamato tida mengerti.

"Pembunuhan ini, bukankah terlalu aneh? Aku merasa sang pelaku mengincar sesuatu…" Kakashi berkata lagi dengan tidak yakin, pikirannya terus menimbang-nimbang yang akan dikatakannya.

Yamato pun melebarkan matanya, saat dia menangkap hal yang dimaksud oleh temannya itu. "Maksudmu…"

"Benar. Aku tidak yakin, tapi bukankah kau juga berpikir hal yang sama Yamato? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, tapi apa kau pikir dia juga mengincar sesuatu hal yang sama dengan kita…?" ucap Kakashi lagi dengan pelan.

"Jika hal ini memang benar, kita harus segera melaporkannya ke Tsunade…" balas Yamato seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas sekarang…" Kakashi membalas cepat, sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan Yamato mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Merepotkan…"

Shikamaru menghela napas dengan berat, kedua tangan ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, sedang kedua kakinya berjalan dengan malas, menuntunnya ke suatu tempat. Kedua mata beriris coklat miliknya melirik ke sekelilingnya, melihat keributan jalanan ibukota yang sedang terjadi sejak pagi ini. Kasus pembunuhan yang sedang terjadi pada para petinggi kerajaan akhir-akhir ini seakan tidak cukup membuat kerajaan ini gempar, sekarang ditambah kejadian merepotkan yang baru saja terjadi tadi pagi. Oleh karena itulah, sekarang ini dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, suatu tempat yang hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya.

Shikamaru pun menguap keras, jari kelingkingnya mengorek telinganya dengan sangat malas, seakan mencoba menghilangkan suara keributan yang ada di sekelilingnya itu, suara keributan yang terus mengusiknya namun tak mampu untuk melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

"Hey, kau sudah dengar? Ku dengar seorang penghianat tertangkap lagi hari ini…"

"Iya! Aku dengar soal itu! Dia dengan sangat lancang menghina Yang Mulia Raja Danzo!"

"Huh! Biar tahu rasa! Yang Mulia Raja seharusnya langsung menghukumnya mati!"

"Benar! Pengikut Sang Raja Penghianat adalah penghianat lainnya. Mereka tidak pantas hidup!"

"Benar sekali, mereka seharusnya mati saja!"

"Penghianat tidak pantas hidup!"

"Mereka harus dibasmi sampai tuntas!"

—dan teriakan-teriakan lainnya yang terus berdatangan, memenuhi seluruh jalanan di Ibukota itu, membuat Shikamaru menghela napas lebih berat. Dia pun berjalan mengambil tikungan kecil yang ada di depannya, sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah bar kecil. Sebuah bunyi kecil dari lonceng terdengar saat ia membuka pintu bar itu.

"Hey, Shika, kau sudah datang." Sapa seseorang berambut hitam panjang. Dia memiliki wajah putih pucat namun berparas sangat feminim, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengira dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Haku-san." Ucap Shikamaru sedikit terkejut. "Kau sudah kembali. Sejak kapan?" tanyanya pada pemuda cantik yang sedang duduk di balik meja bar, mengocok sebuah vodka seakan sedang menyiapkan suatu minuman.

"Hmm, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tsunade-sama memanggil kami, katanya ada pertemuan penting." Jawab Haku dengan senyuman yang mempesona.

"Oh, benar juga. Kita akan segera melaksanakan rencana itu, kita hanya butuh beberapa bukti lagi. Apa Tsunade-sama ada di dalam?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Iya, masuklah, mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan." Haku membalas lagi.

Shikamaru pun mengangguk pelan, sebelum ia berjalan melewati meja bar itu, memasuki sebuah pintu yang ada di sana. Sebuah ruangan kecil terlihat, sebelum disambung dengan ruangan dan lorong lainnya. Shikamaru berjalan mengikuti lorong itu sampai ke ruangan yang paling ujung. Dia berhenti di depan dinding yang merupakan akhir dari lorong yang ternyata buntu itu. Shikamaru pun meraba pinggiran dinding itu, sebelum menariknya keras dan **_–Zrekk!-_** dinding itu terbuka layaknya pintu geser, memperlihatkan lorong lainnya dengan tangga yang menurun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Shikamaru pun menutup dinding itu lagi dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pelan, mengingat lorong itu hanya memiliki sedikit penerangan. Dia berjalan untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia sampai pada suatu pintu. Ia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali untuk memberi tanda pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam sebelum membuka pintu itu untuk masuk.

**—BRAKK!—**

Sebuah gebrakan yang sangat keras mengagetkannya ketika berhasil memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi! Kita sudah kehilangan terlalu banyak orang!" Tsunade berteriak dengan sangat marah pada para demon yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Tsunade kau harus tenang, meskipun kita mengamuk seperti ini, tetap tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang." Ucap Kurenai mencoba menenangkan wanita yang menjadi pemimpinnya itu.

"Berisik! Bagaimana bisa kita diam saja! Salah satu rekan kita sudah tertangkap lagi, dan sekarang akan segera mendapatkan hukuman eksekusi! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Tsunade menggeram marah.

"Meskipun begitu, tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan." Asuma menghela napas.

"Itu benar, kita tidak bisa mengambir resiko untuk membongkar rencana kita sekarang ini." Zabusa ikut berkata.

"Merepotkan...untuk sekarang ini kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Kita juga masih belum bisa menemukannya bukan?" ucap Shikaku dengan menghela napas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman kita yang sedang tertangkap sekarang?! Apa kita akan membiarkannya terbunuh begitu saja?!" geram Tsume dengan marah.

"Tsunade-sama, apa sudah ada kabar dari Jiraiya-san tentang 'anak itu'?" tanya Inoichi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, agar tak terjadi keributan.

Tsunade pun menghela napasnya, dia tersungkur di tempat duduknya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. "Tidak, aku bahkan tak tahu dimana si pak tua mesum itu sekarang." Ucapnya letih.

"Tsunade-sama, kita harus segera melaksanakan rencana kita! Kita tak bisa menunggu-nunggu lagi. Aku tidak ingin rekan kita tertangkap lebih banyak dan dibunuh oleh Danzo busuk itu!" Tsume menggeram marah lagi.

"Tsume, kau harus tenang. Semua orang yang ada disini juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi kita tidak bisa begitu saja melaksanakan rencana ini dengan terburu-buru. Ini hanya kesempatan sekali seumur hidup! Sekali saja Danzo mengetahui kalau kita sedang merencanakan kudeta, kita tidak akan bisa tinggal di kerajaan ini lagi!" ucap Chouza berusaha menenangkan temannya itu.

"Tapi, tetap saja—"

"Cukup!" hentak Tsunade menghentikan perdebatan yang hanya akan berakhir percuma itu. Dia pun melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Shikamaru, kau sudah disini. Ada yang bisa kau laporkan? Bagaimana menurutmu para kesatria baru tahun ini?" ucap Tsunade dengan menghela napas.

Shikamaru menguap pelan, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sedikit malas. "Tidak banyak. Seperti biasa, mereka hanya rakyat yang tertipu Danzo, kecuali Ino, Chouji, dan Kiba, mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa kita ajak untuk melaksanakan rencana ini. Mereka membenci Minato Ou-sama seperti yang lainnya."

Tsunade pun menghela napas lagi. "Apa tidak ada lagi? Kita membutuhkan banyak orang untuk melaksanakan rencana kita."

"Hm, entahlah. Ini baru beberapa minggu, aku masih belum bisa melihatnya jelas, siapa yang benar-benar hanya memihak pada Minato Ou-sama." Ucapnya sambil berpikir, sebuah bayangan seseorang berambut pirang muncul di benaknya. "Hmm mungkin ada satu…" ucapnya lagi sedikit tidak yakin.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Tsunade sedikit tertarik.

"Naruto. Ini hanya perkiraanku saja, tapi dia tidak terlihat membenci Minato Ou-sama…" jawab Shikamaru.

"Naruto? Siapa itu?" tanya Tsunade sedikit bingung.

"Tunggu, maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto? Bocah berambut pirang yang terlihat bodoh itu?" tanya Iruka tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan ketika mendengar nama Naruto disebut.

"Pirang? Apa yang kau maksud dengan bocah lemah yang telat ujian itu?" tanya Tsunade sedikit menangkap.

"Yaah… kurang lebih begitu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menghina Minato Ou-sama, tapi ini masih perkiraanku. Aku masih harus memastikannya." Jawab Shikamaru

"Tunggu, jika dia lemah, dia tak akan banyak membantu rencana kita! Kita akan melakukan penyerangan pada Raja kerajaan ini! Dia hanya akan mati di tengah jalan." Ucap Tsume sedikit tidak setuju.

"Tapi Tsume-san, dia mungkin saja akan berguna pada rencana kita. Jika dia benar-benar memihak pada Minato Ou-sama, Kita bisa mengajarinya cara bertarung agar lebih kuat. Kurasa Kakashi bisa melakukannya." Balas Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan demon yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hm, kau benar Shikamaru, awasi saja bocah itu. Kita butuh banyak pasukan disini." Ucap Tsunade mengangguk setuju.

"Ah. Apa ada seseorang yang menyebut namaku barusan?" ucap Kakashi yang baru memasuki ruangan itu, matanya yang tidak tertutup melengkung ke atas seolah-olah sedang tersenyum.

"Kakashi. Yamato. Kalian sudah kembali." Ucap Shikaku melirik ke arah dua demon itu.

"Yo. Kalian terlihat serius sekali." Ucap Kakashi lagi, menempelkan dua jarinya ke dahi seakan memberi salam pada semua demon yang ada di sana.

"Selamat sore semuanya, maaf kami sedikit terlambat." Ucap Yamato dengan nada sopan.

"Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Tsunade berkata langsung ke intinya.

"Tidak. Kurang lebih sama seperti kasus lainnya. Kami tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang pelakunya. Yah.. kecuali mungkin jika mengikutsertakan cara sang pelaku membakar habis jejaknya. Kurasa dia adalah seorang demon dengan elemen api yang cukup ahli. Aku tidak bisa memastikan ada berapa banyak mereka, jika kita melihat cara bertarungnya, mungkin sang pelaku hanya satu orang, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka berkelompok." Terang Kakashi pada seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

"Tsunade-sama, kurasa ada satu hal yang mungkin bisa dijadikan petunjuk." Ucap Yamato kali ini.

"Apa itu?" Tsunade bertanya dengan tertarik.

"Para korban, kelima korban itu adalah pengikut Danzo. Kita bahkan sudah menemukan beberapa bukti bahwa kelima korban itu telah membantu Danzo saat melakukan pembunuhan masal sebelas tahun yang lalu. Jika perkiraan kami benar, maka sang pelaku sedang mengincar Danzo seperti kita. Dia membunuh bawahan Danzo yang terlibat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu. Aku rasa tujuan sang pelaku sama dengan kita, untuk melakukan pemberontakan pada kerajaan ini." Terang Yamato pada yang lainnya.

"Ada banyak demon yang rakus dan busuk bermunculan di kerajaan ini sejak Danzo memimpin Negara Api. Tapi sang pelaku lebih memilih membunuh para demon yang terlibat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu terlebih dahulu daripada membunuh demon yang lain. Jika yang memang diincar sang pelaku adalah membunuh Danzo, dia pasti juga ikut terlibat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu." Kakashi menambahi.

"Tunggu, maksudmu ada yang sedang merencakan kudeta seperti kita?" tanya Inoichi dengan tertarik.

"Hey, bukankah ini bagus? Jika kita bisa menemukan pelakunya, kita bisa mengajaknya bergabung dengan rencana kita! Mungkin saja mereka memiliki pasukan yang cukup banyak." Tsume berkata dengan semangat.

"Apakah mungkin jika pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah "anak itu"…?" celetuk Shikaku, jarinya mengusap-usap dagunya seakan sedang berpikir.

Seluruh demon disana pun terkejut saat mendengar Shikaku, mata mereka melebar menatap ke arah demon berkuncir rambut mirip nanas itu.

"T-tunggu, maksudmu anak yang sudah kita cari bertahun-tahun?" ucap Chouza tak percaya.

"Satu-satunya yang mungkin terlibat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu, adalah Danzo dan bawahannya, namun tidak mungkin salah satu anak buah Danzo yang melakukan pemberontakan, kecuali jika terjadi masalah internal di antara mereka. Selain mereka yang tersisa hanyalah para demon anggota kerajaan yang terbunuh saat itu, dan kita tahu bahwa tidak ada yang selamat saat itu, kecuali Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Sasuke." terang Shikaku

"Tidak mungkin, kita sudah mencarinya bertahun-tahun, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentangnya.." Inoichi berkata tak percaya.

"Tsunade-sama. Tak bisakah kau menghubungi Jiraiya? Dia mungkin tahu sesuatu!" tanya Tsume merasa tidak sabar.

"Cih. Pak tua mesum itu sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, aku tidak bisa—"

"Tsunade-sama!" teriak seseorang dari balik pintu, sebelum pintu itu terbuka dengan keras, memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam bergaya seperti mangkok terbalik.

"Gai?! Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chouza, mewakili keterkejutan semua demon yang ada di ruangan itu.

Gai mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah, sebelum dia berkata dengan cepat. "Mereka akan memulainya!"

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu pun terbelalak lebar mendengarnya kalimat itu, sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh demon berbaju hijau itu.

"S-secepat ini?!" ucap Inoichi tak percaya.

"Sial!" Tsume menggeram dengan sangat marah, menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya.

"Kita harus kesana, dia adalah rekan kita, aku ingin kita menghormatinya." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk mengikuti perkataan Tsunade, sebelum mengikutinya keluar ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia." Panggil seorang pelayan, bersamaan bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan kerjanya.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke pada pelayan itu. Dia mencelupkan ujung kuas yang dipegangnya ke dalam bak tinta kecil yang ada di atas meja, sebelum melanjutkan tulisannya pada dokumen penting yang sedang ia garap.

Pintu masuk ruangan itu pun terbuka, mempersilahkan seorang pelayan untuk masuk. Dia menunduk hormat pada Sang Putra Mahkota di depannya sebelum berkata lagi. "Yang Mulia Raja menginginkan kehadiran anda. Eksekusi akan segera di mulai."

"Eksekusi? Ah. Soal itu ya." Ucap Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti, aku akan segera kesana. Pergilah." Ucap Sasuke lagi menyuruh pelayan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Dia pun menghentikan garapannya dan meletakkan kuas dan tinta miliknya ke tempat semula, menyimpannya dengan aman agar tak mengotori dokumen penting kerajaan yang sedang ia garap tadi.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci kedua tangannya. Setelah sampai pada wastafel yang ada di kamar mandinya itu, dia pun membuka keran, dan mencuci tangannya dengan perlahan. Dia mematikan keran setelah merasa tangannya sudah cukup bersih dan mengusapkan pada handuk yang tergantung di sampingnya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya dari balik cermin. Mata beriris onyx miliknya itu pun bertemu dengan onyx lainnya, mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan sangat tajam dan dingin.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke pun berbalik dan bergegas menuju lapangan utama tempat berlangsungnya eksekusi yang akan diadakan itu.

Perjalanan kesana tidak memakan waktu yang panjang. Penjaga pintu pun langsung menundukan kepala mereka dengan hormat dan membukakan pintu untuk Sang Putra Mahkota saat mereka melihatnya mendekat. Sasuke hanya melewati pintu dan penjaga itu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pandangan lurus di depannya.

Sorak sorai yang bergemuruh sangat keras langsung terdengar di telinganya, begitu ia naik ke atas panggung, tempat dimana kursi singgasananya diletakan di samping Sang Raja. Sasuke pun memberi hormat pada Danzo sebelum ia duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Kau sedikit terlambat, Putra Mahkota." Ucap Danzo seraya menyapa sang pewaris tahtanya itu.

"Maafkan saya, Danzo-sama. Saya sedikit terhambat oleh pekerjaan kerajaan. Saya sedikit terkejut, eksekusinya akan diadakan lebih cepat." Balas Sasuke dengan nada hormat.

Danzo hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk segera memulai eksekusinya. Mereka pun mengangguk dan segera memanggil para penjaga untuk membawa sang tawanan ke tengah lapangan.

Pintu besar yang ada di bawah panggung itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok para penjaga yang menyeret sebuat kerangkeng besar yang terbuat dari besi kuat. Di dalamnya, sesosok pria duduk tersungkur dengan papan pasung mengekal leher dan kepalanya, tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat oleh rantai besi yang menyambung ke lantai kerangkeng itu. Sorakan dan teriakan hinaan pun langsung berdatangan menuju pria yang sedang terbelenggu tak berdaya di dalam jeruji besi itu.

"Dasar penghianat!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Pengikut Raja Penghianat hanyalah penghianat lainnya! Bunuh saja dia!"

"Bunuh penghianat itu Danzo Ou-sama!"

"Penggal kepalanya!"

Para rakyat yang menonton eksekusi itu berteriak-teriak dengan keras, menyoraki dan menghina pria yang mereka anggap sebagai penghianat kerajaan karena sudah menyebut nama sang Yondaime dan memihak pada Raja yang memiliki gelar Penghianat di kerajaan itu.

Para penjaga pun segera membawa pria yang di dalam kerangkeng besi itu untuk keluar dan naik ke atas menara eksekusi. Mereka mengikatkan rantainya ke papan lantai dan menundukan wajah pria itu untuk menghormat pada sang Raja dan sang Putra Mahkota yang ada di depan mereka. Dari arah pintu gerbang yang sama, dua orang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam keluar dan naik ke atas menara itu. Masing-masing membawa pedang tajam dan lebar yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengeksekusi tawanan mereka. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk melakukan eksekusi dengan berdiri di masing-masing sisi pria yang ditawan itu. Mereka hendak mengangkat pedangnya, namun terhenti saat Danzo menaikkan tangannya, membuat lapangan itu menjadi hening saat melihat sang Raja menghentikan eksekusi itu sejenak.

Danzo hanya tersenyum licik sebelum menoleh ke arah sang pewaris tahtanya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Putra Mahkota, apa kau berkenan untuk melakukan eksekusi kali ini?" tanya Danzo dengan senyum licik.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah perintah. Sang Raja baru saja menyuruhnya untuk mengotori tangannya dengan melakukan hukuman penggal itu. Sasuke pun berdiri dari kursi singgasananya, dia berdiri di depan danzo dengan senyum dingin, matanya yang dingin kini menjadi bertambah sangat dingin dan tajam. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mengayunkan tangannya ke arah dalam tubuhnya seraya melakukan hormat sebelum berkata. "Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia." –dan dia pun berbalik untuk menuruni panggung dan kemudian menaiki menara eksekusi itu.

Sorakan dan teriakan pun kembali ketika melihat sang Putra Mahkota menaiki menara eksekusi itu, meneriakan hinaan pada pria yang ditawan ataupun dukungan pada sang Putra Mahkota untuk melakukan esksekusi itu.

Sasuke pun menaikkan tangannya untuk membuat teriakan itu berhenti, sebelum ia mengambil pedang dari salah satu dari dua eksekutor disana. Dia berdiri tepat di samping sang pria tawanan itu dan mengangkat pedang yang dipegangnya, meletakkannya tepat di atas leher yang sedang dipasung itu, sebelum bibirnya membuka untuk berkata dengan nada dingin. "Kalimat terakhir?"

Pria yang ditawan itu pun menaikan kepalanya, untuk menatap langsung sang Raja yang duduk dengan angkuh di kursi singgasana beberapa meter dari tempatnya terbelenggu rantai. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, dan matanya berubah, bukan tatapan sedih atau sekarat karena berada di ujung kematiannya, namun tatapan percaya diri dan penuh dengan kebanggaan karena telah mati demi seseorang yang dikaguminya, bibirnya pun mengeluarkan suara yang keras dan lantang.

"MINATO OU-SAMA BUKANLAH PENGHIANAT! MINATO OU-SAMA ADALAH RAJA TERBAIK DAN TERAGUNG DI KERAJAAN KONOHA!" teriaknya penuh kebanggaan, dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap penuh dendam pada demon yang menjadi Raja sekarang itu dan berkata lagi dengan seringai meremehkan. "MATI SAJA KAU DANZO BUSUK!"

 ** _—SLASH!—_** sebuah tebasan pun akhirnya membuat pria itu tak bernyawa lagi, meninggalkan hanya seonggok daging yang tergeletak.

Sasuke mengusap carian merah dari pipinya sebelum menoleh ke arah rakyatnya yang bersorak dengan keras. Dia tertegun saat mata beriris onyx-nya bertemu dengan cerulean yang sangat familiar. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dengan intens, membuat Sasuke menahan napas saat melihat ketajaman dari cerulean itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, sebuah kilasan sedih muncul di cerulean itu, membuat Sasuke melebarkan mata onyx-nya dengan bingung. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat kejam Yang Mulia." Sebuah suara familiar membuat Sasuke tersentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Matanya melebar saat melihat pemuda pirang yang sangat familiar itu berdiri menempel dinding beberapa meter darinya.

"Dia adalah penghianat. Penghianat kerajaan pantas untuk mati." Balas Sasuke, tangannya mengepal kencang.

"Benarkah, kau terlihat sangat membenci sang Raja Penghianat ini." Tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Dia sudah membunuh anggota kerajaan. Jika aku melihatnya sekarang ini, aku pasti akan langsung membunuhnya!" ucap Sasuke dengan dingin, matanya menatap tajam pada cerulean yang di depannya.

Sebuah keheningan datang, ketika kedua pasang mata itu hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan intens, seakan mereka adalah musuh yang saling membenci satu sama lain.

Naruto pun tersenyum tipis dan memecah keheningan itu. "Ahh…rakyatmu pasti sangat bangga padamu, Yang Mulia. Seorang Putra Mahkota yang sangat setia pada kerajaannya." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, kakinya melangkah maju untuk mendekati sang raven di depannya.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan sang raven dan memajukan badannya untuk berbisik pelan di samping telinga sang raven. "Tapi Sasuke, aku ingin kau berhati-hati. Posisi Putra Mahkota itu sangat mudah diincar, terlalu ceroboh akan membuatmu terbunuh, Sasuke.." dia memundurkan badannya dan menatap mata onyx di depannya, jari tan-nya membelah rambut raven itu dengan perlahan. "Akan sangat buruk, jika submissive-ku yang manis ini terbunuh kan?" ucap dengan dengan tersenyum, sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang raven.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Sangat gelap.

Lagi-lagi tempat ini. Kenapa harus tempat ini.

Bau darah ada dimana-mana. Bau darah yang sangat menusuk hidungku.

Aku menoleh ke arah samping saat mendengar sebuah teriakan lagi. Lagi menoleh lagi saat teriakan lain juga muncul.

Siapa?

Siapa yang berteriak?

"Tolong Gyaa—!"

Siapa?

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku—

Aku ada dimana?

Aku—

Aku menunduk, melihat kedua tangan kecil yang berlumuran darah dan tanah di depanku.

Mataku terbelalak lebar saat melihat kedua tangan kecil itu—tidak—itu adalah kedua tanganku… tangan itu berlumuran cairan merah pekat dengan bau yang menusuk.

Tapi itu bukan darahku…

Lalu darah siapa?

Siapa?

Aku menaikkan kepalaku, menggerakan mataku untuk mengikuti tetesan darah yang ada di depanku, mengikuti tetesan itu sampai aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku tercekat. Mataku terbelalak sangat lebar, mulutku terbuka namun, tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya terbuka seperti sedang menyuarakan rasa shok-ku. Kedua tangan ku pun mulai bergetar—tidak—seluruh tubuhku bergetar, hawa dingin yang datang membuatku sangat merindng.

Sebuah cairan hangat menetes pelan di atas pipiku, lalu diikuti tetesan lainnya, terus menetes membasahi pipiku, ketika aku melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di depanku itu.

"T—t-ou—san—" sebuah suara kecil terdengar

"To—san—kaa—san—" suara itu terdengar lagi, suara yang terdengar sangat pedih.

Lalu aku sadar kalau itu adalah suaraku sendiri.

"Tousan—" panggilku lagi

"Kaasan—tousan—!" panggilku lagi dengan putus asa

Suaraku tercekat pedih, terus memanggil dua orang yang ada di hadapanku, dua orang yang masih belum juga bergerak ataupun menjawabku. Pipiku menjadi sangat basah karena tetesan hangat dari mataku terus mengalir. Meskipun aku berteriak, mereka tetap tidak mendengar suaraku. Aku pun menggerakan tubuhku, berjalan maju untuk mendekati tubuh kedua orang tuaku. Namun kakiku tersandung, membuatku terjatuh tepat di depan tubuh yang tergeletak itu.

Mataku terbelalak sangat lebar, melihat tubuh kecilku sekarang ternoda oleh cairan merah..

Ada banyak sekali…

Cairan itu ada dimana-mana…

Bahkan masih terus mengalir dari tubuh kedua orang tuaku…

Aku mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh ayahku, menggerakannya, mencoba membangunkannya…

"Tousan—!"

"Tousan! Kaasan!" teriakku memanggil mereka.

Tapi tidak sedikitpun mereka bergerak…

Mata mereka hanya memandang kosong ke arahku...

Membuatku semakin bergetar ketakutan…

"Sasuke!" sebuah teriakan membuatku menoleh

"Sasuke! kita harus cepat pergi!" suara itu berteriak lagi menarik tubuhku untuk berjalan.

"Niisan—"

"Diamlah! Kita harus pergi!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terbanting ke belakang, ketika anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendorongku.

Mataku melebar saat melihat orang-orang itu—benar orang-orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat ini—membuat bau darah dimana-mana.

"Sasuke! Pergi dari sini! Kau harus selamat!" teriak anak laki-laki itu padaku

"Niisan—" panggilku

Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan saat melihat itu orang-orang itu menyerang lagi, melukai anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu…

"Niisan—!" teriakku

"Pergi!"

"Niisan—!"

"PERGI SASUKE!"

"NIISAN!"

Mata beriris onyx itu pun terbelalak lebar, kilatan panik dan ketakutan bergemuruh di balik mata itu. Sasuke menaikkan tangannya yang masih bergetar hebat ke arah wajahnya, mengusap wajahnya dengan gemetaran. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan panik dari pikirannya.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, melihat sekelilingnya. Menemukan ruangan kamarnya yang gelap seperti biasanya. Dia menghela napas lagi dengan berat. Mimpi itu lagi-lagi menghantui malamnya. Mimpi buruk yang sangat dia benci tapi tak sanggup untuk menghilangkannya. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan sangat letih, dia mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya, memeganginya dengan telapak tangan yang lain, mencoba menghilangkan gemetaran yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Dia menghela napas lagi, dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

**_—Splash!—_ **

Siraman air dingin membasahi wajahnya, dia mengusap wajahnya pelan sebelum mengguyurnya lagi dengan air dingin. Dia pun mendongakkan wajahnya, untuk menatap wajahnya yang basah dari pantulan cermin di depannya, wajah milik anak kecil ketakutan dan menyedihkan, wajah yang sangat dibencinya, membuatnya sadar betapa tak berdaya dirinya oleh mimpi yang terus membelenggunya.

Dia pun mengusapkan wajahnya dengan handuk sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Terang bulan memberitahunya bahwa ia telah terbangun di tengah malam lagi, seperti malam lainnya.

Sebuah benda kecil menarik perhatiannya, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka sebuah bingkai yang terbalik menutup. Matanya berubah sendu saat ia melihat sosok wajah yang ada di foto itu. Jarinya menyentuh dengan pelan dan hati-hati wajah itu satu per satu. "Tousan..Kaasan…Niisan…" ia mengabsen satu-satu pemilik wajah di dalam foto itu.

Dia pun meletakkan bingkai foto itu lagi, dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Mata onyx-nya berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh dendam, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dengan sangat kencang. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu sebelumnya kini berubah menjadi amarah dengan penuh rasa benci.

"Tousan…Kaasan…Niisan…." Ucapnya getir. "Aku pasti akan membalas kematian kalian. Aku pasti akan membunuh penghianat itu, putra dari orang yang sudah membunuh kalian."

"Aku pasti menemukan dan membunuh putra dari Raja Penghianat Kerajaan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah pelan, mengeluh atas kebosanan yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Matanya melirik kesana kemari memperhatikan alur penjagaan para kesatria di depannya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di Istana utama. Yep, lagi, dan untungnya belum ada Anbu Ne yang melihatnya.

Naruto pun mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam Istana, sebelum ia berjalan menuju tempat tinggal sang Raja. Oh. Jika kau bertanya apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana. Dia sedang "mengintai" atau itu yang Naruto sebut sedang ia lakukan dengan "berjalan santai di koridor Istana". Dia langsung melompat ke atas atap saat indra pendengarnya mendengar sesuatu. Dia bergelantungan di balik bayangan gelap di atas koridor, bersembunyi dengan kemampuan _stealth_ -nya yang sangat ia banggakan, saat seorang penjaga berjalan di bawahnya.

Naruto menunggu sampai penjaga itu melewatinya sebelum ia melompat turun dan berjalan lagi, dengan santai. Istana utama tidak banyak berubah, dia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana konstruksi bangunan tempat tinggalnya dulu, jadi dia bisa dengan mudah berkeliaran di tempat itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa begitu saja menyerang tempat itu. Pola penjagaan disana sudah banyak berubah, karena itulah dia harus melakukan sebuah pengintaian sekarang.

Setelah merasa cukup dekat dengan wilayah Danzo, Naruto pun melompat keluar jendela dan bertengger—err maksudnya melompat ke atas ranting pohon yang ada di dekat jendela. Dia melompat ke pohon yang lainnya dan melompat lagi sampai ia sampai tepat di depan ruangan Danzo. Dia pun bersembunyi, menghilangkan aura chakra dan baunya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendeteksinya. Mata beriris birunya itu menajam, melihat jauh ke arah wilayah musuh di depannya. Dari jendela yang terbuka di ruangan itu, Naruto bisa melihat Danzo yang sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya, membuat tangannya gatal untuk pergi ke tempat itu dan langsung membunuhnya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, dia tidak akan membuang kesempatannya setelah sebelas tahun menunggu.

Mata beriris biru itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, melirik ke sekelilingnya untuk melihat penjagaan disana. Dia bisa melihat dan merasakan beberapa kesatria Anbu Ne yang berjaga di sekeliling wilayah itu. Ada tujuh—delapan—sembilan—dua belas—tiga belas—lima belas—dannnn…Wow ternyata ada sangat banyak Anbu Ne di sana. Hmmm…dia bisa saja langsung menyerang seluruh Anbu Ne itu. Tapi chakra-nya akan kehabisan sebelum dia sampai pada bos terakhir—maksudnya si Raja Busuk itu—err atau kau bisa menyebutnya Danzo. Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia sudah kelelahan sebelum melawan Danzo. Lagipula dia masih belum tahu apa kekuatan Danzo. Sangat beresiko untuk menyerang begitu saja.

 _'Ahhh…seharusnya aku ajak Kurama kemari…'_ pikirnya sedikit kesal.

 _'Dia bisa membantuku melawan bawahan Danzo sementara aku melawan Danzo nanti…'_ pikirnya lagi.

Dia benar-benar harus memikirkan rencananya dengan matang. Pasti ada celah yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melancarkan penyerangannya. Pasti ada waktu yang tepat yang bisa dia gunakan. Si Danzo busuk itu tidak mungkin tidak memiliki kelemahan. Lagipula dia punya sang pewaris tahta di tangannya. Dia tak tahu apa dia bisa menggunakan Sasuke nantinya, tapi mungkin pemuda raven itu bisa bermanfaat untuk rencananya. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu waktu yang tepat dan menyusun rencananya dengan matang.

 _'Tunggu saja Danzo, aku pasti akan segera menemuimu.'_ ucapnya dalam hati, bibirnya membentuk seringai licik. Dia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_-Brakk!-_ **

Sebuah gebrakan keras mengenai meja berwarna coklat tua itu, sebelum diikuti suara **_–Prang!-_** keras ketika sebuah gelas yang terbuat dari beling itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Tsunade-sama! Anda harus berhenti minum-minum! Ini sudah larut malam, anda harus segera beristirahat!" Shizune berteriak memarahi atasannya yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Berisik Shizuneee! Bagaimana bisa kau hanya diam seperti itu setelah melihat salah satu pasukanmu terbunuh dengan kejam!" ucap Tsunade dengan suara yang sedikit ngelantur, wajahnya memerah karena mabuk akibat minum terlalu banyak.

"Tsunade-sama! Anda tidak bisa seperti ini, anda harus—"

 ** _–Prang!-_** sebuah suara pecahan lainnnya terdengar, memotong kalimat Shizune. Kali ini bukan gelas yang pecah, melainkan salah satu botol bir yang sudah kosong.

"Dasar Danzooo busuukkk~! **_–hik-_** Berani sekali dia memenggal bawahankuuuu! **_–hik-_** Aku tidak akan mengampuninyaa ** _–hik-_** Aku pasti membunuh si muka perban ituuu—!" ucap Tsunade dengan cegukan, kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja, dengan sempoyongan, tangannya memegang sebuah botol bir yang sedang diminumnya.

"Tsunade-sama!" teriak Shizune lagi mencoba menghentikan wanita berambut pirang yang menjadi pemimpinnya itu.

"Ckckck, kau benar-benar tidak berubah, nenek tua." Sebuah suara mengagetkan kedua wanita yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tsunade pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat ke jendela yang ada di sisi samping ruangan itu. Matanya melebar sebelum ia tersentak bangun dan melempar botol bir yang dibawanya itu kepada siapapun yang sedang berdiri di atas jendela.

 ** _–Prang!_** **-** botol itu gagal mengenai orang itu, melainkan dinding yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dasar Pak Tua Jelek! Dari mana saja kau brengseeekkk~!" ucap Tsunade dengan sempoyongan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan pergi lama, perjalananku membutuh—"

"Berisik dasar pak tua mesuuumm— ** _hik_** —kau sama sekali tidak memberiku kabar—!" potong Tsunade dengan cegukan.

Jiraiya hanya menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersender ke dinding. "Aku sudah dengar soal hari ini, kita kehilangan orang lagi…" ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Huh, kau sudah pergi terlalu lama, mana tahu keadaan disini—" balas Tsunade dengan melotot tajam, dia mengambil botol bir lainnya dan meneguknya langsung.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi aku pergi bukan untuk bertamasya. Kau tahu itu nenek tua…" balas Jiraiya dengan menghela napas

Ada keheningan sejenak sebelum Tsunade menggebrakkan botol birnya ke meja lagi dengan keras setelah meneguknya. Dia pun melotot tajam pada pria berambut putih di sampingnya itu. "Apa kau menemukannya?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi.

Jiraiya pun tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau kembali brengseeek! Kita membutuhkan anak itu!" Tsunade menggeram marah.

Jiraiya menghela napas sebelum berkata lagi. "Ini sudah terlalu lama Tsunade, kita sudah mencarinya selama sebelas tahun ini, tapi sama sekali tak ada petunjuk tentang anak itu. Hanya dengan ciri warna rambut dan tanda lahir di pipi, tanpa mengetahui seperti apa wajah dan tubuh anak itu, kita tidak mungkin bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Dunia ini terlalu luas, sangat liar dan berbahaya, mungkin saja anak itu—"

"Berisik! Jangan sekali-kali mengatakan itu, Pak tua brengsek! Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota tidak mungkin mati! Dia anak yang tangguh, memiliki darah dari Minato dan Kushina di dalam tubuhnya, hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya mati!" Tsunade berteriak dengan kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja.." Jiraiya menghela napas. "Aku akan memulai pencarian lagi besok siang. Apa ada kabar baru tentang rencana kita?" Jiraiya akhirnya berkata.

"Kurang lebih." Balas Tsunade letih. "Apa kau sudah dengar pembunuhan yang terjadi apa petinggi kerajaan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ah. Hanya dengar rumornya saja."

"Ada kemungkinan pelakunya juga sedang melakukan pemberontakan seperti kita, Kakashi sedang menyelidikinya lebih lanjut."

"Apa kau akan mengajak mereka bergabung dengan rencana kita?"

"Mungkin, entahlah. Aku akan tahu nanti setelah mengetahui pelakunya. Shikaku bilang ada kemungkinan orang itu adalah Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota."

"Kau pikir begitu?" Jiraiya melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku harap Shikaku benar. Kerajaan ini benar-benar membutuhkan anak itu. Setelah mengalahkan Danzo, kita akan membutuhkan seorang Raja." Tsunade menjawab dengan pasrah.

"Kau tahu kau bisa menggantikannya Tsunade…" ucap Jiraiya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan sanggup. Kekuatanku sebagai demon berdarah kerajaan tidak cukup kuat…" ucap Tsunade menyangkal.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum sedih menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya. Matanya melirik ke arah meja yang sekarang sangat berantakan itu. Sebuah gambar foto menarik perhatiannya. "Ini…" ucapnya bertanya-tanya, tangannya meraih dokumen kertas dengan foto yang menempel di depannya.

"Oh, si bocah Uzumaki. Dia kesatria baru tahun ini, Shikamaru bilang, dia akan coba merekrutnya ke pasukan kita." Jawab Tsunade. Dia menaikan alis saat melihat ekspresi Jiraiya yang sedikit tertegun saat melihat gambar foto itu. "Kenapa?" Tsunade memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Bocah ini…" Jiraiya berkata tidak yakin. "Tidak, kurasa hanya perasaanku saja…"

"Cih, dasar pak tua…" Tsunade berdecak kesal.

Jiraiya sedikit termenung memperhatikan foto bocah berambut pirang di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat bocah ini sedikit familiar baginya. "Hey, Tsunade, bisakah aku melihat rekaman gambar ujian penerimaan kesatria baru kemarin?"

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin bersemilir dengan pelan, membawa hawa dingin ke tubuh putih yang selimuti kimono berwarna hitam. Sasuke mengeratkan kimono yang dipakainya ke tubuh agar lebih hangat. Matanya terasa capek, namun dia tak bisa kembali untuk tidur lagi setelah mimpi yang baru saja di alaminya. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati para penjaga agar tak ada yang melihatnya. Dia melewati gerbang pembatas Istana Utama dengan Istana bagian dengan mudah tanpa ketahuan penjaga di sana. Setelah keluar dari wilayah tempat tinggalnya, dia pun mengambil tikungan, berjalan menuju dimana para kesatria kerajaan tinggal. Dia memasuki Asrama Kesatria dengan hati-hati dan menuju salah satu ruangan yang ingin dia kunjungi. Dia memusatkan chakranya untuk berkonsentrasi, mencari chakra sang pemilik tanda yang ada di lehernya. Dia tersenyum puas saat berhasil menemukannya, dan tanpa membuang waktu dia pun melesat kesana.

Sasuke menarik napas, untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang yang dirasakannya, sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk memutar gagang pintu yang sudah ada di depannya. Pintu itu pun terbuka, memberinya celah untuk masuk ke ruangan di dalamnya. Dia memajukan badannya untuk mengintip masuk. "Dobe?" panggilnya pada seseorang yang ada di dalam.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat pemuda pirang yang dia kira sedang tertidur, sedang berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya, memakai pakaian serba hitam menutupi tubuhnya, tangannya memegang sebuah pedang tajam. Pemuda pirang itu pun menoleh dan memberikan senyum khas-nya. "Ahh.. Sasuke. Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda raven yang tiba-tiba mengunjungi kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap curiga pada pedang yang sedang dipegang teman satu tim-nya itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda pirang itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak menjawab ataupun seperti punya niat untuk menjawabnya. Dia hanya mengusap pedang yang dipegangnya dengan sebuah kain perlahan. Tersenyum puas, saat melihat pedang itu mengkilat di matanya. Dia pun menaruh kain itu di meja dan memasukan pedang yang dipegangnya itu ke sarung pedang yang sudah terpasang di punggungnya, bersamaan dengan pedang kembarannya.

"Dobe! Apa kau akan pergi? Kau akan membunuh seseorang lagi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit curiga, melihat temannya itu sudah lengkap berpakaian dan bersenjata.

"Pulanglah Sasuke." ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Dia mengecek pakaiannya sekali lagi, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke jendela besar yang terbuka di sampingnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku kemana kau akan pergi, Dobe." Tuntut Sasuke, menatap tajam pada dominan-nya itu.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Teme."

"Aku akan ikut kalau begitu." Ucap Sasuke menolak untuk pergi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya tidak peduli, sebelum merubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor rubah berbulu kuning keemasan yang besar, sembilan ekornya bergerilya di belakang tubuhnya dengan sangat indah. Sasuke tertegun saat melihat wujud demon pemuda pirang itu untuk pertama kalinya. Dia menatap dengan takjub dan kagum pada keindahan rubah besar di depannya. Sembilan ekornya dikelilingi oleh api sama persis ketika terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Sangat luar biasa dan menakjubkan, membuatnya terpesona pada keagungan yang terlihat dari _fox demon_ di depannya.

Dia mengedipkan matanya terkejut saat melihat rubah emas itu sudah melompat pergi keluar jendela meninggalkannya. "T-tunggu, sial!" rutuknya kesal, sebelum ia merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala dan mengejar rubah yang sudah mendahuluinya itu.

Sasuke pun mempercepat larinya, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengejar rubah emas di depannya. Meskipun dia sedikit kesal, karena sudah didahului oleh teman satu tim-nya itu, matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap kagum pada keindahan rubah emas yang berlari di depannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran, setelah akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu tempat—atau lebih tepatnya di tengah-tengah hutan. Sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi dari balik ranting dan dedaunan di atas pohon, memperhatikan sebuah bangunan rumah cukup besar yang berdiri dengan megah di depan mereka.

"Diamlah, aku membiarkanmu ikut bukan untuk menggangguku." Ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

Sasuke pun merengut—okaaaay bukan merengut, hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya sedikit—karena kesal ketika Naruto tidak menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Dia pun menoleh untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang menjadi dominan-nya itu, menatap ketampanan paras sang pemuda pirang di sampingnya, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia perhatikan. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya lagi, pipinya bersemu merah saat sadar apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Hey Dobe." Panggilnya dengan suara kecil.

"Hm?"

"Aku pikir elemen chakra-mu adalah angin." Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya hal yang daritadi membuatnya penasaran, mengingat saat latihan chakra sebelumnya, Naruto berada di kelompok elemen angin.

Naruto pun menoleh dan menaikkan alis pada pertanyaan yang sedikit random itu, sebelum dia dengan entengnya menjawab. "Angin hanya elemen kedua-ku. Aku seorang rubah api."

Sasuke hendak bertanya lagi, tapi tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto melompat turun ke bawah. Dia pun terpaksa ikut turun dan mengikuti dominan-nya. Matanya melebar saat melihat Naruto, menyerang penjaga rumah itu satu per satu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya bingung dan terkejut.

Naruto hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyerbu masuk. Seluruh penjaga disana pun terkejut dan langsung menyerang penyusup yang baru masuk itu. Sasuke merutuk kesal sebelum dia pergi untuk membantu sang dominan-nya itu.

Mereka mengalahkan para penjaga itu dengan mudah. Naruto dengan bergegas masuk ke ruangan lainnya, dia menebas pintu ruangan itu dengan pedangnya dan masuk kedalam. Tersenyum licik, saat ia akhirnya menemukan yang sedang ia cari.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar saat melihat seorang lelaki yang cukup tua tersungkur ketakutan melihat mereka masuk. Lelaki itu tidak memakai sehelai kain apapun, di samping seorang wanita yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri juga tidak memakai baju. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Itu karena lelaki di depannya adalah—

"Y-yang Mulia Putra Mahkota—! A-a-apa yang terjadi?! K-ke-kenapa—"

"Berisik." Ucap Naruto dengan dingin sebelum dia menebaskan dua pedang yang dipegangnya ke arah lelaki tua itu. Namun, sebuah pedang menghalanginya tebasannya. Mata beriris birunya melirik ke arah mata beriris hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" desis Sasuke dengan marah, menghalangi pemuda pirang di depannya untuk membunuh lelaki yang ketakutan di belakangnya.

"Minggir." Ucap Naruto tajam.

"Kau yang harus minggir! Lelaki ini salah satu daimyo di kerajaan ini! Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya begitu saja!" geram Sasuke marah.

Namun belum sempat untuk melakukan apapun, pemuda pirang di depannya tiba-tiba lenyap dalam sekejap dari hadapannya, dan bunyi tebasan bersamaan bau darah muncul dari arah belakangnya, membuat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat lelaki itu sudah terbunuh oleh pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan!" geram Sasuke, menodongkan pedangnya pada sang dominan-nya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dingin sebelum membalikan tubuhnya ke arah ruangan lain, tapi sebuah pedang tajam langsung menghadangnya dengan cepat. Mata beriris onyx milik Sasuke melotot dengan tajam. "Kau sudah membunuh salah seorang daimyo di kerajaan ini! Itu sama saja tindakan penghianat!" geram Sasuke marah.

Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya menatap balik mata onyx itu dengan tajam. Sebelum dia terkekeh pelan. "Daimyo? Jangan bercanda." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh, membuat Sasuke menatap dengan bingung.

"Kazahana Douto, seorang demon berdarah bangsawan yang cukup dihormati karena kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dia miliki. Dari luar dia kelihatan cukup ramah dan baik, namun sifatnya itu cukup busuk dan rakus, sehingga banyak orang yang membencinya. Dia sangat suka berfoya-foya dan mempermainkan tubuh wanita. Meraup dengan rakus harta kerajaan yang diambil dari pajak rakyat." Lanjut Naruto dengan dingin, jarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh ujung pedang yang menodong dihadapannya, sebelum menurunkannya dengan pelan. Dia pun tersenyum dingin sebelum menarik Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan keras, dan melempar Sasuke ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat sang raven tersentak kaget.

Mata beriris hitam itu membelalak sangat kaget saat melihat pemandangan dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan Daimyo, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto dengan dingin, matanya melirik dengan jijik ke setiap sudut ruangan itu. Mulai dari paling ujung yang dekat dengan pintu, sampai ke ujung lainnya, bergeletakan wanita dan laki-laki yang terlihat masih berumuran muda, tanpa sehelai kainpun menutupi tubuh mereka. Luka dan lebam menghiasi tubuh mereka, air liur yang berbusa menetes dari mulut mereka, seperti keracunan oleh sesuatu. Sebagian tubuh yang bergeletakan itu sudah tidak bernyawa, hanya segelintir saja yang masih bernapas, namun tak mungkin di tolong lagi.

"B-bagaimana mungkin?!" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kerajaan ini sudah hancur, Sasuke. Para petinggi dan bangsawan kerajaan ini sangat busuk, mereka menculik dan menyiksa para wanita ataupun lelaki muda untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka, menjadikan mereka budak dengan seenaknya sendiri. Lelaki yang kau coba lindungi tadi hanya satu contoh saja. Apa kau tahu kalau Danzo mengetahui ini dan bahkan ikut menikmatinya?" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin dan meremehkan.

"D-danzo-sama?!" Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya.

Naruto pun menyeringai dingin, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang raven di depannya dan menatapnya tajam. "Benar "Danzo-sama". Raja yang sangat kau hormati itu, sudah membuat kerajaan ini menjadi sangat busuk, Sasuke, dan kau hanya bisa diam tanpa mengerti apapun."

.

.

.

.

 

* * *

_**to be continued...** _

* * *

 


	4. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : seperti biasa deh liat aja chap sebelumnya pfffttt xD
> 
> disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Fro, kenyataan yang cukup menyedihkan emang hiks, tapi fic ini murni punya Fro kok... :)
> 
> Selamat menikmati ! ^^ #Eh

Sebutir keringat dingin menetes pelan dari pelipis berwarna tan itu menuju leher dengan jakun yang bergerak pelan saat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat menelan ludah. Mata beriris coklatnya melebar dengan shok. Hembusan angin dingin menyentuh bulu kuduknya, mengirimkan sensasi merinding ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat perasaan panik yang sudah dirasakannya bertambah tebal.

Mata beriris coklat itu melihat dengan takut atas pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Berapa kalipun Kiba mencoba mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa yang dilihatnya itu mimpi, namun hal yang sedang dirasakannya terlalu nyata untuk menipu diri sendiri.

Kiba pun menelan ludah lagi, matanya masih belum lepas dari pandangan di depannya. Tangannya terkepal lebih kencang, saat melihat benda raksasa itu menggeliat lagi. Benda yang sangat besar itu berwarna oranye dan terlihat lembek namun sangat kuat saat benda itu bergerak untuk menyambar siapapun yang mendekatinya. Benda yang terlihat hidup itu—tidak benda itu memang hidup dan jangan sangka benda itu hanya ada satu. Ada dua—tiga—lima—enam—delapan—dan oh Kiba tidak tahu ada berapa karena mereka semua terlihat sama dan terus bergerak membingungkannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya takut sekarang. Melainkan makhluk raksasa berwarna oranye yang merupakan pemilik dari benda panjang dan menggeliat tadi.

Makhluk itu menatapnya dengan pandangan garang, seakan sedang marah karena sudah terganggu dari tidurnya. Kiba melirik ke sekelilingnya, melihat teman-temannya juga sedang merasakan emosi yang sama seperti yang sedang dirasakannya. Tangan mereka mengepal, menggenggam erat senjata masing-masing untuk bersiap menyerang. Betapapun menakutkannya makhluk yang ada di depan mereka itu, mereka tetap harus mencari cara untuk bertahan.

Kiba benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya dan teman-temannya itu masuk dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka terpojok dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Dia mulai berpikir mungkin salah satu dari mereka sedang terkena karma atau apa—atau mungkin dirinya lah yang sedang terkena balasan akan sesuatu. Habis apalagi yang bisa membuat mereka terpojok dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Hey, Shika." Ucapnya sambil menelan ludah.

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang kita harus mengalahkan seekor monster bukan?" ucapnya lagi dengan takut.

"haah sangat merepotkan…" ucap Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

Kiba pun membelalak lebih lebar, entah karena merasa tak percaya atau karena panik dan ketakutan yang sedang ia rasakan ataupun bahkan karena keduanya. Dia pun menelan ludah dengan berat, mulai menangkap betapa gawatnya situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang. Mungkin benar kalau mereka harus mengalahkan seekor monster. Tapi, KENAPA MONSTER ITU HARUS SEBESAR INI?!

.

.

.

.

.

**_Beberapa hari sebelumnya…_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Misi?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil menguap dengan malas.

"Iya. Kurasa sudah saatnya kalian mendapatkan sebuah misi. Kita baru saja mendapatkan sebuah request kemarin. Aku pikir misi ini akan cocok untuk kalian." Ucap Tsunade, tangannya masih saja bergerak-gerak membuka lembaran dan gulungan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya secara acak, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia berdecak kesal saat tangannya masih belum menemukan yang sedang dicarinya.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kami akan mendapat sebuah misi. Tapi kenapa tim yang dikirim sebanyak ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil membaca sebuah lembaran kertas yang sedang dipegang kedua tangannya.

Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti _–Aha!-_ ketika dia akhirnya berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang sedang dicarinya dari tadi. Dia pun duduk kembali di atas kursinya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda berambut nanas di depannya. "Tadi kau bilang apa Shika?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak bersalah, membuat pemuda berambut nanas di depannya itu menghela napas.

"Tim-nya terlalu banyak. Bukannya ini hanya misi kelas B?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Oh, ya, apa kau sudah membaca keterangan tim-nya? Sasuke akan ikut dalam misi." Jawab Tsunade dengan enteng.

"Sasuke-sama?!" Shikamaru melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Iya. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi. Lagipula Danzo tidak akan mengijinkan Sasuke untuk ikut ke dalam misi tanpa tim yang cukup sebagai pengawalnya." Jelas Tsunade

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan dan membaca tulisan yang ada di lembaran yang dipegangnya sekali lagi.

"Shikamaru. Kau masih ingat misi-mu kan?" tanya Tsunade, dia tersenyum puas saat melihat Shikamaru mengangguk. "Bagus. Aku ingin kau menggunakan kesempatan kali ini dengan baik. Dekati semua tim, bahkan jika perlu aku ingin kau mendekati Sasuke. Akan sangat bagus jika Putra Mahkota berpihak pada kita." Terang Tsunade pada pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"hah merepotkan…aku mengerti…" balas Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Hm, kau boleh pergi. Kumpulkan semua tim untuk instruksi misi satu jam lagi." Ucap Tsunade lagi menyuruh bawahannya itu untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah desahan terdengar saat lidah yang basah nan licin itu memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sebutir saliva menetes pelan dari ujung bibir yang sudah membengkak kemerahan. Lidah nakal itu meraup habis mulut yang hangat itu, mengabsen satu per satu seluruh isinya, gigi, lidah, gusi, langit-langit, semuanya tidak ada yang terlewati. Desahan terdengar lagi lebih keras saat lidah tadi kini melilit lidah lainnya, membuat gerakan sensual, memaksa lidah yang lain untuk bergelut dengan intim.

"—mmnn—dob—ngn-ahh hentik—mmnpph—" sebuah erangan terdengar. Sasuke mendesah saat sang dominan di atasnya terus menyerang mulutnya, memotongnya untuk berbicara. Dia tersentak saat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah menegang tiba-tiba terbentur dengan benda keras milik dominan-nya. Matanya terpejam, kedua tangannya meremas kuat baju yang menutupi tubuh yang sedang menindihnya, sedang bibirnya terbuka mengalirkan desahan nikmat saat miliknya bergesekan dengan benda keras lainnya.

"Mmnnn—hentik—ahhh—kita harus bicara dob—ngnn!" Sasuke mengerang dengan kesal, meskipun tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan, bahkan pinggulnya ikut bergerak maju-mundur untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih dari gesekan sensual itu.

"Soal apa 'suke?" Naruto menyeringai kecil sebelum meraup mulut merah itu sekali lagi. Lidah mereka pun bertaut dengan gerakan sensual, hisapan pun tak luput menyertai, decakan terbentuk bersamaan desahan dari sang raven.

Menginginkan lebih, Naruto pun melepas lumatan panas itu. Dia menjilat lelehan saliva yang membasahi bibir dan dagu sang raven, sebelum bergerak ke samping, menjilat dan menggigit pelan cuping telinga berwarna pucat itu. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat gerakan maju-mundur ke dalam lubang yang sangat kecil disana. Tangannya pun mulai bergerilya masuk ke dalam kimono yang menutupi tubuh yang sedang ditindihnya itu. Tangan kanannya mengelus dada yang lembut itu, sampai ia menemukan tonjolan kecil yang menegang dan memuntirnya keras.

Sasuke pun tersentak, matanya terbuka cepat, bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan saat titik sensitifnya seperti dialiri listrik.

"Ahh—kita benar-benar harus bicar—ngnn—soal kemarin mnnnnaruuu—" Sasuke mendesah, suaranya terdengar seperti merengek saat dominannya itu tetap menghiraukan perkatakaannya.

"Nanti saja ahh…" Naruto bergerak ke bawah, menjilat tubuh polos dan lembut itu, meninggalkan tanda merah di setiap bagian yang ia nikmati. "mmnnn… kau manis sekali Sasuke…" desah Naruto dengan nikmat, menjilati dan mengecup basah tubuh yang bergetar di bawahnya itu, lidahnya membuat gerakan sensual, membasahi setiap inci tubuh polos itu, dada, putting, otot perut, lekuk kecil di perut, semuanya tidak ada yang terlewati, membuat submissive-nya itu mendesah erotis. Hilang sudah keinginan Sasuke untuk berbicara, dia bahkan sudah tak ingat apa tujuannya pergi ke kamar dominannya tadi.

Naruto pun melepas kecupannya, memandang puas pada hasil pekerjaannya, tubuh pucat yang polo situ kini penuh dengan warna merah. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya lebih bawah, berseringai kecil melihat gundukan kecil di balik celana hitam yang sudah sedikit basah karena cairan precum. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia menarik celana yang mengganggu itu bersamaan dengan boxernya, membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan, saat kejantanannya kini berdiri dengan tegak dan terekspos sempurna.

"Ahhhk" desahnya lagi lebih keras, kejantanannya diremas erat oleh tangan besar milik dominan-nya. Tangan nakal itu mulai bergerak naik turun, memanjakan benda yang sedang menegang miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar dalam kenikmatan, tangannya meremas sprei kasur dengan kencang, sedang mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar seperti nyanyian erotis bagi dominan-nya.

Naruto hanya berseringai kecil dan mempercepat gerakannya, tangan yang lain pun bergerak ikut serta, memainkan dua bola kembar milik Sasuke. Dia pun mendekatkan badannya ke arah Sasuke dan melumat bibir yang memerah itu lagi, meredam desahan dari sang raven.

**_Bam!—Bam!—Bam!_ **

Sebuah gebrakan dari balik pintu mengagetkan mereka, membuat lumatan panas itu terlepas.

"Oi! Naruto! Cepat keluar!" sebuah teriakan menyusul suara gebrakan tadi.

Sasuke pun mendorong tubuh yang menindihnya itu dengan cepat, matanya membelalak dalam panik. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, dan dengan segera memakai kembali kimono yang terlepas dari tubuhnya tadi, tapi terhenti saat sebuah hentakan mengagetkannya dan mendorongnya untuk berbaring ke atas kasur itu lagi. Mata onyxnya melebar ngeri pada mata shappire yang memandangnya dengan kilatan nafsu dengan seringai licik.

"Dobe! Apa yang kau—Mmmphh!" kalimatnya teredam oleh lumatan panas dari sang dominan. "Dobe—Ahhh!" Sasuke mendesah keras, tubuhnya memilin saat kejantannya diremas lagi, bahkan dengan gerakan yang lebih kuat dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Hey! Baka! Cepat keluar! Aku tahu kau di dalam, Naruto!" suara dari balik pintu itu berteriak lagi.

"Dobe—Ngnnn!—Hentikan bodo—Ahh-Sakura—" Sasuke mengerang, tangannya meremas pundak dominan-nya dengan kencang. Tubuhnya melengkung ke depan saat puttingnya digigit dan dihisap dengan kuat.

"Dob Ahhhh—hentik—hnn Sakura—" desahnya lagi.

"Panggil namaku teme! Bukan pink jelek itu" geram Naruto dengan kesal, tangan kanannya menghukum putting itu lebih kasar, memuntirnya kuat, sedang tangan kirinya menekan celah kecil yang ada di ujung penis Sasuke, menghentikan precum yang menetes keluar.

"Ahk! Sakit Naruu—" rengek Sasuke

"Panggil namaku Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan seringai licik, dia pun melepas tekanannya, dan mengesek penis Sasuke lebih kuat, membuat Sasuke mendesah keenakan, melupakan Sakura yang tadi berteriak dari balik pintu, bahkan pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur mengikuti gerakan tangan itu.

"Ahhh Naruto…lebih cepat ahh" desahnya dengan erotis.

Naruto hanya tersenyum puas menikmati nyanyian erotis dari submissivenya, tangannya menggesek lebih cepat lagi. Tubuh Sasuke mengejang, pahanya bergetar hebat, dia sadar dia tak akan mampu menahannya lagi. Matanya terpejam erat, sedang tangannya meremas sprei kasur lebih kencang, tubuhnya melengkung saat kejantannya melepas klimaks dari kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"AHH NARUTO!" jeritnya keras, menyemburkan cairan sperma miliknya ke atas.

Naruto pun tersenyum puas, lidahnya menjilat dengan lapar cairan hangat milik Sasuke yang membasahi jari-jarinya, matanya menatap submissive-nya yang tergulai lemas di atas kasur. Pipi Sasuke bersemu merah, bibirnya terbuka dengan saliva yang menetes ke dagu, dan napasnya terengah-engah.

"OI BAKA! CEPAT BUKA ATAU AKU AKAN MENDOBRAKNYA!" Sakura berteriak dengan kesal dari balik pintu, tangannya menggebrak-gebrak papan mahoni yang ada di depannya.

"Cih." Naruto berdecak kecal, ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"OI NARUTO CEPA—" Sakura tersentak kaget saat pintu mahoni di depannya tiba-tiba terbuka keras, pipinya memerah saat melihat pemuda pirang yang menjadi rekan tim-nya itu berdiri di depannya dengan kancing baju yang terbuka mengekspos dada yang bidang dan berotot, keringat menetes pelan dari leher menuju dada tan yang menggoda, bibir yang sedikit membengkak dan berwarna merah memberitahunya apa yang baru saja dilakukan pemuda pirang di depannya.

Sakura menelan ludah, dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Uhh, a-aku...a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucapnya terbata, matanya melirik ke arah celah pintu yang hanya terbuka sedikit itu, mencoba mencari tahu apakah dugaannya kalau teman timnya itu sedang melakukan tindakan senonoh dengan seseorang, itu akan menjelaskan sebuah teriakan yang baru saja didengarnya tadi.

Naruto hanya mendelik kesal pada gadis berambut pink di depannya, sebelum dia menghela napas. "Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"O-oh, H-hokage-sama memanggil kita—a-ada misi—" ucapnya masih gagap, matanya berusaha melihat ke dalam ruangan, tapi tubuh jangkung Naruto menutupi pandangannya.

"Apa Sasuke akan ikut?" tanya Naruto singkat, seakan tidak peduli.

"O-oh, iya, Sasuke-sama akan ikut dalam mis—"

"Hn." potong Naruto sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

"T-t-tunggu!" ucap Sakura panik menghentikannya menutup pintu.

Naruto pun menghela napas lagi, dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan memasang cengiran khas-nya. "Ada apa lagi, Sakura-chan?"

Pipi Sakura bertambah merah, dia pun menelan ludah, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan? B-barusan…a-aku dengar teriakan, a-apa kau sedang…apa ada c-cewek di kamarmu…?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, sebelum menyengir dengan lebar. "Kenapa? Apa kau akan ikut bermain dengan kami, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pun memerah padam dan menendang kaki teman satu tim-nya itu dengan keras. "B-BAKA! DASAR MESUM! CEPAT SELESAIKAN DAN PERGI KE TEMPAT HOKAGE-SAMA!" geram Sakura dengan marah sekaligus malu, sebelum dia melangkah pergi.

Naruto pun mencibir kesal, tangannya meraba pelan kaki yang baru saja ditendang tadi. Bibirnya membentuk cengiran saat mengingat Sasuke yang menunggunya di dalam, dia pun menutup pintunya dan berbalik. Cengirannya berubah menjadi rengutan saat melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan pakaian menutupi tubuhnya dengan rapi, mata onyxnya mendelik kesal padanya.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa melakukannya lagi, Dobe. Kita punya misi" Geram Sasuke kesal, tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Aku pikir kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi, mengingat kau yang mendesah keenakan di bawahku" ucap Naruto merengut.

Pipi pucat Sasuke pun memerah, dia mendelik pada dominan-nya itu. "Gara-gara kau, aku jadi lupa tujuanku kemari, dan kita hampir ketahuan Dobe!"

"Kan hanya hampir, Sakura tidak akan curiga, jangan khawatir" balas Naruto dengan enteng, dia berjalan menuju lemari dindingnya untuk mencari kaos dan jaket oranye-nya.

"Posisiku yang tidak enak jika kita ketahuan, Idiot!" Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Iya, iya, terserah kau saja, _my dearest submissive~!_ " ucap Naruto dengan nada bersenandung, membuat Sasuke mendelik lebih tajam, meskipun pipinya tambah memerah.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, idiot!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"hmhmm, ngomong-ngomong apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto penasaran, dia melepas baju yang dipakainya, dan menggantikannya dengan kaos hitam, sebelum mengambil jaket oranye yang menjadi 'favoritnya' dan memakainya.

"Tentu saja, soal kemarin, kau bertingkah seakan membunuh seorang daimyo itu bukanlah apa-apa. Kerajaan ini akan segera gempar saat mengetahuinya." desis Sasuke, matanya menatap menyelidik pada dominan-nya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak terlihat begitu terguncang, Sasuke." tanya Naruto balik, tangan ia masukan ke dalam kantong jaketnya, sebelum bersender pada dinding, menatap balik pada sang raven dengan tatapan penasaran.

"A-aku…" kalimat Sasuke lenyap, pemuda raven itu terdiam, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, sedang tangannya mengepal erat di samping pahanya. "Aku—"

 **Brakk!—** "Oi, Naruto! Kau sudah dengar, kita dapat misi!" teriak Kiba dengan sangat bersemangat bersamaan gebrakan pintu yang terbuka dengan keras, mengagetkan penghuni kamar berukuran kecil itu.

"Oi Naru—Whoa! Sasuke! Apa ya—" dia menelan ludah saat melihat pemuda raven itu menoleh dan menatapnya tajam. "Uh m-maksudku Yang Mulia, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" ucapnya lagi dengan gugup.

"Hn." Sasuke menggerutu sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hey, dude, bagaimana bisa Sasuke ada disini?!" bisik Kiba, berjalan disamping teman pirangnya.

"Dia ketua tim-ku, bodoh, kau bicara seolah-olah dia tak boleh kemari." Balas Naruto dengan enteng, tangan ia naikan dan dilipat di belakang kepalanya, sebelum berjalan pergi mengikuti sang raven.

"T-tapi dia Putra Mahkota!" Kiba berteriak tidak setuju.

"Lalu?" Naruto membalas, salah satu alis pirangnya naik, membuat mulut Kiba menggangga tak percaya.

"Dobe, jangan lamban!" teriak Sasuke dengan kesal pada pemuda pirang di belakangnya.

"Berisik Teme! Aku tidak lamban!" balas Naruto tidak kalah kesal, dia pun mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum beranjak pergi mengikuti sang raven.

"Oi, _dog breath_! Berhenti melamun, kita ditunggu si nenek tua!"

Kiba berkedip dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya pada temannya yang baru saja menyebut Putra Mahkota sebagai 'Teme' ataupun Hokage sebagai 'Nenek Tua'.

"Kau benar-benar lebih gila dariku, dude! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa selamat setelah memanggilnya seperti itu!"'

Naruto hanya berseringai kecil dan berkata. "Mungkin aku lebih gila, tapi aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, _dog breath_."

"Hey!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu besar yang terbuat dari mahoni itu pun terbuka, mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Naruto melirik ke seluruh ruangan, menemukan bahwa beberapa tim sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ada dua—tiga—empat—lima—Lima tim?! Dia tak menyangka tim yang dikirim akan sebanyak itu hanya untuk satu misi, apakah misi itu sulit? Atau mungkin itu karena Sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan ini ikut serta. Cih, itu berarti mereka hanya akan jadi pengawal saja.

"Kalian terlambat." Dengus Tsunade kesal, sebelum mengubah suaranya dan menghadap ke arah Putra Mahkota. "Yang Mulia, saya terkejut anda akan datang, saya sudah mengirim surat misi ke Istana Utama, karena saya pikir anda tidak akan kemari."

"Hn. Jelaskan saja misinya." Perintah Sasuke singkat.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan sebelum menoleh untuk melihat seluruh tim di dalam ruangannya. "Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan misinya. Kita mendapat sebuah permintaan tolong kemarin. Sebuah desa kecil yang berada di pinggiran utara Kerajaan Konoha telah diserang oleh beberapa monster buas. Penyerangan ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu, dan memakan banyak korban. Bahkan semakin kemari, monster yang menyerang semakin banyak. Mereka meminta kesatria kerajaan untuk membasmi monster itu. Monster-monster itu berasal dari hutan perbatasan, semuanya sudah tercantum dalam peta dan surat misi. Ini adalah misi kelas B, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota yang akan memimpin misi kali ini. Shikamaru, aku ingin kau membantunya sebagai wakil." Terang Tsunade

"Hah merepotkan…" Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu, kelas B? bukankah tim-nya terlalu banyak?" tanya Kankurou sedikit tidak setuju.

"Ini adalah misi pertama kalian, hutan yang akan kalian datangi cukup berbahaya, ada kemungkinan tingkat bahaya misi ini akan naik." Jelas Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana dengan dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya saat latihan, apa dia akan ikut dalam misi kami?" tanya Neji penasaran, tangannya menunjuk pada pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Sebuah senyum datar menempel di wajahnya yang berkulit putih pucat.

Tsunade bersamaan demon lain yang ada di ruangan itu pun menoleh ke pojok ruangan yang ditunjuk Neji. Tsunade menaikkan alis saat melihat pemuda itu, dia tak merasakannya masuk ke dalam ruangan sebelumnya. "Sai, bukan?" Tsunade bertanya-tanya.

"Hello, itu benar Tsunade-sama. Namaku Sai. Salam kenal." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu, bibirnya masih belum lepas dari senyum datarnya, matanya melengkung ke atas, seolah-olah sedang tersenyum pada semua demon di depannya.

Tsunade pun menghela napas, sebelum berkata lagi. "Sai akan ikut dalam misi kalian. Yang Mulia Raja menginginkan salah satu kesatria-nya untuk ikut dalam misi kali ini. Jangan terlalu menghiraukannya, dia hanya akan menjadi pembimbing dan pengawas kalian." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, keterangan lebih jelas tentang misi kalian ada di gulungan kertas ini. Kalian akan berangkat dua jam dari sekarang. Siapkan perlengkapan kalian untuk perjalanan sekitar satu minggu. Bubar." Jelasnya lagi sebelum membubarkan pertemuan itu. Mereka pun langsung melesat pergi dan bergegas untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto menyengir lebar saat melihat gadis berambut pink yang menjadi rekan tim-nya itu sudah menunggu di gerbang depan Istana. Gadis itu menoleh namun dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah saat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. "Kau telat, Baka!" ketus Sakura

"Ehh, tapi kan belum ada siapapun disini!" protes Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun, S-sakura-san" sapa Hinata dengan gugup, saat dia sampai ke gerbang, di belakangnya Neji menyapa dengan anggukan pada mereka.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Neji!" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Dobe, sedikit sekali barang bawaanmu." Ketus Sasuke saat dia sampai ke gerbang, matanya melirik ke arah tas punggung yang dibawa Naruto, sebelum melirik ke arah yang lain sebagai sapaan.

"Teme! Terserah aku mau bawa seberapa banyak kan! Ini sudah sangat banyak tahu!" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Memang apa yang kau bawa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai kecil.

"Hm, tentu saja ramen, baju ganti, ramen, senjata cadangan, ramen, pil energy, ramen, lalu ramen dan ada ramen lagi, dan raadddauww!" dia tersentak saat kepalanya di pukul dengan keras.

"BAKA! Memang kau mau piknik?! Cuma bawa ramen begitu!" geram Sakura dengan kesal.

"Sakura-chaaan kenapa kau memukulkuuuu" rengek Naruto.

"Kalian benar-benar akrab, Sakura, Naruto." Ino berkata dengan seringai kecil, sambil berjalan menuju mereka.

"Ino-pig! Jangan bercanda, apanya yang akrab dengan bocah bodoh macam dia!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

" _Well_ , kalian tak pernah lepas dari kontak fisik.." Ino tertawa mengejek, membuat Sakura menggeram kesal dan membalas ejekannya tak mau kalah.

"Yang Mulia, mohon bantuannya untuk kali ini." Ucap Temari dengan senyum saat dia sampai di gerbang bersamaan dengan kedua saudaranya, dia mengangguk hormat pada Sang Putra Mahkota di depannya.

"Hn."

Satu persatu kelima tim pun berkumpul di gerbang depan Istana, mulai dari Lee yang datang dengan kalimat 'Masa Muda'-nya, lalu Kiba yang datang lima menit setelahnya bersamaan dengan Shikamaru di belakangnya. Lalu Shino yang datang tanpa suara seperti biasanya, Chouji dengan snack ditangannya, diikuti Tenten, dan yang terakhir Sai dengan senyum datarnya.

Mereka pun segera berangkat meninggalkan Ibukota setelah semuanya siap. Desa yang mereka tuju berada di paling pinggir perbatasan kerajaan, merupakan area paling rawan yang mudah terserang monster, karena hutan-hutan lebat yang mengelilinginya. Perjalanan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama, namun tidak sampai berhari-hari. Mereka hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sehari untuk sampai ke desa itu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa keluar dari Istana dengan bebas tanpa adanya embel-embel pengawalan. Hal ini cukup membuatnya lega dan sedikit senang, meskipun dia tahu alasan Tsunade mengirim banyak tim adalah untuk melindunginya. Tapi tetap saja, kapan lagi dia akan bisa berjalan dengan santai dan bebas seperti ini?

Melakukan perjalanan seperti ini dan melupakan untuk sejenak bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang Putra Mahkota adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia ingin menjadi seorang kesatria kerajaan. Dia sangat tidak suka, setiap kali ia pergi keluar Istana, para pengawal pasti akan selalu mengikutinya seperti anjing peliharaan. Danzo bahkan tidak mengijinkannya untuk keluar dari Ibukota, selalu mengurungnya layaknya dia adalah seorang burung dalam sangkar yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia seorang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan ini! Mereka tak bisa mengurungnya begitu saja. Bahkan dengan lima tim ikut bersamanya, Danzo masih saja mengirim salah satu kesatria Anbu Ne untuk mengawasinya.

**_"Kerajaan ini sudah hancur Sasuke…"_ **

**_"…dan kau hanya bisa diam tanpa mengerti apapun…"_ **

Kalimat itu masih saja terus terngiang dalam kepalanya, seperti tusukan tajam yang mengenai dadanya. Jika yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar, bahwa Danzo sudah merusak kerajaan ini, dia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak berguna. Dia adalah calon raja kerajaan ini, dan tugas seorang raja adalah melindungi kerajaan ini. Tapi dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kerajaannya. Dia mulai merasa alasan Danzo tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk keluar kerajaan adalah karena ada hal yang harus disembunyikan darinya.

"Oi, _dog breath_ , kau sedang apa?!" teriak Naruto, mengagetkannya dari lamunan.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, dan menatap bingung pada pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah yang dari tadi mengendusnya.

Kiba menatap curiga pada Sasuke, dan mengendus tubuhnya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tatapan tajam, membuat _dog demon_ di depannya menelan ludah dan melangkah mundur darinya.

"Uh, t-tidak, a-aku hanya memastikan…" ucap Kiba dengan takut, melihat tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya. Salah satu alis Sasuke mengeryit.

"Uh…m-maksudku…waktu itu…a-aroma tubuhmu…u-uh…"

"Geezz, _Dog Breath_! Aku tidak tahu kau sangat mesum! Mengendus Putra Mahkota seperti itu!" teriak Naruto dengan keras, tangannya dengan sigap merangkul pundak pemuda berambut jabrik itu, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"A-apa?! A-aku tidak mesum, damn it! A-aku cuma memastikan!" elak Kiba membela diri.

"Huuh, jangan berbohong seperti itu. Akui saja kau itu mesuumm, _dog breaaath_ " ucap Naruto dengan cengiran mengejek, tangan kanannya merangkul erat pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek itu, sedang tangan kirinya mencubit pipi bertato merah milik Kiba dengan gemas.

"Haah merepotkan…Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru dengan enggan.

Naruto pun menoleh pada pemuda berambut nanas yang berjalan di belakangnya, salah satu alis pirangnya terangkat naik, namun tangannya masih belum lepas memainkan pipi kiba.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal, sebelum menguap ngantuk, namun matanya tidak lepas menatap Kiba yang sedang dirangkul. Dia pun menghela napas. "Kiba itu milikku. Jangan menyentuh seenaknya." Shikamaru mengklaim tiba-tiba dengan posesif.

"…"

Ada hening sejenak, sebelum mata beriris biru milik Naruto melebar saat menangkap perkataan temannya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Kiba yang sekarang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus, dia mengendus sedikit aroma pemuda bertato segitiga merah di sampingnya, sebelum iris matanya bertambah lebar. Dengan perlahan, dia melepas rangkulannya dan bergerak mundur dari Kiba. Wajahnya membentuk ekspresi tidak enak sekaligus tak percaya. "Uh.. benar, bau-mu seperti Shikamaru. Maaf Shika, aku tidak menyadarinya…"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum— "EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" —teriakan tak percaya terdengar dari seluruh demon yang sedang melakukan perjalanan itu, sukses membuat wajah Kiba bertambah merah.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Sejak kapan?!"

"Kalian sudah melakukan mating?!"

"dimana tanda-nya Shika?!"

"Oh sangat mempesona, kekuatan cinta para pemuda yang sangat bergairah! Masa muda yang cerah pasti tersenyum pada kalian berdua!"

"Wow, tidak kusangka, ku pikir kau itu straight Kiba."

"B-berisik! Shika kau brengsek! Kau bilang tidak akan mengatakannya!" rengek Kiba, pipinya menjadi sangat merah karena malu.

"Oh, kau cukup manis, tersipu seperti itu, _dog breath_!"

"Berisik!"

"Naruto hentikan itu… hah ini merepotkan…" gumam Shikamaru dengan malas.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya, diikuti tawa dan rentetan pertanyaan dari yang lain pada dua sejoli itu. Dia menoleh ke samping saat merasa dirinya sedang ditatap. Mata beriris birunya bertemu dengan onyx. Naruto menaikan salah satu alis pirangnya tidak mengerti sebelum dia tersenyum kecil pada pemuda raven yang menjadi submissive-nya itu. Dia mengacak surai Sasuke dengan gemas, saat melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Hentikan itu, Dobe." Gerutu Sasuke, menepis tangan besar yang mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil akan tingkahnya. Dia pun mendekatkan badannya untuk berbisik.

"Denganmu memasang ekspresi semanis ini? Tidak mungkin, 'Suke." ucapnya dengan suara parau. Pipi Sasuke pun bertambah merah, dia berbalik dan menendang kaki Naruto dengan keras.

"Ow, ow, ow, kenapa kau menendangku temeeee" rengek Naruto.

"Berisik!" Sasuke menggerutu dan berjalan pergi mendahului, membuat Naruto merengut kesal di belakangnya.

Naruto tertegun ketika ia menoleh, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitam milik pemuda yang menyebut dirinya dengan 'Sai'. Sai menatap datar padanya, sebelum bibirnya melengkung lebar membentuk sebuah senyum namun terlihat datar, memberitahunya betapa palsunya senyum itu. Naruto pun berusaha bersikap se-normal mungkin, membentuk cengiran khasnya untuk membalas senyuman itu. Tangannya melambai dengan canggung. Dia bernapas lega, saat pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya menoleh lagi dan melanjutkan perjalannya.

 _'Apa yang barusan tadi?'_ pikirnya tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan berjam-jam, mereka akhirnya sampai pada desa tujuan. Desa itu berukuran cukup kecil seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Belum sepuluh menit mereka berjalan dari gerbang masuk desa, mereka sudah bertemu dengan keramaian pasar. Untuk desa yang berukuran kecil, tempat itu cukup padat dengan orang-orang, mungkin karena desa itu berada di perbatasan wilayah.

Naruto mengangat kedua tangannya ke atas, dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku dan capai. "Ahhh, akhirnya sampai juga. Bagaimana sekarang, apa kita akan langsung mencari monsternya?" ucapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kita harus bertemu dengan pemimpin desa ini terlebih dahulu, bukan?" Chouji menimpali.

"Ahaha lihat ini, ada toko souvenir! Hey, apa kita bisa mampir nanti?!" jerit Ino dengan senang, matanya berbinar-binar menatap toko-toko souvenir, aksesoris, baju dan sebagainya, kepalanya dengan cepat menghitung barang-barang yang ingin dibelinya.

"Kita kemari bukan untuk main, Ino-pig!" ucap Sakura tidak setuju.

"Berisik _Forehead_! Kau kan juga sama saja!" cibir Ino membalas.

"Geez, dasar cewek, yang dipikirkan hanya belanja saja." Cibir Kiba pada kedua gadis itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan, mendelik marah pada Kiba.

Kiba menelan ludah dan berpindah tempat ke sisi Shikamaru untuk menghindari kedua _female demon_ yang seakan ingin memakannya.

.

.

"Oi teme?" panggil Naruto penasaran, kedua alis pirangnya bertemu di tengah melihat Sasuke yang daritadi diam dengan heran. Pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara sejak memasuki desa—tidak bahkan sejak mereka keluar dari Ibukota, Sasuke hanya diam dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto bahkan memergokinya melamun beberapa kali. Mungkinkah itu karena kejadian kemarin? Mungkin membiarkan Sasuke melihat salah satu kebusukan para petinggi kerajaan adalah hal yang salah, dia terlihat cukup shok saat melihatnya langsung. Meskipun sekarang pemuda raven itu bersikap biasa, namun sepertinya kejadian kemarin benar-benar memenuhi pikirannya.

Menjadikan Sasuke sebagai submissive apalagi membiarkan pemuda itu melihatnya membunuh petinggi kerajaan sama sekali bukan rencananya. Naruto tidak tahu apakah membiarkan Sasuke mengetahui rencananya membunuh Danzo akan berdampak negative pada rencananya, atau malah membuat Sasuke berpihak padanya. Dia masih ragu bagaimana dia akan menempatkan Sasuke dalam rencananya nanti.

"Oi teme" panggil Naruto lagi, namun sang raven masih belum menoleh padanya. Sasuke menatap menerawang pada pemandangan desa di depannya. Lalu lalang para rakyat memenuhi penglihatannya, pemandangan ramai yang ada di sekeliling mereka, lingkungan berisik dan kotor yang sangat berbeda dengan lingkungan Istana yang sangat tenang dan bersih. Dia seakan berada di dunia yang berbeda, dunia yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Istana. Tanpa pengawalan dan pakaian mewah yang selalu dipakainya saat berada di Istana, sama sekali tak ada rakyat yang mengenalinya apalagi menunduk hormat padanya. Dia merasa sangat….aneh.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sangat diam, ataupun melamun dan berhenti berjalan beberapa kali. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya, pemandangan luar yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya telah membuatnya terkesima tidak percaya.

"Oi Teme! Apa kau tak ap-gooffh—!" Naruto tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong dari belakang. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apapun—siapapun yang tiba-tiba menabraknya tadi. Sebuah rintihan kesakitan terdengar. Naruto menaikkan alis saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat berumur sekitar tujuh sampai sembilan tahun jatuh terduduk di dekat kakinya. Anak itu memakai kaos dan celana pendek yang sangat lusuh, dengan beberapa bagian kain yang sobek. Baju itu terlihat sangat kotor—bahkan mungkin sudah tidak pantas untuk dipakai. Wajah, rambut ataupun tubuh anak itu juga terlihat sangat kotor dan kusam, seakan bocah itu tidak pernah membersihkan tubuhnya. Anak itu mendongak dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang sakit. Bola matanya melebar sebelum dia bergeser mundur seakan ketakutan.

"M-m-maaf, a-a-aku tidak sengaja. M-m-maafkan aku!" teriaknya ketakutan sebelum ia beranjak berdiri dan berlari kabur dari Naruto ataupun Sasuke.

"Cih, anak jalanan ya…" gumam Naruto dengan perasaan kesal, namun bukan karena dia telah tertabrak oleh anak itu, melainkan karena ia 'lagi-lagi' melihat anak seperti itu..

"Oi, Teme, ayo jalan, kita bisa tertinggal oleh ya…ng lain…." Kalimat Naruto melenyap di akhir. Dia lagi-lagi tertegun dengan heran saat melihat Sasuke yang menatap menerawang. Tubuh Sasuke memunggunginya, matanya mengikuti bocah laki-laki yang tadi berlari kabur. Setelah bocah itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya, barulah Sasuke menoleh, tapi bukannya dia menoleh ke pemuda pirang yang ada di sampingnya, dia malah menatap pemandangan lain, ke pinggiran jalan ataupun di sudut-sudut lorong jalan, ke setiap inci lingkungan desa kecil yang terlihat sangat kumuh dan melarat di sekitarnya, kilasan emosi yang tak terbaca berkecamuk di mata onyx-nya ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki yang sangat tua tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan….

...ketika ia melihat begitu banyak anak kecil yang berpakaian lusuh, berbadan sangat kurus dan kotor berkeliaran dimana-mana…

…ketika ia menemukan seorang wanita kurus tergeletak tanpa busana di lorong jalan kecil…

…ketika ia menjumpai begitu banyak wanita ataupun lelaki lusuh yang mengemis-ngemis padanya…

…bahkan ketika ia melihat ada seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa dibiarkan begitu saja di pinggir jalan…

"Apa selalu seperti ini?" Bisik Sasuke lemah entah pada siapa.

Bola mata Naruto melebar sedikit sebelum ia memalingkan wajah dan menghela napas. "Sasuke, kapan terakhir kali kau keluar dari Ibukota?" tanyanya pelan.

Sasuke terdiam. Kini mata onyx itu menatap pada ceruleannya. Kilatan panik, tak percaya, takut, marah, bingung, sedih, malu, bercampur aduk dari balik iris mata hitam kelam itu. Dia membuka bibirnya namun kembali mengatupnya erat, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kencang. Sasuke pun menunduk, merasa dirinya begitu hina dan tak berguna. "…dak…pernah…" gumamnya sangat lirih, namun cukup bagi Naruto untuk mendengarnya.

'Tidak Pernah'

Hanya dua kata namun berarti sangat banyak, cukup membuat Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya sangat simple dan hanya perlu dibalas dengan jawaban yang juga sederhana, berakhir dengan sebuah jawaban yang sangat membuat Naruto begitu kaget.

"Tidak pernah?" Naruto mengulanginya.

Sasuke masih menunduk dan tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak pernah keluar Ibukota? Bahkan sejak lahir?" ucap Naruto tak percaya. Bukankah pemuda di depannya itu seharusnya menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota? Bukankah dia seharusnya adalah seorang demon yang nantinya akan menjadi Raja Kerajaan ini, seseorang yang seharusnya tahu seluk beluk kerajaan yang akan dia pimpin nantinya. Namun pemuda di hadapannya itu baru saja berkata dia tidak pernah keluar dari Ibukota, dia tidak pernah tahu keadaan kerajaannya, dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana buruknya kondisi diluar Istana, betapa berantakannya dan tak terurusnya desa-desa kecil dan pinggiran seperti yang mereka kunjungi sekarang ini, dia tidak pernah melihat betapa busuknya pemerintah kerajaan sekarang ini. Hanya tertipu oleh rekayasa Ibukota yang dipenuhi oleh bangsawan dan orang-orang pemerintah, dibodohi oleh keadaan Ibukota yang makmur dan sangat berkebalikan dengan keadaan di luarnya.

Naruto untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bertemu Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu, merasa bahwa pemuda yang seharusnya angkuh dan dingin, pemuda yang selalu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri itu kini terlihat seperti anak kecil polos yang tak mengerti apapun…

Naruto untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat kasihan pada pemuda raven di hadapannya…

Naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya, kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Dia menggertakan giginya sebelum berkata. "Danzo melarangmu?"

Sasuke pun mendongak, kilatan emosi berkecamuk di mata kelamnya, bibirnya hanya mengatup erat. Namun Naruto sudah cukup menangkap jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Jawaban yang membuatnya bertambah geram pada seorang demon bernama Danzo.

"DASAR CECUNGUK SIALAN! KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" sebuah teriakan amarah mengagetkannya ataupun Sasuke. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk melihat yang terjadi.

Seorang lelaki yang terlihat berumur separuh baya berdiri di tengah jalan dengan satu tangan menenteng di pinggangnya, matanya mendelik dengan sangat marah pada seorang anak kecil yang tersungkur ketakutan di depan kakinya. Dilihat dari cara lelaki itu berpakaian ataupun banyaknya perhiasan yang menempel tubuhnya, jelas sekali kalau lelaki itu adalah seorang bangsawan, dan bocah kecil di bawahnya hanyalah seorang anak jalanan lainnya.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal dan menggeram marah. "Dasar sampah! Gara-gara kau pakaianku jadi kotor! Apa kau tahu berapa harga baju ini?! Bahkan dengan menjual nyawamu tak akan cukup hanya untuk memakainya sekalipun!"

"M-m-ma-maafkan s-saya tuan, a-a-aku t-tidak sengaja, t-t-to-tolong a-ampuni saya, t-t-tolong a-am-ampun…" bocah kecil itu tergagap sangat ketakutan, matanya terbelalak sangat lebar, sedang tubuhnya bergemetaran. Bola matanya mulai basah oleh air mata, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada nasibnya sekarang, dia seharusnya tidak seceroboh ini, dia seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dan tidak menabrak seorang bangsawan. Jika dia beruntung, dia hanya akan disiksa atau dipukuli sampai babak belur, tapi jika tidak, dia mungkin tak akan selamat…

"Jangan bercanda brengsek! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, dasar sampah!" geram lelaki itu, menendang bocah kecil di depannya dengan sangat keras. Bocah itu pun merintih kesakitan, pipinya kini sudah basah oleh air mata, lebam-lebam mulai muncul ketika lelaki itu mulai menendang lagi, dan lagi…

Lelaki itu mendengus marah, dia mengambil sebuah batang kayu yang ia lihat terjejer di sebuah toko, sebelum berbalik menuju bocah tadi. Tanpa belas kasihan dia pun mengayunkan batang kayu itu dengan keras, menggebuk bocah kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya.

"Cukup!" sebuah tangan berwarna pucat tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, menghentikan gerakannya menggebuk bocah itu.

Lelaki tua itu pun menoleh, menatap kebingungan pada siapapun yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Bola matanya terbelalak takut, saat melihat sepasang mata onyx menatap tajam padanya.

"S-s-siapa kau, b-brengsek?!" ucapnya geram, meskipun kalimatnya bergetar, membuatnya menelan ludah saat menatap ketajaman dari mata hitam kelam di hadapannya.

"Biarkan bocah itu sekarang." Sasuke mendesis marah, kedua onyxnya mendelik dengan tajam.

"A-apa?! J-jangan bercanda, sialan! Bocah itu sudah mengotori pakaianku, tidak mungk—" Lelaki tua itu menelan kalimatnya saat kedua onyx itu semakin tajam. Dia meringis kesakitan ketika tangannya diremas begitu kuat.

"L-le-lepaskan b-brengsek! Lepaskan tanganku! Apa kau tidak tahu aku seorang bangsawan?!" Lelaki itu meronta-ronta, berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman yang kuat itu. Dia pun menggeram marah. Dia seorang bangsawan, seseorang dengan derajat tinggi, seorang bocah kecil dengan tatapan tajam atapun cengkeraman kuat saja tidak bisa menantangnya seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya diremehkan dan dihina seperti ini. Dia pun menaikkan tangannya yang lain, menghantamkannya ke arah wajah pemuda di depannya, tapi lagi-lagi tangannya dihentikan, namun bukan tangan pucat yang mencengkeramnya kali ini, tapi tangan berwarna tan yang berukuran lebih besar yang meremas lengannya.

"Ah, ah, ah, tolong jangan main kasar seperti ini, Tuan, Saya pikir seorang bangsawan itu sangatlah anggun dan terhormat?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar, kedua matanya membentuk garis lengkung ke atas seakan sedang tersenyum.

"Siapa kau brengsek?!" Lelaki tua itu menggeram kesal.

"Tolong jangan marah dulu, Tuan. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu anda. Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelancangan kami. Ini pertama kalinya temanku pergi keluar kota, dia tidak tahu aturan disini, ini bahkan pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang bangsawan. Kami benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Naruto lagi masih dengan senyum menempel di wajahnya, dia melepas tangannya, dan tangan Sasuke dari tangan lelaki itu.

"Dobe, apa yang kau—" desisan Sasuke terpotong ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik, sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang, sedang kepalanya tiba-tiba dipaksa menunduk.

"Ehehehe kami benar-benar minta maaf. Jujur saja, Tuan terlihat sangat hebat tadi, saya bisa merasakan aura bangsawan tidak—bahkan kerajaan dari tubuh Anda!" Ucap Naruto lagi sekenanya, dia menundukan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke, untuk menunjukan penghormatan.

"Dobe, apa ya—"

"Sshh, diamlah" bisik Naruto lirih dari belakang Sasuke. Jika saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak marah, wajahnya pasti bersemu merah saat merasakan hembusan hangat menyentuh pipinya ketika pemuda pirang itu berbisik.

Lelaki tua itu pun terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyeringai puas mendengar pujian tadi. Dia pun merapihkan pakaiannya dan berkata. "Huh, baiklah akan aku ampuni kali ini. Jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi, kalian mengerti?" ucapnya sambil mendengus dengan sok.

"Terima kasih Tuan, anda baik sekali." Naruto berkata dengan cengiran lebar, mengangguk hormat ketika lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya. Dia pun menghela napas, saat melihat lelaki itu sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" Sasuke menggeram marah, mendorong tubuh yang memeluknya dari belakang, dan mendelik.

"Hentikan teriakanmu teme, kau menarik perhatian orang-orang." Balas Naruto menghela napas lagi

"Idiot! Kau lihat yang dilakukan si brengsek itu! Bagaimana bisa kau hanya membiarkannya begitu saja! Apalagi setelah pidatomu soal kerajaan ini yang sudah hancur!" desis Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak mau mencari masalah." Naruto berkata dengan malas, tangannya melambai naik turun seakan menyuarakan ketidakpeduliannya.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah itu?! Kau mau bilang—"

"Ah benar bocah itu. Hey kau!" potong Naruto dengan cepat, berjalan menuju bocah yang meringis kesakitan di tanah.

Bocah kecil itu pun tersentak ketakutan, menahan rasa sakit ketika ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berlari kabur.

"Oi, oi, oi, tunggu dulu bocah. Ayo ikut aku." Ucap Naruto cepat, mencengkeram kaos lusuh milik bocah itu dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sasuke kebingungan, kakinya terpaksa bergerak mengikuti pemuda pirang di depannya.

Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah lorong jalan yang kecil. Bocah laki-laki tadi merintih kesakitan saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. Dia langsung bergerak mundur ketakutan akan dua demon yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Berapa umurmu bocah?" tanya Naruto, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket sebelum ia duduk bertumpu pada tumitnya berjarak beberapa inci dari bocah yang ketakutan melihatnnya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya melirik dari atas ke bawah penampilan bocah lusuh di depannya. Sama seperti anak jalanan yang sudah sering ia lihat, kotor, lusuh, kusam dan kurus, seperti itulah penampilan anak berambut coklat di depannya.

Bocah itu tersentak saat melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya, matanya melirik was-was padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Naruto, melanjutkan gerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh luka dan lebam di tubuh kecil anak itu.

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan, matanya masih melihat dengan was-was pada tangan besar yang menyentuhnya. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan sensasi aneh menyentuh lukanya. Bola matanya melebar kaget melihat luka dan lebam di tubuhnya mulai sembuh saat chakra berwarna hijau yang berasal dari tangan Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat seluruh luka anak itu sudah sembuh total. Dia pun berdiri lagi, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum menoleh lagi ke arah bocah tadi. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda—atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kantong dompet. "Oh, ternyata banyak juga." Gumamnya dengan kekehan kecil saat melihat isi dompet itu.

"I-itu…" ucap Sasuke, menatap tak percaya pada benda yang didesain dengan mewah yang dipegang Naruto.

"Kaget? Aku mencurinya saat si brengsek itu berpapasan dengan tubuh kita." Naruto berseringai licik, tangannya menghitung cepat uang yang ada di dalamnya.

Sasuke ataupun bocah kecil itu hanya menatapnya dengan tak percaya sekaligus kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat apalagi menyadari pemuda pirang itu sudah mencuri dompet dari bangsawan tadi. Mereka hanya berpapasan dalam beberapa detik dan dalam kondisi seperti tadi, bagaimana cara Naruto mengambilnya?

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu? Jangan bilang kau mau mengguna—" Kalimat Sasuke terpotong ketika dia melihat Naruto tiba-tiba melemparkan dompet itu ke bocah tadi. Sasuke menatap kaget pada pemuda pirang itu, Naruto bahkan tidak mengambil sepeser pun dari dompet itu, dia hanya mengeceknya dan kemudian melemparkan dompet itu pada bocah tadi.

"Gunakan baik-baik, mengerti?" ucap Naruto singkat. Dia mengacak-acak rambut coklat bocah itu, dan tersenyum kecil, sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan lorong itu. Baik Sasuke ataupun bocah tadi hanya bisa menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Oi, Teme. Kenapa kau diam saja? Yang lain akan segera khawatir jika kita tidak kembali." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit merengut.

Sasuke pun berkedip dari lamunannya, sebelum menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mengejar pemuda pirang di depannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-yang Mulia Putra Mahkota, saya tidak menyangka anda bersedia untuk datang ke tempat kumuh seperti desa kami." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan gugup, kepalanya menunduk penuh hormat, tidak berani menatap langsung demon kerajaan yang tiba-tiba datang dan hampir membuatnya jantungan.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam kecil, berjalan dengan muka datar yang biasa ia pakai dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu, di belakangnya Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Kankurou membuntuti.

"Y-yang Mulia, k-kami benar-benar senang anda berkunjung kemari. A-apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Yang Mulia." Lelaki yang menjadi pemimpin desa itu berkata lagi dengan gugup.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Aku kemari hanya untuk menjalankan misi. Bisakah kau terangkan pada kami masalahnya?" Sasuke berkata sedikit kesal.

"M-mi-misi?" Lelaki tua itu mengulang dengan bingung.

"Desa ini mengirimkan permintaan tolong pada kesatria kerajaan untuk membasmi monster, ingat?" terang Sasuke dengan helaan napas.

Bola mata lelaki itu pun melebar kaget. Sang Putra Mahkota Kerajaan ini baru saja datang ke desanya dan mengatakan dia akan menjalankan misi dan membantu desa ini, seorang Putra Mahkota lah yang datang secara langsung kemari untuk menolong desanya. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai mendapat suatu kehormatan seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela napas untuk yang sekian kalinya. Dia merasa sangat bosan, bukan hanya sekedar 'bosan' saja, tapi sangat dan sangat bosan. Dia pun berjalan dengan tanpa arah, menuju sebuah halaman yang luas di belakang rumah besar yang sedang ia kunjungi saat ini. Naruto dan para demon yang lain—mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah pemimpin desa ini. Daripada membicarakan hal tidak penting—well, bukan tidak penting, tapi membosankan, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menunggu di luar sampai mereka selesai berbicara. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka masuk, tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda rekan-rekan tim-nya akan keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan saat akhirnya dia sampai di tengah-tengah halaman, di area tempat yang sepi dan cukup tenang. Di atasnya pohon berdaun lebat melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang terik. Dia hendak menutup matanya dan tertidur saat sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Naruto-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara itu berkata.

Naruto membuka satu matanya untuk melirik ke arah suara. Sai berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan lekat dan penasaran, membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Tentu saja, tidur! Menunggu itu sangat membosankaannnn~" balas Naruto dengan nada merengek, terpaksa bersikap bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Hm, kau tidak ikut berbicara dengan pemimpin desa ini?" Sai bertanya lagi, dia pun berjongkok, bergerak maju untuk mendekat, membuat Naruto bergeser mundur menjauhinya.

Naruto pun terpaksa mengangkat tubuhnya yang berbaring untuk duduk bersilang kaki ketika Sai masih saja bergerak mendekatinya. Sial. Ada apa dengan cowok ini? Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu, pemuda bernama Sai ini tiba-tiba saja ikut dalam misi mereka, dan sejak melakukan perjalanan, dia terus saja mendapat pandangan aneh dari pemuda itu. Melihat wajah Sai yang sangat datar dan tanpa ekspresi, membuatnya tidak bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Apalagi dia adalah seorang Anbu Ne. Seharusnya ketertarikan bukanlah alasan dari sikap anehnya itu, bukan?

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Sai saat dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Huh, disana tidak ada ramen, untuk apa aku pergi kesana." Jawab Naruto dengan memasang rengutan, tangan ia lipat di depan dada, berusaha menutupi rasa ketidaknyamanannya.

Senyum datar pun kembali menghiasai wajah pucat milik Sai, dan tatapannya masih belum lepas dari Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin tidak nyaman. Bukannya Naruto takut atau bagaimana, dia hanya tidak mau 'lepas kendali', ada sebuah 'topeng bodoh' yang harus dia pertahankan disini, apalagi pemuda yang sedang ia hadapi itu merupakan seorang Anbu Ne.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau berminat dengan seorang lelaki?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Naruto hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto berdehem kecil untuk membersihkan tenggorakannya sebelum menjawab "Berminat? Maksudmu tertarik pada cowok? Ewww, badan cewek kan lebih menarik dan sexy! Untuk apa aku memilih dada rata milik cowok?" ucapnya dengan memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Tapi kau terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke Ouji-sama" balas Sai lagi

Naruto melebarkan matanya kaget, sebelum memasang ekspresi jijik. "Ehhh, apa maksudmu dengan dekat?! Si teme itu sangat menyebalkan! Apa kau lihat caranya selalu bersikap sok dingin? Dia juga selalu mengejekku!" protesnya.

"Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme"

"Itu karena dia memanggilku Dobe!"

"Tapi dia seorang putra mahkota disini, kau bisa saja dihukum karena telah menghinanya.".

"Ehhh?! Apa kau sedang menakutiku disini, Sai!" protes Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau tertarik pada laki-laki." Balas Sai lagi masih dengan senyum, bergerak mendekat pada Naruto, salah satu tangannya tiba-tiba menggerayap ke paha Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak kaget, dan langsung bergeser mundur, menepis tangan yang menyentuh kakinya. "T-tunggu dulu! A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini! Sudah kubilang aku cuma tertarik dengan cewek!" protes Naruto tidak suka, memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" balas Sai lagi masih tidak menyerah.

"Ewww, sudah ku bilang aku ini straight! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!" protes Naruto hampir berteriak.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, aku—"

"Uzumaki." Sebuah suara dingin tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Sai.

 _Great._ Datang satu lagi pembawa masalah.

Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau seseorang yang sedang menyendiri itu berarti ingin sendiri?! Sial. Naruto tidak ikut masuk menemui pemimpin desa karena dia ingin mencari ketenangan! Bukannya mencari masalah seperti ini! Naruto merutuk kesal dalam hati.

"Sabaku Gaara." panggil Sai pada pemuda berambut merah yang menghampiri mereka.

Gaara hanya melirik dengan dingin pada Sai, sebelum berpaling ke arah Naruto lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Gaara! Kau harus menolongku! Sai bersikap sangat aneh!" rengek Naruto padanya.

Gaara pun berjalan mendekati Naruto, matanya melirik tajam pada pemuda berambut hitam yang masih duduk berjongkok di depan Naruto. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal Naruto-kun lebih dekat." Ucap Sai membalas dengan senyuman.

Gaara mendelik tajam saat mendengar kata 'Naruto-kun' dari mulut Sai. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan berdiri mendekat ke Naruto. "Naruto adalah milikku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencoba macam-macam." Klaimnya tiba-tiba.

Eh, tunggu, tunggu dulu! Apa Naruto baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang dia pikir baru saja dia dengar?

"Naruto-kun bukanlah milik siapa-siapa. Aku tidak melihat ataupun mencium tanda dari tubuhnya." Balas Sai dengan seringai dingin.

"Dia milikku, dia akan segera menjadi milikku. Benar kan, Naruto?" balas Gaara, menoleh ke pemuda pirang di sampingnya dan menatapnya lekat.

Hey, hey, apa mereka serius? Itu tidak mungkin kan! Tidak, Naruto pasti salah dengar atau apa. Mungkin dia harus mengorek kupingnya terlebih dahulu, membiarkannya lebih dari satu bulan pasti membuat kotorannya menumpuk. Benar, karena itu dia pasti salah deng—

"Naruto-kun akan menjadi milikku. Kau tidak pantas bersamanya." Sai berkata, sukses menangkis pikiran Naruto.

"Hn. Kau yang tidak pantas. Dia akan memilihku yang lebih kuat." Gaara membalas dengan senyum dingin.

Okay, okay, mungkin mereka serius. Tapi belum tentu kalau hal ini itu kenyataan bukan? Benar, mungkin saja tadi dia benar-benar tertidur di rerumputan, dan bermimpi hal aneh se—

"Naruto?" panggil Gaara, menarik jaket oranye milik pemuda pirang itu untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Naruto-kun, kau akan memilih siapa?" kali ini Sai juga ikut mendekat.

Naruto tersentak ketika sesuatu yang keras menabrak punggungnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan sebuah batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Hey, sejak kapan dia berdiri dan berjalan mundur seperti ini?

Naruto melirik ke arah Sai, lalu menoleh Gaara. Mata beriris shapire miliknya melebar saat melihat semburat merah sedikit mewarnai pipi Gaara. Okay, ini sudah berlebihan, bisakah seseorang menghentikan mimpinya sekarang?

Bukankah Gaara seharusnya seseorang yang dingin dan selalu bersikap tidak peduli pada dunia sekelilingnya? Bukannya pemuda agresif yang tiba-tiba mengklaimnya seperti ini! Apa lagi dengan tersipu seperti itu? Oh, _Great._ Berhadapan dengan Sai saja sudah merepotkan, sekarang bertambah Gaara yang mengincarnya.

"Dobe." Sebuah suara familir itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar sangat dingin, mengagetkan tiga demon yang berdiri berdekatan di bawah pohon.

Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat sepasang manik hitam itu menatap sangat tajam dan dingin padanya.

Sasuke mendelik tajam saat melihat Sai dan Gaara berdiri sangat dekat pada dominan-nya. Tanpa basa basi, dia berjalan cepat dan menarik Naruto dari mereka, bahkan jari-jari tangannya bertaut dengan jari milik Naruto dengan posesif. Dia mendelik dingin pada Sai dan Gaara, sebelum menarik Naruto untuk pergi dari sana.

Naruto yang terlalu kaget, hanya bisa berkedip.

.

.

.

"Oi, teme." Panggil Naruto pada pemuda raven yang masih menariknya, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Oi, temeee." Panggilnya lagi, yang hanya berhasil nihil.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan cepat dan menyeret Naruto bersamanya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh ataupun melirik padanya. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Naruto tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong ke arah dinding. Dia menelan ludah saat mata onyx itu menatapnya lagi dengan sangat tajam dan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" suara yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terdengar seperti ingin menyambarnya.

Ini hanya Naruto, atau Sasuke memang sedang sangat marah sekarang?

"Uh, Sasuke, apa kau sedang marah?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya sedikit ragu.

"Tidak. Jawab pertanyaanku Dobe." Balas Sasuke lagi dengan dingin.

Okay, pemuda raven itu memang sedang marah.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah sekarang, tapi kami bertiga hanya mengobrol tadi, bukan apa-apa." Jelas Naruto mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Dengan dua orang sialan itu berdiri sedekat itu?! Apanya yang—" Sasuke langsung menghentikan perkataannya saat menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja ia buat. Ia pun memalingkan wajah dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, sebelum bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil saat ia menangkap apa yang terjadi. Oh, Siapa yang akan tahu kalau Sasuke akan bisa bersikap semanis ini?

"Kau sedang cemburu." Pernyataan itu seperti sebuah tombol yang mematikan pertahanan Sasuke yang selalu cool dan keras, menjadikan warna merah langsung menjalar dari leher yang pucat ke seluruh wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak cemburu!" Sasuke berusaha membantah dengan tatapan mendelik, meskipun rona merah di wajahnya langsung mematikan efek matanya.

Seringai Naruto pun melebar, dia pun berjalan mendekati submissive-nya. "Aww, apa kau tahu kalau kau itu sangat manis, 'Suke? Apalagi dengan cemburu seperti ini~" ucap Naruto menggoda

"S-sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu, _damn it_! dan aku tidak manis!" bantah Sasuke lagi, melihat dominan-nya itu semakin mendekat membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. "J-jangan mendekat, dobe!"

"Kenapa 'Suke? Kau tidak ingin aku mendekatimu? Bukankah kau marah kalau melihatku dekat dengan yang lain?" goda Naruto lagi.

"B-bukan begitu, damn it!" teriak Sasuke kesal, wajahnya menjadi semakin merah, oh jika saja dia memang masih bisa. "Pokoknya jangan mendekat kemari, atau…atau….a-atau aku akan menendangmu!" ancamnya putus asa.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, dan terkekeh kecil. "Menendangku tidak akan menghentikanku, kau tahu tubuhku beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat." balasnya sambil melangkah maju.

"A-aku akan menggunakan pedangku kalau begitu!" timpal Sasuke lagi, kakinya berjalan mundur dengan panik.

Naruto hanya menaikkan alis lainnya dan berjalan lebih mendekat, membuat Sasuke semakin bertambah panik.

"K-kubilang jangan mendekat, Dobe!" protes Sasuke dengan panik, tubuhnya tersentak saat dinding ruangan akhirnya mengenai punggungnya. "T-tu-tunggu! J-jangan bergerak, atau…a-atau kau tidak akan bisa tidur denganku selama seminggu!"

Gerakan Naruto akhirnya terhenti pada kalimat itu, dia terdiam sejenak sebelum dia terkekeh geli. "Jadi kau berniat tidur denganku selama seminggu ini Sasuke?" tangkis Naruto balik, sukses membuat pemuda raven di depannya merah padam.

"T-t-tidak! Bukan, maksudku—argh! Hentikan tawamu dobe!" Sasuke mengerang kesal, wajahnya sukses menjadi tomat sekarang, berwarna merah padam bahkan ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya, membuat tawa Naruto semakin keras.

Sasuke pun memilih untuk diam dan merengut dengan kesal, mengingat mulutnya itu sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama untuk membantunya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan mengambek—okay, bukan mengambek, seorang uchiha tidak mengambek, dia hanya menekuk wajahnya karena kesal.

Melihat itu, Naruto mulai menghentikan tawanya, namun usahanya menjadi sangat susah ketika melihat sang raven bersikap sangat menggemaskan. "M-maaf..ha..maaf maaf…ha…ha…sial kenapa kau harus semanis itu Sasuke?" Naruto berkata sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke yang sedang mengambek—ehem, maaf menekuk wajahnya—tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. Rengutan masam mulai melenyap dari wajahnya, manik hitamnya melebar sejenak menatap Naruto yang masih sedikit terkekeh. Dia terperangah oleh pemandangan itu, ada sesuatu yang dia sadari saat itu, Naruto, dia "Kau tertawa…" ucapnya pelan.

Tawa Naruto berhenti seketika saat mendengar itu. Dia langsung mengembalikan ekpresi wajahnya ke semula, menutupi mata sapphire-nya yang melebar sekejap saat menyadari maksud dari perkataan sang Uchiha. "Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu tertawa, Teme." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Tidak, kau tidak tertawa, kau hanya berpura-pura tertawa. Meskipun kau selalu bersikap bodoh dan selalu menyengir kemanapun. Tapi Sorot matamu selalu dingin di depan siapapun, seperti kau sedang menutupi sesuatu. Tapi tadi, sorot matamu, mereka berkilau dengan senang." Terang Sasuke menyangkalnya, bahkan dia sendiri masih belum bisa mempercayai hal yang sedang ia lihat.

Kali ini Naruto tidak sempat menyembunyikan bola shapire-nya yang melebar ketika mendengar itu, dia pun memilih memalingkan wajah. "Hn. Itu hanya perasaanmu."

"Tidak, kau memang tertawa dobe." Ucap Sasuke semakin yakin _'dan kau seharusnya melakukannya lebih sering, karena wajahmu terlihat sangat mempesona ketika melakukannya…'_

"Hn. Terserah kau saja, kita harus pergi." Naruto berkata mengalihkan pembicaraan, sama sekali tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan mereka.

"T-tunggu, k-kita akan tidur disini untuk malam ini" Sasuke berkata cepat menghentikan gerakan Naruto. Pipinya kembali memerah saat menyadari kalimatnya yang bisa berarti dua hal yang berkebalikan. "M-maksudku, soal misinya, kita akan menginap di desa ini untuk semalam." Ucapnya cepat membenarkan.

"Hm, apa yang sudah kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Naruto, sedikit lega topik pembicaraan mereka sudah berubah.

"Monster-monster itu selalu menyerang saat malam hari, karena itu kita akan berjaga malam secara bergantian. Jika monster itu tidak datang hari ini, kita akan masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencari dan membasmi mereka langsung saat besok pagi." Terang Sasuke, mengingat-ingat hal yang sudah dibicarakan dengan pemimpin desa ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna gelap pun akhirnya jatuh menyelimuti langit, mengganti warna biru cerah yang indah di siang hari. Kelima belas demon—atau enam belas jika kau menghitung Sai dalam tim yang menjalankan misi—mereka langsung berpencar ke penjuru desa untuk berjaga dan mengawasi desa dari para monster yang selalu datang saat malam hari.

Angin malam berhembus cepat, mengibarkan rambut berwarna pirang keemasan, poni yang sudah memanjang sampai ke mata itu berterbangan mengikuti hembusan angin secara berantakan, hampir menutupi plat besi dengan symbol daun terukir ditengahnya. Kain panjang berwarna biru kehitaman yang mengikatkan plat besi itu ke kepala berkibar naik turun, mengikuti gerakan sang pemakai ikat kepala yang melompat-lompat melewati atap rumah.

Naruto menghela napas pelan, mata shapire-nya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, ke seluruh penjuru, memastikan tidak ada hal sekecil apapun terlewati dari pengawasannya. Dia berhenti di atas salah satu atap rumah yang cukup tinggi. Itu adalah keempat kalinya dia berputar mengelilingi desa, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda para monster itu akan datang menyerang. Setiap rekan tim-nya sudah berjaga dalam posisinya masing-masing. Jika salah satu di antara mereka ada yang melihat monster itu, mereka akan segera mengirimkan suatu kode, dan jika monster itu memang ingin menyerang, seharusnya sudah dari tadi rekan tim-nya mengirim kode. Sebab langit hitam akan segera berganti dengan biru cerah. Fajar akan segera menyusul mereka, dia tidak tahu dengan tepat jam berapa sekarang, namun dia tak perlu jam untuk memberi tahunya kalau sudah berjam-jam waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk berpatroli keliling desa.

Sebuah gerakan menarik perhatianya. Naruto melirik ke arah samping, beberapa puluh meter darinya, ia menangkap sebuah sosok melompat dari atap ke atap, memberi tahunya bahwa sosok itu adalah salah satu rekannya. Naruto menajamkan iris shapire-nya untuk melihat siapa sosok itu saat dia berhenti melompat. Rambut hitam kelam dengan sisi belakang yang melawan gravitasi itu sudah sangat familiar di matanya. Kulit putih yang pucat terlihat berkilau dari balik cahaya bulan, membuat Naruto terperangah saat melihat sosok indah milik Sasuke.

Dari awal Naruto memang sudah menyadari bahwa submissive-nya itu memiliki rupawan yang sangat cantik dan mempesona, namun berapakalipun ia melihatnya, ia tetap dibuat terpesona olehnya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya saat ia mengingat kejadian siang hari tadi. Bibirnya mengatup erat.

**_"Kau tertawa…"_ **

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalannya, membuatnya sadar betapa bodohnya dia. Kenapa dia harus melakukan kesalahan seperti itu? Seharusnya dia lebih berhati-hati lagi. Dia seharusnya mengingat apa tujuannya datang kemari, mengingat apa yang sedang ia lakukan di kerajaan ini. Dia tidak boleh terlena oleh kesenangan yang hanya sesaat, kesenangan yang tidak akan mungkin ia dapatkan nantinya. Bukankah hal yang sudah ia lalui di masa lalu sudah sangat cukup untuknya, bahkan membuat dirinya begitu muak. Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia tak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi, dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya merasakan hal itu lagi.

"Cih, aku sudah terlalu ceroboh…" Naruto berdecak kesal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, mata shapire-nya memandang tajam entah pada siapa. Dia menghela napas sebelum melompat untuk mulai berkeliling lagi.

Naruto melompat turun dari atap dan memutuskan untuk berjalan santai di atas tanah. Manik shapire-nya dengan otomatis langsung bergerak menggerayapi setiap inci pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sebuah gerakan tertangkap oleh matanya. Dia pun melangkah menuju sesuatu—apapun yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah lorong jalan kecil, sebelum memasukinya.

Naruto menghela napas ketika menemukan apa yang sudah menarik perhatiannya tadi. Dia seharusnya tidak kemari—ke lorong itu. Lorong jalan itu merupakan salah satu tempat yang dijadikan para pengemis atau anak jalanan untuk tidur. Mata shapire-nya bisa menangkap pemandangan beberapa orang yang sedang tertidur di emperan tanah, hanya dengan beralaskan ataupun berselimutkan kertas koran atau kain tipis bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak memakai satupun dari hal itu.

Betapa menyedihkannya pemandangan itu. Negeri ini begitu luas dan kaya, namun masih saja terdapat orang yang terlantar seperti mereka. Bukankah dunia ini terlalu kejam? Hanya yang berkuasa lah yang akan semakin bersahaja, sedang yang melarat hanya akan semakin menderita. Hal yang sangat tidak adil. Jika saja dia bisa mengambil haknya untuk memerintah kerajaannya sekarang, mereka tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

Naruto pun berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan lorong itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang sangat kurus, tertidur sendirian dan terpisah jauh dari yang lain. Luka dan lebam memenuhi tubuh kecil yang terlihat meringkih kedinginan. Anak itu tidur dengan sendirian, tanpa koran ataupun kain menyelimutinya dari angin dingin, berada di tempat cukup jauh dari gerombolan yang lain, seakan bocah itu terkucilkan ke tempat yang berbeda.

Naruto menatap menerawang pada bocah itu. Tiba-tiba saja rambut hitam kusut milik bocah itu berubah menjadi warna pirang yang sangat kotor, kulit pucat penuh luka itu berubah menjadi kulit tan yang sangat kusam, pipi kucel polos itu pun dengan seketika berubah, menampakan tiga goresan luka mirip kumis kucing yang sangat familiar baginya. Lalu mata itu, kelopak mata yang sedang tertutup itu pun membuka, memperlihatkan shapire yang menatap padanya dengan pandangan kosong.

Napas Naruto tercekat, mata shapire-nya tidak bisa lepas dari shapire yang lain. Anak itu terus menatapnya tanpa suara, dengan tatapan kosong yang sangat menyedihkan seakan sebuah nyawa sudah terenggut dari mata shapire itu.

Sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi blur, lorong gelap dan kecil berubah menjadi jalanan gelap tanpa ujung. Dirinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat kecil dalam kegelapan itu. Teriakan-teriakan tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi pendengarannya.

**_"Kejar iblis kecil itu!"_ **

Jalanan gelap itu tiba-tiba seakan bergerak. Napasnya menjadi terengah-engah saat menemukan tubuhnya itu sedang berlari tanpa arah. Seakan berlari mengejar jalanan tanpa ujung itu.

**_"Jangan biarkan dia kabur!"_ **

**_"Cepat bunuh bocah itu!"_ **

Tidak. Dia berlari bukan karena mengejar sesuatu, tapi dirinya-lah yang dikejar oleh sesuatu. Kakinya tersandung, membuat tubuhnya terjatuh dengan keras. Matanya terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya meronta-ronta untuk kabur. Dia harus cepat kabur, dia harus segera pergi dari orang-orang itu.

**_"Tangkap dia!"_ **

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh tertangkap. Dia tidak boleh berhenti lari.

**_"Cepat bunuh dia!"_ **

Tidak. Hentikan. Tolong hentikan. Kenapa mereka terus mengejarnya. Kenapa mereka ingin membunuhnya.

**_"Jangan biarkan bocah penghianat itu kabur!"_ **

Hentikan.

**_"Raja menginginkannya mati!"_ **

Tolong hentikan.

**_"Cepat bunuh bocah iblis itu!"_ **

Tidak. Hentikan. Tolong hentikan.

**_"BUNUH DIA!"_ **

HENTIKAN!

"DOBE!"

Naruto tersentak kaget oleh teriakan yang sangat familiar itu. Mata shapire-nya terbelalak lebar, napasnya tiba-tiba menjadi terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mata shapire itu melirik ke samping, menemukan sosok familiar yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Sasuke.

Sekelilingnya pun dalam sekejap berubah, jalanan gelap yang menakutkan itu berganti menjadi lorong jalan kecil yang sebelumnya. Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu melirik ke sekelilingnya. Anak kecil di depannya berubah, bukan lagi bocah pirang dengan tiga goresan luka di pipi, melainkan hanya bocah kurus berambut hitam yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Dobe? Kau baik-baik saja?!" suara familiar itu terdengar lagi.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan berat, sebelum menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dia pun menoleh lagi ke arah pemuda raven yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir. Dia sangat khawatir saat berniat menyusul Naruto, malah menemukan pemuda pirang itu terpaku di tengah lorong. Sasuke pikir pemuda yang menjadi dominan-nya itu hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi saat berapa kalipun dia mencoba memanggilnya, pemuda itu sama sekali tak menjawab. Sasuke menjadi panik saat melihat mata shapire itu memandang kosong ke depan, kilasan panik dan ketakutan memenuhi manik biru itu, sedang tubuh jangkungnya tiba-tiba saja gemetaran.

Sasuke tidak tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi dalam pikiran pemuda pirang itu, namun apapun itu pasti hal yang sangat menakutkan jika sampai membuat dominan-nya yang selalu bersikap santai dan percaya diri terlihat begitu ketakutan. Apapun itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke sangat cemas.

"Oi dobe?" panggilnya lagi saat dia masih belum mendapat jawaban.

Naruto menghela napas dan mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya menjadi santai kembali. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

"H-hey tunggu, idiot! Jawab pertanyaanku!" protes Sasuke saat dia tiba-tiba saja ditinggal. Si Dobe itu bahkan tidak menatap matanya! Setelah bertingkah aneh dan membuatnya cemas seperti itu. Paling tidak jawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Hey Dobe!" panggilnya lagi lebih keras.

Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya **_—Hn—_** singkat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok pagi pun akhirnya datang. Setelah mereka bersiap-siap dan menyiapkan bekal, mereka pun berangkat menuju hutan. Mengingat rencana mereka menunggu monster-monster itu untuk menyerang berakhir gagal, mereka memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencana kedua.

Tenten berdecak kesal, memandangi sebuah lembaran kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Ia memutar-mutar lembaran itu, mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk membaca gambar yang tertera di atas lembaran kertas itu. Berapakalipun ia membolak-balik kertas itu, ia tetap tak bisa membaca isinya!

"Arrgghhh! Kenapa peta ini susah sekali dipahami!" Tenten berteriak kesal.

"Hey, jangan bilang kita sedang tersesat?!" Kiba ikutan mengeluh.

"K-kita s-sudah berputar-putar di dalam hutan ini, T-t-tenten-san, a-apa kau tidak bisa mengeceknya sekali lagi?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja? Bukankah malah akan lebih cepat untuk menemukan monster-monster itu?" ucap Naruto ikut nimbrung.

"Tidak, kurasa akan terlalu beresiko. Hutan ini terlalu luas dan lebat. Kita tidak tahu apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Sekarang saja kita sudah tersesat." Neji juga ikut menimpali.

"Argggh, tapi aku bosaaannnn. Daritadi kita hanya berputar-putar saja!" ucap Naruto dengan nada merengek.

"Berisik Baka! Kenapa kau tidak membantu kami mencari jalan saja, idiot!" ketus Sakura yang juga mulai kesal akan perjalanan mereka yang hanya berputar-putar.

 _Krak!—_ sebuah retakan muncul di atas tanah yang mereka pijak. Namun tak seorang pun menyadarinya.

"Ehhh, tapi hutan ini sangat luas, Sakura-chan! Bagaimana caranya aku mencari jalan?!" keluh Naruto.

_Krak!—Krak!—_

"BAKA! Karena itu kita harus mencari tahu kan?!" balas Sakura geram

_Krak!—Krak!—Krak!—_

"Hey apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?" Kiba bertanya-tanya sedikit bingung, rasanya dia mendengar suara seperti retakan atau apa.

_Krak!—Krak!—Krak!—Krak!—_

"Huh? Mendengar apa, _dog breath_? Tidak ada apapun kok." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke sekeliling untuk mencari tahu yang di maksud dengan pemuda bertato itu.

"Lihat? Mungkin hanya peraasaanmu, Kiba, tidak ada apap ** _—KRAK!—_** E-eh…?" Sebuah bunyi retakan yang sangat keras membuatnya menunduk ke bawah. Mata shapire-nya terbelalak lebar saat tanah tempatnya berpijak itu mulai runtuh sebelum—

Naruto menelan ludah, menatap yang lainnya dengan ngeri dan "GYAAAA!"

—tanah itu pun runtuh ke bawah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat, membuat yang lain tersentak sangat kaget.

"NARUT—GYARRRGH!" Kiba pun ikut terjatuh—

"Kyaaa!"

"Arghh!"

"HUH?!"

"WHOAAH!"

—diikuti teriakan yang lain saat mereka semua ikut terjatuh terbawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…." Sebuah rintihan kesakitan terdengar. Sebuah tangan tan mengelus kepala berambut pirang miliknya. Naruto pun mulai membuka kelopak tan-nya, menampakkan manik shapire yang masih belum fokus. Dia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya, sebelum melirik ke sekeliling. Hutan.

Aneh, bukannya tadi dia jatuh ke dalam tanah?

Naruto menyingkirkan sebuah bongkahan-bongkahan tanah kecil yang bergeletakan di atas tubuhnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk saat debu bertebaran dan masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Wajahnya menggeryit tidak suka, dia pun langsung berdiri dan menghilangkan debu dari tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh sebelum mereka mulai lenyap saat tubuhnya mulai melakukan tugasnya beregenerasi.

Naruto melirik ke pemandangan sekitarnya. Masih hutan seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya, dan hanya dia yang berdiri sendirian disitu. Ia tak menemukan satu pun rekan tim-nya yang seharusnya juga ikut jatuh sebelumnya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, menemukan sebuah dinding tebing yang cukup tinggi. Sebuah lubang besar terdapat di dinding itu, tepat berada di belakang tempat ia berdiri. Apa dia barusaja keluar dari sana? Tanah runtuh tadi pasti membuatnya terperosot dari atas tebing, dan yang lain juga pasti mengalami hal yang sama. Jika dugaannya benar, dia akan menemukan yang lain jika menelusuri dinding tebing itu.

 _Great._ Tak hanya ia sedang tersesat, sekarang ia terpisah dan harus mencari yang lainnya.

Naruto pun menghela napas dan langsung berjalan menyusuri tebing tanpa membuang waktu.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk—uhuk—uhukk!" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk saat debu bertebaran mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dia pun berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari tanah dan bebatuan. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit nyeri akibat terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Dia melihat sekeliling, menemukan dinding-dinding tanah menutupi pandangannya. Tempatnya berdiri terlihat seperti goa yang sangat kecil, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sebuah lubang besar yang berasal dari atas. Dia pasti terperosot jatuh dari sana.

Sasuke pun berjalan berkeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar, sebuah cahaya menariknya untuk berlari kesana. Dia bernapas lega saat akhirnya keluar dari goa sempit itu. Pemandangan hutan pun menyambutnya.

"Sasuke-sama. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja." Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping, menemukan Sai yang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shino bertanya pada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang masih tersungkur di atas tanah. Dia pun berjalan menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"T-t-terima kasih S-shino-kun." Ucap Hinata sedikit terbata, dia mengeryit kesakitan saat rasa nyeri menjalar dari kakinya.

"Kakimu terluka." Ucap Shino segera mengecek kaki gadis itu.

"T-t-tidak apa, a-aku baik-baik saja kok, t-terima kasih…" Hinata tersipu malu, sangat tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seseorang.

"Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Shino lagi.

"Hey! Syukurlah aku menemukan kalian!" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"K-kankurou-san.." panggil Hinata dengan terbata.

Kankura bernapas lega dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian menemukan jalan keluar dari sini?" Tanyanya saat sampai di depan kedua rekan tim-nya. Matanya melirik ke sekelilingnya, hanya dinding yang terbuat dari tanah yang mengelilingi mereka. Dia benar-benar panik saat menemukan dirinya tergeletak sendiri di dalam goa itu. Dia sudah berputar-putar, namun masih belum menemukan jalan keluar. Dia merasa sangat lega saat menemukan orang lain di dalam goa itu.

.

.

.

.

"Shika! Shika, Hey Shika!" Kiba berteriak-teriak, tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya. Dominannya itu sudah menerima dampak hentakan ketika terjatuh tadi. Shikamaru sudah melindunginya agar dia tidak terluka ketika terperosot jatuh. Dia benar-benar panik saat menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan tubuh pemuda berambut nanas itu. Namun kekasihnya itu malah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Shikamaru! Bangun brengsek, jangan berpura-pura tidur!" Kiba berteriak dengan panik, matanya mulai berlinang dengan air mata.

"SHIKA!" teriaknya lebih keras, menggoncangkan tubuh dominannya sangat keras.

"O...oarghh…." pemuda berambut nanas itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dengan serak. Dia merintih kesakitan dan membuka matanya dengan tidak fokus.

"K-kiba…jangan mencengkeramku.." erangnya kesakitan dengan suara yang masih serak, tubuhnya terasa nyeri dimana-mana, ditambah goncangan dari kekasihnya yang sedang panik, tubuhnya serasa hampir mati rasa.

"Brengsek!" Kiba berteriak kesal, namun air mata sudah menetes dari matanya. Pemuda bertato segitiga itu pun langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, menumpahkan semua rasa takutnya dalam pelukan dominannya.

"K-kiba…sudah kubilang jangan mencengkeramku…" Shikamaru merintih kesakitan, namun tidak berniat melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya. Dia merangkulkan kedua lengannya untuk membalas pelukan itu, membelai lembut kekasihnya yang masih bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya sedikit cemas. Kiba tidak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, wajahnya masih bersembunyi dalam dada Shikamaru, menahan isakan dan rasa takutnya.

Shikamaru pun menghela napas lega, dan mengecup kening kekasihnya dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar cemas jika kekasihnya itu malah terluka. Dia merasa bersyukur, tubuhnya sempat menangkap Kiba saat terjatuh tadi.

Shikamaru melirik ke sekelilingnya. Alisnya mengkerut bingung saat menemukan hutan lebatlah yang menyambut pandangannya. Matanya melirik ke atas, melihat dinding tebing menjulang tinggi, lalu ke bawah saat melihat sebuah lubang besar. Shikamaru menghela napas saat menyadari kondisi yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Ini akan sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara! Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat!" Temari mengejar adiknya yang berjalan mendahului. Dia hampir tersandung akar pohon saat adik itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan mengagetkannya.

"A-ada apa?!" tanya Temari dengan bingung.

Dahi tanpa alis itu mengkerut, memandang pepohonan besar yang mengelilinginya. Berapakalipun mereka berjalan, tetap saja tak menemukan siapapun. "Kita tersesat." Ucapnya singkat.

"H-huh?" Temari melirik ke sekeliling dengan bingung. Dan benar saja, dia menemukan pohon yang sepertinya dia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak. Sepertinya setiap pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka itu terlihat sama. Sial! Mereka benar-benar tersesat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Kita harus menemukan Kankurou!" Temari berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Lee!" Tenten berteriak senang saat melihat temannya itu baik-baik saja. Pemuda berambut hitam mirip mangkok itu menyengir lebar saat melihat kedua teman tim-nya berjalan ke arahnya. Dia pun langsung melambaikan tangan dengan semangat dan berlari menuju mereka.

"Neji-san! Tenten-san! Aku senang kalian baik-baik saja! Kekuatan Masa Muda pasti sudah menyelamatkan kita semua! Ini berarti masa depan yang cerah masih tersenyum melihat kita!" recoknya seperti biasa.

Neji menghela napas dan hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Matanya melirik ke sekelilingnya. Hanya ada pepohonan dimana-mana. Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat indra penciumannya mencium sesuatu di udara. "Hey, apa kalian mencium sesuatu?" tanyanya pada kedua temannya. Dia berjalan mengikuti bau yang terasa familiar itu. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak menciumnya. Bau sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"Apa?" Tenten bertanya bingung, hidungnya mengendus-endus di udara, tapi tak menemukan apapun.

"Air, ada air di dekat sini, sangat banyak." Ucap Neji dengan senyum lega, sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan temannya.

"H-hey tunggu, Neji!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdecak kesal, saat dirinya masih belum juga menemukan sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan, tapi pepohonan di sekitarnya mulai membuatnya kesal. Dia seharusnya berada di dalam Istana sekarang, memikirkan rencana untuk menyerang Danzo, bukannya malah tersesat di tengah hutan saat menjalankan misi! Sial.

Dia berjalan melewati semak-semak lainnya, mata shapire-nya melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari sesuatu—apapun yang mungkin akan menarik perhatiannya. Dia mulai merasa aneh berada di hutan itu. Dia sudah berputar-putar berkeliling ke sana kemari. Tapi tak menemukan apapun, bahkan satu pun monster di dalamnya. Bukankah hutan itu seharusnya menjadi tempat yang berbahaya? Kenapa tak ada satu pun monster disana. Bahkan tak ada jejak ataupun tanda-tanda ada monster yang tinggal di hutan itu.

Perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman. Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa digunakan sebagai jawaban untuk kegusarannya. Hanya ada dua alasan mengapa sebuah wilayah menjadi sepi, tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan monster seperti ini, apalagi jika tempat itu seharusnya menjadi tempat yang berbahaya. Hal pertama itu adalah karena tempat itu memang tidak disukai oleh monster dan tidak bisa ditinggali, sehingga tidak ada satu pun monster di tempat itu. Kedua, itu karena tempat itu memiliki satu monster kuat sebagai penguasa, sehingga monster-mosnter kecil tidak berani tinggal disana. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

Benar, semoga saja bukan alasan yang kedua. Pikirnya bergidik.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Dia berhenti saat sesuatu tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Dia pun segera berbelok menuju sumber suara itu.

.

.

.

"Hey, _Puppy_ , bangunlah, kita harus segera pergi mencari yang lain." Ucap Shikamaru, berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih memeluknya erat.

Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat dan memeluk lebih erat.

"Senyaman apapun posisi ini, kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, _Puppy_." ucap Shikamaru lagi, kali ini dengan seringai kecil, menikmati pelukan hangat dari Kiba. Jarang-jarang kekasihnya itu bermanja padanya seperti ini.

Pipi Kiba pun merona saat dia menyadari posisi yang dimaksudkan oleh Shikamaru. Mereka berdua terbaring di tanah, dengannya memeluk erat pemuda berambut nanas itu. Orang lain pasti akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika melihat posisi mereka sekarang.

Belum sempat menyingkirkan tubuhnya, Kiba tersentak kaget, saat posisi mereka tiba-tiba berbalik. Hamparan tanah yang menyentuh punggungnya dengan tiba-tiba, memberitahunya kalau kekasihnya itu baru saja memutar posisinya, dengannya sekarang berada di bawah tubuh Shikamaru, sedang Shikamaru yang menindihnya. Wajahnya pun langsung memerah.

"Kau sangat manis jika tersipu seperti itu, _Puppy_." Shikamaru terkekeh kecil, tangannya mengusap lembut air mata yang masih membasahi pipi bertato milik Kiba.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menangis, _Love_?" Shikamaru berkata dengan lembut, membuat kekasihnya itu semakin merona.

"A-aku tidak menangis!" elak Kiba dengan merengut masam, rona di pipinya membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum dia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Jarinya membelai pipi Kiba perlahan, dia pun memejamkan matanya dan memperdalam sentuhan bibir itu. Lidahnya menjilat lembut bibir mungil itu, Kiba pun merespon dengan membuka bibirnya, membalas sentuhan itu. Lidah bertaut satu sama lain, merubah sentuhan bibir itu menjadi lumatan panas.

.

.

.

Alis pirang milik Naruto mengkerut bingung saat suara yang didengarnya tiba-tiba lenyap. Dia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya, takut-takut apapun—siapapun pemilik suara itu, satu-satunya yang mungkin makhluk selain pepohonan dan dirinya di hutan itu, sudah pergi ke arah lain.

Naruto berdecak kesal saat menemui, lagi-lagi, semak-semak yang cukup lebat dan tinggi. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun memasuki semak-semak itu, mengingat suara yang tadi didengarnya sepertinya berasal dari balik semak-semak.

Salah satu alis pirangnya terangkat saat dia mendengar sesuatu, seperti desahan?

.

.

"T-tunggu Shika, kau bilang kita harus mencari yang lain—mmnnnn" Kalimat yang diucapkan Kiba itu bercampur dengan desahan.

"Habis kau manis sekali, _Puppy,_ aku tidak bisa menahannya…" balas kekasihnya itu, dia menjilat leher halus milik Kiba, dan menghisapkan kuat sampai memerah.

"Ahhh…t-tunggu, aku mendengar ngnnn—sesuatu ahhhnnn…" ucap Kiba sambil mendesah, ohh yang tadi itu enak sekali. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan kekasihnya itu pada tubuhnya?

.

.

Alis pirang Naruto pun semakin mengkerut, saat suara yang ia dengar semakin jelas. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin mendengar sesuatu yang dia pikir baru saja dia dengar itu kan?

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan semakin cepat. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan ranting-ranting dari semak belukar yang menggangu jalannya. Setelah merasa begitu lama berada di dalam semak-semak itu, ia pun akhirnya berhasil keluar dari sana, dan—

.

.

"Ahhh Shika…" Kiba mendesah nikmat saat puting nya itu dihisap kuat oleh dominannya. Dia merangkul kedua tangannya pada kekasihnya.

Dia melirik ke samping, saat suara yang tadi didengarnya itu semakin jelas. "h-hey mmnnn Shika ahhhn…" dia berusaha memanggil kekasihnya itu, tapi rasa nikmat yang menyentuh tubuhnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti mendesah.

"Sh-shika…" panggilnya lagi, saat suara gemerusuk bersamaan gerakan dari balik semak-semak besar yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka menjadi semakin jelas. Suara itu pun semakin mendekat, sebelum akhirnya membuka, memperlihatkan seseorang yang membuatnya terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya pun langsung merah padam.

.

.

—sepasang mata shapire pun bertemu dengan sepasang mata charcoal.

"…."

Hening menyelimuti tempat itu.

Naruto membelalakan matanya dengan kaget, saat ia melihat kedua temannya itu dalam posisi yang sangat menjurus 'sesuatu'. Seharusnya dia memang tidak perlu kemari. Kenapa dia harus mengabaikan instingnya seperti itu. Lihat apa yang dia temukan sekarang. Berpapasan dengan kedua temannya yang sedang bermesraan dan melakukan hal seperti itu? Dia pun menelan ludah, merasa menjadi begitu canggung akan posisinya sekarang. "Uh…"

Kiba sukses menjadi mirip kepiting rebus, tubuhnya seakan menjadi batu, sama sekali tak bergerak. Shikamaru yang menoleh untuk melihat apapun yang menggangu mereka pun membelalak matanya dengan shok. Tubuhnya berhenti bergerak.

"….."

".…."

"….."

Hening menjadi berlipat ganda. Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka bertiga yang bergerak ataupun berbicara.

Merasa menjadi sangat tidak nyaman, Naruto pun akhirnya bersuara. "Uhh…s-silahkan dilanjutkan saja, aku akan berbalik dan berpura-pura tidak melihat ini. Sampai nanti." Dia melambaikan tangan dengan cepat dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"T-t-t-t-tunggu!" Teriak Kiba merah padam, tangannya dengan panik mendorong Shikamaru dari tubuhnya.

"I-i-i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" teriak Kiba dengan panik.

"haah merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"T-t-t-tunggu dulu Naruto!"

"Uh, tenang saja. Aku bisa mengerti kok. Jangan khawatir, kalian sepasang mate, ini hal yang biasa. Silahkan dilanjutkan saja, aku akan pergi dan pura-pura tidak melihat ini." Jawab Naruto, merasa ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

Kiba yang mendengarnya pun semakin memerah lebih pekat. "I-ini sama sekali bukan yang seperti kau pikirkan! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Bukankah Naruto sudah bilang dia bisa mengerti? Sial, kenapa dia harus bertemu mereka di waktu seperti itu?

"Ini bukan yang seperti yang kau lihat! Kami tak melakukan apapun! Kau harus mengerti!" Kiba terus merecok dengan panik, dia berdiri dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

Hey, hey, tunggu dulu! Sudah dia bilang dia bisa mengerti kan! Bagian apa dari kalimatnya yang belum jelas?! Dia sudah bilang akan pura-pura tidak melihat. Kenapa Kiba tidak membiarkannya pergi saja, bukannya malah dibahas seperti ini. Dan Kiba, benahi dulu pakaiannya!

"Haah merepotkan, Kiba, biarkan saja. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin bertambah malu. _Puppy_." Shikamaru menghela napas.

 _Puppy? Puppy?!_ Ini hanya Naruto atau Shikamaru benar-benar baru memanggil Kiba dengan sebutan itu?!

.

.

.

.

"U-um…a-apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya ragu-ragu pada kedua pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Mendengar apa?" Kankurou bertanya penasaran, dia berjalan lebih cepat untuk mendahului.

"S-seperti suara air…" jawab Hinata dengan terbata.

"Hm?" Shino berhenti melangkah saat melihat salah satu serangganya baru saja kembali dari menyusuri goa itu. Serangga itu langsung menempel ke tubuhnya. Dia berbicara dengan serangga itu beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada air terjun beberapa meter dari sini. Kita bisa keluar dari sana." Jelasnya pada kedua temannya yang menatapnya dengan sedikit aneh ataupun bingung.

"Benarkah? Baguusss, rasanya aku sudah muak dengan tempat ini. Ayo pergi." Ucap Kankurou dengan senang, semangatnya langsung kembali ke tubuhnya. Dia pun berjalan lebih cepat ke arah yang baru ditunjukan Shino tadi, diikuti kedua temannya dari belakang.

Seperti yang dijelaskan Shino, suara gemericik air langsung terdengar begitu deras setelah ia berjalan beberapa meter kesana. Senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya saat akhirnya dia menangkap pemandangan air terjun besar itu. Kilauan cahaya langsung memenuhi ruangan goa yang gelap itu. Dia pun berlari keluar, berdiri di bebatuan dekat air terjun yang mengalir dengan begitu derasnya. Pemandangan spektakuler langsung menyambutnya. Danau yang sangat besar dan terlihat sangat dalam tertangkap di matanya. Angin sejuk pun berhembus ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kankurou melirik ke sekeliling danau, sebelum berjalan melewati bebatuan untuk menuju pinggiran danau.

"Hey, bukankah itu Kankurou? Kankurou!" sebuah teriakan suara memanggilnya.

Kankurou pun menoleh ke arah suara, senyum di bibirnya melebar. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk memanggil kedua temannya yang tertinggal di belakang. "Hey, kita menemukan yang lain!" teriaknya pada Hinata dan Shino.

Hinata pun mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar itu. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat teman-temannya yang lain. "Sakura-san, Ino san, Chouji-san!" panggilnya pada mereka.

Sakura, Ino dan Chouji pun langsung menghampiri teman-temannya itu saat melihat mereka keluar dari balik air terjun. Mereka bertiga merupakan orang pertama yang sudah menemukan danau besar dan indah itu. Daripada berkeliling tidak jelas ke tengah hutan untuk mencari teman-temannya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu disana, merasa yakin bahwa teman-temannya pasti akan melewati danau itu. Benar saja, belum lama mereka menemui ketiga temannya. Mereka disambut oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji memangil dengan sangat lega saat melihat adik sepupunya itu sudah berada di danau yang baunya ia cium beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia pun langsung berlari menghampiri sepupunya itu, di belakangnya Tenten dan Lee mengikutinya.

"Tempat ini sangat menakjubkan…" puji Tenten dengan terperangah menatap pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Benar kan? Kami lah yang pertama kali menemukannya!" recok Sakura dengan senang.

"Kalian harus mencoba airnya! Air disini sangat segar untuk diminum!" Ino menambahi dengan semangat.

Sakura dan ketiga gadis lainnya pun dengan senang menuju bebatuan, bermain dengan air seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainannya.

"Ahh, rasanya pasti sejuk sekali jika kita mandi disini!" Ino mendesah nikmat, menikmati air yang membasahi kedua tangan dan kakinya. Sekarang ini dia sedang terduduk di atas bebatuan, kaki dan tangannya bermain-main di dalam air. Di sampingnya ketiga teman perempuannya juga ikut menikmati kesejukan air disana.

Tanpa sepengetahuan oleh kesembilan demon itu, jauh, sangat jauh di dalam danau itu, sesuatu bergerak dengan cepat menuju permukaan air.

Sakura tanpa pertahanan berjalan lebih menengah mendekati danau. Kakinya menyemplung dengan senangnya ke dalam air. Jika tak ada laki-laki disana, dia pasti sudah lama mandi di bawah air terjun itu. Ah..rasanya pasti sangat menyegarkan.

Sakura menoleh ke arah ketiga teman perempuannya yang duduk di bebatuan hanya beberapa meter darinya. Dia pun memanggil mereka untuk ikut bergabung masuk ke dalam air. Ketiga temannya itu dengan senang hati menurutinya.

"U-um, a-apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya ragu-ragu saat mendengar sesuatu dari dalam air.

"Mendengar apa?" Ino menyambung, melirik ke sekeliling mencari tahu yang dimaksud temannya itu.

"Tidak ada apapun kok. Paling hanya perasaan kalian. Hanya suara air terjun itu yang terdengar!" Sakura menimpali, dia pun berjalan lebih jauh menuju danau.

"Hey, Sakura, jangan terlalu kesana. Danau itu terlihat sangat dalam. Akan berbahaya kalau kau sampai tenggelam." Tenten menasehati.

"Haha, tenang, tenang. Aku tahu kok, Aku hanya—huh?" Sakura melirik ke bawah saat matanya menangkap sesuatu. Rasanya tadi ada yang bergerak di dalam sana. Hm..mungkin hanya perasaannya. Mulai merasa merinding, dia pun berbalik menuju yang lainnya. Tidak menyadari sesuatu yang bergerak itu dengan perlahan mendekati kakinya dan—

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit keras saat ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menarik kakinya, menyeretnya dengan sangat cepat masuk ke dalam air.

"SAKURA?!" Ino berteriak dengan panik, berlari masuk ke dalam air untuk mengejar temannya itu. Demon yang lain pun langsung berlari menuju mereka dengan sangat panik saat mendengar teriakan itu.

Mata mereka terbelalak sangat lebar, saat sesuatu—apapun yang menyerang dan menyeret Sakura ke dalam air akhirnya menampakan wujudnya dari dalam danau. Makhluk itu berwarna oranye, dengan begitu banyak benda panjang yang menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya, dan salah satunya terangkat di atas udara dengan Sakura terbelit olehnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa kalian mendengar sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya pada kedua temannya itu, indra pendengarannya itu seperti menangkap sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras.

"Mendengar apa?" balas Shikamaru dengan sangat malas, di sampingnya Kiba berjalan dengan menunduk, wajahnya masih memerah. Rasanya benar-benar malu dipergoki dalam posisi seperti itu. Kiba merasa sedikit lega karena yang melihatnya itu hanya Naruto. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya itu, jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya juga?! Menemukan dirinya menjadi submissive saja sudah cukup shok buatnya, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengakui kalau dia menyukai kekasihnya itu, bahkan bersedia jika dia yang harus menjadi uke dalam hubungan mereka. Sekarang orang lain sudah mengetahuinya, bahkan Naruto melihatnya dalam posisi seperti itu. Ahhh, ini sangat memalukan.

"Rasanya aku mendengar teriakan tadi…" Naruto bergumam tidak yakin.

"Hey Kiba" panggilnya pada temannya yang merupakan _dog demon_ itu.

Kiba tersentak kaget, pipinya kembali merona. "A-apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya, merasa pendengaran Kiba akan lebih baik darinya.

"H-huh? Oh, sebentar." Kiba pun memusatkan chakranya pada indra pendengarannya. Alisnya mengkerut saat ia mendengar gemecik air deras, lalu ada beberapa suara ribut lainnya seperti "Teriakan? Sepertinya ada pertarungan di dekat sini, dan ada air terjun juga." Terangnya pada kedua temannya.

"Benarkah?! Ayo kita kesana! Mungkin saja itu yang lain." Ucap Naruto cepat, sebelum bergegas lari menuju arah suara yang didengarnya. Shikamaru dan Kiba pun mengikutinya di belakang.

Setelah berlari selama beberapa menit, suara yang mereka dengar semakin jelas, dan benar saja, sepertinya memang ada pertarungan di sana. Naruto mendengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras beberapa meter dari tempatnya berlari. Tak ingin ketinggalan, dia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Kilauan cahaya langsung menyambutnya, ketika ia keluar dari hutan, disusul dengan pemandangan danau dan air terjun yang sangat spektakuler.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru terbelalak lebar saat menangkap sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di danau itu. Mungkin benar jika seharusnya mereka senang karena berhasil menemukan teman-temannya. Tapi, jika harus menemukan mereka sedang bertarung seperti ini, apalagi yang melawan mereka itu bukanlah hal yang kecil. Monster itu, benar monster itu, tidak hanya sekedar monster biasa. Tapi monster yang benar-benar MONSTER, berada di tengah-tengah danau, berwarna oranye, dengan benda-benda panjang yang menggeliat di bawahnya, benda itu terus bergerak-gerak, menyambar ke sana kemari seperti sebuah…tentakel?

Jika memang hanya tentakel, dan monster itu merupakan monster gurita sih tidak apa, tapi KENAPA DIA HARUS SEBESAR ITU?!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...** _

* * *

 


	5. Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : ada yang mau lemon...? Oh, bukan, bukan...bukan lemon yang seperti itu, tolong jangan mesum dulu haha. Fro cuma mau nawarin jus lemon, ada yang mau? kekekekeke #BLETAK
> 
> disclaimer : Fro hanya seorang fujoshi, tidak punya hak untuk mengklaim Naruto ^^
> 
> Selamat memuaskan diri! XD #Eh Lho?

Chouji menelan ludah, menatap ngeri pada monster gurita raksasa yang ada di tengah danau itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa mereka lagi-lagi, berada di situasi yang genting seperti ini. Bukankah misi yang mereka kerjaan itu hanya level B? Kenapa monster yang mereka hadapi malah sebesar ini?!

Chouji melirik ke sekelilingnya, dimana teman-temannya itu berdiri. Mereka sudah melakukan beberapa serangan untuk melawan monster gurita itu, tapi sepertinya serangan kecil itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Apalagi monster itu berada di dalam air. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika monster itu ada di daratan. Tapi, sekarang? Bagaimana cara mereka untuk mengalahkannya, jika setiap kali mereka melakukan serangan, monster itu akan masuk ke dalam air dan menghindarinya! Mereka bahkan ragu akan bisa melakukan serangan, melihat danau itu sangat dalam. Jika bukan monster itu dulu yang yang akan melukai mereka, air mungkin yang akan menenggelamkan mereka terlebih dahulu...

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!" ucap Tenten dengan panik

"Tapi bagaimana?! Monster itu sangat besar! Dan tentakelnya terus menganggu serangan kita!" Chouji menimpali.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura tetap disana! Kita harus menolongnya!" Ino berteriak lebih panik.

"Kita harus tenang! Ingat latihan yang sudah kita jalani!" Neji berteriak, menyadarkan teman-temannya. Dia pun berlari menuju danau, memusatkan chakranya pada kakinya, lalu dengan mudahnya, dia berjalan di atas air. Teman-temannya itu pun mengerjap, sebelum dengan cepat mengikuti gerakan pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu untuk mendekati monster gurita yang ada di tengah danau.

"Neji niisan!" panggil Hinata mendekati kakak sepupunya itu.

Neji menoleh padanya, lalu mengangguk pasti ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan adik sepupunya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia memusatkan chakranya pada satu titik. Jantung.

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya itu pun berubah bentuk, menjadi lebih besar dan memanjang. Sepasang tanduk muncul di atas kepalanya, kulitnya menjadi sisik kuat dan keras berwarna putih hampir menyerupai biru muda, kakinya memanjang menjadi sebuah ekor yang sangat panjang dengan sirip di ujung, tangannya berubah digantikan dengan sepasang sirip yang menyerupai sayap lebar.

Neji pun meluncur masuk ke dalam air, menyelam untuk beberapa saat sebelum muncul lagi ke atas permukaan. Mata beriris lavendernya menatap dengan seringai percaya diri pada gurita raksasa di depannya.

"N-NAGA?!" Ino mengangga kaget, terperangah pada wujud demon temannya itu.

"K-klan Hyuga merupakan n-naga air." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan.

"Wow, itu sangat keren. Aku pikir mereka sudah punah sejak beribu tahun yang lalu." Tenten memandang takjub pada Neji sebelum menoleh pada Hinata dan berkata lagi. "Apa kau juga bisa berubah seperti Neji, Hinata-chan? Kami tak pernah melihat kalian melakukan _shapeshifting_ "

Hinata mengangguk pelan, pipinya berubah menjadi sedikit merah. "K-kami merupakan naga air, jadi hanya bisa berubah saat berada di air, dan u-um…k-kemampuanku masih belum s-sehebat Neji niisan…"

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi?!" Naruto berteriak menghampiri teman-temannya itu, di belakangnya Shikamaru dan Kiba membuntuti.

"Naruto! Shika, Kiba!" Ino memanggil mereka, merasa senang teman-temannya mulai berkumpul lagi.

"Hey! Berhenti mengobrol dan bantu kami!" Kankurou berteriak tidak senang, sedikit kewalahan menghadapi monster gurita itu. Benar saja, melawan satu tentakel saja sudah sangat menyusahkan! Ditambah lagi, monster itu punya delapan tentakel, dan mereka terus saja menggeliat dan menyambar kemana-mana.

Hinata pun segera berlari menuju tengah danau, dia merubah tubuhnya menjadi naga seperti kakak sepupunya, meskipun berukuran sedikit lebih kecil. Dia meluncur ke arah monster itu, bergerak cepat untuk menghindari salah satu tentakel yang menyambarnya. Dengan satu gerakan, dia gerakan ekornya itu di dalam air, membuat sebuah pusaran air kecil, lalu menyambarkannya ke arah monster itu.

Monster gurita itu mengerang kesakitan saat sebuah sambaran air yang besar tiba-tiba mengenai bagian atas tubuhnya. Dia menggerakan seluruh tentakelnya dengan marah, menyambarkannya ke arah makhluk-makhluk kecil yang menggerayapinya. Danau yang seharusnya tenang itu pun menjadi bergemuruh, gelombang ombak besar bermunculan dimana-mana, membuat para demon yang berpijak di atasnya terjatuh masuk ke dalam air akibat hentakan yang ditimbukan ombak itu.

"Puhaah!" Naruto bernapas dengan terengah-engah ketika ia berhasil naik lagi ke atas permukaan air. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk melihat yang lain juga mulai bermunculan ke atas permukaan air. Alis pirangnya sedikit mengeryit saat dia menyadari Sasuke masih belum berada di sana. Dia juga tidak ingat melihat pemuda raven itu ketika ia sampai di danau. Mungkinkah dia belum sampai kemari?

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu soal benda tentakel itu!" Kiba berteriak kesal saat ia berhasil ke atas permukaan air.

"Tapi mereka terlalu besar dan sangat banyak!"

"Hey, jangan lupakan Sakura! Monster itu masih menangkapnya!"

"Hey, Shika! Pikirkan suatu rencana!" Ino menuntut pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hah merepotkan…kenapa harus aku?" Shikamaru memprotes tidak suka.

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang saat melihat tentakel itu tiba-tiba menyerang lagi ke arah mereka.

**_BAMM!_ **

Sebuah benturan keras terjadi, ketika beberapa detik sebelum tentakel-tentakel itu mengenai mereka, sebuah gelombang air besar tiba-tiba muncul ke atas lalu berubah menjadi bongkahan es, menghalang serangan tentakel itu bahkan ikut membekukannya.

Mata para demon itu terbelalak kaget, lalu menoleh ke depan dimana sang pembuat bongkahan es itu berada. Neji melirik ke arah mereka dengan seringai puas, karena berhasil melindungi teman-temannya.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat bongkahan es yang membekukan beberapa tentakel itu mulai retak sebelum kemudian hancul total oleh kekuatan sang monster. Para demon itu pun dengan segera menyingkir untuk menghindari serangan tentakel itu selanjutnya.

Neji berdecak kesal sebelum mulai menyerang lagi, menyambarkan gelombang air dengan ekornya ke arah monster itu, yang kemudian berubah menjadi bongkahan es yang runcing dan kecil-kecil, menancap cepat ke tubuh monster itu, di sampingnya Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Monster itu menggeram dengan marah, saat tubuhnya diserang bertubi-tubi oleh bongkahan tajam itu. Dia pun menyambarkan tentakelnya ke arah kedua naga putih itu, namun serangannya terhenti oleh Kiba dan Chouji yang menyerang tentakel itu untuk melindungi para keturunan Hyuga tadi. Kiba yang sudah merubah tubuhnya menjadi anjing yang cukup besar, menggigitkan taringnya dengan kuat, mengoyak tentakel itu. Sedang Chouji menghantamkan tinjunya yang besar pada benda oranye yang menggeliat tersebut.

Para demon yang lain pun sama, mereka terus bergerak menghindari tentakel-tentakel yang terus menyambar, namun tak lupa untuk melancarkan serangan. Naruto pun menggunakan kesempatan itu, untuk menyerang badan monster gurita itu. Dia berlari dengan cepat dan melancarkan rasengan di bagian atas tubuh gurita itu. Monster itu terdorong ke belakang oleh serangan itu, namun tak cukup kuat untuk membuat monster itu terlempar jauh. Monster itu sedikit sempoyongan, dan tergopoh masuk ke dalam air.

Namun belum sempat tersenyum lega, monster itu sudah bangkit kembali, membuat para demon itu memandang ngeri padanya. Mereka pun dengan segera menyingkir menghindari amukan monster itu yang menyerang dengan tentakelnya kemana-mana.

"Sakura!" Ino berteriak memanggil temannya yang masih terbelit oleh salah satu tentakel monster itu. Namun temannya itu sudah tak sadarkan diri, jika bukan karena benda menggeliat yang melingkar di tubuhnya, Sakura pasti sudah dari tadi jatuh tenggelam ke dalam air.

Ino membelalakan matanya terkejut, saat tentakel yang membelit Sakura itu, tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dia dengan segera menghindar, namun ternyata di belakangnya sudah ada tentakel lain yang menunggu. Membelalak ngeri, Ino hanya bisa terpaku menatap tentakel itu, sebelum—

 ** _SLASH!—_** "Kamaitachi!"

Sebuah teriakan bersamaan tebasan angin yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba muncul, membelah tentakel yang hendak menyerang Ino itu menjadi dua. Ino mengerjap kaget, lalu menoleh ke arah apapun—siapapun yang baru saja menolongnya tadi.

Temari menyengir senang padanya, sebelum ia melompat lagi ke arah tentakel yang berada di belakang Ino, dan menebasnya lagi. Tentakel yang juga membelit Sakura itu pun terbelah dan jatuh ke dalam air. Lee yang melihat itu pun langsung terjun masuk ke dalam air, untuk mengejar Sakura yang tenggelam bersamaan potongan tentakel itu. Setelah bersusah payah, dia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan Sakura, dan dengan bergegas menuju permukaan air bersama Sakura di tangannya.

Dia terbatuk-batuk sesak, begitu keluar dari dalam air. Ino pun langsung menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk membawa Sakura ke tepi danau. Dia bernapas lega, saat merasakan Sakura masih bernapas. Dia benar-benar cemas jika sesuatu terjadi pada temannya.

"Temari! Gaara!" Naruto menyengir pada kedua Sabaku bersaudara itu, di belakangnya Kankurou langsung berlari ke arah mereka saat mendengar nama kedua saudaranya disebut-sebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" sebuah suara lainnya terdengar dari arah tepi danau.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memanggil pemuda raven itu.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan dengan segera menghampiri mereka, dengan Sai berlari mengikutinya. Dia benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar suara ledakan dan keributan lain dari arah danau, dan malah menemukan teman-temannya itu sedang bertarung dengan gigih.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada teman-temannya.

"AWASSS!" sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka, bersamaan suara erangan yang sangat keras dari monster gurita itu. Danau itu pun kembali bergemuruh sangat dahsyat, gelombang sangat besar bermunculan menyerbu mereka. Satu per satu demon itu pun terbawa arus, dan masuk ke dalam air. Mereka kewalahan melawan gelombang air itu, terbatuk-batuk ketika berhasil keluar ke atas permukaan air.

Sasuke menelan ludah yang sudah bercampur air danau itu. Hidungnya terasa sakit karena kemasukan begitu banyak air akibat terseret ombat tadi. Dia menatap monster yang sedang mengamuk itu sebentar sebelum sesuatu teringat dalam pikirannya. Dengan segera ia berdiri untuk naik ke atas air dan berlari menuju monster itu. Dia pun memusatkan chakranya, dengan cepat sebuah cipratan listrik pun keluar dari tangan kanannya.

"Hey, menyingkirlah dari air! Aku akan menyerangnya dengan listrik!" Sasuke berteriak pada teman-temannya yang masih di dalam air. Mereka pun mengangguk dan dengan cepat berlari menuju tepi danau.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Sasuke pun melompat ke arah monster itu, melancarkan chidori ke badan gurita raksasa itu. Listrik pun langsung menyiprat, menyetrum cepat ke seluruh tubuh gurita raksasa itu, bahkan menyalur melalui seluruh permukaan air. Monster itu mengerang kesakitan akibat setruman itu, sebelum akhirnya ia sempoyongan dan terjatuh ke dalam air.

"K-kita berhasil…?" ucap Kiba dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kita berhasil!" Chouji berteriak tak percaya, dia pun segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tengah danau.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, dan menyeringai senang. Napasnya masih terengah-engah, membuatnya sedikit sempoyongan saat berjalan menuju teman-temannya itu. Namun, sepertinya keberuntungan masih belum berada di pihaknya. Permukaan air yang ia pijak tiba-tiba bergemuruh lagi, membentuk ombak-ombak besar, ketika monster gurita itu masih bangkit lagi, dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke tersentak terkejut, dan dengan cepat menoleh berbalik, namun tentakel itu ternyata bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Dia pun tak sempat untuk menghindar. Matanya terbelalak lebar, menatap tentakel yang akan segera mengenai tubuhnya sebelum—

**_BLARR!_ **

Tentakel itu tiba-tiba saja terkena ledakan, bersamaan sosok kuning yang tiba-tiba melaju sangat cepat di depannya. Naruto memutar tubuhnya di udara, menggerakan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menendang tentakel itu. Dengan tanpa sadar, sudah menggunakan chakra apinya, kakinya pun mengeluarkan api dan membuat ledakan besar saat mengenai tentakel itu.

Monster itu mengerang kesakitan saat salah satu tentakel itu hangus terbakar. Dia mengamuk marah, dan menyambarkan serangan lainnya pada dua demon itu. Namun Naruto sudah dengan sigap menarik Sasuke, dan melompat mundur. Sasuke mengerjap kaget melihat dominan-nya itu.

"Kau tak apa?" Naruto berkata dengan cepat.

Sasuke masih terkejut, hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

Belum sempat bernapas lega, monster gurita itu sudah kembali menyerang lagi. Keenam belas demon itu pun tanpa menyerah, melawan monster itu lagi, masing-masing menyerang satu tentakel milik gurita itu, untuk menghentikannya menyerang, sedang sisanya menyerang badan monster itu dengan beruntun.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji memanggil adik sepupunya itu. Tubuhnya sudah kembali menjadi naga lagi dan berenang masuk ke dalam air. Hinata menoleh ke kakak sepupunya itu lalu mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun mengubah tubuhnya menjadi naga, dan mengikuti Neji masuk ke dalam air. Mengikuti gerakan kakak sepupunya itu, dia pun meluncur di dalam air dengan sangat cepat, mengitari tubuh monster gurita itu. Dua naga itu terus bergerak memutari monster gurita, sampai terbentuk sebuah gelombang pelan. Gelombang itu pun semakin kentara, dan berputar semakin cepat mengikuti gerakan dua naga yang bergerak berputar di dalam air. Terus bertambah cepat dan kuat, membuat sebuah pusaran air mengelilingi monster gurita itu. Pusaran air itu pun semakin besar dan besar, bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan kuat, mulai menyeret gurita itu di dalamnya.

Permukaan danau itu lagi-lagi bergemuruh dahsyat akibat pusaran air itu. Seakan mengerti bahaya yang akan datang, para demon itu segera menyingkir dari pusaran itu. Ombak-ombak yang sangat besar mulai menerpa kemana-mana. Monster gurita itu mengerang saat tubuhnya tak bisa berkutik melawan arus kuat dari pusaran itu.

Kedua Hyuuga bersaudara itu pun melakukan serangan terakhir, menyemburkan serangan air yang sangat kuat ke arah monster gurita tadi, mengakibatkan ledakan besar terjadi di dalam air.

Para demon yang berada di permukaan air, membelalakan matanya dengan ngeri, melihat gelombang yang tadinya hanya berukuran kecil, tiba-tiba seperti mengamuk, membentuk sebuah tsunami, menyerang apapun—siapapun yang ada di depannya. Banjir bandang pun menerpa mereka, sebelum dengan perlahan mulai surut lagi, menyeret semua makhluk—apapun itu yang tidak mampu bertahan melawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Uhuk—uhuk—uhuk uhuk!"_ Kiba berbatuk-batuk dengan keras, mengeluarkan seluruh air yang menganggu tenggorokannya itu. Dia mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu melirik ke sekelilingnya. Dia segera bangun dan bergegas menuju kekasihnya, saat melihat Shikamaru yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Shika!" teriaknya memanggil dominan-nya.

"Kiba?! Kau tidak apa-apa, _Puppy_?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan cemas, dengan bergegas mengecek kondisi kekasihnya itu. Dia bernapas lega saat melihat Kiba baik-baik saja. Dia memeluk sebentar kekasihnya itu merasa sangat lega mereka berhasil selamat. Setelah merasa lebih baik, barulah Shikamaru mengecek keadaan sekelilingnya.

Danau yang tadi terlihat indah itu, kini hancur berantakan. Pepohonan yang berada di pinggiran danau bertumbangan dimana-mana. Monster gurita itu pun kini lenyap entah kemana, terseret arus besar akibat pusaran air beserta tsunami tadi.

Shikamaru bernapas lega saat melihat teman-temannya satu per satu mulai sadar dan berdiri. Dia senang teman-temannya baik-baik saja—atau paling tidak mereka tidak memiliki luka yang parah. Alisnya mengkerut saat matanya masih belum menangkap sosok seseorang.

"Hey, apa kalian melihat Naruto?!" teriaknya pada teman-temannya.

"I-ini gawat! Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama tidak ada dimanapun!" Ino kini ikut berteriak.

Shikamaru membelalakan matanya ngeri, dia masih melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari dua sosok itu, namun nihil, dia tak menemukan baik Sasuke ataupun Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain, apa kalian baik-baik saja?!" Teriak Shikamaru mulai panik.

"N-neji niisan! Neji niisan!" terdengar Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hinata?! Ada apa dengan Neji?!"

"A-aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun…"

"HEY! Apa kalian melihat Gaara?!" kali ini Temari yang berteriak dengan panik.

Shikamaru, ataupun demon yang lain pun terbelalak ngeri. Sepertinya mereka punya masalah baru disini.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Uhuk—uhuk—uhuk uhuk!"_ suara batuk-batuk terdengar. Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang masih sesak dan terengah-engah. Dia mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan jaketnya, mata shapire-nya melirik ke sekelilingnya. Alisnya mengkerut saat menemukan area yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sekarang ini dia berada di tepi sungai, di belakangnya merupakan hutan lebat lainnya. Matanya melebar kaget saat menangkap sosok hitam terseret arus di depannya.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya memanggil sosok itu, dengan segera mengejarnya.

Pemuda raven itu tak sadarkan diri, mengapung di atas permukaan air sungai. Dia terseret arus dengan pasrah, sampai akhirnya menabrak bebatuan, dan tersangkut disana.

Naruto dengan cepat masuk ke dalam air, menarik tubuh pucat itu ke dalam pelukannya, sebelum bergerak naik ke tepi sungai. Dia merebahkan tubuh sang raven, dan menggoncangkannya cepat.

"Sasuke! Oi teme, bangun!" panggilnya dengan keras.

Dia mulai panik saat pemuda raven itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan telinganya ke dada tubuh sang raven, jarinya ia tempelkan di bawah hidung, untuk mengecek napas ataupun detak jantungnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal, saat tidak menemukan satupun dari kedua hal itu. Berusaha setenang mungkin, dia dengan cepat membuka bibir Sasuke, menutup cuping hidungnya, dan mendongakan dagunya ke atas. Dengan satu tarikan napas, dia meniupkan oksigen ke dalam mulut sang raven, lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk memompa jantung sang raven. Dia menekan dada Sasuke beberapa kali, lalu meniupkan oksigen lagi ke mulutnya. Dia terus melakukan itu berulang kali, kedua tangannya mulai bergetar panik saat Sasuke masih belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk bangun.

"Sial, sial, sial, jangan bercanda teme! Bangun, kau harus bangun siaaaallll!" teriaknya dengan panik, tangannya masih belum berhenti melakukan pertolongan pertama itu.

"Sasuke!"

"UHUK!—" sang raven akhirnya pun mengeluarkan suara. "Uhuk!—Uhuk! Uhuk!" Dia terbatuk-batuk keras, mengeluarkan seluruh air yang menutupi saluran pernapasanya. Dengan pandangan tidak fokus, dia melirik pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nar..ruto…?" panggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Naruto menghela napas lega, dia mengusap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar, untuk menyembunyikan napasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Wajah ia palingkan ke samping, menutupi ekspresi panik yang masih melekat disana. Dia pun berdiri, menghindari sang raven yang masih menatapnya tidak fokus.

"Apa…yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke padanya, setelah mendapat kesadaran penuh, matanya mulai mengamati ke sekelilingnya.

"Kita terseret arus." Balas Naruto singkat, membuka jaket yang dipakainya, dan meremasnya kuat dari air yang membasahinya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih sedikit bingung.

"Entah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kau terluka?" balas Naruto lagi.

"Huh?" Sasuke pun langsung mengecek tubuhnya saat mendengar itu. Dia pun berdiri, melirik ke depan dan belakang bagian tubuhnya. "Oh, tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya menoleh pada Naruto.

"Hn. Kita harus mencari tempat berteduh, hujan akan segera turun." Naruto berkata singkat lagi, sebelum berjalan pergi menuju hutan.

"T-tunggu dulu, Dobe!" protes Sasuke, kakinya terpaksa berlari mengejar dominan-nya itu.

Seakan mendengar perkataan Naruto, rintikan hujan pun mulai turun. Awan mendung menjadi lebih gelap lagi, diikuti kilatan petir, menandakan badai hujan akan segera menghampiri tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

— ** _Zaaaaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhh!—_**

Hujan deras akhirnya membasahi daratan dibawahnya. Sasuke menghela napas lega, saat akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan tempat berteduh sebelum badai hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka. Goa yang mereka temukan berukuran kecil, namun cukup untuk mereka berdua gunakan sebagai tempat menginap semalam. Merasa sangat letih, Sasuke pun duduk menyender dinding goa, mata onyx-nya melirik ke arah dominannya untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Naruto menata ranting-ranting kayu yang berhasil ia kumpulkan saat berjalan mencari tempat berteduh sebelumnya di tengah-tengah goa. Dia mengeluarkan chakra apinya, dan membakar ranting itu. Perasaan hangat pun langsung menyebar memenuhi ruangan goa yang kecil itu. Setelah merasa puas, dia pun berdiri menuju bebatuan yang ada di dalam goa itu. Dia melepas jaket oranye-nya dan meremasnya lagi. Dia mengibarkan sekali, lalu meletakannya di atas sebuah batu besar. Dia pun melanjutkannya dengan celana oranye-nya, lalu meletakkannya di samping jaketnya, yang terakhir adalah kaos hitamnya. Setelah seluruh pakaiannya—minus boxernya—sudah dijembreng rapi agar mongering, dia pun berbalik lagi untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajah saat melihat Naruto berbalik. Pipinya langsung memerah, saat sadar bahwa dia sudah memandangi tubuh pemuda pirang itu saat melepas baju. Oh, jika saja dia bisa menyentuh tubuh yang sangat menggoda itu. Sasuke menggelengkan wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan rona di pipinya.

"Kita akan menginap disini sampai hujannya reda." Ucap Naruto mengagetkannya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan menanggapi. "Kau terlihat terbiasa melakukan hal ini." Tanyanya pada dominannya itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke pemuda raven yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Dia menoleh dan berjalan lagi, ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sasuke. "Jika tinggal bertahun-tahun di dalam hutan itu berarti terbiasa, maka iya." Jawabnya

"Kau tinggal di dalam hutan?!" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto singkat, mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tanah, menyender ke dinding yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

"Sendirian? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Sudah mati."

Mata onyx itu pun melebar mendengar jawaban itu. 'Sudah mati', jawaban yang terdengar sangat enteng dari mulut Naruto, namun tidak bisa tidak membuat sang raven menjadi berat. "Maaf…" ucapnya lirih, merasa sangat bersalah sudah mengungkit hal itu.

"Hn."

Hening pun datang menyelimuti mereka. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, merasa tidak enak dan canggung karena tahu penyebab keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku tinggal bersama guruku." Ucap Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Guru?" tanya Sasuke menjadi tertarik, sekaligus senang, karena Naruto sudah membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia…sudah seperti ayah angkatku. Dia menyelamatkan hidupku dan mengajariku berbagai hal."

"Dia terlihat seperti orang yang baik."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar itu. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. "Sangat." Gumamnya pelan.

Keheningan pun datang lagi saat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, namun berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sasuke tidak perlu merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Namun dia merasa sedikit kesal. Karena 'lagi-lagi' Naruto bersikap dingin padanya. Padahal setelah kejadian kemarin, dia pikir hubungan mereka bisa menjadi lebih dekat. Tapi, tidak, sepertinya hanya Sasuke yang berpikiran seperti itu. Sasuke kira dia akan bisa melihat Naruto lebih banyak tertawa lagi. Namun sekarang saja, pemuda pirang itu memilih diam dan bersikap dingin padanya.

Sasuke pun memandangi pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, Naruto seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda, sebentar dia akan bersikap dengan sangat santai dan menyengir kemanapun, sebentar dia akan jadi sangat dingin, dia juga bisa jadi sangat mesum, atau malah bersikap dengan sangat bodoh. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya menjadi kesal. Sasuke tahu kalau hal yang dilakukan dominannya itu hanyalah pura-pura, dia bisa melihatnya dari sorot mata beriris langit yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. Tapi tetap saja—

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?!" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Dia menaikan alis piranganya tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang random itu.

"Sifatmu. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kau selalu berubah-ubah dengan sangat gampang, seperti menekan tombol _'switch'_ dan karaktermu langsung berubah begitu saja. Di depan yang lain kau selalu bertingkah bodoh, tapi didepanku kau sangat dingin. Kau juga menyembunyikan kekuatanmu di depan yang lain." tuntut Sasuke sedikit tidak suka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu sifatku yang sebenarnya." Naruto akhirnya menjawab.

"Tapi kau melakukannya di depanku!" protes Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, untuk apa aku berpura-pura?" Naruto bertanya balik.

Sasuke pun kembali terdiam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit, sebelum berkata lagi. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Naruto membuka matanya lagi.

"Apa… tujuanmu datang ke Istana?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat Sasuke kembali bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh daimyo itu? Kau bilang Danzo sudah merusak kerajaan ini, apa…" Sasuke berhenti sebentar, merasa ragu akan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Apa…kau mengincar danzo?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya." Balas Naruto semakin membingungkannya.

"Apa kau akan membunuhnya?" Sasuke akhirnya menanyakan hal itu.

"Jika aku bilang iya, apa kau akan menghentikanku?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Mata onyx itu melebar, Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya erat, kedua tangannya mengepal erat memeluk ke dua kakinya. "A-aku…" ucapnya tidak yakin.

Naruto menatap submissive-nya itu dengan dingin, bibirnya membentuk seringai dingin sebelum bersuara lagi. "Atau kau akan membantuku membunuhnya, Yang Mulia?" 'Yang Mulia' panggilnya pada pemuda raven itu, seakan mengingatkan seperti apa posisi pemuda raven itu sekarang.

Mata onyx itu bertambah melebar, Sasuke balik menatap Naruto dengan intens, perasaan bingung, tak percaya, takut, panik bercampur aduk menjadi satu, berkecamuk dari balik manik hitam itu.

"Aku…" bisiknya lirih, kepalanya pun menunduk, merasa tidak sanggup berhadapan manik langit yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku…" _tidak tahu…_

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Hawa merinding kembali berhembus mengenai tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke memeluk kaki dan tubuhnya lebih erat. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan—bertarung di dalam air, lalu teseret arus, sampai membuatnya terjebak dari badai seperti ini—benar-benar membuatnya mencapai batas tolerir melawan kedinginan. Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat dominan-nya, dia terlihat sangat santai duduk disana, tanpa ada tanda-tanda sedang kedinginan.

Percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi, membuatnya berpikir kalau dia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa mengenai pemuda pirang itu. Pemuda yang awalnya dia pikir hanya pemuda bodoh dan norak, berakhir mengejutkannya sebagai seseorang yang sedang mengincar sang Raja, ingin membunuh seorang Raja yang sudah seperti orang tua baginya…

Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar sangat kacau, sejak malam itu dia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir tenang. Pemuda pirang itu baru saja membunuh seorang daimyo di depannya, dan memberitahunya bahwa daimyo itu pantas mati, bahwa daimyo itu merupakan salah satu petinggi kerajaan yang membuat kerajaan ini menjadi busuk, bahwa Danzo sendiri juga ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Perjalanannya kemarin juga sangat membuatnya shok, dia tak pernah tahu bahwa desa-desa di luar Ibukota sudah menjadi separah itu.

Jika…

Jika saja…bukan Danzo lah yang melakukannya...

Mungkin Sasuke tidak akan sebingung ini. Lelaki bernama Danzo itu sudah seperti orang tuanya, dia sudah merawat Sasuke sejak pembunuhan masal sebelas tahun yang lalu. Meskipun lelaki itu terkadang bersikap dingin, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia dibuat kecewa olehnya. Tapi Naruto, pemuda pirang yang menjadi dominannya itu tiba-tiba membawa berita buruk yang seperti pukulan keras untuknya, memutar balikan kepercayaanya sejak dulu. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia tidak tahu dimana posisinya harus berpihak…

"Hachew!" hidungnya akhirnya tidak mau bekerja sama. Hawa merinding langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan "Hachew! Hachew! Hachew!" Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan bersinnya.

"Lepas bajumu, kau akan sakit jika terus memakainya." Ucap Naruto dengan menghela napas, melirik pada baju basah yang masih melekat di tubuh sang raven.

Sasuke pun menggerutu, namun tangannya tetap bergerak untuk melepas bajunya. Pipinya sedikit merona saat melakukannya, meskipun mereka berdua sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih intim dari membuka baju, tapi tetap saja, melakukannya dengan sengaja seperti ini membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, karena itu dia memilih untuk tidak melepasnya tadi.

Setelah selesai melepas semua bajunya—menyisakan hanya boxernya yang masih melekat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya—dia pun menekuk kakinya lagi, memeluknya erat. Perasaan dingin menjadi lebih kentara setelah ia melepas baju. Meskipun hangatnya api unggun mulai menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lama berada di balik baju basah, karena "Hachew!" bersin kembali menyerang hidungnya. "Hachew! Hachew!"

Naruto menghela napas mendengarnya. Ia pun beranjak menuju bebatuan dimana ia meletakan jaketnya. Dia mengambil jaket itu dan mengibarkannya dengan satu hentakan, mengirimnya angin dan sensasi panas dari kedua tangannya. Dia pun berbalik lagi, berjalan menuju ke tempat sang raven duduk.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, saat dirinya tiba-tiba dilempari sebuah jaket. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik ke arah pemuda pirang yang baru saja melempar jaket itu.

"Pakai saja." Ucap Naruto seakan mengerti kata-kata yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sasuke. Dia pun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"B-bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak butuh." Balas Naruto singkat.

"K-kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tangannya masih ragu memegang jaket itu.

"Aku seorang rubah api, hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatku kedinginan." Jelas Naruto padanya.

Alis Sasuke sedikit mengkerut saat menyadari jaket itu ternyata sudah kering. Dia pun memakainya dengan sedikit canggung, alisnya lebih mengkerut lagi saat jaket itu kebesaran ditubuhnya. "Jaketmu sudah kering." Ucap Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Itu karena aku mengkeringkannya."

"Huh? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Elemen chakra. Kau tidak pernah mencobanya?" balas Naruto dengan seringai kecil, merasa sedikit geli saat melihat jaket miliknya itu seperti ingin menelan sang raven.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, kembali memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Hangat. Jaket itu benar-benar hangat di tubuhnya. Pipinya bersemu merah saat mencium aroma maskulin dari jaket itu, aroma tubuh dominannya itu seperti menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu-ragu, sebelum memantapkan pikirannya dan beranjak berdiri, melangkah menuju dominannya.

Dia melirik dengan hati-hati ke arah Naruto, sebelum duduk di samping pemuda pirang itu. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya saat ia bisa merasakan keberadaan dominannya di samping tubuhnya. Dia melirik lagi ke arah Naruto, tersentak kaget saat mata onyxnya bertemu shapire.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak boleh duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit panik, wajahnya kembali memerah.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke depan lagi, dan memejamkan mata.

Sasuke bernapas lega saat Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Dia pun kembali memeluk kakinya, berjalan dengan kaki tereskpos, membuat kedinginan kembali menyerangnya. "Hachew!" dia bersin lagi. "Hachew! Hachew!"

Sial. Kenapa hidunganya itu tidak mau bekerja sama. Tubuhnya menjadi merinding saat bersin kembali menyerangnya. Kalau seperti ini dia mungkin akan benar-benar menjadi sakit. Ini akan sangat memalukan, terkena sakit karena hal seperti ini, apalagi bersama pemuda pirang yang sepertinya tak akan peduli pada kondisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik dengan kuat. Sebuah lengan panjang berwarna tan merangkul pinggangnya, sedang tangan yang lain memeluk punggungnya. Tubuhnya terduduk dengan posisi yang sedikit tidak rapi, berada di atas pangkuan pemuda yang tiba-tiba menariknya tadi. Mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar, dia menoleh ke belakangnya, menatap terkejut pada pemuda pirang yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya.

Tapi Naruto bahkan tidak membuka matanya, kelopak matanya masih terpejam erat, seakan gerakannya memeluk Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa.

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam, saat ia akhirnya sadar posisinya. Tubuhnya menjadi seperti kaku, tidak berani bergerak seinci pun, takut jika dominannya itu akan marah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Kau berisik. Tidurlah." Ucap Naruto singkat seperti sedang memarahi seorang anak kecil.

Wajah Sasuke menjadi semakin merah. Dia melirik ke dua lengan yang sedang merangkulnya, lalu ke tubuh di belakangnya. Hangat. Dia bisa merasakan suhu panas yang memancar dari tubuh yang memeluknya dari belakang itu. Aroma maskulin yang tadinya hanya ia cium dari jaket yang sedang ia pakai, kini bertambah pekat menyelimutinya. Senyum terukir di tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia sudah salah tentang dominan-nya itu.

Sasuke pun bergerak sedikit, untuk menyamankan posisi tubuhnya, kepalanya ia senderkan ke dada bidang milik dominannya itu. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, dia bisa mendengar suara jantung yang berdetak pelan, bersamaan hembusan napas pelan dari pemuda itu. Suara-suara itu terdengar sangat menenangkan, seperti lulabi yang mulai membuatnya mengantuk. Senyum pun melebar di wajahnya, Sasuke menutup matanya dan menyenderkan pipinya pada dada bidang berwarna tan itu, sedang tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh lengan yang sedang memeluknya. Kehangatan menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia pun mulai terlelap tidur dalam pelukan hangat yang menenangkannya…

Naruto membuka kelopak tan-nya, memperlihatnya mata shapire miliknya, ketika ia merasa Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas. Dia menolehkan kepalannya sedikit, untuk melirik ke wajah sang raven. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, membelai lembut rambut raven yang sedikit menutupi wajah tampan sang raven. Mata shapire-nya melunak, tatapan dingin lenyap dari manik langit itu, digantikan oleh tatapan lembut penuh perasaan. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil, namun bukan senyum yang biasa ia pakai sebelumnya. Senyum itu kecil, namun berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, senyum yang terlihat sangat mempesona di wajahnya.

"Sasuke…" bisiknya pelan, mengusap pelan pipi berwarna pucat milik sang raven.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah…" bisiknya lagi, sebelum ia mengecup kening berkulit pucat itu dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tenten bertanya ke semua teman-temannya. Dia berjalan pelan untuk mengecek teman-temannya yang terduduk dengan lelah di tanah. Sekarang ini mereka berada di dalam goa yang terletak di balik air terjun besar itu. Mereka segera berlarian ke goa itu ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun. Untung saja goa itu cukup besar, sehingga muat untuk ke dua belas demon itu tempati selama semalam. Wajah mereka benar-benar sangat jelek sekarang, letih dan lelah menghiasi ekspresi mereka. Sepertinya pertarungan melawan monster tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka, ditambah lagi sekarang mereka kehilangan empat orang teman, dan salah satunya merupakan seorang Putra Mahkota yang seharusnya mereka lindungi. Jika saja, tidak hujan sekarang, mereka pasti sudah bergegas pergi mencari ke empat demon itu.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan misinya, apa kita sudah menyelesaikannya sekarang?" tanya Kankurou tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Benar, kita sudah mengalahkan monster itu, itu berarti misi kita sudah selesai kan? Sekarang kita hanya perlu melapor ke desa, benar kan Shika?" tanya Kiba pada kekasihnya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hah… merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas berat.

"Jawab pertanyaannya Shika!" Ino berteriak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Uh…sebenarnya…bukan monster itu yang harus kita basmi…" Shikamaru akhirnya menjawab tidak enak.

"Eh?"

"…."

"…..…"

"…."

"Ini merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. "Monster yang harus kita basmi dalam misi bukan si gurita itu. Jadi kita sudah menyerang monster yang salah." Terangnya lagi pada teman-temannya.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Tidak Mungkin!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Lalu untuk apa kita mengalahkannya?!"

"haah… karena itu aku bilang ini sangat merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas lagi.

"Huh? Bukannya kita mengalahkannya untuk menolong Sakura?" Ucap Lee dengan tampang tak bersalah.

Seluruh demon yang ada di goa itu pun menjadi hening, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah sweatdrop besar muncul di kepala masing-masing, bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba muncul, seakan mereka sudah melupakan gadis berambut pink itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Benar. Hening merupakan kata sang cocok pada suasana yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang. Neji menghela napas dengan berat, merasa sangat canggung pada situasinya sekarang. Beberapa meter di depannya seorang pemuda berambut merah duduk dengan ekspresi datar menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya suara hujan deras yang berjatuhan menyentuh tanah beserta suara percikan api dari api unggun yang ada di tengah-tengah goa itulah yang terdengar.

Neji benar-benar tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk berinteraksi dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. Setiap kali ia berkata sesuatu, mata beriris hijau itu pasti akan menatap dingin padanya. Sial. Kenapa dia harus terseret arus bersamanya seperti ini?

Diia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Pemuda berambut merah itu sangat diam, sama sekali tak membuka suara sedikitpun. Neji benar-benar tidak mengerti pemuda berambut merah itu. Selain pemuda itu memiliki dua saudara yang juga satu tim, Neji tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pemuda bertato _Ai_ itu.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Neji mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

Gaara hanya membuka matanya sebentar untuk menatap Neji, sebelum menutupnya kembali.

Lihat? Dia bahkan tidak menjawab. Huh. Pemuda berambut merah itu seakan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

Neji menatap wajah berkulit pucat yang sedang menutup mata itu. Ia akui, Gaara bukanlah pemuda yang berparas jelek. Tidak, bahkan ia rasa pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar tampan. Sayang sekali Gaara selalu menyia-nyiakannya dengan memasang ekspresi datar seperti itu. Neji sedikit penasaran, bagaimana ekspresinya jika Gaara tersenyum. Pemuda itu pasti terlihat mempesona jika bibir yang terlihat sexy itu menekuk ke atas membentuk senyum.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu?

Terjebak di dalam goa seperti ini pasti membuat isi kepalanya bergeser. Habis apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan pikirannya sekarang? Dia tak pernah tertarik pada seorang lelaki sebelumnya, dan kini pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik perhatiannya.

"Berhenti menatapku." Suara baritone itu tiba-tiba mengagetkan Neji.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya bebarapa kali, melirik pemuda berambut merah yang ternyata sudah membuka kelopak matanya. Mata beriris hijau itu menatap intens pada mata lavendernya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah saat ia sadar ia sudah memandangi Gaara.

"Aku tidak menatapmu." Ucap Neji membalasnya.

"Hn." Gaara hanya bergumam singkat dan kembali menutup matanya.

Hening datang kembali menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok pagi pun akhirnya datang menyambut mereka. Ketika Sasuke bangun, ia menemukan tubuhnya berbaring di tanah, dengan jaket oranye masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke samping, melihat kimono abu-abunya sudah terlempit rapi disana. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, melirik ke seluruh goa itu, namun tak menemukan satu pun tanda dimana dominannya itu berada.

Dia pun segera melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan memakai bajunya sendiri. Setelah selesai ia bergegas keluar goa itu, tak lupa membawa jaket oranye itu. Hujan sudah reda sejak lama, hanya menyisakan tanah yang basah dan becek di mana-mana.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Sasuke tersentak kaget oleh suara yang menyambutnya ketika ia berhasil keluar dari goa. Naruto berjalan menghampirinya, dengan beberapa buah apel di tangannya.

"Makanlah." Ia menyerahkan seluruh buah itu ke tangan sang raven. Naruto mengambil jaket miliknya dan memakainya kembali, dia pun berbalik untuk berjalan lagi.

"Kita harus pergi mencari yang lain. Mereka pasti sangat mencemaskanmu sekarang." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"T-tunggu!" teriak Sasuke, masih dengan sedikit bingung. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit kesulitan, saat apel-apel yang di tangannya mulai jatuh karena tidak seimbang. Dia memunguti apel yang jatuh, sebelum bergegas mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa jam menyusuri tepi sungai. Mereka akhirnya bertemu para rekan timnya. Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega karena kelompok mereka sudah kembali berkumpul. Sakura dan Ino dengan cepat langsung menempel padanya, merengek ini itu karena cemas dengan keadaannya. Dia hanya menggerutu menanggapi, berusaha berjalan mendahului mereka, meskipun gadis-gadis itu menempel lagi seperti lintah.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, wajahnya sedikit menekuk saat melihat dominannya itu sudah bersikap seperti biasa, menyengir dan tertawa ke mana-mana di depan yang lain. Dia merasa sedikit kesal karena Naruto tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padanya. Meskipun ia tahu, itu hanya pura-pura, tapi tetap saja…

"Gaara!" Temari berteriak memanggil adiknya itu, dia menyengir senang saat melihat adiknya itu berjalan menghampiri gerombolan mereka. Dengan cepat ia berlari memeluk adiknya itu. Dia sangat khawatir saat mereka terpisah semalam. Gaara hanya menggerutu dan melepas pelukan itu, membuat Temari tertawa akan respon yang sudah biasa ia dapat.

"Neji niisan!" panggil Hinata menghampiri kakak sepupunya yang terlihat berjalan di belakang Gaara.

Setelah mereka semua sudah kembali berkumpul. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misi mereka, mengingat mereka itu sudah 'salah monster'. Hal yang membuat para demon itu lebih kesal adalah kalau ternyata monster yang perlu mereka basmi hanyalah monster-mosnter _fang beast_ yang berukuran biasa, bukannya monster gurita raksasa yang mereka kalahkan kemarin! Sial.

Oh, bukan hanya itu yang membuat mereka semakin ingin meremas-remas monster gurita jika mereka melihatnya—err kalau mereka punya nyali sih—sebab dibandingkan tempat monster gurita yang membuat mereka harus berputar-putar ke seluruh hutan, jatuh terperosot dari tebing—bahkan hampir tenggelam karena tsunami, ternyata monster yang perlu mereka basmi itu hanya berjarak satu dua kilometer dari desa! Sial, mereka pasti sedang kena karma sekarang.

Jika tahu begini, mereka kan tidak perlu bersusah payah hidup dan mati melawan monster gurita yang tidak jelas itu. Mau dimana muka mereka, jika orang lain tahu kalau mereka sudah salah monster begitu, apalagi itu misi pertama mereka! Ahhhh!

Setelah mereka membasmi monster-monster itu, mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke desa untuk melaporkan misi mereka. Kata 'Pemandian Air Panas' yang keluar dari mulut pemimpin desa itu langsung membuat ke enam belas demon itu sumringah, wajah mereka yang dari tadi ditekuk sekarang bersinar dengan berseri-seri, kaki mereka pun tanpa disuruh langsung melesat pergi menuju lokasi pemandian air panas yang sudah disebutkan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendesah pelan saat air hangat itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia pun bersender ke dinding dan memejamkan matanya. Ahh… rasanya nyaman sekali, setelah dua hari terdampar di dalam hutan, ia akhirnya bisa merasakan kenikmatan hidup. Meskipun ia harus menunggu beberapa jam sampai kolam pemandiannya itu sepi. Dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu agar bisa berendam sendirian disana, dari pada berdesak-desakkan dengan yang lain. Dia sudah terbiasa sendiri sejak kecil, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman jika tiba-tiba ia harus berada di tengah keramaian.

Perasaan hangat langsung menyelimutinya, mengingatkannya pada kehangatan tubuh yang ia dapat dari pelukan dominannya. Pipinya sedikit merona ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran pemuda pirang itu, sedikit ia akan bersikap dingin, sedikit akan bersikap baik, dia bahkan juga bertingkah seperti anak kecil padanya. Dia penasaran, seperti apa karakter Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke mengusap tubuhnya pelan, menyingkirkan kotoran yang menempel di dadanya. Pipinya kembali memerah, saat tiba-tiba membayangkan tangannya yang sedang menyentuh tubuhnya itu adalah tangan Naruto. Tangan yang merangkulnya semalam, tangan yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dalam kenikmatan ketika disentuh olehnya. Bahkan sekarang bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya kini merespon dengan senang akan pikirannya itu. Benda itu menegang, bersorak sorai mendukungnya untuk melanjutkan fantasi dalam pikirannya. Sial.

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika tangannya menyentuh benda tegak miliknya itu, jari-jarinya melingkar dan membuat gerakan maju mundur. Ia pun menggerakan tangannya—tidak, tangan itu adalah tangan Naruto, tangan itu bergerak perlahan menyentuh putingnya yang sudah mulai menegang, ia memuntirnya keras, mencubitnya seperti yang ingat pernah Naruto lakukan. Dia membayangkan bibir Naruto yang menyeringai dengan sangat sexy. Bibir itu pun bergerak menyentuh putingnya, menjilatnya pelan, lalu menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahhh… Naruto…" Sasuke mendesah pelan.

Ia menggerakan jari-jarinya lagi, mengelus perlahan dada bidang miliknya, membayangkan bagaimana Naruto pernah menjilat tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang membuatnya merasakan surgawi kenikmatan. Dia ingat bagaimana lidah itu membelai dadanya, lalu bergerak turun menuju otot yang sudah terbentuk di perutnya, lalu turun ke bawah lagi melewati lekuk kecil di perut dan bergerak ke bawah lagi menyentuh bulu pubis berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Ahhhhh…" Sasuke mendesah pelan, membayangkan ketika dominannya itu mengulum penisnya, betapa gerakan lidah itu selalu membuatnya mabuk dalam kenikmatan. Ohh…

Cairan precum pun mulai menetes dari celah kecil yang ada di ujung penisnya. Sasuke mempercepat gerakan tangannya memanja kejantanannya, matanya terpejam, membayangkan bahwa tangan itu bukanlah miliknya, melainkan tangan yang berukuran lebih besar dan sedikit kasar milik Naruto. Kejantanannya seperti bersorai kegirangan, menjadi lebih tegang dari biasanya. Ohh, betapa akan menyenangkannya jika dominannya itu benar-benar ada disini. Dia hanya membayangkannya, namun benda tegak miliknya itu sudah sebasah ini.

"Ngnnn Naru…Ahhhh…" Sasuke mendesah, matanya masih terpejam membayangkan tubuhnya itu sedang dimanja oleh dominannya.

Dia pun mulai menggerakan jari tangannya, menggerayap ke bagian tubuh belakangnya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya, membuatnya bertumpu hanya pada lutut, untuk memberinya akses yang lebih mudah dalam menyentuh bagian tubuh paling sensitive miliknya. Jari-jarinya—tidak itu adalah jari-jari Naruto, benar, jari-jari itu mulai menggesek lingkaran di sekitar anusnya.

"Mnnnn…" Sasuke mengerang kecil, ketika jari itu mulai masuk menginvasi lubang sensitifnya. Dia membuat gerakan maju mundur ke dalam lubang anusnya. Air hangat yang ikut masuk ke dalamnya memberinya sensasi aneh, namun tidak bisa tidak membuatnya mendesah ketika air itu menyentuh dinding prostatnya.

"Ahhh Naruto…ohhh…" Sasuke mengerang basah, ketika ia berhasil menemukan titik prostat di dalam lubang sensitifnya, titik kenikmatan yang selalu dimanja oleh dominannya.

Menginginkan lebih, ia pun memasukan jari yang lain, lalu membuat gerakan seperti gunting, membuka lubang kecil itu semakin lebar. Dia menggerakan dua jari itu, bergerak masuk keluar lubang sensitifnya, tak lupa untuk menyentuh titik prostatnya. Sasuke mendesah semakin keras, kejantanannya semakin bertambah basah oleh cairan precum.

"Ahhhh Naruuu…" desah Sasuke keenakan. Tapi, tidak, ini masih kurang. Ada sesuatu yang terasa kurang. Dua jari itu terlalu kurus, kurang panjang seperti yang ia ingat ketika Naruto melakukannya. Dua jari itu masih terlalu kecil. Dia menginginkan lebih, dia menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Dia menginginkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa senakal ini, Sasuke." suara baritone yang sangat familiar itu tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, tubuhnya terjatuh masuk ke dalam air dengan sangat terkejut. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Ia melirik ke atas untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Wajahnya pun menjadi semakin merah.

"N-n-naruto…" ucapnya terbata, wajahnya sukses menjadi kepiting rebus yang sangat merah.

Naruto menyeringai mesum melihat submissive-nya itu. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan memergoki Sasuke sedang masturbasi dengan membayangkan dirinya sebagai objek kepuasan. Dia pikir kolam pemandiannya sudah sepi dan tak terpakai lagi. Tapi, lihat, kurasa dia sedang mendapat _jackpot_ sekarang. Mendapati sang raven dengan sangat erotis berfantasi tentang dirinya? Oh, dimana lagi dia bisa menikmati hal seperti ini?

"Kenapa? Ayo lanjutkan lagi Sasuke. Aku ingin melihatnya." Ucap Naruto pada submissive-nya, bibirnya menyeringai lebih lebar. Dia melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam air, sebelum bergerak mendekat sang raven.

Wajah Sasuke—tidak, bukan hanya wajah lagi sekarang, bahkan tubuhnya ikut menjadi merah. Asap keluar dari ujung kepalanya, dia bahkan tidak berani mendongak untuk melihat dominannya yang sudah duduk menyender lantai tidak jauh darinya. Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh air, namun tanpa melihat pun, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana mata shapire itu menguliti tubuhnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Tubuhnya sedikit merinding membayangkan bagaimana tajamnya shapire itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, 'Suke?" ucap Naruto lagi dengan menyeringai.

"A-a-aku tidak akan melakukannya." Balas Sasuke gugup, memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau menginginkan ini?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa, tangannya dengan mengoda bermain-main dengan kejantanannya yang mulai menegang, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa tidak melirik ke sana.

Sasuke menelan ludah, wajahnya semakin merah. Oh, jika saja dia memang masih bisa membuatnya bertambah merah.

"Ayo Sasuke, tunjukan padaku, kalau kau memang menginginkannya. Aku bisa memberikannya jika kau mau." Naruto menggoda sang raven dengan suara serak basah.

Ohh…betapa suara itu hampir membuatnya meleleh. Sasuke menelan ludah dengan berat. Dia pun akhirnya bergerak maju untuk mendekati dominannya. Dia berhenti beberapa inci dari pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya masih berpaling, berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya yang masih juga belum lenyap. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada lengan kirinya dengan canggung. Rasanya ingin menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang namun masih saja dikuliti oleh tatapan tajam penuh nafsu dari shapire di depannya.

"Lakukan Sasuke. Tunjukan padaku. Buatlah aku menginginkan tubuhmu." Ucap Naruto dengan suara parau, menyeringai licik pada submissive-nya, tangannya bergerak untuk membelai lembut pipi sang raven.

"uhh…" Sasuke mendesah lirih ketika tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya, tangan besar yang sudah menjadi fantasi dalam pikiran kotornya. Libido dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi naik kembali, cairan precum kembali menetes dari kejantanannya.

"Lihat, kau sudah sangat basah." Bisik Naruto dengan serak, menggerayapi benda tegak itu dengan mata shapire-nya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke pun menggerakan tangannya, kembali menyentuh benda tegak miliknya. Ia merasa sangat terekspos melakukan ini di depan dominannya. Tangannya bahkan gemetaran bergerak maju mundur memainkan kejantanannya sendiri.

"Ah…" Sasuke mendesah pelan, tangannya yang lain pun dengan gemetar ragu-ragu bergerak kembali. Dia memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa membayangkan kalau ia sedang tidak ditonton melakukan masturbasi. Gemetar tangannya mereda sedikit. Dia mulai percaya diri menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus tubuhnya, menyentuh putingnya yang sudah mengeras, lalu memuntirnya keras. "Mnnnn~" desahnya nikmat.

"Buka matamu Sasuke, lihat aku." Perintah Naruto padanya.

Seperti terhinoptis, Sasuke memperlihatkan manik onyx-nya. Dia menatap sayu pada shappire di depannya, kelopak matanya seakan menjadi berat, di penuhi oleh nafsu berahi yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Dia memindahkan tangannya dari putting ke atas, memasukannya ke dalam bibir mungilnya. Dua jarinya bermain-main dengan lidah basah di dalam mulutnya. Lidah itu bergerak dengan sangat sensual, memastikan dua jari itu benar-benar basah. Jari-jari itu membuat gerakan seperti gunting, melilit lidah nakal yang bermain dengan mereka. Mata onyx-nya masih belum lepas dari shapire, mereka bertatapan dengan sangat intens, saling menukar nafsu lewat tatapan itu.

"Mmnnnn sentuh aku Naruuu…." Erangnya basah, menggerakan dua jari yang sudah basah itu ke bawah, membelai pelan dadanya yang bidang, namun masih lebih kurus dibandingkan milik dominannya. Jari-jari itu bergerak ke bawah dengan sangat sensual, terus ke bawah sebelum akhirnya bergerak ke belakang, mendekati lubang sensitive-nya.

"Ahhhnnn….Naruto…" Sasuke mengerang dalam kenikmatan, ketika dua jari itu akhirnya kembali masuk ke lubang anusnya. Dinding prostatnya mulai berkedut senang menyambut jari-jari itu. Dua jari itu pun bergerak maju mundur, menyentuh titik kenikmatan dalam lubang itu.

"Ahhnnnaruuu… _so good mnnn_ …" dia mendesah lagi, pipinya memerah dengan sangat erotis, saliva mulai menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Bibirnya membuka sedikit, terus mengalirkan desahan yang sangat erotis.

"Ahh ahhh Naruto…sangat nikmat…Ahh Naruu—ummphhh!" desahannya tiba-tiba saja teredam, ketika sebuah bibir membentur bibir miliknya, dan—

**_BYUURR!_ **

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terdorong masuk ke dalam air dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya menindih di atasnya. Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu satu tangan yang lain mencengkeram lehernya, memaksa kepalanya untuk bergerak. Matanya terpejam erat ketika air menyerbu ke seluruh wajahnya, dan bibir itu…

Bibir itu bergerak pelan melawan bibir miliknya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba dimiringkan, lalu bibir itu pun semakin mendorong lebih dalam. Bibir bawahnya tiba-tiba digigit, memaksanya untuk membuka. Sasuke mendesah ketika sebuah lidah hangat tiba-tiba memaksa masuk, membawa air hangat ikut tertelan ke dalam kerongkongannya. Lidahnya pun langsung dililit oleh lidah yang menginvasi itu. Mereka bergelut dengan sangat sensual. Mulutnya serasa kewalahan ketika lidah itu dengan mudahnya mendominasinya, membuatnya mabuk dalam kenikmatan. Namun, hal itu terpaksa dihentikan, ketika seluruh oksigen tiba-tiba di sedot habis darinya. Dadanya menjadi sangat sesak, hidungnya tak bisa berfungsi ketika menyadari ia berada di dalam air. Sasuke pun mulai meronta, mendorong tubuh yang menindihnya itu.

"Mmmphh—Naru—mmpphh—mppuhaahh!" Napasnya terengah-engah ketika berhasil keluar dari dalam air, hidungnya terasa sakit karena kemasukan air, pipinya memerah. Dia pun mendongak untuk mendelik pada dominannya yang sedang menyeringai kecil padanya.

"Kau mau membunuhku idiot!" Sasuke mengeram kesal, meskipun ia akui ciuman tadi benar-benar panas, bahkan mungkin akan membuatnya ketagihan.

Naruto mengusap mulutnya dengan tangan, lalu terkekeh kecil melihat wajah submissive-nya yang kewalahan, namun terlihat sangat erotis. Dia pun mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telinga sang raven, tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang, bergerak turun dan meremas pantat mungil milik sang raven, membuat pemiliknya sedikit mendesah karenanya.

"Denganmu yang berpose se-erotis itu? Kau yang sedang membunuhku, Sasuke~" bisiknya dengan suara serak yang sangat menggoda, sukses membuat wajah Sasuke yang sudah reda kembali merah padam mendengarnya.

Tak ingin menahan diri lagi, Naruto pun mulai bergerak menyentuh submissive-nya. Dia menjilat leher putih yang sangat menggodanya, mengecupnya lembut, membasahinya, berhenti ketika ia sampai pada sebuah tanda koma hitam di leher itu. Dia mengecup tanda itu dengan basah, menghisapnya kuat, membuat sang raven mendesah karenanya. Naruto menyeringai puas saat melihat tanda itu membekas merah.

Setelah puas mewarnai leher pucat itu, Naruto pun berpindah ke bawah, menggerakan lidahnya dengan sensual di atas dada berwarna putih itu. Dia menjilat, menggigit, menghisapnya kuat, seakan tak ingin membiarkan dada itu tetap putih, luput dari sentuhan posesifnya. Dia berhenti ketika lidahnya akhirnya menemukan tonjolan kecil di dada putih itu. Naruto menggigit putting itu dengan pelan, lalu menyedotnya keras seakan ingin menarik putih susu yang tidak mungkin keluar dari sana.

"Ahhh! Naru—hyaannn!' Sasuke mengerang keras, matanya terpejam, namun bibirnya membuka dengan saliva menetes pelan darinya, hisapan itu seperti memberi aliran listrik pada tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya seperti menegang dalam kenikmatan.

Naruto melepas putting itu, lalu menjilatnya lembut, seakan mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena sudah berlaku keras padanya. Sasuke pun merintih pelan. "Mnnnn…"

"Kemarilah Suke.." ucap Naruto lembut, menyuruh sang raven untuk berpindah tempat. Ia menggerakan sang raven untuk bersandar menghadap pada lantai di pinggiran kolam, dengan setengah badannya di atas lantai, dan kakinya masih di dalam air.

"D-dobe, apa yang kau—Hyaa!" Sasuke tersentak terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menginvasi masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dia mencoba melirik ke belakang, namun posisinya membuatnya sulit untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan dominannya. Sesuatu yang menginvasi itu bergerak pelan, kini Sasuke bisa merasakan jelas sesuatu itu, mereka adalah jari-jari milik Naruto.

"Ah! Naruu.. Ahnnn~!" Sasuke mendesah keenakan ketika dua jari itu menyentuh prostatnya, dua jari yang sudah menjadi fantasinya kini benar-benar memanjakan lubang anusnya, bergerak keluar masuk lubang sensitifnya, menyentuh prostatnya tanpa absen.

Sasuke merengek pelan ketika jari-jari itu tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan dinding prostatnya. Namun belum sempat ia merengek pada Naruto, sesuatu yang basah dan hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh lingkaran anusnya.

Sasuke tersentak, benda basah itu berukuran kecil, namun lebih tebal dari jari sebelumnya. Benda itu seperti menjilatnya, menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya, bergerak dengan sangat sensual.

"Mnn…Naru—ahh… apa yang kau laku—Ahhnnn~!" Sasuke tak bisa berhenti mendesah, apalagi ketika lubang sensitifnya tiba-tiba seperti dihisap.

"Dobe, apa yang kau—Hyaaan~!" benda hangat dan basah itu lagi-lagi menghisapnya. Kakinya mulai bergetar dalam kenikmatan, dia merasa tak akan sanggup lagi jika benda hangat itu terus bermain-main di lubang anusnya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil. Dia menggerakan lidahnya dengan sangat sensual, menjilat lingkaran lubang berwarna pink itu. Dia pun memasukan lidahnya, membuat gerakan maju mundur, sejauh yang ia bisa menyentuh dinding prostat milik sang raven.

Manis. Rasangaya sangat manis. Semua hal tentang submissive-nya itu benar-benar manis, karakternya, wajahnya, penampilannya, bibirnya, putingnya, kejantanannya, tubuhnya, semuanya sangat manis. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat ketagihan akan pemuda raven yang menjadi submissive-nya itu. Sasuke benar-benar sangat manis sampai-sampai ia ingin sekali melahap semua tentang dirinya.

"Ahhhnnn~!" suara erotis itu terdengar lagi ketika Naruto menghisap lubang berwarna pink sang raven. Lihat, bahkan suaranya begitu merdu di telinganya, terdengar begitu erotis yang membuat libido terus-terusan naik.

Dia pun akhirnya melepas ulumannya dari lubang sensitive itu. Bibirnya membentuk seringai puas melihat lingkaran pink itu menjadi semakin memerah akibat perbuatannya. Dia melirik ke depan untuk melihat Sasuke. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihatnya, dia pun menelan ludah berat.

Sasuke tergulai lemas, bibirnya terbuka dengan saliva menetes dari ujungnya, napasnya terengah-engah, sedang matanya menatap sayu dengan pandangan nafsu menghiasi onyxnya. Lalu wajahnya, wajahnya memerah dengan sangat erotis. Oh betapa sexy dan sensualnya pemandangan itu.

Naruto pun bergerak maju, menggapai kepala raven itu dan memutarnya ke samping, sebelum ia membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir sang raven. Dia dengan cepat memasukan lidahnya, melilitkannya dengan lidah Sasuke. Rasa manis yang memabukan langsung menyeruak ke mulutnya, bukan manis seperti rasa strawberry, ataupun rasa permen. Tapi ciuman itu terasa seperti Sasuke, hanya Sasuke, benar-benar manis dan membuatnya ketagihan.

Naruto melepas lumatan panas itu, tersenyum kecil memandang sang raven yang terengah-engah. Dia menjilat saliva yang menetes dari bibir itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. "Sasuke, aku akan segera masuk, okay?" bisiknya dengan suara serak, sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang sang raven.

"Mmmnnn… Ahk N-naruuuu…" Sasuke mengerang sakit ketika lubangnya tiba-tiba dimasuki oleh benda keras dan panas.

"Ah…ha…Sasuke, kau—ahhh sempit…" Naruto mendesah pelan, merasakan penisnya seperti diremas oleh dinding hangat milik Sasuke. Dia menggerakan pinggulnya, mencari posisi yang enak dan memaksa masuk dalam lubang sempit itu. Setelah kejantanannya sudah masuk sepenuhnya, ia pun mulai bergerak mundur dan maju lagi. Naruto mendesah pelan ketika dinding itu bergesekan dengan kejantanannya, meremasnya dengan erat, memberinya perasaan nikmat yang luar biasa. Oh, jika terus seperti ini, dia tak akan bertahan lama.

"Ah! Naru—hyaan! Ahhhn~!" Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya melengkung ketika titik prostatnya dihantam oleh benda tegang yang sedang menggagahi lubangnya. Titik paling sensistifnya terus disambar bertubi-tubi, seperti di aliri listrik, yang menyalurkan sebuah kenikmatan surgawi ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cairan precum kini sudah menetes deras dari kejantanannya.

"Ahh! Lebih cepat Naru—Ahhn! Lebih kuat—" pinta Sasuke mengerang keras.

"Mnn…kau nikmat…Ahhh…nikmat sekali Sasuke…" Naruto mendesah, menyodokan kejantanannya lebih kencang lagi, menghantam prostat sang raven bertubi-tubi.

"Ahh! Naruu—Ahhnn! Sentuh—Mmn—aku—ah!" Sasuke berusaha meminta, namun rasa nikmat yang berasal dari lubangnya terus membuatnya mendesah.

Naruto pun memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendekat dengan sang raven. Dia mengecup lembut leher putih di depannya, lalu menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahh! N-naruu…sentuh aku Ahhh…Aku ingin Mnnn—keluar ahhh!" Sasuke mengerang padanya. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang untuk menggapai tangan dominannya, lalu menyeretnya menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah sangat basah dan menegang.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil, namun tetap menuruti permintaan submissive-nya. Dia melingkarkan jari-jarinya ke benda tegak milik Sasuke, lalu menggesekannya maju mundur dengan cepat. Sasuke mendesah keras, pikirannya seperti melayang, dimanja oleh kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

"Ahh! Naru—aku ingin—Ahhhn!" Sasuke mendesah basah, perutnya menegang, ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ah…ha…iya keluarlah 'Suke…Mnnn…kita keluar bersama." Naruto mendesah, mempercepat gerakannya menyodok lubang milik sang raven, kejantanannya berdenyut, ingin segera mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang sudah tak sanggup ia tahan lagi. Dia terus menyodok lebih cepat dan lebih keras lagi, memanjakan kejantanannya sampai klimaks, membuat sang raven pun tak sanggup bertahan lagi.

"AHH NARUTO!" Sasuke menjerit keras ketika klimaks kenikmatan sampai ke tubuhnya menyemburkan cairan sperma miliknya ke lantai.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pun ikut menyusul, mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam lubang sang raven.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan bersinar dengan indahnya menghiasi langit malam. Angin berhembus dengan perlahan, membawa keheningan yang menyelimuti desa itu bersamanya. Di sebuah penginapan kecil, dimana para kesatria yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya itu tertidur dengan lelap. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain, seseorang masih terbangun di tengah malam.

Naruto tersenyum kecil memandangi paras sang raven yang sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut raven yang menutupi wajah yang tampan itu. Sepertinya submissive-nya itu sudah kelelahan karena aktivitas malam mereka. Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari ketika Naruto membopongnya keluar dari kolam pemandian dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Sang raven tak terbangun sedikitpun bahkan ketika Naruto memakaikan kimono pada tubuhnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya pada futon.

Rasanya sedikit aneh. Perutnya seperti bergejolak setiap ia memandang submissive-nya itu, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya, dan perasaan aneh itu pun datang memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya sedikit sesak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak suka. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dari sang raven. Dia bergeser sedikit menjauh, dan menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia harus benar-benar tidur sekarang, mengingat besok mereka akan kembali ke Ibukota dan melaporkan misi mereka. Ia tak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya dari sang raven, apalagi berhenti memandangi paras cantik itu. Sepertinya menatap Sasuke akan menjadi hobinya sekarang. Setiap inci gerakan dari sang raven sangatlah menarik. Gerakan itu hanya gerakan yang sangat kecil dan sederharna, bahkan cara sang raven mengkerutnya alisnya tidak suka ketika tertidur itu sangat menggemaskan, lalu ketika bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas juga sangat menarik, dan—Ahh! Sial. Dia benar-benar harus tidur.

Naruto menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil, ketika bahkan dari jarak futonnya berada, Naruto masih bisa mendengar hembusan napas pelan dari Sasuke. Suara itu seperti lulabi yang sangat merdu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia tidur dengan seseorang seperti ini. Dia bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi, kapan terakhir kali melakukannya. Oh, tidak, tunggu, bukankah ia melakukannya ketika kemarin? Naruto terkekeh kecil, ketika mengingat betapa manisnya ekspresi Sasuke ketika ia memeluknya dari belakang.

Okay, dia harus tidur sekarang. Ini serius, dia benar-benar akan tidur. Lihat matanya sudah terpejam. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mengkosongkan pikirannya dan terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

Namun baru beberapa menit ia menutup mata, Naruto mendengar sesuatu yang membuat alis pirangnya mengkerut. Dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang raven. Hembusan napas yang seharusnya pelan itu tiba-tiba menjadi cepat. Wajah tenang Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi panik, keringat dingin menetes pelan dari pelipisnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto padanya, dia bergerak mendekat saat sang raven tidak meresponnya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi sedikit cemas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat menjadi semakin panik. Kepalanya mulai bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, seakan sang raven ingin menghindari sesuatu. Bibirnya mulai menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Sasuke terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Mimpi buruk.

Naruto akhirnya sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia menggoncangkan tubuh sang raven, mencoba membangunkannya dari apapun yang sedang menimpa pikiran submissive-nya itu.

"Sasuke, Hey, SASUKE!" dia berteriak keras.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, kelopak matanya akhirnya membuka dengan cepat, manik onyx yang ada di dalamnya terbelalak dengan sangat panik sekaligus kaget, napasnya menjadi terengah-engah. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, menatap lebar pada shapire yang memandangnya cemas.

"N-naru..to…" bisiknya dengan suara tercekat.

Sasuke melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu melirik ke dua tangannya, tangan yang ia ingat berlumuran darah dalam mimpinya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar lagi, ketika ingatan-ingatan mengerikan itu mulai menghantui pikirannya kembali. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketakutan. Tubuhnya meringkih, seakan ingin kabur dari sana, dari mimpi yang masih mengejarnya. Dia tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tubuh hangat yang lebih besar darinya memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Mata onxy-nya terbelalak lebih lebar, menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memeluk tubuhnya. Sasuke mulai meronta, tubuhnya masih bergetar akibat mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya. "L-lepas…" dia meronta ketakutan, mendorong tubuh itu dengan kuat, namun usahanya hanya berhasil nihil. Tubuh itu malah semakin mendekapnya kencang..

"Shhh… tenanglah Sasuke…" bisik Naruto lembut, membelai punggung yang masih bergetar di dalam pelukannya.

"T-tidak…lepas…l-lepaskan...a-aku…" Sasuke meronta lebih keras, matanya terbelalak ketakutan, mimpi buruk yang di alaminya masih teringat jelas dalam pikirannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia mengingat bagaimana mimpi itu menyerang pikirannya, bagaimana ketika ia berada di ruang yang sangat gelap, bagaimana ketika ia berdiri sendirian melihat orang tuanya mati terbunuh terulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

"Aku disini, Sasuke.. Aku ada disini.." bisik Naruto lagi berusaha menenangkan sang raven.

_Aku ada sini._

Sasuke menghentikan rontaannya ketika mendengarnya, dia mendongak ke atas, menatap lebar pada shapire yang memandangnya cemas.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mendekap tubuh sang raven itu lebih erat. "Aku ada disini. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menjagamu, Sasuke." bisiknya dengan lembut, mengecup kening pucat sang raven.

Sasuke menunduk ke bawah, matanya menatap lebar pada dada bidang yang mendekapnya.. Tangannya meremas kimono biru yang dipakai Naruto dengan erat. Bibirnya mengatup kencang, bergetar ketika ia mencoba menahan isakannya. Dia pun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada itu, dan isakannya mulai terdengar pelan, kedua tangannya meremas kimono itu lebih erat, seakan takut tubuh yang memeluknya itu akan lenyap jika ia melepasnya.

"U-uh….h….." isakan itu terdengar begitu lirih, namun sangat jelas, dan terdengar sangat pilu bagi Naruto.

"Shhhh, tidak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke…aku akan melindungimu…" bisik Naruto padanya dengan sangat halus, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung yang masih bergetar dalam pelukannya.

_Aku pasti akan melindungimu…_

Kalimat itu seperti sebuah lulabi, dengan segera menenangkan Sasuke dari pikiran buruk. Tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Perasahan hangat dari pelukan itu menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya, matanya yang menangis mulai menjadi berat karenanya. Sasuke menjadi mengantuk, perasaan hangat itu begitu nyaman dan menenangkannya. Dia pun terlelap kembali dalam tidur.

.

.

.

.

Hangat.

Sangat hangat.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa sangat hangat, seperti ada beruang besar yang memeluknya erat, seperti ada selimut tebal yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang memeluknya itu. Tapi apapun itu benar-benar hangat dan nyaman, rasanya dia ingin terus seperti ini.

Sasuke memeluk apapun—tubuh yang sedang memeluknya. Dia berusaha menggerakan tangannya, untuk mendekap tubuh itu lebih kencang, namun sesuatu seperti menghentikan gerakannya. Kedua tangannya tak bisa digerakan, tidak, tidak hanya kedua tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan. Apapun yang memeluknya itu seperti mengunci tubuhnya dengan erat. Meskipun pelukan itu benar-benar hangat, Sasuke mulai merasa pegal akan kedua tangannya. Dia mencoba menggerakannya lagi, namun hanya berhasil nihil. Merasa kesal, Sasuke pun membuka matanya, untuk memarahi apapun—siapapun yang sedang mengunci tubuhnya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada bidang berwarna tan dengan kimono berwarna biru yang separuh menutupinya. Tunggu, dimana ia pernah melihat itu? Rasanya dada berwarna tan itu sangat familiar. Dada berwarna tan itu sangat lebar dan berotot, lalu aroma maskulin ini…

Pipi Sasuke memerah saat mencium aroma yang sangat familiar itu. Dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, untuk melihat apakah dugaannya itu benar, kalau apapun—siapapun pemilik tubuh yang sedang memeluknya itu adalah pemuda pirang yang menjadi dominannya.

Wajah Sasuke sukses menjadi tomat ketika matanya menangkap paras tampan Naruto, berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa Naruto ada disini, dan memeluknya, dan—tunggu dimana ia sekarang? Ingatannya seperti campur aduk. Ia memutar pikirannya dengan keras, mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam, dan **_—Blusshhhh!—_** wajahnya pun mengeluarkan asap, mirip seperti kepiting rebus, ketika ingatan tentang pemandian air panas menyerbu pikiranya. Ahh, lagi-lagi mereka melakukannya! Dan dengannya ketahuan berfantasi kotor seperti itu... benar-benar memalukan…

Tapi, tunggu, setelah itu apa yang mereka lakukan? Sasuke tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkinkah Naruto membawanya ke kamar, dan menidurkannya? Lalu kenapa mereka berpelukan seperti ini! Ataukah Naruto yang…

_"…semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke…aku akan melindungimu…"_

Mata onyx itu pun melebar ketika ia ingat kejadian semalam, ketika mimpi buruk lagi-lagi mendatangi malamnya, dan ketika Naruto…

Wajah Sasuke pun merona mengingatnya. Dia menoleh lagi untuk menatap wajah pemuda pirang itu, lalu menunduk untuk melihat posisinya sekarang. Tubuhnya mulai pegal, meskipun dekapan itu terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dia tidak ingin Naruto bangun melihatnya dalam posisi seperti ini.

Dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, untuk keluar dari dekapan erat dari sang dominan. Tubuhnya membeku ketika ia mendengar erangan pelan dari Naruto. Dia bahkan tak berani bernapas.

"Sasuke…?" panggil Naruto dengan suara yang masih serak, sebelum ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih kurus itu semakin kencang. Dia memajukan kepalanya, mengecup leher putih milik sang raven dan menghirup aroma mint bercampur manis milik sang raven.

"Ahhh…bau tubuhmu sangat manis…." Desah Naruto pelan, tangannya mempererat pelukannya.

Sasuke pun merah padam ketika mendengarnya, tak berani menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"D-dobe, a-apa yang kau lakukan ngnn..." Sasuke mendesah, ketika sesuatu yang basah dan hangat tiba-tiba menjilat lehernya.

"T-t-tunggu Naruto, apa yang—Ahhhn!" Sasuke mendesah lebih keras, lehernya tiba-tiba digigit sebelum dihisap dengan kuat, tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh yang setengah menindihnya itu, namun tubuh Naruto terlalu keukeuh memeluknya.

Naruto semakin menjadi jadi mengulum leher putih yang menggoda itu, libidonya benar-benar naik. Terbangun dengan sang raven berada di pelukannya membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol diri, apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu manis, lalu aroma tubuh pemuda raven yang sudah familiar itu tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya, dia tidak bisa tidak tergoda untuk menyentuh Sasuke. 'Aktivitas' mereka semalam seakan tidak cukup sama sekali untuk memuaskan libidonya.

Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika dominannya terus mempermainkan tubuhnya. Bahkan Naruto mulai semakin turun, menjilat dadanya, lalu bergerak sampai ke putingnya. "Ahhk!" erang Sasuke, ketika titik sensitifnya seperti dialiri listrik.

Naruto menggigit pelan tonjolan kecil berwarna pink itu, lalu menghisapnya sangat kuat sampai membuatnya kembali merah seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Dia pun menjilatnya dengan lembut seakan meminta maaf, sebelum ia bergerak lagi untuk berpindah ke spot lain yang menjadi favoritnya dari tubuh putih itu.

Naruto menyeringai kecil saat melihat gundukan dari balik kimono Sasuke yang kini sudah sedikit basah oleh cairan precum. Tanpa basa basi, ia menyingkirkan kimono hitam yang mengganggu itu, membuat benda yang sudah menegang dibawahnya, berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Ahhhk!" Sasuke mengerang keras, saat kejantanannya tiba-tiba diselubungi oleh sesuatu yang basah dan hangat.

Naruto menggerakan lidahnya dengan sangat sensual, menjilat precum yang mulai menetes dari ujung penis Sasuke. Dia pun mengulum benda tegak itu, menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahh…haa…Naruto Ahhhn…" Sasuke mendesah basah, pikirannya melayang dalam dunia kenikmatan, ketika kejantannya terus dimanja dalam nikmat yang luar biasa. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih surai pirang milik dominannya, dia meremasnya kuat, namun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan, menghentikan Naruto ataupun menyuruh Naruto lebih memanjanya.

Naruto bersenandung pelan, mengirimkan getaran-getaran kecil ke seluruh kerongkongannya. Sasuke mendesah dibuatnya, ada sensasi menggelitik namun sangat nikmat menyentuh kejantanannya. Bagian pahanya bergetar tak sanggup, tubuhnya memilin dan mengejang dalam kenikmatan yang sangat memabukan ketika Naruto terus mengulum kejantanannya dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Ahh—k-keluar—a-aku—Ahhnnn Naruto!" Sasuke mengerang keras ketika tubuhnya mencapai klimaks kenikmatan. Cairan sperma yang menyembur keluar dari ujung penisnya Naruto telan dengan senang hati tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

Naruto pun akhirnya melepas ulumanya dari kejantanan yang sudah melunak itu. Dia mengusap mulut dengan tangan, lalu menyeringai puas menatap Sasuke yang kini tergulai lemas di atas futon. Paras sang raven yang kini memerah terlihat sangat erotis. Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka, menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sasuke untuk membuat akses masuk ke dalam mulut sang raven.

Sasuke mendesah, dengan segera merespon, membalas ciuman itu sama panasnya. Lidahnya bertaut dengan lidah sang dominan, dia mencoba melawan dan mendominasi lumatan itu, namun Naruto lebih lihai dalam permainan lidahnya, membuat Sasuke terbuai arus yang begitu nikmat.

Tuntutan oksigen pun akhirnya melepas lumatan yang sangat intim itu. Naruto terkekeh kecil menatap wajah sang raven yang memerah, entah karena malu ataupun karena terlalu menikmati kegiatan mereka, yang manapun itu, Sasuke terlihat sangat manis.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu kalau kau itu sangat manis?" tanya Naruto dengan kekehan kecil, tangannya mengusap saliva yang menetes dari ujung bibir sang raven.

"A-aku tidak manis, dobe! Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku seperti itu." Balas Sasuke dengan rengutan, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Tidak, kau sangat manis." Balas Naruto tertawa kecil. Dia memeluk tubuh yang lebih kurus itu, kemudian mengecup tanda koma hitam yang ada di leher Sasuke. "Mnnn…aroma tubuhmu juga manis. Kenapa kau harus semanis ini?" ucap Naruto lagi dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat permennya.

Sasuke menjadi merah padam mendengarnya. "Aku tidak manis!" elaknya kesal.

"Sekarang kau merengut dengan sangat menggemaskan." Balas Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi marah Sasuke namun dengan rona merah menghiasai wajahnya. Dia pun melepas pelukannya, dan berbaring di samping sang raven.

"Hn." Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggerutu kesal, daripada menggunakan mulutnya yang mungkin malah akan berbalik menyerangnya seperti sebelumnya. Dia melirik ke samping untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto, dan mata onyx-nya melebar seketika.

Napasnya tercekat.

Naruto menatapnya dengan intens, dan sorot matanya, bukan sorot dingin yang biasa ia gunakan. Sasuke pun tiba-tiba tersadar, kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak menggunakan sorot dingin itu sejak mereka bangun pagi ini, dan barusan Naruto…dia tertawa.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun kembali mengatupnya erat. Manik onyx-nya balik menatap pada shapire. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya saling menatap dengan intens, seakan saling membaca pikiran masing-masing lewat tatapan itu.

"N-naruto…" panggilnya dengan napas tercekat.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto membalas, matanya masih belum lepas dari onyx. Tangan tan miliknya bergerak maju, meraih surai raven yang sedikit berantakan menutupi paras Sasuke. Dia membelai lembut rambut hitam itu, lalu bibirnya pun melengkung tipis, membentuk senyum kecil, bukan senyuman pura-pura ataupun palsu, namun senyum yang sangat lembut dan sangat tulus, terlihat sangat indah menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, tiba-tiba merasa seperti melayang di udara, ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik perutnya, seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya. Detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat, pipinya menjadi bersemu semakin merah. Itu hanyalah senyum kecil, namun Sasuke merasa sangat spesial ketika melihatnya, merasa dimabukan oleh perasaan bahagia yang menyeruak dari dadanya.

"N-naruto…" panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm?" Naruto hanya bergumam membalas, senyum di wajahnya mulai melebar.

"Naruto a-aku…" Sasuke menelan ludah, napasnya tiba-tiba serasa sesak, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya, namun dia merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang. Dia harus menyampaikannya, menyampaikan perasaan aneh yang terus bergejolak di dalam dadanya, perasaan yang membuat dadanya sesak sekaligus senang tak karuan. Dia harus memberitahu pemuda pirang di hadapannya, bahwa dia, bahwa pemuda pirang di depannya sudah…

"Naruto, a-aku…aku me—"

**_Bam! Bam! Bam!_ **

"'Hey, Baka! Cepat Bangun!" sebuah teriakan dari balik pintu, sukses membuat Sasuke merutuk kesal.

…dan dengan sangat sukses merusak sihir yang terbentuk diantara dua pemuda itu, senyum indah itu pun lenyap dari wajah Naruto, manik shapire-nya kembali menjadi dingin. Dia pun berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya dengan santai, seakan hal yang baru saja terjadi bukan apa-apa.

"Hey, Naruto! Jangan tidur mulu, Baka!" suara itu berteriak lagi dengan sangat familiar, memberitahu dua demon yang ada di ruangan kecil itu siapa pemilik dari suara tadi.

 _'Tsk. Dasar pink jelek!'_ pikir Sasuke kesal.

"Cih, dasar pink jelek." rutuk Naruto dengan kesal, dia pun melangkah menuju pintu.

Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh ketika mendengar hal itu, mata onyx-nya melebar kaget. "Aku pikir kau menyukai Sakura?" tanyanya cepat pada Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dia memasang ekspresi jijik dan berkata. "Eww, si dada rata itu? Jangan bercanda! Rambut pink-nya saja sudah membuatku muak."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya kaget, sebelum dia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Naruto yang begitu aneh ketika mengatakannya. Alisnya mengkerut ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi, dadaku juga rata, dobe.." gumamnya tidak suka.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau itu berbeda, Sasuke." balas Naruto dengan santai, mengibaskan tangannya seakan menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya. Dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu lagi, tidak menyadari wajah Sasuke yang menjadi merah padam ketika mendengar kalimatnya.

"Berbeda…" bisiknya lirih. Kata itu hanya satu kata yang tidak berarti apa-apa, namun ketika Naruto mengatakannya, kata itu tiba-tiba terdengar sangat berarti. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu spesial karena dianggap berbeda daripada yang lain. Dia pun melirik ke pemuda pirang itu lagi. Pipinya menjadi semakin merah.

**_Hey Naruto…_ **

Sasuke melihat pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu, dan dengan segera Sakura mengomelinya dengan panjang. Dia pun bergumam kesal, melihat Sakura dengan sok akrabnya mengoceh dan memukul kepala Naruto. Dia pun beranjak dari futonnya dan melangkah mendekati kedua rekan tim-nya.

**_Bagaimana reaksimu…_ **

Sasuke muncul dari balik tubuh Naruto, dan mendelik kesal pada gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika melihat sang Putra Mahkota pujaannya keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia tersentak kaget, ketika pintu berwarna coklat itu tiba-tiba dihentakan keras di depan mukanya oleh Sasuke.

**_…jika aku bilang…_ **

Sasuke menutup pintu itu dengan keras, lalu mendorong tubuh dominannya ke arah pintu, sebelum kemudian ia menyentuhkan…

…bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto…

Kedua tangannya meremas surai pirang itu dengan erat, ia pun memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto yang tersentak kaget, membelalakan matanya terkejut. Dia melirik ke mata onyx yang sekarang sudah terpejam erat. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum membalas ciuman sang raven yang sangat memikatnya. Sentuhan bibir mereka pun menjadi lumatan panas.

**_….aku menyukaimu?_ **

.

.

.

.

.

**_Tap!_ **

**_Tap!_ **

**_Tap!_ **

**_Tap!_ **

**_Tap!_ **

Suara langkah kaki yang bergerak dengan perlahan namun keras bergema ke penjuru lorong yang cukup panjang itu.

Kimono yang kepanjangan itu terseret di lantai, mengikuti gerakan sang pemakai melewati lorong panjang itu. Lorong itu gelap, hanya diterangi remang-remang cahaya lilin yang ia bawa. Di sampingnya seorang demon dengan topeng porseilen berjalan mengikutinya.

"Danzo-sama, bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya demon bertopeng porseilen itu pada atasanya.

"Apa ada perkembangan?" balas Danzo dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Tidak, dia masih belum mau berbicara. Dia bahkan tidak melawan ketika kami menyiksanya seperti biasa." Demon bertopeng porseilen itu menjawab.

"Cih, dasar tak berguna." Danzo berdecak kesal, membuat bawahannya tersentak takut.

"M-maafkan kami Yang Mulia."

"Cukup, tunjukan ruangannya." Perintah Danzo pada bawahannya.

Demon bertopeng porseilen itu menunduk ketakutan, lalu dengan segera berjalan mendahului, untuk menunjukan jalan pada sang Raja yang memerintahnya. Mereka berhenti pada ujung lorong, dimana sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besi terletak.

Demon bertopeng porseilen itu pun dengan segera membuka kunci pintu besi ruangan tadi.

Pintu besi yang cukup besar itu pun terbuka dengan suara — ** _Klang!—_** yang keras. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, menampakan ruangan yang cukup gelap, tanpa satupun penerangan. Danzo meletakan lilin yang dibawanya di atas sebuah meja kecil yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Cahayanya pun dengan segera memenuhi ruangan, memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang sudah dimasukinya itu.

Bau darah bercampur kotoran, menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya, membuatnya mendengus kesal. Danzo pun menoleh ke tengah-tengah ruangan, dimana terdapat seseorang yang terduduk tanpa tenaga, menyender ke dinding.

Seseorang itu menyerupai sosok seorang lelaki yang terlihat masih muda, berumuran sekitar dua puluhan. Namun wajahnya sangat kotor dan penuh luka, tidak hanya wajah, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam yang memanjang sampai ke punggung, namun sangat berantakan dan tak terurus. Dia tidak memakai baju atasan, hanya sebuah celana pendek yang sudah lusuh dan robek-robek yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rantai besi melingkari tubuhnya, mengikat tangan, kaki dan lehernya, mencegahnya untuk kabur. Sepasang segel chakra melengkapi pergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda itu pun mendongak, memperlihatkan mata onyx yang menatap tajam pada dua demon di depannya, sebuah garis di bawah mata yang melewati hidungnya, menghiasi paras tampan yang kini sangat kotor dan penuh luka itu.

Danzo menyeringai seram, menatap balik dua onyx itu. Bibirnya pun membuka untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang…..

….Itachi?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...** _

* * *

**OMAKE - Saat NaruSasu di goa**

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik dengan kuat. Sebuah lengan panjang berwarna tan merangkul pinggangnya, sedang tangan yang lain memeluk punggungnya. Tubuhnya terduduk dengan posisi yang sedikit tidak rapi, berada di atas pangkuan pemuda yang tiba-tiba menariknya tadi. Mata onyxnya terbelalak lebar, dia menoleh ke belakangnya, menatap terkejut pada pemuda pirang yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya.

Tapi Naruto bahkan tidak membuka matanya, kelopak matanya masih terpejam erat, seakan gerakannya memeluk Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa.

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah padam, saat ia akhirnya sadar posisinya. Tubuhnya menjadi seperti kaku, tidak berani bergerak seinci pun, takut jika dominannya itu akan marah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Kau berisik. Tidurlah." Ucap Naruto singkat seperti sedang memarahi seorang anak kecil.

Naruto (dalam hati) : wat sud I do, wat sud I do, wat sud I do... sasu manis banget!! gimana ini gimana ini... tahan Naruto!! Kau tak boleh tergoda!! Kuatkan imanmu!! (komat-kamit dalam hati, berusaha nahan poker face)

Fro : (lirik sinis) hmph ga usah sok-sokan deh, fro tau dirimu uda tergoda #kabur

Sasuke : zz... (tidur enak-enakan di pelukan)

 


	6. Calm Always Appears Before Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mpreg...?
> 
> Disclaimer : Untuk sekarang Naruto memang bukan milik Fro, tapi suatu saat nanti Fro pasti bisa membelinya dari Kishimoto-sensei...pake apaan buk? biji salak? #plaak
> 
> Selamat membaca! :D

**_Cring!_ **

Sebuah suara keras berasal dari rantai yang bergerak terdengar.

**_Cring!—Cring!_ **

Suara itu terdengar lagi ketika rantai yang lain juga bergerak, mengikuti gerakan sebuah tangan yang terikat oleh rantai itu. Tangan itu bergerak tanpa tujuan. Hanya sekedar bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi duduk sang pemilik tangan, ataupun bergerak karena tangan itu sudah bosan dalam posisinya.

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya diterangi sebuah cahaya remang yang berasal dari luar ruangan. Menyusup masuk lewat celah jeruji yang ada di pintu besi ruangan itu. Tanpa satu pun jendela atapun ventilasi. Hanya ada celah jeruji pada bagian atas pintu. Kegelapan tak pernah lepas dari ruangan itu. Namun tak sedikitpun mengusik seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk tanpa daya di dalamnya. Kegelapan seakan sudah menjadi temannya.

Ruangan itu berukuran kecil, namun keheningan disana terdengar begitu kolosal. Sebuah suara tetesan air dari wastafel seakan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Hanya ditemani oleh suara gemirincing rantai dari setiap gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh sang pemuda. Namun, lagi-lagi, tak satupun hal itu mengusiknya, hal itu sudah biasa. Tidak, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika ia bilang ia sudah bosan atau…..sudah muak?

Mungkin jika menyebutnya dengan kata 'muak' akan membuat pemuda itu terdengar seperti sedang putus asa. Tapi pemuda itu memang sudah putus asa. Seburuk apapun keadaan yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang, seputus asa apapun ia sekarang, satu hal pun tidak akan berubah darinya, bahkan kondisi sekecil apapun, mereka akan tetap sama.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Mata onyx-nya bergerak di dalam kegelapan, memandang ruangannya yang sangat kosong dan senyap. Alis hitamnya mengkerut, saat ia menatap ke depan. Mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang memuakan. Mata onxy-nya menatap pada pintu besi di depannya. Kenapa harus pintu itu? Ia tak mengerti, meskipun ruangan itu kecil, masih banyak hal yang bisa ia lihat, tapi matanya lagi-lagi jatuh pada pintu polos berwarna abu-abu itu.

Terkadang ia akan melotot marah ke pintu itu, terkadang ia akan menatap menerawang ke sana, ataupun ia akan memandang kosong, menatap penuh harap, melihat dengan pedih, menatap penuh kebosanan, dan masih banyak lagi tatapan lainnya. Semuanya ditujukan pada pintu besi itu, seakan sang pintu lah yang bersalah, seakan sang pintu lah yang menjadi penyebab ke-takberdayaan-nya sekarang.

Sebuah suara gemirincing kembali menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda berambut raven panjang sepunggung itu pun menoleh, melirik ke arah rantai besi yang membelenggu tangannya. Rantai itu memanjang sampai ke seluruh ruangan, ujungnya menancap pada dinding, sedang yang lainnya mengunci tangannya. Tidak hanya tangan, kaki dan leher pun tak luput oleh belenggu besi itu. Rantai yang panjang dan membuatnya bisa bergerak bebas di dalam ruangan, namun selalu mengingatkannya bahwa ia sedang terkurung dalam ruangan kecil itu.

Jika orang tuanya sekarang masih hidup, mungkin mereka akan menertawakan nasibnya sekarang, atau mungkin mereka akan mengamuk marah karena seseorang sudah membuatnya hidup layaknya anjing dalam kurungan. Ia tak tahu, sudah berapa lama ia berada dalam ruangan yang memuakan namun juga sudah seperti rumah baginya.

Siang?

Atau malam?

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu waktu berapa sekarang. Setiap hari terasa sama bagi pemuda itu, baik pagi, siang, bahkan malam, semuanya sama, hanya kegelapan dan keheningan yang menemaninya. Ia tak tahu, sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan di dalam ruangan itu, satu minggu? satu bulan? satu tahun? lima tahun? sepuluh tahun? Atau bahkan belum lewat satu hari pun?

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu.

Namun, ingatan itu masih terlukis jelas di kepalanya, selalu berputar-putar layaknya klise di dalam pikirannya. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana saat pertama kali ia terbangun sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Bagaimana betapa paniknya ia berada di tengah ruangan gelap dengan kaki dan tangan yang terbelenggu rantai, betapa cemasnya ia pada kondisi adiknya yang ia tinggal setelah terjadinya pembantaian itu, ataupun betapa gusarnya ia mengingat kondisi kerajaan yang entah bagaimana sekarang.

Dendam?

Tentu. Perasaan itu sudah pasti mengakar dalam hatinya. Coba saja lihat kondisinya sekarang. Seluruh keluarganya sudah mati di bantai dengan sadis, adiknya sekarang terpisah darinya tanpa ia tahu bagaimana kondisi adiknya sekarang, kerajaan agung yang selalu dihormatinya kini dipimpin dan diperlakukan semena-mena oleh seorang pria tua busuk yang juga merupakan dalang pembantaian masal keluarganya. Sedangkan dirinya? Menikmati hidup menyedihkan di dalam penjara kecil layaknya anjing tak berguna dalam kurungan. Itu bahkan belum dihitung ketika ia harus disiksa hampir setiap harinya…

Meskipun begitu, betapa buruknya kondisinya sekarang, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya terantai, aliran chakranya terbelenggu, dan ia terkurung dalam ruangan. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menganggap semua hal yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya lalu lalang yang mampir ke kehidupannya.

Pemuda itu sedang menunggu. Ia tak tahu hal apa lebih tepatnya yang sedang ia tunggu. Namun ia akan selalu menunggu. Ia yakin pasti ada waktu yang tepat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk kabur dari ruangan itu, untuk menemui adiknya dan membalaskan semua hal yang sudah terjadi pada mereka. Karena itu ia harus bersabar, menahan semua emosinya, menyimpan rasa dendam yang kian menumpuk tiap detiknya.

Suara langkah kaki menarik pemuda itu pada arah pintu. Langkah kaki itu berjalan semakin mendekat menuju ruangan miliknya. Suaranya yang semakin jelas, memberitahu pemuda itu ada dua orang yang melangkah mendekatinya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu besi yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk ke ruangan gelap yang ditempati sang pemuda raven.

**_Klang!_ **

Terdengar sebuah suara keras yang berasal dari pintu besi itu, menandakan kalau pintu itu sudah terbuka dari kuncinya.

Pintu polos berwarna abu-abu itu pun terbuka pelan, cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti cahaya lilin yang akhirnya menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Cahaya lilin itu bergerak bersamaan gerakan sebuah tangan ketika meletakan lilin tadi di atas meja kecil. Dua sosok demon pun terlihat, berdiri di dekat pintu besi.

Pemuda raven tadi mendongak, memperlihatkan mata onyx yang menatap tajam pada dua demon di depannya, pada dua demon yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Salah satunya memakai sebuah topeng porselen, sedang yang lain berparas cukup tua, dengan kain perban membalut separuh wajah dan mata kanannya.

Pria tua dengan wajah yang setengah tertutup perban itu pun bergerak maju ke tengah ruangan. Satu-satunya mata hitam miliknya yang terlihat melirik ke seluruh ruangan sebelum ia berhenti pada mata onyx yang menatapnya penuh dendam. Pria itu balas menatapnya tajam, bibirnya membentuk seringai seram, memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan akan pemuda raven yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang…Itachi?" Pria tua itu mengeluarkan suara dengan nada dingin, berkebalikan dengan pertanyaannya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda raven yang dipanggil 'Itachi' itu hanya mendengus, sebelum ia membalas dengan seringai yang tak kalah seram pada pria tua itu. Namun ia tak menjawab, hanya menatap datar pada pria tua yang seakan sedang menyelidik ekspresinya.

"Diam seperti biasa huh…" Pria tua itu menggumam, namun cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

"Jadi apa kau sudah merubah pikiranmu sekarang?" tanya pria tua itu lagi.

Namun Itachi hanya diam. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sisi tembok. Tangan ia lipat di depan dada, sedang mata onyx-nya pun mulai menutup, seakan kedatangan dua demon di depannya yang terbilang sangat jarang itu bukan hal yang penting. Itachi lebih memilih tidur, daripada mendengarkan pidato omong kosong yang tak berguna baginya.

Danzo menggertakan giginya marah saat tawanannya bersikap meremehkannya, bahkan bersikap seolah ia tak ada disana. Dia menghela napas kecil, sebelum mengembalikan wajah dinginnya seperti semula. Seringai seram pun kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka seorang uchiha akan sangat setia seperti ini…" ucap Danzo dengan dengusan kecil.

"Apa kau tahu kalau sebelas tahun sudah lewat sejak malam itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Alis hitam milik Itachi bergerak kecil saat mendengar kalimat itu. Sebelas tahun. Pria busuk itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terkurung di dalam kotak gelap sialan yang sangat memuakan itu selama sebelas tahun. Ia sudah menghabiskan sebelas tahun hidupnya tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya terkurung seperti hewan peliharaan.

Itachi mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai menjadi gatal. Namun tak satu pun ekspresi terlihat di wajahnya. Ia tetap menutup mata tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi ia terpengaruh oleh ocehan Danzo.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Itachi..?" Danzo bertanya lagi. Tak terusik oleh sang Uchiha yang tak menunjukan ekspresi. "Terkurung di tempat menyedihkan seperti ini, atau kau ingin menikmatinya seumur hidupmu?" tanya Danzo padanya lagi, kakinya bergerak untuk mengelilingi ruangan kecil itu, seakan sedang melakukan sebuah pengamatan pada ruangan yang sangat kumuh dan kotor itu.

"Kenapa, kau tidak menyerah dan berpihak padaku saja? Aku mungkin akan membebaskanmu dan memperkejakanmu dengan pantas.." ucapnya lagi.

Namun yang ditanya tetap terdiam, seolah ia tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Danzo.

Danzo mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal, saat pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu masih juga terdiam, menghiraukan semua perkataannya bahkan tak sedikitpun. Gigi bergetak keras menahan emosinya yang meluap. Danzo terdiam sebentar sampai ketika sesuatu teringat dalam pikirannya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai lagi.

"Well, tak masalah jika kau tak mau bekerja sama seperti ini, mungkin adikmu yang penurut itu akan membantuku." Ucapnya dengan seringai dingin.

Kelopak pucat yang tertutup itu pun terbuka dengan cepat ketika mendengar kata 'Adik' dari mulut sang pria tua. Mata onyx-nya mendelik tajam pada pria tua di depannya.

"Jangan sentuh Sasuke." Itachi mendesis marah.

Danzo menyeringai lebih lebar, ia tahu ia sudah berhasil menarik perhatian sang raven. "Oh, aku mungkin tidak akan menyentuhnya jika kau tidak sekeras kepala ini." Ucapnya dengan seringai

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Itachi menggeram marah, mata onyx-nya mendelik lebih tajam.

Danzo hanya menyeringai seram. "Apa maksudmu?" berkata seolah ia tak paham.

"Omong Kosong! Begitu rakusnya kah kau pada kekuasaan?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Itachi menggeram marah.

"Oh, jangan berteriak seperti itu, Itachi-kun. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Ucapnya santai yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh sang Uchiha.

Danzo tersenyum dingin sebelum berkata lagi. "Kau tidak mengerti, aku melakukan ini demi kerajaan ini. Bukankah semakin besar kekuasaan kita akan semakin bagus? Aku ingin membuat kerajaan ini menjadi besar dan berkuasa di dunia ini. Karena itu aku ingin kau membantuku Itachi, berhenti keras kepala dan beritahu padaku saja."

Itachi mendengus jijik mendengar penjelasan itu. "Demi kerajaan ini? Jangan bercanda. Kau hanya rakus kekuasaan. Aku yakin kau akan menyalahgunakan kekuatan kerajaan ini jika aku memberitahumu."

"Hmm…jika kau terus kepala seperti ini, mungkin aku benar-benar akan melukai adik kesayanganmu itu. Apa kau tahu? Dia anak yang sangat manis dan penurut, dia bahkan percaya kalau membunuh orang tuanya adalah Minato." Balas Danzo dengan senyum dingin.

"Jangan sentuh Sasuke, Brengsek!" Itachi mendesis marah. "Dia hanya anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kerajaan ini! Dia bahkan belum tahu cara memegang pedang saat kau membunuh keluarga kami!"

"Benar. Karena itu aku menggunakannya. Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan untuk melihat wajah polos itu hancur?" Danzo membalas lagi dengan senyum dinginnya.

Tangan Itachi terkepal kencang, bergetar menahan amarah yang ingin meledak keluar. Ia menggertakan giginya keras sebelum menghela napas untuk menahan emosi. "Bahkan jika aku memberitahumu sekarang, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membukanya." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Danzo bertanya dengan bingung.

"Huh." Itachi mendengus. "Kau sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang kerajaan ini bukan?" ucapnya dengan seringai mengejek.

"Katakan yang jelas bocah sialan!" Danzo menggeram marah, yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai dingin oleh Itachi. Keadaan sudah berbalik sekarang.

"Kau sudah membunuh seluruh anggota kerajaan, mengambil alih kerajaan ini, menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hanya untuk mencari 'kekuatan' itu. Tapi kau sudah salah fatal, Danzo." Balas Itachi menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu, jangan memancing amarahku, bocah." Danzo menggeram, kedua tangannya terkepal kencang.

Itachi hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bibirnya membentuk seringai seakan sedang meremehkan sang demon yang bertahun-tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Kesalahanmu itu sudah sangat fatal. Danzo. Rencanamu sekarang tak mungkin akan berhasil, sekeras apapun sekarang kau berusaha, semua itu hanya akan berakhir kegagalan. Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Danzo mendelik tajam padanya. Namun Itachi tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah karena kau sudah membunuh Raja dan keluarganya." Lanjut Itachi dengan nada sedingin es.

"Apa maksudmu?" Danzo menyipitkan matanya, matanya mengerling tajam.

"Bahkan jika aku memberitahumu dimana 'kekuatan' itu berada sekarang. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuka tempat itu. Hanya Sang Raja dan Pewaris Tahtanya lah yang mampu membuka tempat itu." Itachi berkata dengan seringai mengejek.

Danzo terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat itu, seringai pun kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku pikir kau lupa sesuatu Itachi. Aku lah Sang Raja Kerajaan ini! Tentu saja aku bisa membukanya!"

Bukannya menjawab, kali ini Itachi yang terkekeh. "Kau? Raja? Jangan bercanda." Ucapnya mengejek masih dengan kekehan. "Kau hanya seorang demon rakus dan bodoh yang menempati singgasana raja."

**_BUAGH!_ **

Sebuah tendangan keras mengenai wajah Itachi, membuatnya terdiam dari kekehannya.

Itachi hanya mendengus jijik dan mengusap darah yang mulai menetes akibat tendangan tadi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya ke atas dan tersenyum mengejek pada Danzo yang mendelik marah padanya. "Bahkan jika kau memukuliku sampai mati, kau tetap tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Raja yang sebenarnya, apalagi mengambil 'kekuatan' itu" ucapnya menyeringai.

"Brengsek!" Danzo menggeram marah, menendang pemuda yang sedang terantai itu dengan keras. "Aku sang Raja Kerajaan Konoha! Tentu saja aku bisa mengambilnya! Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menguasai dunia ini, Brengsek!"

"Menguasai dunia?" Itachi mengulangnya dengan nada mengejek, setelah Danzo akhirnya menghentikan tendangannya. Ia mengelap darah di wajahnya dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau bahkan bukan Raja yang sesungguhnya. Kurasa mimpimu itu terlalu mengada-ada, Danzo."

"Diam, bocah sialan." Danzo menggeram, dia berjongkok dan menjambak surai raven panjang itu dengan keras, namun tak berhasil membuat ekspresi kesakitan muncul di wajah datar Itachi. "Apa maksudmu brengsek. Aku lah Raja kerajaan ini. Kau tidak bisa menggertakku dengan kalimat omong kosongmu." Desisnya marah.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menggertakmu, Yang Mulia." ucap Itachi menyindir, yang dibalas dengan rambutnya yang dijambak lebih kencang.

"Berhenti bertele-tele dan katakan padaku brengsek." Desis Danzo marah.

Itachi mendengus kecil, sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi. "Apa kau tahu apa yang dibutuhkan seorang demon untuk menjadi seorang Raja Kerajaan ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum meremekan.

Danzo menyipitkan matanya, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sebuah tanda bukti." Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan seringai mengejek. "Hanya demon yang mendapatkan tanda bukti yang diturunkan turun temurun dari sang Raja terdahulu-lah yang bisa menjadi Raja berikutnya. Tapi, kau? Kau sudah melenyapkan semua kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkannya. Kau sudah membunuh Sang Raja dan Pewaris Tahta-nya, satu-satunya demon yang memiliki hak untuk menurunkan tanda itu. Rencanamu sudah hancur sejak kau melakukan pembantaian itu, Danzo. Kau sudah membunuh satu-satunya kunci untuk membuka 'kekuatan' itu. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan 'kekuatan' yang tersembunyi di kerajaan ini." Itachi berkata dengan seringai dingin.

Satu mata beriris hitam itu terbelalak ketika memahami kalimat dari sang keturunan Uchiha didepannya. Danzo menggertakan giginya, amarahnya yang tertahan kini bisa meledak kapanpun. Dia membanting cengkeramannya dari surai hitam itu dengan keras, membuat kepala Itachi terbanting mengenai dinding. Danzo pun berdiri dan berbalik menuju pintu. Satu mata beriris hitam miliknya mendelik tajam.

"D-danzo-sama…?" demon bertopeng porselen yang menjadi bawahannya itu mencoba bertanya. Dia tersentak ketakutan saat mendapati tatapan setajam pisau mengarah padanya.

"Siksa dia." Ucap Danzo dengan dingin sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum datar mendengar kalimat itu, kelopak matanya tertutup. Ia tak peduli dengan siksaan yang mungkin akan dirasakannya sekarang. Siksaan sekeras apapun sudah tak mempan padanya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat terbiasa. Ia tersenyum sedih mengingat perkataannya barusan.

_'Naruto-sama, apa kau benar-benar sudah mati?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_PRANG!_ **

Sebuah suara keras terdengar ketika seluruh isi meja itu dibanting keras ke lantai.

Danzo menggeram marah, tangannya membanting meja yang lain dengan garang, meluapkan amarah yang kini meledak-ledak dari pikirannya.

"Brengsek! Dasar bocah sialan! Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal itu di depanku! Seharusnya aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi! Sial! Dasar sampah—" dan semua rutukan dan ejekan lainnya yang terus muncul dari mulutnya bersamaan gerakannya mengamuk dalam ruangannya.

Ruang kerjanya kini hancur berantakan karena amukan marahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah ia menghentikan amukannya, matanya melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Dia pun menggertakan giginya dengan keras, merasa emosinya akan kembali muncul. Pikirannya kembali mengulang percakapannya dengan anak sulung dari klan Uchiha tadi.

Sial. Seharusnya dia tak seceroboh ini. Bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan hal sepenting itu. Sebuah tanda bukti? Jangan bercanda! Itu pasti hanya bualan dari bocah itu. Dia tak pernah mendengar adanya tanda bukti yang dimiliki sang Raja selama hidupnya berada di kerajaan ini. Benar, itu pasti hanya bualan belaka. Lalu kenapa rencananya sama sekali tak mengalami kemajuan sejak sebelas tahun yang lalu?

Dia sudah mengorek seluruh isi kerajaan ini, memeriksa setiap inci dari istana ini hanya untuk menemukan tempat disembunyikannya 'kekuatan' itu. Dia bahkan berhasil menemukan beberapa pintu dan jalan rahasia di dalam istana. Namun tak satupun dari itu berhasil ia buka ataupun ia dobrak untuk masuk.

**_"…Hanya Sang Raja dan Pewaris Tahtanya lah yang mampu membuka tempat itu."_ **

"BRENGSEK!" geramnya mengamuk, menendang meja yang sudah rusak di depannya itu menjadi bertambah hancur.

"Danzo-sama."

Danzo menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, matanya mendelik dengan buas.

"Sai. Apa maumu?" desisnya marah, dia pun bergerak menuju salah satu kursi yang masih berdiri, dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

Demon yang dipanggil 'Sai' itu mengangguk pelan, dan berjalan menghampiri atasannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas sebuah topeng porselen yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Saya hanya datang untuk melapor, Danzo-sama. Saya bisa kembali lain kali jika anda mau." Terang Sai pada Danzo.

Danzo menghela napas sebelum berkata lagi. "Katakan saja sekarang. Bagaimana misinya? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Kurang Lebih. Kami baru saja kembali tadi pagi. Misinya berjalan dengan lancar, hanya ada beberapa kendala, tapi itu tidak penting. Saya berhasil menemukan hal yang anda minta." Lapor Sai padanya.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Danzo tersenyum dingin.

"Dugaan anda benar mengenai gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sedikit mencurigakan. Hal itu karena seseorang yang sudah menandainya. Aku sudah memastikan 'tanda'nya pada tubuh Sasuke. Dia—"

"Tunggu, menandai kau bilang?" Danzo menyela, menatap bingung pada Sai atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Benar. Danzo-sama. Seseorang sudah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai submissive, dan orang itu sepertinya bukan demon biasa, dia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan kekuatannya." Terangnya Sai lagi, pikirannya mengingat ketika pertarungan melawan monster gurita beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Cih, dasar bocah tak berguna." Danzo berdecak kesal, dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri salah satu rak yang berada di sisi dinding. "Siapa dia, apa kau berhasil mengorek identitasnya?" tanya Danzo pada bawahannya, tangannya terangkat untuk menggapai sebuah minuman yang ia simpan di rak lemarinya.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya tidak bisa menemukan satu pun informasi tentangnya kecuali—"

 ** _Prang!—_** sebuah suara pecahan tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya. Sai memandang kaget ke arah demon yang menjadi atasannya itu.

"Siapa kau bilang tadi?" ucap Danzo kaku, tubuhnya seperti membeku saat mendengar kalimat Sai sebelumnya.

"Danzo-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" Sai bertanya sedikit bingung.

Danzo menoleh cepat, dan mendelik tajam pada pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu. "Siapa kau bilang tadi?!" desisnya mengulang lagi.

Alis Sai mengkerut bingung, namun ia tetap membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan bos-nya. "Uzumaki Naruto, namanya Uzumaki—"

"Uzumaki!" Danzo tiba-tiba berteriak memotong kalimatnya lagi, matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Uzumaki…..…Uzumaki…..Uzumaki….." Danzo bergumam mengulangi nama itu seperti mantra, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum— "Kukhuhuhuhuhu….hahahahahahhaha…" dia tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Danzo-sama?" Sai menatap bingung pada tingkah bos-nya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Hahahaha apa kau dengar itu, Sai? Uzumaki?! Hahaha" ucapnya disela tawanya. "Tak kusangka akan mendengar nama itu lagi setelah sekian lama…" Danzo menyeringai licik, matanya mengerling berbahaya.

"Kukhuhuhuhu ini pasti keberuntunganku. Rencanaku belum hancur total Itachi. Bahkan kunci yang kau bilang itu sekarang berjalan ke arahku, kau sudah salah besar meremehkanku Itachi…" ucapnya menyeringai seram.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu." Danzo tersenyum buas.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam bersemilir pelan, membawa keheningan malam ke seluruh penjuru Istana. Bulan sudah melayang di angkasa, menerangi langit malam dengan cahaya indahnya. Di sebuah ruangan berdesain mewah yang terletak di Istana utama kerajaan konoha, seorang demon bergerak tidak nyaman. Desahan terdengar ketika demon itu mengeluh kesakitan, keringat dingin menetes melewati pelipisnya, membasahi rambut raven yang kini berantakan akibat gerakan acak-acakan di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika rasa sakit itu terasa lagi di sekitar abdomennya. Rasanya seperti keram atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu. Tidak hanya perutnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Bukan rasa sakit yang menyengat atau bagaimana, dia hanya merasa sangat tidak enak. Tubuhnya terkadang terasa sangat lelah tanpa sebab, terkadang juga ia merasa mual atau pusing tiba-tiba.

Sudah dua bulan terlewati sejak misi membasmi monster yang mereka lakukan. Selama dua bulan ini tidak ada hal penting yang terjadi, hanya latihan dan studi yang dilakukan para kesatria, serta misi-misi kecil dalam ibukota. Karena Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan, ia tak bisa sering ikut misi-misi itu.

Karena itu hal yang ia rasakan sekarang, ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi dia sudah merasakannya sejak beberapa hari kemarin. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Bahkan dia sampai tidak bisa tidur dibuatnya. Biasanya ia selalu terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi buruk, namun sekarang ia terbangun karena perasaan tidak enak yang menggerayapi tubuhnya, rasanya ada perasaan risih di dalam tubuhnya, namun ia tak tahu pasti di bagian tubuh sebelah mana.

Sasuke tak ingin memeriksakannya ke dokter kerajaan, karena akan merepotkan. Dia rasa kondisi tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja. Mungkin kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini membuat tubuhnya merespon tidak normal. Benar, mungkin karena hal itu. Kejadian akhir-akhir ini benar-benar seperti sebuah shok baginya. Bagaimana tidak?

Mendapati seorang rekannya yang bodoh ternyata adalah seorang penyusup yang berencana untuk membunuh sang Raja, lalu membunuh seorang daimyo di depannya, dan mengatakan bahwa sang Rajalah yang sudah bersalah akan kondisi negerinya, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang benar-benar membuatnya shok. Dia masih bingung bagaimana ia akan merespon akan hal itu, ia berpikir mungkin ia akan berpihak pada dominannya, tapi bagaimana dengan sang Raja yang sudah menolong hidupnya…?

Sasuke sangat bingung sekarang, ditambah lagi soal perasaannya sekarang…

Dia baru saja menyadari kalau ia menyukai Naruto. Jika sekarang ia ditanya apa yang membuatnya menyukai pemuda itu, ia mungkin tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti. Namun senyum itu, ketika ia melihat pemuda pirang yang selalu berwajah dingin itu tersenyum begitu lembut, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersadar dan berkata _'Ah….aku sangat menyukai pria ini…'_

Kalimat itu seakan membuka pikirannya, dalam sekejap membuatnya tersadar bahwa hatinya sudah diambil oleh pemuda itu. Namun ia tak yakin pemuda pirang yang menjadi dominannya itu membalas perasaannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata perasaannya itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mengingat pemuda pirang itu selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Benar, Naruto tidak mungkin menyukainya, dia mungkin hanya suka dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Ah! Sial! Terserah!" teriaknya gusar, dengan sekejap melompat duduk di atas kasur, tangannya mengacak-acak surai raven miliknya dengan kesal. "Jika si Dobe itu memang tidak menyukaiku, akan kubuat saja, dia menyukaiku." Putusnya kesal, tangan melipat di depan dada dengan mantap. "Benar, aku pasti akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, lihat saja." Ucapnya dengan seringai puas.

Alis hitamnya mengkerut saat lagi-lagi dia merasa mual. Dia berdecak kesal dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Rasa mual yang dirasakannya tidak begitu parah sampai ia harus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia hanya perlu bergerak sedikit untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dari perasaan mual itu.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kimono yang cukup tebal dari lemarinya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh rampingnya. Dia pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan kamarnya.

Angin sejuk langsung berhembus mengenai tubuhnya. Pikirannya yang suntuk langsung hilang seakan ikut terhanyut terbawa arus angin. Sasuke melirik ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya, menatap terang bulan yang melambung di atas langit. Perasaan mual sudah hilang dari tubuhnya sekarang, bersamaan perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan tadi. Sasuke terpaku sejenak di jendela itu, menikmati pemandangan malam dari lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada.

Dia terdiam sebentar, sebelum menggerakan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari istana utama. Dia berjalan lebih cepat ketika ia berhasil melewati penjagaan di gerbang. Tanpa memakan waktu ia pun sampai di Asrama Kesatria. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, sebelum memuntir gagang pintu yang merupakan jalan masuk kamar pemuda pirang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Dobe?" panggilnya lirih pada pemuda pirang itu, ia bernapas lega ketika pintu itu tidak terkunci. Melirik ke dalam, ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu sekarang sedang terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil memandang dominannya sedang tertidur. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur, tangannya terulur menyisir lembut surai pirang yang sedikit menutupi kening pemuda itu. Bahkan saat tidur pun, wajahnya masih terlihat kaku dan was-was seperti saat tidak tidur. Apakah pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah melepas topengnya? Sasuke berpikir heran.

Sasuke menghela napas, dan melepas kimono yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia melepas seluruh bajunya, tanpa menyisakan sehelai kainpun, sebelum kemudian merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala hitam. Dengan hati-hati ia naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda pirang tadi. Kepalanya ia pangku di atas kedua lengannya, yang ia letakan di atas dada sang pemuda pirang yang masih tertidur. Ia memposisikan tubuh serigalanya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia berbaring setengah menindih pemuda pirang itu.

Hangat. Itulah yang pertama kali Sasuke rasakan. Perasaan tak karuan yang ia alami sebelumnya langsung lenyap ketika ia menyentuh tubuh hangat dominannya. Ia bisa merasakan aliran chakra sang dominan yang menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Seluruh energinya tiba-tiba terasa seperti terisi. Ia pun menutup matanya dengan nyaman, dengkuran kecil lepas dari kerongkongannya.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara baritone yang sangat familiar itu memanggilnya.

Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengerang kecil dan lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya, cakarnya sedikit memanjang, menusuk kaos hitam milik pemuda yang ia tindih seakan tak ingin diusir pergi dari posisinya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Geez, kau tak perlu menggunakan cakarmu seperti itu, kau mau melukai tubuhku?" keluh suara itu, dengan rintihan sakit.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan erangan lainnya, mendekap tubuh di bawahnya itu lebih erat.

Naruto menghela napas, memandang serigala besar yang menindih tubuhnya dengan seenaknya. Dia pun bergeser ke sisi pinggir tempat tidur untuk memberi lebih banyak ruang pada Sasuke, yang langsung ditanggapi oleh sang _wolf demon_ dengan bergerak lebih mendekat, seakan tidak ingin lepas dari kehangatan. Cakarnya lagi-lagi 'tak sengaja' menusuk dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai cakarmu, geez…" keluh Naruto padanya, yang hanya dibalas geraman lain dari serigala di atas tubuhnya.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, membuat ruangan itu menjadi hening. Hembusan napas pelan terdengar dari sang serigala, memberitahu Naruto kalau Sasuke mulai tertidur.

Naruto pun menghela napas pasrah. Ia menggerakan tangannya—yang masih bebas dari tindihan sang serigala—dengan perlahan, menyentuh bulu tebal berwarna hitam kelam di depannya. Tangannya pun bergerak, menyisir lembut surai raven itu. Dengkuran kecil terdengar dari sang serigala, mirip seperti dengkuran kucing yang keenakan karena bulunya dielus-elus dengan manja.

Senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Naruto, dia pun menutup matanya, menyusul sang raven untuk kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Esok pagi akhirnya menyambut dua pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tidak, salah, bukan dua pemuda, namun satu pemuda dan yang satunya lagi adalah seekor serigala hitam. Serigala hitam itu mengedipkan matanya tidak nyaman saat cahaya matahari menyusup masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengganggu tidurnya. Dia pun menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Serigala itu berkedip kebingungan saat menyadari ruangan yang ia lihat bukanlah ruangan kamarnya. Ia melirik ke tubuhnya dan menaikan alis heran, saat menyadari ia sudah tertidur dalam wujud demonnya. Yang lebih membuatnya heran lagi adalah tubuhnya terasa begitu….. _fresh._

Ia tak pernah merasa begitu…penuh, atau mungkin segar? Sejuk? Berkelimpahan energi? Hmm…apapun itu _mood_ -nya terasa begitu bagus hari ini. Berbeda dengan pagi yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini yang selalu dilengkapi dengan perasaan jenuh dan tak karuan di seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi hari ini, rasanya begitu berbeda, chakra di tubuhnya meluap-luap, energinya seperti terisi kembali dengan penuh. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan energinya yang meluap-luap.

"Sudah bangun?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Sasuke melirik ke bawah tubuhnya dimana suara itu berasal. Mata onxy-nya melebar sedikit saat menyadari dia sudah menindih seseorang—err, bukan hanya seseorang, namun seorang pemuda pirang yang juga menjadi dominannya. Uh…kenapa ia tidak sadar dari tadi? Bodoh.

Jika sekarang ini, tubuhnya bukanlah seekor serigala, semburat merah pasti sudah terlihat menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau berat. Minggir dari tubuhku, Teme." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke dengan tubuh serigalanya itu malah menggeram, bukannya menyingkir dari pemuda pirang di bawahnya. Ia naik ke atas badan Naruto, menindih sepenuhnya tubuh pemuda pirang di bawahnya. Mulutnya yang bertaring tajam itu pun menyeringai, membuat Naruto menaikkan alis heran akan tingkahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mengembalikan wujudnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang polos telanjang tanpa satu helai kainpun yang menutupi, membuat mata shappire di bawahnya melebar terkejut.

Bibir Sasuke pun membentuk seringai licik, matanya mengerling seakan menginginkan sesuatu, menatap shappire yang melebar kaget. Sasuke pun memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda pirang di bawahnya. Ia mengecup pelan bibir merah pucat milik Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati perasaan yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam dadanya, menghiraukan Naruto yang menatap terkejut akan ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sasuke pun menggunakan lidahnya, menjilat pelan bibir Naruto yang langsung dibalas dengan membuka untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Lidah mereka pun bertaut, bergerak saling melilit, menimbulkan decakan-decakan basah dan desahan yang tak luput menyertai. Cumbuan itu berlangsung perlahan, panas namun tak sepanas ketika mereka saling menukar libido, dan bukan Naruto yang memegang kendali, kali ini ia membiarkan Sasuke yang mendominasi cumbuan itu.

Tuntutan oksigen akhirnya melepas kegiatan bibir mereka. Seuntai garis saliva terbentuk di antara bibir mereka, Sasuke menjilatnya pelan, seakan tak ingin menyisakan apapun untuk terlewati, ia pun bergerak ke samping, mengecup pipi bergaris tiga itu perlahan, kemudian bergeser sampai ia menemukan cuping telinga dan mengecupnya lembut. Ia menjilat cuping itu, mengemutnya seperti permen sampai basah. Setelah merasa puas ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah dominannya. Shappire yang intens lah yang pertama kali ia lihat, membuat semburat merah yang ia tahan akhirnya muncul menghiasi pipinya. Sasuke menelan ludah dan menghilangkan semu merah itu. Bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil. Ia pun mencondongkan wajahnya kembali untuk berbisik di samping telinga yang ia ulum tadi. "Naruto…" panggilnya dengan suara rendah. "Aku ingin melakukannya…" bisiknya seduktif, tak lupa untuk menjilat cuping itu dengan sangat menggoda.

Merinding langsung menyambar seluruh tubuhnya ketika Naruto mendengar suara serak yang sangat seduktif itu berbisik tepat di samping telinganya. Bahkan benda yang ia simpan di balik celana langsung bergerak ingin bangkit mendengarnya. Naruto pun menyeringai, kedua shappire miliknya mengkilatkan tatapan nafsu.

"Tak biasanya kau se-agresif ini, Sasuke." ucapnya dengan suara parau menggoda.

Sasuke berusaha menahan semu merah untuk muncul di wajahnya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan paras tampan berkulit tan milik dominannya. Dia menatap shappire itu dengan sama intens-nya, seakan saling menukar nafsu lewat kontak itu. "Ayo kita lakukan, Dobe…" bisiknya lagi dengan suara serak.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buat aku ingin melakukannya?" ucap Naruto dengan seringai licik menghiasi bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum bibirnya membentuk seringai percaya diri. "Oke." Balasnya singkat sebelum ia bergerak mundur untuk memberinya lebih banyak akses menyentuh sang dominan.

"Buka bajumu, dobe." Ucap Sasuke menarik kaos hitam yang menutupi badan Naruto.

"Lakukan sendiri, teme." Balas Naruto dengan menyeringai, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan submissive-nya.

Sasuke menggerutu mendengar itu, dia pun menarik kaos itu ke atas, dengan susah payah akhirnya dia berhasil menyingkirkan kaos pengganggu itu dan membuangnya entah kemana dia tak ambil urusan. Napasnya tercekat ketika badan berkulit emas itu akhirnya terekspos di depan matanya. Jari-jarinya pun terulur, meraba perlahan tulang selangka yang terlihat kokoh, dada bidang yang lebar, enam otot perut yang terbentuk kuat, dan semua itu berbalutan kulit tan yang terlihat sangat….. _delicious_.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" goda Naruto mengagetkan lamunannya.

Semu merah langsung menghiasi pipinya, saat Sasuke akhirnya tersadar akan kalimat Naruto. Dia hanya bergumam **_'Hn'_** dan mulai melanjutkan aksinya. Leher yang terlihat kokoh namun menggoda itu lah pertama kali ia cicipi. Sasuke menjilat leher tan itu dengan perlahan, lalu menghisap dan mengecupnya basah. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat warna merah membekas disana. Dia pun mulai bergerak ke bawah, mengecup dan menjilat dada bidang berwarna tan itu, berhenti ketika ia menemukan tonjolan kecil dan mengulumnya kuat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tubuhnya terasa terangsang dan meluap-luap dalam kegirangan saat sadar ia akhirnya bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tubuh dominannya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil, kedua tangan ia lipat di belakang kepala, mata shappire-nya menatap ke bawah, menikmati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia penasaran sejauh mana submissive-nya itu berani melakukannya.

Sasuke mulai bergerak kebawah, ia menjilat, mengecup, menghisap, menikmati setiap inci bagian yang ia temukan di tubuh itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jejak-jejak tipis rambut berwarna pirang yang memanjang ke bawah, lenyap di balik celana pendek hitam. Sasuke menelan ludah, sebelum dengan ragu-ragu ia menarik celana itu ke bawah. Aroma maskulin langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya, ia mencium bulu pubis berwarna pirang yang pertama kali terlihat itu, aroma maskulin yang sangat pekat seakan menghipnotisnya, menyuruhnya melakukan lebih lagi. Ia menjilat, meresap bulu pirang itu, lalu bergerak ke bawah sampai ia menemukan benda yang sudah setengah menegang. Dengan satu jilatan benda itu pun menegang sempurna.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, semakin berani melancarkan aksinya, ia menjilat ujung penis itu seperti salam perkenalan, lalu menjilat sisinya, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap benda tegak yang besar itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia pun menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur, mengulum benda tegak itu, menggerakan lidahnya dengan gerakan sensual, menikmati benda tegak itu layaknya es krim.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan untuk keluar dari mulutnya saat kejantanannya diselubungi oleh dinding lembut yang hangat dan basah. Gerakan lidah yang sangat sensual membuatnya menelan ludah, cairan precum mulai menetes dari ujung kejantanannya, ditambah gesekan gigi yang terkadang menambah sensasi, membuat tangannya gatal untuk meremas surai raven itu, dan menggagahi mulut nakal yang sedang mengulum kejantanannya dengan kasar. Tapi ia tak boleh kalah dalam permainan ini, ia sudah memutuskan untuk melihat sejauh mana Sasuke akan bergerak, jika ia tergoda sekarang, sama saja ia kalah dalam permainan mereka.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal, karena masih belum bisa mendapatkan respon dari sang dominan. Tangannya mulai bermain dengan dua bola kembar milik Naruto, sedang lidahnya mengulum benda tegak itu semakin gencar. Dia menghisap cairan precum yang sudah menetes dari ujung benda tegak itu dengan kuat, lalu menjilatnya pelan dan menghisapnya lagi. Sebuah hisapan napas membuatnya mendongak ke depan. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, bersikap senormal mungkin untuk menutupi kesalahannya barusan.

Namun Sasuke yakin sudah mendengarnya, ia akhirnya berhasil menarik satu respon dari sang dominan. Dengan onyx-nya masih menatap shappire dengan intens, ia menjilat benda tegak itu dengan sangat sensual, matanya setengah menutup, menatap sayu pada shappire, mengisyaratkan nafsu lewat kontak mata itu.

Naruto menelan ludah berat, rasa nikmat yang memanjakan kejantanannya saja sudah menguliti kendalinya, kini ditambah ekspresi Sasuke yang dengan sangat seduktif menggodanya, kedua telapak tangannya diremas erat untuk menahan diri agar tak tergoda oleh pemandangan yang sangat erotis di depannya. Alis pirangnya merengut heran ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan ulumannya dan melepas kejantanannya. Sudah menyerah kah?

Namun tidak, Sasuke tidak segampang itu. Bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia harus menyerah semudah itu. Sasuke tersenyum licik dengan sangat seduktif, ia pun menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan sang dominan. Dengan kedua onyx-nya mengunci kedua shappire, ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dengan intens. Namun sang shappire sedikit melebar kaget saat ia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Naruto, ia memposisikan tubuhnya tepat diatas benda tegak yang menunggu di bawahnya. Dia mendesah pelan saat ujung benda tegak itu bergesekan dengan lubang sensitifnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia memasukan benda tegak itu tanpa basa basi dan— "Ahk!" "Mnn!" dua erangan keras terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"B-bodoh—apa yang Ngnnn—sial hah—hh—sempit Ngnn—!" Naruto mengerang, kejantanannya seperti diremas kuat oleh dinding yang sangat sempit. "Jangan bergera—Ngn!" Naruto membanting kepalanya ke belakang, matanya terpejam, sedang mulutnya menggangga tak sanggup, lubang Sasuke benar-benar meremasnya, rasa sakit namun nikmat yang luar biasa menyambar tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, napasnya tertahan oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa, ia tak tahu akan sesakit ini rasanya. Sial. Seharusnya ia menyiapkan lubangnya terlebih dahulu. Terlanjur basah, ia pun menggerakan pinggulnya, bergerak lebih ke bawah, memasukan benda tegak besar itu semakin menusuk masuk ke lubang sensitifnya. Setelah benda itu sepenuhnya masuk. Ia pun bergerak ke atas dengan perlahan, lalu dengan satu hentakan, ia bergerak ke bawah lagi, dan **_–Bzzztt!—_** benda itu langsung menghantam titik prostatnya…

"Ahhn!" Sasuke mengerang keras, tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang, mulutnya menggangga meneteskan saliva ke dagunya, matanya terpejam, rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menyentuh titik manisnya dan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa pun langsung menyengat tubuhnya. Sasuke tanpa sadar meremas benda tegak yang ada di dalam lubang anusnya semakin kuat, tanpa melihat sang dominan yang tersiksa akan perbuatannya.

"Ngn!—ber—henti mere—hah—masku!" Naruto mengerang, jika submissive-nya terus meremasnya seperti itu, dia tak mungkin bertahan lama.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas, melihat reaksi dari sang dominan. Ia pun menggerakan pinggulnya lagi, menggunakan bantuan tangannya yang ada di atas dada sang dominan, ia menaikkan pantatnya ke atas lalu menghantamkannya ke bawah. Ia mengulangi gerakan itu berkali-kali.

"Ahh! Naru—Hya—Ahhn!" Desahan nikmat tanpa sadar terlepas dari kerongkongannya tiap titik prostatnya disengat oleh sang dominan, rasa sakit mulai berganti dengan kenikmatan, gesekan kasar dari benda tegak itu mulai menjadi halus dan bertambah cepat.

"Ahk!—hah—hh" Naruto mengerang keenakan, tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar dimanja dalam surga kenikmatan sekarang, ditambah dari posisinya yang terbaring di bawah, ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Pipi memerah dengan sensual, saliva menetes dari bibir yang memerah ranum, mata setengah menutup, dan manik onyx yang memandang penuh nafsu dari atas, oh begitu erotisnya pemandangan itu. Libidonya terasa dipompa berkali-kali lipat melihatnya.

Naruto hampir tersedak ludah sendiri saat kejantanannya tiba-tiba diremas lagi. Kali ini lubang hangat itu tidak hanya meremasnya kuat, lubang itu bergerak perlahan ke atas tanpa melepas cengkeramannya, seakan ingin memaksa benda tegak miliknya itu untuk keluar. Naruto mendelik tajam pada Sasuke yang tersenyum puas karena berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengerjai sang dominan. Sasuke merenggangkan dinding prostatnya lalu menyempitkannya lagi, membuat sang dominan mengerang tak jelas entah karena sakit ataupun karena keenakan.

Namun Sasuke salah jika ia berpikir hal itu cukup untuk mempermainkan dominannya. Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping paha submissive-nya, membantu sang raven untuk bergerak dalam kegiatan intim mereka, dan ketika sang raven bergerak ke bawah. Naruto dengan sengaja menghantamkan kejantanannya ke atas, membuatnya semakin menusuk masuk, menyentuh titik manis Sasuke semakin dalam.

"Ahhhk!" Sasuke menjerit keras, tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang, matanya terpejam erat, bintang-bintang seakan muncul dalam penglihatannya ketika sodokan keras itu menyambar titik kenikmatannya, memberinya perasaan nikmat yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya ambruk ke depan, tepat di atas dada sang dominan, napasnya terengah-engah, seluruh energinya tiba-tiba terasa lenyap akibat sengatan nikmat yang luar biasa itu.

Naruto menyeringai licik, saat ia berhasil membuat sang raven mencapai batasnya. "sudah menyerah?" godanya dengan menyeringai.

Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya, sebelum ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi. "Ahhn~!" desahnya serak ketika titik prostatnya disentuh lagi, namun gerakannya tidak secepat sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, ia tak tahu melakukan hal ini akan sangat menguras stamina-nya seperti ini. Sasuke pun mendongak untuk menatap shappire di depannya. "Naruto…." keluhnya dengan nada seperti merengek.

Naruto menaikkan satu alis pirangnya dengan heran, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak membuka mulut dan menunggu sang raven menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya pelan, bibirnya sedikit menekuk seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, dengan rona merah masih melekat akibat kegiatan intim mereka. Sasuke melirik lagi ke depan untuk menatap manik shappire dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu Ia pun akhirnya berkata pelan "Aku capek…"

 ** _Ctar!—_** seperti ada petir yang menyambar, parameter libidonya tiba-tiba seperti meledak rusak karena sudah melebihi batas. Kedua shappire pun lenyap di balik surai pirang, dan tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar.

"Naruu…?" Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa merengek lagi, wajahnya ditekuk seperti anak kecil. Oh, Sasuke, jika saja kau tahu seperti apa ekspresimu sekarang, bertingkah seperti anak kecil, dan memasang ekspresi mengambek yang begitu manisnya seperti itu, ditambah keringat dan semu merah yang lengkap menghiasi parasnya dengan begitu erotis. Ohh…kau baru saja membangunkan sang iblis buas Sasuke…

Satu dorongan kuat itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhempas menyentuh kasur dengan keras, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba diangkat ke atas dan diletakan menyangga pada sebuah pundak, kedua onxy-nya terbelalak lebar ketika—

"Ahhhk~!" sebuah sengatan tajam menyentuh titik prostatnya. Sasuke mengerang keras, saat benda tegak menyodok titik manisnya berkali-kali, bahkan menusuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Matanya terpejam tak sanggup akan kenikmatan luar biasa yang menyambar tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, lalu menyeringai mesum. Kedua shappire-nya mengkilau pandangan penuh nafsu. Ia pun menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat, menyodok lubang manis sang raven tanpa ampun. Rasa nikmat menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya. Libidonya menjadi semakin naik akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Ahh! Naru—nikmat—Nggnn~!—sangat—ahh—hh nikmat mnn—!" Sasuke mendesah keenakan, cairan precum menetes deras dari ujung kejantanannya, menandakan ia tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Yeah...lubangmu sangat enak Sasuke…mnnn sangat nikmat…" desah Naruto serak, menikmati pergulatan panas mereka, ia mengecup leher sang raven, menjilatnya perlahan sebelum ia bergerak ke atas dan melumat bibir mungil berwarna merah milik sang raven. Lidahnya pun masuk ke dalam mulut hangat itu, mengabsen satu-satu isinya, rasa manis favoritnya itu pun langsung melumer di mulutnya. Naruto melilit lidahnya dengan lidah sang raven, memilin lidah itu dengan gerakan sensual, lalu menghisapnya.

"Mmmp—Naru—Ah!—kelua—mmph—aku ingin kelua—mmpph!" Sasuke merancau tak jelas, desahannya tersela cumbuan panas yang dilakukan sang dominan pada bibirnya. Sasuke tak bisa lagi memutuskan mana yang lebih nikmat—ciuman itu—ataupun sodokan keras yang menyentuh prostatnya—atau mungkin dua-duanya. Tubuhnya tak akan bertahan lama, cairan precum sudah menetes deras, meminta ingin dilepaskan sesegera mungkin.

"Naru—Ahh! K-keluar mmph! Aku ingin—Ahh!" Sasuke mengerang serak, jari-jari tangannya mulai bergerak mengelus kejantanannya sendiri, ingin segera mencapai klimaksnya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, menjilat bibir yang merah membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Ia pun bergeser ke samping, menjilat cuping telinga sang raven sebelum berbisik dengan suara parau yang sangat seduktif. "Kalau begitu keluarlah Sasuke~"

"AHHN~!" Sasuke menjerit keras saat kejantanannya keluar tanpa aba-aba, kalimat dari sang dominan seakan memberinya perintah begitu saja pada tubuhnya. Cairan bening itu pun menyembur keluar, jatuh membasahi perutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya pun tergulai lemas saat ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Ia tersentak saat lubang sensitifnya tiba-tiba disodok lagi, membuatnya teringat kalau dominannya masih belum mencapai klimaks. Rasa nikmat yang berasal dari sodokan itu membuat kejantanannya bangkit kembali.

Naruto menyeringai puas menatap sang raven. Tanpa memperlambat gerakannya menyodok lubang manis Sasuke, ia melumat bibir mungil itu sekali lagi. Cairan precum sudah menetes deras dari ujung kejantanannya, ia tahu ia tak akan bertahan lama lagi. Ia melepas cumbuan mereka dan berganti mengecup leher berkulit susu. Matanya terpejam seraya mendalami perasaan nikmat yang ia dapat dari pergulatan panas mereka.

Napas Sasuke yang terengah-engah menjadi berat bercampur dengan desahan. Sasuke melirik ke arah dominannya. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke lagi, namun hanya sentuhan lembut, sebelum ia berpindah untuk mengecup pipi sang raven, lalu hidung, dan yang terakhir menjilat air mata yang sudah menetes disana. Kelopak tan itu pun terbuka lagi, memperlihatkan shappire yang masih dipenuhi nafsu berahi. Naruto menaikkan satu alis tanda tanya saat menemukan onyx yang menatapnya lekat. Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil dan melepas kontak mata mereka. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya semakin keras, ingin segera melepas klimaksnya, salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kejantanan sang raven dan mulai mengocoknya.

Di lain pihak, manik onyx masih menatapnya lekat. Sasuke mengangkat salah satu tangannya, jarinya menyentuh perlahan tiga garis luka di pipi sang dominan. "Naruto…" nama itu terlepas dengan volume yang begitu lirih dari mulutnya.

"Naruto…" panggilnya lagi dengan lirih, tangannya yang lain pun ikut terangkat dan menyentuh paras berkulit tan di depannya itu.

"Naruto…" panggilnya lagi, kini lebih keras, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah sang dominan, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap sang raven. Naruto menatap kedua onyx yang masih menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Sasuke hanya terdiam, kedua onyx-nya bertemu shappire, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan intens, seakan mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing lewat kontak itu. Lalu hal itu pun terjadi, napas Sasuke tercekat, saat ia melihat bibir merah pucat milik sang dominan sedikit melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum tipis namun sangat indah. Ah…senyum itu…

Perasaan menggelitik langsung menyebar di perutnya, dadanya menjadi sesak dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Hanya sebuah senyum, namun mampu membuat perasaanya melompat-lompat kegirangan tak karuan seperti ini. Wajahnya memanas, kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya semakin menggelitik, menjadi berkeliaran tak jelas kemana-mana. Sasuke membuka mulutnya namun kembali mengatupkannya erat. Jantungnya menjadi berdetak panik saat melihat kedua shappire di depannya akhirnya melepas kontak mata mereka, dan senyum indah tadi mulai menghilang. Kupu-kupu yang menggelitik menyenangkan sebelumnya, menjadi berterbangan panik, tak ingin perasaan senang itu hilang dari dadanya, Sasuke tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya kembali dan—

"Aku menyukaimu…" kalimat itu terlepas dari bibirnya…

…dan Naruto… berhenti bergerak... Manik shappire-nya terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya seakan membeku ketika mendengar kalimat sang raven.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sedikit panik. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku menyukaimu Naruto…" ucapnya lagi dengan suara pelan.

Naruto masih terdiam, kedua shappirenya membelalak tak percaya pada sang raven, ia tak bergerak bahkan ketika Sasuke mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, meresapi sentuhan bibir lembut itu dengan perlahan. Dia pun melepas tautan bibir mereka, lalu membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan manik onyx yang kini terlihat lebih tenang dan percaya diri. Bibirnya pun melengkung tipis membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut. "I menyukaimu Naruto…" ucapnya lirih namun penuh keyakinan.

"I benar-benar menyukaimu, jadi kumohon…" dia berkata pelan, jari tangannya membelai lembut pipi sang dominan, kedua onyx-nya menatap tulus pada shappire di depannya, mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya pada kilau hitam miliknya. Sasuke menarik napas sebelum berkata…

"Bisakah kah…kau…menjadi…mate-ku…?"

Napas Naruto tercekat mendengarnya. Dia membuka bibirnya namun kembali mengatupkannya erat. Hening mulai datang menyelimuti, saat tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, dan manik kelam itu…mereka memancarkan kesungguhan, seluruh perasaan, ketulusan, kehangatan, rasa cinta memantul disana. Naruto menelan ludah berat. Kedua shappire-nya pun meredup, kepalanya menunduk dan parasnya pun lenyap di balik surai pirangnya. Naruto meletakan kepalanya di persilangan leher dan pundak Sasuke, kedua tangannya bergerak kesamping, memeluk tubuh sang raven, dan bibirnya membentuk garis datar yang sangat pahit.

"Naruto…?" panggil Sasuke, menatap bingung pada tingkah dominannya yang menjadi aneh.

Namun Naruto tak menjawab, pemuda pirang itu hanya mendekap sang raven lebih erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Pak tua! kenapa kau masih disini?!" teriak Tsunade pada pria berambut putih gondrong yang berada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Ah…aku hanya duduk.." balas Jiraiya dengan cengiran.

"Bukan itu, idiot! Ku pikir kau sudah pergi mencari 'anak itu'!" geram Tsunade memukul kepala sahabatnya.

"Oh soal itu…yah…ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik disini…" balas Jiraiya dengan meringis, tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mulai benjol.

"Jangan bilang ini soal cewek, kakek sialan! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hobi mesum-mu itu." Tsunade mendelik padanya.

"hehe…soal itu juga sih…" ucapnya menyengir yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari sang Tsunade.

"Uhuk…m-maksudku bukan itu…ini tentang 'anak itu' juga, ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan disini…" Jiraiya merintih kesakitan, tangannya mengelus benjol kepalanya yang kini menumpuk dua.

"Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Tsunade bingung

"Hm…hey Tsunade, aku dengar ada latihan tanding sekarang?" tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tsunade menatap bingung pada pria berambut putih itu sebelum menjawab "Kenapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan anak yang kita cari?"

"Hmm…mungkin…kau akan mengerti, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Kurasa kau akan lebih paham jika melihatnya langsung…" ucap Jiraiya berbelit-belit.

Tsunade memandangnya semakin bingung, namun memutuskan untuk tak berkomentar dan berjalan menuju lapangan utama dimana latihan tanding itu diadakan.

.

.

.

.

"Kita bisa melihat mereka dari sini…" ucap Tsunade, menuntun sahabatnya untuk mendekat ke sisi pagar. Sekarang ini mereka berada di salah satu atap bangunan yang terletak di samping lapangan, dari atas mereka bisa melihat para kesatria yang sedang berlatih di lapangan dengan jelas.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukan?" tanya Tsunade langsung pada intinya.

"Hmm…" Jiraiya bergumam sebentar seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya melirik satu-satu gerombolan kesatria yang ada di lapangan. "Hey, Tsunade, apa kau pernah bertemu Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota sebelumnya?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan anak Minato, kan?" tanya Tsunade sedikit bingung, yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan pelan dari sahabatnya. "Kau tahu kalau aku sudah berada di luar kerajaan selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Aku bahkan tidak ada disini saat pembantaian itu terjadi."

"Jadi kau belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun?" tanya Jiraiya padanya.

"Tidak." Tsunade menggeleng.

"Well, aku sebenarnya juga hanya pernah melihatnya sekali. Itu pun saat dia masih berumur lima tahunan. Kurasa jika kami bertemu sekarang, anak itu mungkin tidak mengingatku." Balas Jiraiya seraya mengingat-ingat saat ia bertemu anak itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi bukan hal itu yang ingin kau bicarakan bukan? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Pak tua?" ucap Tsunade sedikit kesal pada sahabatnya yang berbelit-belit.

Jiraiya terdiam sebentar, matanya melirik ke arah gerombolan kesatria, seakan sedang mencari seseorang. "Apa kau masih ingat bocah yang kita bicarakan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Huh? Maksudmu bocah Uzumaki itu?"

"Benar, namanya adalah Naruto." Jiraiya menoleh ke arah Tsunade seakan sedang mengindikasikan sesuatu.

Tsunade menatap bingung padanya, sebelum matanya sedikit melebar saat mengetahui maksud sahabatnya. "Tunggu, apa kau mau bilang kalau bocah itu adalah Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?! Hanya karena mereka memiliki nama yang sama, bukan berarti dia adalah anak itu! Ada banyak anak kecil di luar sana yang juga memakai nama itu untuk menghormati Yang Mulia. Selain itu, bocah itu sangatlah lemah. Kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil, Jiraiya." Ucap Tsunade tidak setuju.

"Tidak. Tidak hanya itu. Bukan hal itu yang aku maksud." Jiraiya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu? Berhenti bertele-tele Pak Tua!" bentak Tsunade merasa ingin segera tahu.

Jiraiya menoleh ke arah lapangan lagi, lalu tangannya diangkat untuk menunjuk ke sesuatu—tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang. "Lihat bocah itu." Ucapnya menunjuk pada pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri di sisi lapangan bersama kesatria yang lain.

Tsunade menoleh kesana, salah satu alisnya terangkat, namun memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apa-apa dan menunggu sahabatnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Itu adalah namanya bukan?" tanya Jiraiya yang dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Bukankah bocah itu mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" tanyanya lagi menoleh ke Tsunade.

Tsunade mengkerutkan kedua alisnya bingung, matanya menyipit memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang sedang mereka bicarakan, otaknya langsung memutar mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkan pemuda itu pada seseorang, dan..…matanya pun terbelalak. Dia menoleh cepat ke sahabatnya. "Maksudmu…dia? T-tapi….t-tidak mungkin….kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya….?" Ucapnya tak bernapas, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia sadari.

"Benar. Bukankah bocah itu sangat mirip dengan Minato?"

.

.

.

.

.

"….ru..to…"

"…ruto!"

"Naruto!"

"OI, NARUTO!" bentak Kiba dengan keras, sukses membuat yang dipanggil tersentak kaget bukan main.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, dan menatap ke arah Kiba dengan shok. " _D-dog breath!_ Untuk apa kau berteriak seperti itu, brengsek!" balas Naruto geram, kedua tangannya mengelus-elus telinganya yang menjadi korban.

"Apa! Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau melamun di tengah latihan seperti ini, bodoh!" geram Kiba memarahinya.

"Aku tidak melamun!" balas Naruto menekuk wajahnya.

"Yeah, right, kau cuma tak menjawab meskipun aku memanggilmu berkali-kali." Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"Hey! Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu..." balas Naruto kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naruto?" Chouji tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

Naruto menoleh pada pemuda berambut coklat itu, lalu melirik ke arah lapangan seraya pikirannya kembali melayang ke permasalahan di kepalanya. "Bukan..…apa-apa….." gumamnya pelan, membuat kedua temannya menaikkan alis heran padanya. Tak biasanya pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat pendiam.

Kiba mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, dan langsung berbicara hal yang lain. "Hey, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke sakit apa ya? Apa kau pikir sakitnya parah, dia tak pernah kelihatan lagi dalam latihan rutin kita…" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Entah, mungkin saja itu karena dia sibuk urusan kerajaan…" gumam Chouji membalas.

"Benar kan! Dia pasti cuma alasan saja! Mana mungkin demon sehebat dia bisa sakit! Paling dia hanya malas ikut latihan!" cibir Kiba merasa iri.

"Tunggu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya bingung, saat menangkap samar-samar pembicaraan kedua temannya.

"Huh, kau kan satu tim dengannya, masa tidak tahu _, Blondie_!" cibir Kiba lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, _dog mutt_?!" Naruto mendelik kesal padanya.

"Naruto, kau tidak tahu? Kurenai-sensei juga baru saja memberi tahu kita tadi." Ucap Chouji menghentikan pertengkaran kedua temannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Keluh Naruto kesal.

"Sasuke sedang sakit, atau setidaknya itu yang diberitahukan oleh Kurenai-sensei." Cibir Kiba.

"Dia hanya tidak enak badan kan? Bukan sakit."

"Itu sama saja! Dia pasti cuma ingin bolos latihan saja!"

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke? maksudmu Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?" Naruto mengulangi dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja, memang ada lagi Sasuke disini?" cibir Kiba membalas.

"Huh? Tapi, bukankah dia ada di…sini…." Kalimat Naruto terhanyut di akhir, saat mata shappire-nya tidak bisa menemukan sosok pemuda raven itu dimana pun dalam tempat latihan mereka berada. Kedua alisnya mengkerut bingung, dia memutar kedua bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengecek sekali lagi lapangan itu untuk mencari sang raven. Tapi, nihil, dia tak bisa menemukannya dimana pun.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kedua temannya itu, dan menatap bingung. "Sasuke….benar-benar sa…kit…?" tanyanya tak percaya _. 'Tapi kemarin dia….'_

"Aneh kan! Dia pasti hanya cari alasan saja!" cibir Kiba

"Tapi kan, kita tidak tahu, mungkin saja dia benar-benar sakit, Kiba." Chouji menimpali.

Naruto hanya terdiam, matanya memperhatikan kedua temannya yang mengobrol, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. _'Sasuke sakit…?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Uzumaki! Hey, Uzumaki Naruto!" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

Naruto berkedip kaget, lalu menoleh ke arah suara. Kurenai mendelik marah padanya dan berjalan menghampiri. "Berhenti melamun dan cepat ke tengah lapangan!" bentaknya

"Huh? U-untuk apa, sensei?!" tanyanya bingung, membuat perempatan muncul di pelipis Kurenai.

"Dude! Sekarang giliranmu untuk berlatih tanding.." bisik Kiba padanya.

"Huh?" Naruto berkedip bingung, lalu melirik ke tengah lapangan, dimana Neji sudah berdiri disana menunggunya. "Oh, ah, ehehehehehe maaf sensei, aku akan kesana sekarang hehehe…" Naruto menyengir malu, tangannya mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran Naruto melawan Neji. Ingat ini hanya latihan saja, okay? Seperti tadi peraturannya, kalian hanya boleh menggunakan teknik taijutsu. Ada pertanyaan?" ucap Kurenai dengan helaan napas, melirik ke dua demon yang sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan dan bersiap-siap.

"Neji lawan Naruto? Pfft, ini sih sudah kelihatan hasilnya!" seseorang tiba-tiba mengomentari

"Benar! Aku kasihan dengan Naruto yang mendapat Neji sebagai lawannya…" orang lain menimpali.

"Bukannya malah Neji yang kasihan karena harus menahan kemampuannya melawan Naruto?" demon lain ikut nimbrung dengan cekikikan.

Naruto mendelik kesal pada para demon yang mengatainya ataupun mengejeknya lemah. Dia menekuk bibirnya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Neji yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda brunette itu hanya menghela napas menanggapi, dia tersenyum dengan sangat percaya diri saat matanya bertemu dengan shappire milik Naruto.

"Well, apa kau sudah siap Naruto?" tanya Neji basa basi, bibirnya membentuk seringai.

"Huh, tentu saja! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" balas Naruto dengan cengiran.

"Ehem!" Kurenai berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian semua orang padanya. "Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya pada kedua kesatria yang ada di tengah lapangan.

Kurenai tersenyum puas saat kedua kesatria itu mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, latihannya dimulai dari…sekarang!" teriaknya memulai pertandingan mereka.

Suasana pun langsung menjadi tegang, angin berhembus mengelilingi dua demon yang sedang bertanding itu. Belum satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak, mata mereka saling memandang seakan sedang mencari celah untuk memulai serangan pertama, ataupun saling menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk menyerang duluan. Neji mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertahannya, membuat ketegangan semakin berlipat, dan Naruto, dia menunjukan cengiran khasnya sebelum—

 _'Well, lets have fun, then…'_ batin Naruto menerjang maju ke arah Neji.

Neji tersenyum dengan percaya diri, dia bisa melihat gerakan Naruto dengan jelas. Seperti slow motion, Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Neji, yang dengan cepat ditepis oleh sang brunette ke samping dengan telapak tangannya. Tapi tak hanya itu serangan Naruto, dia dengan cepat menendangkan kaki kirinya ke arah perut Neji, yang juga berakhir di tepis oleh tangan sang brunette. Belum sempat melancarkan serangan lainnya, Naruto kecolongan saat kini giliran Neji yang menendang perutnya. Naruto pun terbanting ke belakang dengan keras.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk sakit akibat tendangan itu. Dia pun berdiri dengan sempoyongan, mengelap wajahnya dan mendongak. Cengiran masih menempel di wajahnya sebelum kemudian ia menerjang lagi ke arah Neji.

"Si bodoh itu!" Sakura menepuk dahinya melihat kebodohan rekan timnya yang menyerang dengan sembrono, tanpa memikirkan strategi serangan sedikitpun.

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto menonjokan tinjunya ke wajah Neji, namun Neji yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gerakan Naruto, menepisnya dengan gampang dengan pertahanan tangannya. Kedua demon itu seperti bermain-main, yang satu menyerang dengan beruntun dan sembrono sedang yang satu bertahan menepis serangan. Naruto menyikutkan tangannya ke dada Neji, lalu memutar badannya untuk menendangkan kakinya ke perut sang berunette. Neji tersentak kaget akan gerakan menyikut yang tiba-tiba itu, namun dia masih bisa melihat tendangan yang akan mengenai perut itu dan dengan sigap melompat mundur menghindarinya.

Mereka terhenti sejenak mengatur napas, Neji menyeringai menatap pemuda pirang di depannya yang kini terlihat kelelahan. "Sudah capek, Naruto?" ejeknya dengan seringai.

"Huh, jangan harap!" teriak Naruto keras, sebelum menerjang lagi ke arah sang brunette.

Neji menggerakan wajahnya ke samping tepat satu detik ketika pukulan Naruto hendak mengenai pipinya. Dia menghindari pukulan wajah yang lain, lalu ambil giliran untuk menyerang Naruto. Dia menyeringai puas saat pukulannya mengenai sang pirang, belum sempat bernpas lega, dia sedikit kecolongan saat Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang perut Neji membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang. Namun Neji lebih pintar, ia menggunakan posisi tubuhnya yang miring, untuk melakukan rolling ke belakang, dan menggunakan lonjakan tubuhnya, ia berpijak pada kedua tangannya lalu menghantamkan kakinya dengan keras ke arah dagu Naruto.

Naruto sempoyongan ke belakang akibat pukulan keras yang mengenai dagunya itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, lalu kembali menerjang ke depan. _'Hmm, tidak buruk juga, setidaknya aku tidak perlu terlalu menahan kekuatan fisikku…'_ batinnya yang ditutupi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Naruto menonjokkan tinjunya sebagai pukulan pertama, lalu dilanjutkan tinjunya yang lain. Neji bergerak cepat menghindari tinju itu, pertahanan tangannya tak pernah lepas menepis hantaman yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Sang brunette memutar tubuhnya saat sebuah tendangan meluncur dari samping tubuhnya, lalu menggunakan perputaran itu untuk melakukan tendangan pada Naruto. Neji berdecak kesal saat tendangannya nyaris tipis, tapi tak habis akal dan menggunakan tangannya dan menghempaskannya ke dada Naruto.

Naruto terdorong beberapa ke belakang. Dia memasang wajah kesakitan dan mengusap-usap dadanya. Dengan tatapan mendelik, dia menerjang lagi, menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Neji. Neji yang sudah melihat gerakannya, dengan mudah menepis serangan tinju itu. Dia menggeserkan kepalanya ke kanan saat tinju lainnya muncul mengincar pipi kanannya, lalu menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menepis tinju yang sudah mengincar gerakannya menoleh ke samping itu. Dia sedikit tersentak saat dorongan akan tinju yang mengenai tangannya itu lebih kuat dari yang dia kira, membuatnya bergerak mundur dua langkah ke belakang.

 _'Ups…hampir saja kelewatan…'_ batin Naruto yang keceplosan menggunakan tenaga dalamnya. Dia menahan tubuhnya untuk menghindar secara refleks saat Neji melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah. Dia pun tergusur ke tanah beberapa meter ke belakang.

Alis Neji sedikit mengkerut saat merasa seperti sudah kelewatan sesuatu saat melihat gerakan Naruto yang terkena pukulannya. Namun pikiran itu segera ditepis ketika melihat Naruto dengan segera menerjang ke arahnya lagi.

Dengan gerakan yang hampir sama, Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Neji, yang dengan mudah ditepis dan dihindari sang brunette. Naruto yang tak kenal jera langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Neji. Namun sang brunette sudah menebak gerakan itu dan dengan sigap ditepisnya dengan telapak tangannya, yang kemudian dilanjut dengan serangannya. Gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi cepat menghindari pukulannya membuatnya kaget, Neji yang masih dalam posisi maju akibat meninju ke depan, tersentak saat Naruto tiba-tiba memutar tubuh dan melancarkan tendangan. Mata lavendernya melebar saat dia sadar tubuhnya belum sempat dia gerakan untuk menghindari tendangan itu. Tapi beberapa detik sebelum tendangan itu mengenainya, serangan mantap Naruto tiba-tiba seperti tertahan dan berganti dengan tendangan sembarangan yang hanya mengenainya tipis. Perubahan gerakan itu sangat tipis dan kasat mata, namun Neji yakin dia melihat Naruto sengaja melakukannya. Dia dengan segera melompat beberapa meter ke belakang dan menjaga jarak. Matanya menyipit, menyelidik ke arah lawannya.

Naruto merutuk dalam hati saat dia keceplosan lagi. Dia harap Neji tidak akan menyadari kesalahannya. Dia mungkin bisa mengurangi kekuatan chakranya jika ini merupakan latihan ninjutsu, berbeda dengan taijutsu. Tubuhnya sudah sangat melekat dalam teknik bela diri, dia benar-benar kesusahan untuk menahan tubuhnya bergerak refleks.

Tak ingin terlalu kelihatan, dia pun menerjang lagi ke depan. Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke depan, yang langsung dengan cepat ditepis Neji. Sebuah pukulan dengan mudah mengenai wajahnya saat Neji membalas serangannya. Naruto terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, namun dengan segera ia menerjang lagi. Dia menghantamkan tinjunya ke pipi kiri Neji, yang langsung dihindari lagi. Namun pukulan yang lain dengan cepat menyusul. Mata shappire Naruto tiba-tiba terbelalak saat tinjunya yang sedang melayang di udara itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan gejolak api dalam waktu yang sangat sekejap. Api yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sangat singkat namun sepertinya ditangkap jelas oleh Neji yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci darinya. Mata lavender itu melebar kaget, dia dengan cepat menepis tinju itu ke samping. Naruto yang menyadari kesalahan itu, langsung melancarkan serangan yang lain untuk menutupinya. Dia menendangkan kakinya ke depan, tapi sang brunette sudah menebaknya dan dengan cepat bersiap untuk menepisnya dengan tangan. Neji tersentak kaget saat melihat tendangan itu tiba-tiba meluapkan chakra api dengan sekejap dan langsung menghilang seperti yang ia lihat pada tinju tadi. Neji menepis tendangan itu dengan cepat lalu membalas serangan Naruto dengan tendangannya. Naruto terbanting beberapa meter ke belakang saat tendangan itu telak mengenainya.

 _'Barusan…apa tadi?'_ pikir Neji bingung dan kaget. _'Naruto tidak seperti sengaja menggunakannya…tapi chakra api….?'_ Pikirnya semakin bingung, pemuda pirang di depannya itu seharusnya hanya memiliki chakra berelemen angin. Setidaknya itu yang ia ingat…tapi…

Di lain pihak, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun disana— _'Fuck!'_ Naruto merutuk kesal, dia pun merintih bangun dari tempatnya tergusur. Dengan gerakan sempoyongan dia berpijak dengan kakinya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap lebar pada kedua tangannya. Dia bisa merasakan chakranya mengalir dengan tidak stabil disana. _'Shit!_ ' dia merutuk lagi dalam hati, giginya digertakan dengan kencang. Dia sudah melakukan satu kesalahan besar. Bukan, bukan karena dia sudah kelepasan menggunakan chakra. Dia bahkan tak ada niat menggunakan chakranya sedikitpun. Dan dia juga yakin tak akan mungkin kelepasan menggunakan chakra seperti ini. Tapi tadi…Sial. Ini terjadi lagi. Chakra di tubuhnya kembali menjadi sangat tidak stabil. Tapi kenapa harus terjadi di saat seperti ini?! Di saat dia harus bisa mengontrol seluruh chakranya untuk menutupi kekuatannya. Sial. Dia benar-benar sudah melakukan kesalahan besar. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, seharusnya dia tak memperpanjang pertarungannya dengan Neji.

Naruto melirik ke para demon yang ada di sekelilingnya, mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari kesalahannya sudah mengeluarkan chakra api. Kurenai juga sepertinya tidak melihatnya karena masih belum menghentikan pertandingannya. Tapi Neji…pemuda brunette itu tidak mungkin tidak melihatnya. Ini gawat, dia harus segera berpura-pura kalah dalam pertandingan ini sebelum chakranya menjadi semakin tidak stabil dan meluap-luap tanpa kendali.

Neji menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto. Dia memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dan menunggu pemuda pirang itu menyerang duluan, dan seperti dugaannya Naruto berlari maju untuk menyerangnya. Dia bergeser ke samping dan menepis pukulan yang mengarah ke wajahnya lalu melancarkan serangan balasan dengan tinjunya. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut saat serangannya dengan gampang mengenai Naruto, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Serangan berikutnya juga sama, Neji mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Naruto dengan beruntun, dia menyerang tiap titik rawan di tubuh pemuda pirang itu, leher, perut, dada, tangan, kaki, Neji pastikan untuk menyerang seluruh bagian itu. Mata lavendernya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat sekejap dan kasat mata, tapi dia yakin sudah melihat Naruto tersenyum sangat tipis.

Naruto terpental ke belakang saat Neji menghantamkan pukulan terakhirnya. Dia putuskan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berpura-pura kalah. Dia merintih kesakitan dan tergusur di atas tanah. Dari sudut matanya dia melirik ke arah Kurenai untuk memastikan wanita itu melihatnya kesakitan dan tidak mampu melanjutkan pertandingan. Namun satu hal yang tidak ia sangka adalah Neji yang bergerak menghampirinya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Kurenai menghampiri kedua demon itu, mencoba untuk menghentikan pertarungannya. "Kalau begitu pemenangnya ad—"

"Tunggu." Ucap Neji menghentikannya. Dia berhenti tepat di samping Naruto dan mendelik padanya. "Bangun. Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura Naruto." ucapnya tidak suka.

 _'Shit.'_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Dia meringkih kesakitan saat mencoba untuk berdiri, berpura-pura sebaik mungkin agar terlihat sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. "A-apa maksud— _uhuk_ —mu Neji?" ucapnya dengan terbatuk.

Neji menyipitkan matanya dan menarik Naruto berdiri dengan mencengkeram jaketnya. "Jangan meremehkanku. Aku bisa lihat kau sedang menahan kekuatanmu." Desisnya marah. "Aku tidak ingin menang karena kau yang pura-pura kalah." Dia melepas cengkeramannya dan mendorong tubuh Naruto ke belakang.

Naruto terdorong mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dengan sempoyongan. "H-hey ini hanya latihan, kau tidak perlu seserius ini…" ucapnya dengan merintih kesakitan.

"Pertandingan tetaplah sebuah pertandingan. Aku tidak mau menang dengan cara seperti ini. Kau sama saja sudah menghina harga diriku." Balas Neji dengan nada dingin.

 _'Fucking Pride.'_ rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara terakhir. Dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas dan menoleh ke arah Kurenai. "Sensei, aku sudah tidak kuat, tolong hen—"

"Tidak. Kami masih belum selesai." potong Neji dengan cepat. Dia masang kuda-kuda bertahan dan menyeringai licik ke arah Naruto, seakan berkata _'Kau tidak bisa lari dariku.'_

Naruto merutuk kesal. Dia menggertakkan giginya kuat saat merasakan aliran chakra ditubuhnya meluap lagi dengan tidak stabil. Dia benar-benar harus menghentikan pertarungannya, sebelum sesuatu menjadi gawat. Naruto pun menghela napas untuk menutupi kepanikan yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia balas menatap ke arah Neji, namun dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia hanya berdiri menunggu pemuda brunette itu untuk menyerang.

Neji menaikkan satu alis melihat itu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil umpan itu dan menyerang maju. Dia menggertakan giginya saat pukulannya dengan gampang mengenai Naruto. "Berhenti pura-pua brengsek." Desisnya marah sebelum melancarkan serangan lain ke dada Naruto yang juga dengan mudah mengenainya. Naruto terdorong beberapa ke belakang, dan terbatuk-batuk akibat serangan itu. Naruto mengusap mulutnya dan menyeringai kecil. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi." Balasnya dengan suara rendah, tidak ingin orang lain mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi serius kalau begitu." Balas Neji dengan seringai licik. Dia pun melancarkan serangan lagi. Naruto melebarkan matanya kaget saat merasakan aura membunuh dari lawannya, tubuhnya dengan refleks menghindari serangan yang hendak mengenai lehernya itu. Dia melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang, dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Neji.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan serius kan?" ucap Neji menyeringai licik, membalas pertanyaan yang ia dapat dari tatapan Naruto. Dia pun bergerak lagi untuk melancarkan serangan.

Naruto merutuk dalam hati, tubuhnya lagi-lagi bergerak refleks menghindari serangan Neji. Aura membunuh yang keluar dari pemuda brunette itu membuat tubuhnya menjadi siaga dengan otomatis. Kali ini posisi mereka seperti terbalik, Neji yang menyerang dengan beruntun sedang Naruto terus bergerak menghindarinya.

"Hey, ini hanya aku atau pertarungan mereka menjadi lebih tegang?" Sakura berbisik pada Ino.

"Kau benar, aku tidak pernah melihat Neji seserius itu…" balas Ino berbisik, tubuhnya sedikit merinding saat melihat serangan tajam Neji yang tipis mengenai wajah Naruto.

Neji merutuk kesal, tak satupun serangannya berhasil mengenai telak tubuh Naruto, hanya menyerempet tipis. Secepat inikah gerakan Naruto saat serius? Tidak, dia rasa tidak. Dia masih belum merasakan Naruto menjadi serius, gerakannya masih berantakan dan setengah-setengah. Serangannya masih belum cukup untuk menarik keseriusan pemuda pirang itu. Tapi jika masih setengah saja, dia sudah secepat ini, sebenarnya sekuat apa Naruto?

"Berhenti menghindar dan serang aku brengsek!" desis Neji marah, dia menyikut dada pemuda pirang itu, namun serangannya bisa ditahan kedua tangan Naruto. Namun itu yang diincar Neji, saat pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak, dia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan tendangkan dari samping ke tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Namun Naruto sudah bisa menebaknya, dia dengan cepat menahan tendangan itu dengan salah satu tangannya. Neji merutuk kesal dalam sadar tubuhnya terkunci, salah satu tangan dan kakinya di kunci erat oleh Naruto. Namun dia tak habis akal, menggunakan kuncian itu sebagai tumpuan dan mengangkat kaki kirinya yang masih menempel tanah ke atas. Tendangan yang tiba-tiba itu berhasil mengenai kepala Naruto dengan keras. Naruto tergusur ke tanah akibat tendangan itu, Neji yang masih terkunci ikut terjatuh bersamanya. Namun dia segera bangkit dan melirik ke lawannya untuk melihat kondisinya.

Naruto mengelap wajahnya dan mendelik kesal padanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai puas oleh Neji karena serangannya berhasil kena. Naruto segera berdiri saat melihat Neji sudah menerjang maju lagi. Dia menahan tendangan yang mengincar perutnya itu dengan tangannya, lalu bergerser menghindari saat sebuah tinju menyerang wajahnya. Dia bergerak menghindar lagi saat Neji melayangkan sebuah pukulan lagi dari arah yang berlawanan. Gerakan menyerang dan bertahan itu mulai membuat Naruto kesal. Dia memutar tubuhnya saat sebuah tendangan melayang lagi mengincar perutnya, lalu dengan cepat Naruto berputar dan menyikut Neji.

Neji tersentak kaget, terdorong mundur beberapa langkah akibat serangan tiba-tiba itu. Dia terbatuk-batuk sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk menerjang lagi. Bibirnya membentuk seringai puas karena berhasil membuat Naruto menyerangnya.

Naruto menghindar ke samping saat sebuah serangan mengincar kepalanya. Dia menahan pukulan Neji dengan tangan kirinya, lalu menghindar saat Neji melancarakan pukulan lain. Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerang. Dia melayangkan tinju ke badan pemuda brunette itu, tapi beberapa detik sebelum pukulan itu mengenai badan Neji, chakranya tiba-tiba meluap lagi. Dia pun dengan otomatis berhenti, menahan pukulan itu, matanya terbelalak lebar. Namun Neji tidak menyadarinya dan dengan cepat melayangkan tendangan ke badan Naruto dengan keras. Naruto yang masih terkejut akan chakranya yang sangat tidak stabil, tubuhnya bergerak dengan refleks menahan tendangan itu dengan tangannya, lalu kakinya dengan otomatis melancarkan serangan. Gerakan itu seperti slow motion di mata shappire miliknya, dia terbelalak lebar saat sadar yang dilakukannya, bukan, bukan karena tendangan yang dilakukannya. Tapi tendangannya itu mengeluarkan api dan ** _—Buagh!—_** dengan sangat cepat dan kuat menghantam perut lawannya.

Neji terbanting dengan sangat keras, menabrak salah satu demon yang berdiri mengelilingi lapangan saat menonton pertandingan mereka. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada dilapangan itu terbelalak kaget melihat serangan kuat yang mengenai Neji.

"Neji!" Tenten berteriak panik dan langsung menghampiri temannya itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Neji terbatuk-batuk, matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya, dan perutnya…tubuhnya terkena luka bakar yang cukup parah akibat tendangan tadi. Dia mendongak untuk menatap ke arah Naruto dan matanya pun terbelalak menjadi lebih shok…

Seluruh pasang mata disana mengikuti gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan, sama seperti Neji, mereka terbelalak sangat kaget saat melihat pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto menatap shok pada kedua tangannya. Chakranya meluap-luap tak terkendali, dan kakinya juga masih mengeluarkan api. Dia merutuk kesal saat berapa kalipun mencoba, chakranya tetap tidak bisa dikendalikan. Mereka terus meluap-luap tidak stabil.

"N-n-naruto…!" sebuah suara tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan nada yang bergetar takut.

Naruto menoleh pelan ke arah suara itu. Sakura menatap ngeri padanya, mata hijau miliknya melebar sangat shok, lalu salah satu tangannya bergerak dengan bergetar, menunjuk ke arahnya. "N-naruto…e-ekor...mu…" ucapnya terbata.

"E…..kor…?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya, mata shappirenya melebar shok saat melihat…

….empat buah ekor berbulu emas miliknya bergerilya di belakang tubuhnya…

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto merutuk dengan kesal, tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat bergerak lari menjauhi siapapun yang bisa melihatnya sekarang. Empat ekornya masih bergerak liar di belakang tubuhnya dengan chakra api yang masih meluap naik turun tidak jelas. Sesegara setelah dia sadar apa yang terjadi, Naruto langsung berlari kabur dari lapangan, menghindari pertanyaan ataupun perkataan yang mungkin akan ditujukan padanya karena perubahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba. Dia seharusnya menjadi demon yang lemah, bukannya malah demon berekor empat seperti ini. Sial!

Tapi mungkin dia harus sedikit bersyukur karena hanya empat ekor yang lepas kendali. Jika sampai seluruh ekornya muncul. Posisinya pasti sudah skakmat. Sebuah ekor bisa digunakan untuk mengindikasikan kekuatan seorang demon, semakin banyak ekor yang dimiliki seorang demon maka akan semakin kuat demon itu. Tapi bukan hanya hal itu yang dia khawatirkan. Identitasnya bisa terbongkar jika ada yang tahu dia merupakan seorang rubah dengan sembilan ekor, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. _Shit._

Setelah memastikan sekelilingnya aman, Naruto berhenti di tengah-tengah hutan yang cukup jauh dari Istana. Dia menggertakan giginya saat chakra-nya masih belum bisa dikendalikan. Aliran chakranya terus meluap naik turun tak terkendali. Bahkan sekarang kukunya mulai memanjang membentuk cakar.

"FUCK!" Naruto mengeram marah, tangannya menghantam sebuah pohon dengan suara ** _—BAM!—_** yang sangat keras. Ledakan api keluar bersamaan pukulan itu, membuat pohon itu tumbang dan terbakar.

Rasanya ingin sekali dia mengamuk dan melampiaskan marahnya sekarang. Semua orang kini tidak mungkin menganggapnya sebagai demon yang lemah setelah melihat ekornya. Ini semua gara-gara chakranya yang tiba-tiba hilang kendali seperti ini! _Shit._

Oh, jika kau bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya, jujur saja, Naruto tidak tahu.

Ini terjadi sejak dua bulan yang lalu, sejak mereka melakukan misi. Awalnya tidak separah ini, chakra-nya hanya naik turun tidak stabil, namun masih bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah. Tapi semakin hari, aliran chakra-nya semakin menjadi kacau dan kadang lepas kendali, membuat tubuhnya terkadang mengeluarkan api, namun tidak separah sekarang sampai membuatnya lepas kendali akan ekornya.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia sudah memutar otaknya sekeras mungkin untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya. Tapi, nihil, dia tak menemukan satu pun. Bukan karena sesuatu yang ia makan ketika menjalankan misi, bukan karena suatu serangan monster yang ia dapat saat misi, atau apapun itu yang sudah terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Lalu sakit? Itu alasan yang paling tidak mungkin, tubuhnya tidak pernah sakit sekalipun, terluka dan berdarah masih mungkin tapi sakit? Itu tak terjadi padanya.

Lalu apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Jika dia tahu, dia tidak akan sebingung dan panik seperti ini, Brengsek.

Jika tahu masalah chakra-nya akan membuatnya lepas kendali seperti ini, dia seharusnya menyegel kekuatannya sejak saat dia sadar ada yang aneh dengan chakra tubuhnya. Sial. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula. Aliran chakra-nya terus meluap-luap naik turun dengan sangat tidak stabil dan berantakan, seperti ada yang menariknya lalu melepasnya lagi. Terus seperti itu, seakan chakra-nya sedang digunakan dengan tidak stabil. Tunggu, digunakan?

Kedua alis pirang itu mengkerut. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki akses untuk menggunakan chakra-nya selain dirinya sendiri adalah…

…Sasuke…?

Mata shappire itu pun terbelalak lebar. Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke yang menjadi penyebabnya? Tapi kenapa, apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu dengan chakranya. Sialan.

Bunyi gemerusuk membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat. "Siapa?!" teriaknya pada siapapun yang bersembunyi dari balik semak-semak. "Tunjukan dirimu, brengsek!" geramnya marah, tangannya terkepal erat, dia tak akan segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengganggunya sekarang.

Semak-semak itu bergemerusuk akibat gerakan seseorang. Setelah beberapa saat, semak-semak itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang…bukan, tapi pemuda berambut merah…

"Apa maumu, Gaara?" desis Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Naruto." Gaara mengangguk pelan, mata hijaunya melirik ke arah empat ekor yang masih bergerilya di belakang tubuh Naruto. Dia pun tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kuduga kau selalu menyembunyikan kekuatanmu, Naruto."

"Dan aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menghentikan rasa penasaranmu itu, Gaara." balas Naruto dingin, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersender ke batang pohon.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjadikanmu milikku?" Gaara membalas dengan tenang, berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa?! Aku memiliki kekuatan yang cukup kuat. Demon yang kuat hanya pantas dengan yang kuat. Akulah yang pantas menjadi pasanganmu Naruto." ucap Gaara padanya, dia berhenti tepat di depan Naruto, menatap intens pada shappire di depannya.

"Kau hanya menginginkan kekuatan." Balas Naruto dingin.

"Tidak. Aku menginginkanmu, Naruto." ucap Gaara penuh keyakinan, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi dengan tiga goresan luka di depannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku brengsek." Naruto berkata dingin, menepis tangan Gaara dari wajahnya.

"Apa ini karena Pangeran brengsek itu?!" Gaara membalas dingin, menghentikan gerakan Naruto yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan? Kalian selalu bersama. Ini tidak adil! Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan. Aku yakin bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal kekuatan. Karena itu bi—" kalimatnya tiba-tiba terpotong saat **_–Brak!—_** tubuhnya tiba-tiba dihentakan keras menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

"Berisik." Desis Naruto marah, mencengkeram leher Gaara dengan kuat. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah salah waktu mengganggunya sekarang. Amarahnya benar-benar bisa meledak kapan saja sekarang.

"Kau menyukainya, Naruto." ucap Gaara pelan, sama sekali tak terintimidasi oleh geraman pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu brengsek!" Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya tepat di samping kepala Gaara, matanya shappire-nya menjadi blur bercampur merah, lalu menjadi biru lagi, berganti-ganti warna dengan sangat tidak stabil.

Gaara terbelalak shok saat melihat empat ekor milik pemuda pirang itu kini bertambah, bukan hanya empat. Namun sekarang tujuh ekor berbulu emas bergerilya liar disana, dengan api yang terus meluap-luap naik turun. Dia menelan ludah berat, dan jantungnya berdetak dengan panik, aura chakra milik pemuda pirang itu kini bertumpuk berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menggeram sangat marah, menatap garang pada pemuda bertato _'Ai'_ di depannya. Chakra di tubuhnya semakin bergejolak tak terkendali mengikuti amarahnya. Taring dan cakarnya mulai meruncing tajam. Dia berdecak kesal saat api mulai muncul dari kedua tangannya. Dia pun langsung bergerak mundur menjauhi Gaara. Tangannya terkepal erat, mencoba menghentikan aliran chakranya. " _Shit_." Rutuknya keras.

"N-naru—" ucapan Gaara terpotong saat mata shappire bercampur ruby itu melirik tajam padanya. Gaara menelan ludah dan memutuskan untuk diam, merasa nyawanya dalam bahaya jika mencoba berbicara satu kata pun.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap tajam pada Gaara sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sangat cepat, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih shok melihatnya.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui oleh dua demon itu, dari balik pohon seseorang menyeringai dengan licik. Matanya dengan tajam memperhatikan dua demon di depannya. Dia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tanpa menimbulkan satu pun suara. Bibirnya pun terbuka mengeluarkan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Danzo-sama akan sangat senang mendengar hal ini…" Sai berkata dengan menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hueek—!"

"Uhuk—kkh—haah—hah—!"

**_Fluussshhhh—!_ **

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan, dia menahan mulutnya saat merasakan isi lambungnya memaksa ingin keluar lagi. Dia mengambil gelas kosong yang ada di dekat wastafel dan dengan cepat mengisinya dengan air. Dia meminum air itu dengan cepat dan berkumur-kumur, lalu membuangnya. Dia mengambil air lagi dan berkumur lagi, terus melakukannya sampai rasa asam dan menjijikan di dalam mulutnya lenyap. Dia mengambil air lagi lalu menelannya cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pantulan wajah yang terlihat sangat pucat dan menyedihkan dari balik cermin. Dia menggertakan giginya dan **_–Prang!—_** gelas itu menjadi korban dan terbanting pecah tanpa ampun entah kemana.

Dia pun menunduk, menatap ke arah badannya sendiri, tangannya terulur ke depan, mengambang tak pasti di depan perutnya. Tangannya pun terkepal dan mulai bergetar. Bibirnya yang mengatup erat mulai ikut bergetar.

Sasuke menelan ludah berat, dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Kepalanya digeleng dengan sangat cepat, ingin sekali rasanya menepis pikiran yang sedang menghantuinya sekarang. _'Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini tidak bisa terjadi'_ kalimat itu terus menerus berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Dia membuka pintu kamar mandinya tanpa tenaga. Tubuhnya benar-benar merasa sangat lemas. Kepalanya sangat pusing, dan rasa mual terus menerus datang menyerang tubuhnya. Dia pun berjalan dengan sangat lesu ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke." suara baritone yang sangat familiar itu tiba-tiba terdengar sangat dingin mengagetkannya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara, menatap terkejut pada pemuda pirang yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya. "Naruto…a-apa yang kau lakukan disini…?" ucapnya hampir tak bersuara.

Sasuke tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik lalu didorong menghantam dinding. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kaget saat menemukan dua lengan mengurungnya ke tembok, dan mata shappire itu…menatapnya dengan sangat dingin…

Naruto melirik sang raven, melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Tubuh pucat Sasuke mengingatkannya pada kalimat Kiba yang berkata kalau Sasuke sedang sakit. Tapi bukan itu tujuannya datang kemari. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia pastikan sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin, menatap onyx yang melihatnya bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu, dobe?" jawab Sasuke menatap balik shappire di depannya dengan kesal. Hey, bukan dia yang salah disini. Dia bahkan tak tahu kenapa pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah seperti ingin mengajak berkelahi seperti itu.

Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menyingkir darinya, tapi sial, tubuh pemuda pirang itu benar-benar kokoh, ditambah tenaganya kini hilang entah kemana dari kemarin.

"Jangan pura-pura, brengsek!" geram Naruto marah, chakra yang tadinya berhasil ia tenangkan kini mulai meluap kembali tidak stabil.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baka! Aku tidak mengerti!" geram Sasuke balik

"Ini!" geram Naruto menunjukkan chakranya yang meluap-luap tidak stabil di tangannya. "Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku—tidak, chakra-ku! Kau satu-satunya orang yang memiliki akses untuk melakukannya!"

Sasuke terbelalak shok, menatap api yang keluar naik turun di kepalan tangan Naruto. "A-apa maksudmu?! Hanya karena aku submissive-mu bukan berarti aku yang melakukannya! Aku tidak pernah menggunakan chakra-mu kecuali saat pertarungan di misi kemarin!" protesnya, yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan keras tepat di samping kepalanya. Dinding itu pun retak akibat pukulan itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa?" desis Naruto dingin.

Sasuke menelan ludah, dia menggigit bibirnya keras dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tatapan tajam dari dominannya membuatnya tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara.

Naruto menatapnya tajam, kedua mata mereka menatap intens satu sama lain. Naruto menyelidik ekspresi Sasuke sejenak, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari balik onyx itu. Dia menggertakan bibirnya marah, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi menuju jendela. "Cih." Decaknya kesal sebelum ia melompat keluar dari jendela itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap shok padanya.

.

Setelah Naruto lenyap dari pandangan, tubuh Sasuke pun merosot ke lantai, salah satu tangannya terangkat dan bergerak menutupi mulutnya yang mulai terbuka karena shok. Matanya melirik ke arah tangannya yang lain. Dia bisa melihat aliran chakra-nya yang juga bergejolak tidak stabil, sama persis seperti yang dialami dominannya. Kedua onyx-nya semakin melebar sangat shok, memperlihatkan ekspresi tak percaya, panik, bingung, dan takut, yang terus menerus bergejolak dari balik manik hitam itu.

Lalu dia pun menunduk, menatap ke arah tubuhnya—tidak, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika dikatakan, memandang perutnya yang masih datar seperti biasanya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya keras, menatap shok ke bawah. Tangannya tanpa ia sadari bergerak maju ke depan, dan meraba perutnya, dan tangan itu pun mulai bergemetaran, saat ia…

…bisa merasakan aliran chakra baru yang mulai tumbuh di dalam perutnya…

Sasuke menelan ludah berat. Bibirnya bergetar saat mengeluarkan suara "Ini…

….benar-benar terjadi kan…?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...** _

* * *

 

**OMAKE - Adegan saat lemonan**

Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya, sebelum ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi. "Ahhn~!" desahnya serak ketika titik prostatnya disentuh lagi, namun gerakannya tidak secepat sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, ia tak tahu melakukan hal ini akan sangat menguras stamina-nya seperti ini. Sasuke pun mendongak untuk menatap shappire di depannya. "Naruto…." keluhnya dengan nada seperti merengek.

Naruto menaikkan satu alis pirangnya dengan heran, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak membuka mulut dan menunggu sang raven menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya pelan, bibirnya sedikit menekuk seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, dengan rona merah masih melekat akibat kegiatan intim mereka. Sasuke melirik lagi ke depan untuk menatap manik shappire dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu Ia pun akhirnya berkata pelan "Aku capek…"

 _ **Ctar!** —_seperti ada petir yang menyambar, parameter libidonya tiba-tiba seperti meledak rusak karena sudah melebihi batas. Kedua shappire pun lenyap di balik surai pirang, dan tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar.

Naruto : AHHH, kenapa dia manis sekali! (remas-remas bantal dalam hati) Kitty kitty ayo sini kitty~ (pasang wajah mesum)

Sasuke : ...? (Pasang wajah polos kek kucing innocent minta makan)

Fro : hajar! Hajar dia Naruto! (nyorakin semangat, nyiapin tisu sekerdus siap nonton xD, dalam hati : maafkan author yang nista ini sudah membuatmu begitu memalukan sasuke xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada satu hal yang Fro rasa perlu di tegaskan disini, supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman, itu adalah kalau Naruto dan Sasuke belum melakukan Mating, okay?
> 
> Kalian bisa melihatnya di scene *ehem* lemon *ehem* haha, bukan maksudnya scene saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya, Naruto tidak menerima ataupun menolak Sasuke, dia hanya tidak menjawab apa-apa. Jadii...tolong para reader sekalian jangan salah paham kekeke, mereka masih belum mating, okay? dan Sasuke juga belum tahu jawaban dari Naruto, hmmm bisa dibilang Sasuke masih di php sama naru hahaha #dichidori


	7. …And the storm finally comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : rumit, rumit, dan ruuuumittt...
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Fro tuh, tapi Sasuke punya Fro! #dirasengan

Kelopak putih pucat itu terbuka dengan cepat, memperlihatkan oniks yang terbelalak panik. Sang pemilik oniks itu pun dengan cepat mengeyahkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, saat rasa mual semakin terasa mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Pintu itu pun menjadi korban bantingan pemuda yang berlari dengan tergusa-gusu menuju wastafel dan **_–Hueeekkkk!—_** suara muntahan terdengar menggema di antara dinding berkeramik perak dalam ruangan itu.

Satu muntahan bahkan tak cukup. Habis sudah makan malamnya semalam hanyut dalam pusaran air pembuangan wastafel. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk, memaksa untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Napas pemuda itu terengah-engah. Rasa pahit dan menjijikan yang mengecap di dalam mulut membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekali lagi.

"Ukh—hah—hhk—!"

Sasuke menelan ludah, napasnya tertahan saat rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil air dari keran dan berkumur-kumur sampai bersih. Lalu mengambil air lagi dan meneguknya rakus. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya erat. Tangannya terkepal kencang. Menatap pantulan wajah yang terlihat pucat pasi dari balik cermin di depannya. Dia menggertakan giginya sebelum bergerak cepat menuju kamar mandi _._

Air dingin yang jatuh membasahi tubuhnya langsung membuatnya merinding kedinginan. Sasuke memutar keran dan mengganti suhu airnya menjadi hangat. Dia pun mendesah panjang. Tangannya mulai bergerak membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran. Gerakan tangannya menjadi semakin cepat dan semakin kasar. Tubuhnya terasa kotor, sangat kotor, rasanya berapa kalipun ia membersihkannya, tubuhnya tetap terasa begitu kotor. Menjalani kesehariannya tanpa seharipun absen dari rasa mual dan muntah yang kini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya beberapa hari terakhir benar-benar membuatnya merasa begitu menjijikkan. Dia hanya akan merasa lega setelah wangi sabun memenuhi tubuhnya menggantikan aroma menjijikan bekas muntahannya sendiri.

Tangannya terhenti saat ia menyentuh perutnya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya keras. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba mengeceknya, dia tetap merasakan chakra baru yang mulai tumbuh di dalam perutnya. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba mengelak keadaannya, tubuhnya tetap mengingatkannya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sial.

Kenapa…

kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya?

"Sial!" jeritnya entah pada siapa, keningnya terantuk pada dinding, menyandarkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada dinding berkeramik di depannya. Matanya terpejam erat, seakan tak ingin melihat kenyataan yang sedang terjadi padanya. Seharusnya ini tidak bisa terjadi, seharusnya hal ini tak mungkin terjadi padanya. Kenapa…

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku…" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, sarapan anda sudah siap, Apakah anda ingin kami membawakannya kemari? Atau anda berkenan memakannya di ruang makan, Yang Mulia?" tanya seorang pelayan padanya.

"Hn. Bawakan kemari." Jawab Sasuke singkat, melangkah menuju ruang gantinya. Dia membuka pintu lemarinya, dan memasukinya. Di dalamnya merupakan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan begitu banyak dan berbagai jenis pakaian miliknya terjejer rapi disana. Dia melepas jubah mandinya sebelum mengambil salah satu pakaian disana dan memakainya.

Makanan sudah tersaji di sebuah meja makan yang berada di ruang kamarnya saat dia selesai berpenampilan rapi. Dia pun menyuruh para pelayan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri selama ia makan. Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi. Di depannya tersaji begitu banyak makanan dengan berbagai macam menu yang akan membuat orang meneteskan air liur saat melihatnya. Tapi Sasuke, dengan kondisinya sekarang ini, dia—

"Umph!" tangannya dengan cepat terangkat menahan mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang sudah kosong. Napasnya tertahan. Aroma daging yang seharusnya tercium begitu lezat tiba-tiba saja membuatnya ingin muntah.

Sasuke menahan rasa mualnya, dan memaksa dirinya untuk makan sesuatu. Tapi apa daya, bau makanan di depannya begitu pekat, terasa begitu menjijikan, mengaduk-aduk perutnya dengan kasar memaksanya ingin muntah. "Sial!" geramnya marah dan **_—Prang!—_** seluruh menu makanan yang ada di atas meja itu terbanting keras ke lantai.

"Y-yang Mulia?! Apa yang terjadi?!" para pelayan berbondong-bondong masuk dengan panik saat mendengar suara berisik akan bantingan keras itu.

"Umph!" napasnya kembali tertahan saat rasa mual menyerangnya lagi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke pun berlari menuju kamar mandi. Pelayang di belakangnya langsung mengikutinya dengan panik, saat mendengar suara muntahan dari sana.

"Y-yang Mulia?! A-anda baik-baik saja? Jika anda tidak enak badan, saya akan memanggil dokter keraja—"

"Berisik!" geram Sasuke marah, memotong kalimat pelayannya.

"Pergi!" deliknya tajam.

"T-t-tapi Yang Mulia—" pelayan itu menelan ludah saat tatapan kedua oniks di depannya menjadi semakin tajam. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya takut dan dengan segera mundur dari tempat itu. Pelayan yang lain pun mengikutinya, mereka dengan cepat membereskan makanan yang sudah menjadi berantakan itu dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan sang pangeran untuk menyendiri.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat, giginya bergetar dengan marah. Rasanya ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya akan keadaan yang sedang di alaminya itu. Perasaan kesal yang terus menumpuk tiap harinya serasa ingin meledak kapanpun. Dia marah, sangat marah. Begitu marah karena hal ini harus terjadi padanya…

.

.

.

.

**_Brugh._ **

**_Bruakk!_ **

"Damn it!"

**_Bam._ **

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada! Kenapa tidak ada dimanapun?!" Sasuke menjerit marah, membanting sebuah buku ke lantai dengan keras. Di sekelilingnya buku-buku berserakan dengan berantakan, bahkan ada beberapa yang sobek terkena amukannya. Rak buku yang seharusnya rapi kini berantakan dengan buku-bukunya yang berceceran. Debu bertebangan membuat ruang perpustakan itu semakin pengap.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, mencoba menahan emosinya yang ingin meledak. Dia pun merosot ke lantai dan duduk menyilangkan kaki di tengah-tengah tumpukan buku yang berantakan mengelilinginya. Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang belum dibacanya, dan membuka halamannya. Judul buku itu tidaklah penting, karena pada dasarnya semua buku yang sedang ia cari itu mendeskripsikan hal yang sama. Dia hanya sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memberinya petunjuk akan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang…

_'Marking dilakukan untuk mengikat seorang submissive pada sang dominan. Marking tidak akan membuat seorang submissive hamil. Pembentukan rahim hanya akan terjadi ketika kedua demon terikat dengan sempurna melalui mating, karena itulah—'_

**_Srak!—_** sebuah bunyi grusukan kertas terdengar saat tangan pucatnya membalik halaman buku yang dipegangnya.

_'—Mating akan mengikat dua demon seumur hidup mereka. Dua demon tidak akan bisa terlepas ataupun terpisahkan lagi setelah mereka terikat oleh ikatan tanda. Chakra yang terikat menjadi satu tidak bisa dilepaskan, dan akan mengikat kedua pasangan bahkan sampai mati. Jika seorang mate kehilangan nyawanya, maka pasangannya pun akan ikut mati karena ikatan yang mereka miliki—'_

**_Srak!—_** kertas itu dibalikan lagi saat matanya masih belum menemukan yang dicarinya.

_'Mating juga digunakan untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Tanpa melalui mating, seorang male submissive tidak akan memiliki sebuah rahim untuk mengandung anak dan melahirkannya. Mating—'_

**_Srakk!_ **

_'Pembentukan rahim terjadi ketika chakra kedua demon sudah membaur menjadi satu. Janin yang mulai terbentuk di dalam rahim akan membutuhkan chakra kedua orang tuanya untuk menopang hidupnya—'_

**_Srakk!_ **

_'Hanya melalui mating submissive bisa—'_

**_Srakk!_ **

_'Mating merupaka—'_

**_Srakk!_ **

_'Mating—'_

**_Srakk!_ **

**_Srakkk!_ **

**_SSRAKK!_ **

"SIAL!" buku itu pun terbanting keras menabrak dinding.

Sasuke menatap garang pada buku yang sudah dibantingnya. Giginya digertakan kencang, sedang tangannya terkepal erat. Dia melirik ke samping, melihat buku-buku berserakan yang juga memiliki nasib sama seperti buku tadi karena ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun di dalamnya. Matanya menyalang ketika ia menangkap kata 'mating' dari salah satu buku yang terbuka halamannya.

" _Damn it_!" semua buku-buku itu pun dibanting keras entah kemana. Tangannya bergetar marah, napasnya terengah-engah, sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan tenaganya dan merosot ke lantai.

"Kenapa…" bisiknya entah pada siapa, kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya yang bergetar pun bergerak untuk menyentuh perutnya…

"Kenapa!" kini ia berteriak.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi! Kami…kami bahkan…" Matanya mulai memanas, bibirnya bergetar menahan bendungan air mata yang ingin jatuh. "Kami bahkan…"

_…belum melakukan mating…_

Seharusnya ini tidak bisa terjadi….

Kenapa…kenapa dari sekian kasus hal ini harus terjadi padanya…?

Kenapa dia harus yang menanggung hal ini…?

Kenapa hal itu…janin itu…harus tumbuh di dalam perutnya…

Sebutir air hangat pun mulai menetes di pipinya...

Bahkan dari sekian banyak buku yang ia baca, tak satupun yang menerangkan tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Semuanya sama. Semua isi yang ada didalam buku-buku itu sama. Terus mengulang satu kalimat yang mulai membuatnya muak. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan para penulis buku bodoh itu, untuk apa menulis buku dengan isi yang sama begitu banyaknya jika tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menolongnya sekarang…!

Sasuke menaikkan tangannya ke depan wajahnya, memperhatikan chakra yang meluap naik turun di tangannya. Kalimat Naruto terngiang di kepalanya. Jika dominannya juga mengalami kondisi chakra yang sama. Apakah hal itu terjadi karena janin yang dikandungnya sekarang? Jika benar lalu…lalu…bagaimana jika Naruto mengetahui kondisinya sekarang…?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan…?

Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya…

Cepat atau lambat, Naruto pasti akan segera merasakan janin di tubuhnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu terjadi…? Bagaimana jika…jika…

…Naruto membencinya karena hal ini….

Apa yang harus ia lakukan…?

Kenapa…

Bendungan itu pun akhirnya pecah, membasahi pipi pucatnya dengan air hangat…Pandangannya yang mulai blur pun menjadi gelap ketika ia memejamkan kelopak pucatnya. Kepalanya menunduk, dipangkukan pada kedua lengannya yang bertumpu pada lutut.

"Kenapa…" suaranya menjadi serak karena menahan isakan.

"Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi…?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah….merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, kedua tangannya ia simpan di dalam saku celana. Sedang kakinya melangkah dengan malas mengikuti sebuah kereta kuda yang berjalan dengan lambat beberapa meter di depannya.

Kereta itu diiringi oleh banyak kesatria. Menjaga dan mengawasi kondisi sekeliling kereta agar tak satu pun masalah muncul membahayakan seseorang yang kini berada di dalam kereta itu. Beberapa Anbu Ne terlihat beberapa kali muncul dari hutan yang berada di sekeliling mereka, sesekali melapor pada ketua mereka yang berada tepat di samping kereta kuda.

Demon bertopeng itu berjalan mengiringi kereta kuda, mengawasi dengan ketat kondisi sang tuannya. Banyaknya Anbu Ne yang bertugas melindungi perjalanan kereta itu memberitahu siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpikir seseorang yang tengah duduk di dalam kereta merupakan seseorang yang sangat penting. Bahkan dengan begitu banyaknya Anbu Ne, terasa masih kurang, karena kereta itu masih harus diiringi banyak kesatria kerajaan selama perjalanannya.

Oh apa kau bertanya siapa orang yang sedang duduk di dalam kereta kuda itu?

Well, melihat banyaknya Anbu Ne yang mengawasi kereta itu, siapa lagi yang berada di sana kalau bukan Yang Mulia Raja itu sendiri? Anbu Ne merupakan kesatria pribadi sang Raja, siapa lagi yang mereka lindungi kalau bukan Danzo. Benar, orang yang tengah berada di dalam kereta kuda itu adalah Danzo, sang Raja yang harus mereka lindungi dengan taruhan nyawa apapun yang terjadi.

Perjalanan kereta yang memakan waktu beberapa hari itu sedang menuju ke negara tetangga untuk melakukan beberapa negoisasi kerajaan yang entah apa hanya mereka yang tahu. Mengiring seorang Raja memang pekerjaan yang sangat penting dan terhormat. Para kesatria pasti akan berebut untuk mendapatkan kesempatan itu, tapi Shikamaru? Haah… Dia hanya menghela napas panjang. Yah.. kalian sudah tahu ada banyak alasan kenapa pemuda berambut nanas ini malas melakukan misi, apa lagi mengingat misi itu harus membuatnya melindungi seseorang yang seharusnya akan dia lawan nantinya.

Shikamaru melirik ke sampingnya, kedua matanya terlihat sangat malas dan mengantuk, namun pikirannya berputar menyelidik pada temannya yang juga mendapat misi sama sepertinya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba teringat pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

_"Misi?" Shikamaru menaikkan alis pada wanita berambut pirang yang menjadi atasannya itu._

_"Hmm, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau lakukan…" Tsunade bergumam, seraya mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja._

_"Tapi di waktu mendesak seperti ini? Bukankah kita masih harus memikirkan rencana kudeta kita?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan heran._

_"Hmm, iya, justru karena itu lah…Oh!" ucapan Tsunade terhenti sebentar saat dia berhasil menemukan berkas yang ia simpan semalam. Ia pun menyerahkan berkas itu pada Shikamaru dan berkata lagi. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki soal ini. Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau pastikan."_

_Shikamaru menaikkan alis bingung, namun tetap menerima berkas itu. Dia pun membukanya satu persatu. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa isi berkas itu. "Ini…"_

_"Kau masih ingat tugas yang kuberikan untuk menyelidiki si bocah pirang itu?" Tsunade memutuskan bertanya._

_"Naruto? soal itu... aku rasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tentangnya. Dia seperti menyembunyikan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya. Aku melihatnya saat melakukan misi, ditambah kejadian latih tanding kemarin…" balas Shikamaru menggantung, seraya menganalisis apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya._

_"Benar, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia juga akan ikut dalam misi kali ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau pastikan…"_

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. Karena permintaan Tsunage, dia terpaksa mengikuti misi yang cukup membosankan sekarang. Matanya melirik sekali lagi ke arah temannya, atau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai seseorang yang kini sedang ia selidiki.

Yep, dia adalah pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Masih belum ada gerakan mencurigakan dari temannya itu, tidak, bukan berarti Naruto bertingkah seperti biasanya—menjadi pemuda yang tidak bisa diam dan terus mengoceh ataupun nyengir kemanapun. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih diam sekarang.

Mungkinkah karena kejadian latih tanding kemarin? Yah, wajar saja, mengingat kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat heboh, dan sepertinya memang hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab diamnya pemuda pirang itu.

Shikamaru melirik ke sekelilingnya, telinganya bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari para kesatria lain. Dia bisa merasakan begitu banyaknya pandangan-pandangan aneh yang ditujukan pada temannya, dan dia akui ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada temannya itu. Habis apalagi yang bisa mereka lakukan? Siapa yang tidak penasaran pada seseorang yang seharusnya hanyalah demon lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan _shapeshifting_ , tiba-tiba saja menjadi seorang demon berekor empat? Bukan salah mereka, jika mereka penasaran setengah mati tentang pemuda pirang itu.

Apalagi pemuda pirang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Belum ada satupun dari mereka yang berani memecah rasa penasaran mereka dan bertanya langsung pada pemuda itu. Ada rasa canggung ataupun ragu-ragu saat mereka ingin betanya. Ditambah rasa takut mengingat jumlah ekor yang sekarang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Ada hukum tak tertulis yang mengatakan bahwa demon yang lebih kuat dapat mengatur demon yang lebih lemah, dan semakin banyak ekor yang demon miliki semakin banyak kekuatan demon itu. Hal ini membuat mereka sedikit takut mendekati pemuda pirang itu sekarang.

Jika pemuda itu berkata tidak ingin diganggu, maka mereka pun tidak bisa menganggu. Karena darah demon yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka akan takut dan menuruti kalimat itu seperti insting. Sehingga, yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah berbisik-bisik dari belakang, yang sebenarnya malah membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin tidak nyaman.

.

.

Naruto menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya. Dia seharusnya tidak mengikuti misi ini. Untuk apa sebenarnya ia melakukan hal ini sekarang? Jika yang ia dapat hanyalah pandangan dan bisikan yang tidak mengenakan. Mereka pikir dia tidak bisa mendengarnya sekarang? Mereka salah besar jika berpikir indra pendengarnya hanya indra pendengaran biasa. Dia sudah berlatih bertahun-tahun untuk melatih kelima indranya dengan matang. Suara yang seharusnya hanya bisikan itu terdengar seperti sebuah percakapan biasa di telinganya.

Ini benar-benar berita buruk untuknya. Dia mungkin masih selamat di mata para demon bodoh itu. Mereka hanya akan berpikir dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan tinggi atau apa, yang membuat kekuatannya meningkat menjadi ekor empat, atau mungkin karena dia sudah berlatih diam-diam untuk meningkatkannya ataupun karena ia memang menyembunyikannya dari awal.

Mereka tidak akan berpikir terlalu jauh seperti dia sedang menyusup ke dalam kerajaan untuk melakukan sebuah kudeta Raja. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Rumor tentang ekornya pasti akan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh kerajaan. Wanita hokage itu pasti sudah mendengarnya sekarang, lalu bagaimana dengan para petinggi kerajaan? Para council? Atau bahkan Danzo sendiri? Dia tidak tahu bagaimana posisinya sekarang di mata para demon itu. Apapun itu, satu hal yang pasti, posisinya sekarang sudah sangat genting. Dia tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu lagi disini. Dia harus segera memikirkan rencana untuk membunuh Danzo sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal demon busuk itu, mungkin karena hal itu lah dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti misi ini sekarang. Menjadi kesatria yang bertugas melindungi Danzo itu sendiri mungkin bisa menjadi kesempatannya untuk mencari hal sekecil apapun sebagai celah dalam melakukan rencanannya nanti.

Naruto melirik ke tangannya saat melihat sebuah ukiran symbol menyala. Simbol-simbol itu muncul dalam beberapa detik pada punggung tangan kirinya kemudian lenyap kembali seperti semula. Chakranya mulai bergejolak lagi. Simbol di tangannya merupakan sebuah segel yang sengaja ia pasang untuk mengendalikan chakranya. Bukan sepenuhnya mengekang chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dia masih bisa menggunakannya, hanya saja dalam batasan tertentu. Jika chakranya meningkat sampai melebihi batasan itu, maka segelnya akan bekerja mengekangnya seperti yang barusan terjadi.

Naruto masih belum juga menemukan penyebab ketidakstabilan chakranya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Memang, ada beberapa hal yang bisa dijadikan kemungkinan penyebab ia kehilangan kendali. Tapi ia sudah mencoba beberapa hal itu untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula. Tapi hasilnya? Huh, mengingatnya saja membuatnya ingin berteriak marah.

.

.

.

Kereta berdesain mewah itu pun akhirnya sampai di negeri tetangga. Penyambutan yang cukup meriah dan megah membuat para kesatria sedikit kuwalahan dalam menahan sorak-sorakan yang menyambut mereka. Kereta itu langsung diantarkan menuju istana utama kerajaan itu. Negoisasi yang mereka lakukan tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka hanya menginap selama semalam, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kerajaan asal.

"Naruto." panggil Shikamaru dengan malas, menghampiri temannya yang sedang berdiri di dekat kereta kuda sang Raja. Danzo sudah selesai melakukan negoisasi, karena itu sekarang mereka sedang menunggu sang Raja kembali dari istana sebelum akhirnya mereka melakukan perjalanan pulang.

Naruto melirik ke samping, sedikit was-was akan hal yang ingin Shikamaru bicarakan. Pemuda berambut nanas itu merupakan demon yang memiliki otak jenius. Dia tak bisa menganggapnya sama seperti demon-demon bodoh yang lain.

Shikamaru menghela napas, kakinya pun berhenti setelah ia berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. Mereka berdiri berjejeran, menghadap ke pemandangan bangunan istana yang ada di depan mereka. Kedua wajah mereka menatap lurus ke depan, namun mereka tahu kalau masing-masing dari mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri lirikan lewat sudut mata untuk mencari tahu ekspresi wajah lawannya.

"Jadi…apa kau berniat menceritakannya?" Shikamaru bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"'Apa maksudmu?" balas Naruto memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Tak perlu berpura-pura tak tahu." Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar terkejut saat latih tanding kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu!" balas Naruto sedikit berteriak, memasang wajah seperti orang kesusahan. Shikamaru yang sedikit kaget akhirnya menoleh ke temannya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kau harus membantuku Shika! Posisiku semakin tidak nyaman karena mereka terus membicarakanku. Kau tidak tahu betapa shoknya aku saat melawan Neji kemarin. Chakra di tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti meluap! Dan saat aku sadar, aku sudah menendang Neji seperti itu! Aku sama sekali—"

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti." Shikamaru terpaksa memotong ocehan temannya yang mulai tidak karuan membingungkannya.

"Sudah kubilang Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri, dan ekorku sudah jadi empat seperti itu! Aku bahkan belum bisa melakukan shapeshifting! Aku juga—"

"Uh, pelan-pelan, baka. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Merepotkan…" hela Shikamaru, memijit pelipis kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!" ucap Naruto kesal, menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan merengut seperti anak kecil.

Ada sebuah jeda sebelum Shikamaru akhirnya berkata. "Kau tidak tahu…?" ucapnya bingung

 _'Dia tidak tahu…? Benarkah…? Tapi…'_ Shikamaru membatin, kepalanya berputar keras mencari tahu jawaban dari hal yang semakin membingungkannya itu.

"Benarkah?!" sebuah suara teriakan tiba-tiba mengagetkan kedua demon itu. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah suara.

"Yep, aku dengar Yang Mulia akan mengundang beberapa tamu penting dari kerajaan lain saat festival nanti. Ahh…aku harap akan ada salah satu kerajaan yang mengirim seorang Putri ke Konoha…" salah satu dari demon yang sedang mengobrol itu berandai-andai.

"Putri? Pfft meskipun mereka benar-benar datang, kau juga tidak akan bisa menemuinya, kita hanya rakyat rendahan, jangan berharap apa-apa.." salah satu demon mengejek.

"Cih, tidak apa kan bermimpi sedikit. Memang kau tidak mau melihat seorang Putri? Konoha hanya memiliki seorang pangeran sekarang." demon tadi membalas.

"Tapi kalau benar akan ada tamu dari negara lain, festival kali ini pasti akan sangat meriah! Aku tidak sabar ingin pulang ke Konoha." Ujar demon yang lain menanggapi.

"Festival?" Naruto tanpa sadar bergumam.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya sebelum menghela napas. "Peringatan berdirinya Kerajaan Konoha. Kita selalu mengadakan festival tiap tahun untuk merayakannya, ingat?"

"Hmm…" gumam Naruto tidak jelas. Dia menoleh ke arah istana saat mendengar suara sorakan dan keributan dari sana. Pintu gerbang yang besar itu pun terbuka, lalu dengan cepat beberapa penjaga berlarian keluar dari pintu itu dan berbaris di depan gerbang dengan rapi, membentuk sebuah jalan seakan sedang menyambut seseorang.

Para kesatria Konoha pun dengan cepat menanggapi, tanpa diperintah, mereka sudah mengambil posisi dan berbaris seperti penjaga tadi. Mengiringi sebuah karpet merah yang menjulang panjang sampai gerbang. Naruto yang sudah berada di dekat kereta berjalan dengan santai untuk mengambil posisinya. Dia menoleh ke gerbang dan menyeringai puas. Sebuah rencana kini mulai terbentuk di dalam kepalanya. _'Festival huh…?'_ batinnya tersenyum licik. _'Kurasa tidak ada buruknya juga aku menjalankan misi ini…'_

Sebuah terompet dibunyikan diikuti pemberitahuan bahwa sang Raja Konoha siap untuk kembali. Sang Raja yang disebut-sebutkan pun akhirnya keluar dari gerbang, diiringi banyak pengawal dan pengantar. Sapah serapah dilangsungkan dengan singkat, sebelum akhirnya Danzo pun siap kembali menuju negara asalnya. Danzo melangkah dengan perlahan namun lantang di atas karpet merah yang dijaga ketat oleh para kesatria, berjalan pasti menuju kereta kuda yang menjadi tunggangannya untuk kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit, Danzo pun akhirnya sampai di depan kereta tunggangannya. Dia pun menaikkan kakinya untuk naik ke tangga yang menghubungkan kereta itu dengan tanah yang dipijaknya. Pintu kereta itu sudah terbuka lebar mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Semoga Anda beruntung dalam perjalanan Anda, Yang Mulia." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya.

Danzo menoleh ke samping. Salah satu alisnya menekuk heran. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada seseorang yang dengan berani bicara dengannya seperti ini, apalagi mereka hanyalah seorang kesatria rendahan yang bertugas menjaganya.

Kesatria yang baru saja berbicara itu menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya mengambang di udara, membuat gerakan seperti sedang mempersilahkan tuan di hadapannya untuk masuk ke dalam kereta, dan kemudian dia pun mendongak, dengan sukses membuat satu-satunya mata milik Danzo yang kelihatan itu terbelalak terkejut, saat melihat…

…dua mata shapire yang sangat familiar menatap langsung padanya. Surai pirang yang sedikit berantakan bergerak mengikuti gerakan angin yang berhembus melewatinya. Bibir merah muda pucat itu pun membentuk sebuah seringai tajam, tiga goresan luka yang ada di kedua pipinya sedikit terangkat membuat wajah berkulit tan itu terlihat semakin liar.

"K-kau…" Danzo tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Saya harap anda selamat dalam perjalanan, Yang Mulia. " ucap Naruto dengan seringai, kedua safir-nya menatap tajam pada demon yang bertahun-tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Danzo terpaku kaget melihatnya. Wajah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak dilihatnya, wajah seseorang yang ia kira sudah mati sebelas tahun yang lalu kini muncul tepat dihadapannya. Danzo tertegun sebentar memahami apa yang sedang dilihatnya sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai, mata hitam kecilnya pun membalas tatapan tajam safir didepannya.

"Ah…terima kasih. Kau juga berhati-hatilah. Bahaya bisa muncul kapanpun tanpa kita ketahui" Balas Danzo menyeringai.

"Benar. Bahaya itu bisa mengancam nyawa kita kapan pun." Balas Naruto tak kalah tajam.

Sebuah petir seakan menyambar di antara kontak mata yang sangat tajam itu. Tatapan yang seharusnya hanya berlangung beberapa detik terasa begitu lama di antara kedua demon yang saling membenci satu sama lain. Bibir saling menyeringai, kilatan petir saling menyambar lewat tatapan itu, seakan sedang mendeklarasikan pernyataan perang masing-masing.

Danzo pun akhirnya melepas kontak mereka, dan bergerak lagi memasuki keretanya. Dia dengan segera mendudukan tubuhnya di atas singgasana dalam kereta itu. Pintu yang hanya menutup setengah membuatnya menoleh ke samping. Naruto menyeringai menatapnya, kedua tangannya memegang gagang pintu itu. "Malam bisa datang kapan pun menjemput kita, karena itu berhati-hatilah..."—dan pintu itu pun menutup. "…Danzo." Ucapnya tersenyum dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam bersemilir pelan menerpa apapun yang tengah dilewatinya. Malam yang seharusnya sunyi itu menjadi berisik ketika para kesatria berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam wilayah istana. Usai sudah tugas mereka untuk melindungi sang Raja dalam perjalanannya. Sesampainya di istana mereka langsung menuju ruangan kamar masing-masing, namun ada juga yang memilih pergi untuk minum-minum dan berpesta merayakan keberhasilan misi mereka.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju ruangan kamarnya di akademi kesatria. Kedua tangan ia simpan di dalam saku celananya, mata safir-nya lurus ke depan, dan bibirnya membentuk seringai puas. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan dan kerjakan sebelum melakukan rencana pemberontakan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu setelah sekian lama.

Salah satu tangannya keluar dari kantong saku, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. **_Klak!_** — kunci pintu itu terbuka. Naruto memutar gagang pintu itu dengan pelan. Pintu mahoni berwarna coklat itu pun terbuka, memberinya ruang untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada dibaliknya. Namun baru dua langkah ia bergerak, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, menatap tak percaya pada 'sesuatu' yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu. 'Sesuatu' itu tak bergerak, mungkin karena tak menyadari kedatangannya sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto pun menghela napas. Tangannya yang masih memegang gagang pintu, menutup dengan perlahan pintu mahoni itu, sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Ia pun mengunci pintu itu. Sepatu yang ia kenakan ia lepas dengan hati-hati. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin menimbulkan suara sekarang. Setelah menaruh sepatunya dalam rak, ia pun berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan tempat tidurnya, hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari benda berkasur itu. Kedua safir-nya menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah 'sesuatu' yang kini dengan sangat nyaman terlelap di atas kasurnya. 'Sesuatu' itu bergerak sedikit dan mengeluarkan erangan kecil, namun tak terbangun sedikitpun.

Gerakan tipis itu hampir tak terlihat namun Naruto masih bisa menangkapnya. Sebuah kekehan kecil terlepas tanpa disadarinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kenapa ia sangat suka memperhatikan 'sesuatu' yang sedang ada di depannya itu. Surai raven yang berantakan itu, terjatuh menutupi kening berwarna putih pucat ketika sang pemilik surai menggerakan kepalanya. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela memantul pada kulit putih susu, membuatnya berkilau sangat indah. Dua manik oniks kini bersembunyi di balik kelopak berkulit pucat. Bulu mata yang lentik nan panjang membuat paras tampan itu semakin cantik. Hembusan napas pelan terdengar begitu merdu memenuhi ruangan.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu terlelap dengan sangat nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Dia mengeluarkan erangan kecil lalu memeluk bantal yang didekapnya semakin erat seakan sedang merasa kedinginan. Naruto dengan setengah sadar menggerakan kakinya maju. Diraihnya selimut yang ada di sisi tempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuh sang raven. Pandangannya terhenti pada paras cantik sang raven. Naruto pun terduduk di atas lantai, kedua safirnya menatap lekat pada sang raven di hadapannya.

Naruto terus menatap tanpa berkedip, seakan memperhatikan wajah yang sangat cantik itu begitu menyenangkan. Tapi, mungkin benar, dia merasa tak akan pernah bosan melihat sang raven. Wajah yang cantik itu, mata hitam kelam yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut oleh keindahannya, bibir mungil cherry yang terlihat sexy ketika bergerak, sifat angkuhnya yang juga kekanak-kanakan, ekspresinya yang begitu manis saat merona, bahkan gerakan sekecil apapun darinya yang terkadang menggemaskan, semuanya, semua tentang sang raven tak pernah sekalipun membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Sasuke…" nama itu terlepas dari bibirnya dengan sangat lirih hampir tak bersuara.

Salah satu tangannya terulur ke depan, meraih helaian surai yang terjatuh menutupi wajah sang raven. Ia membelai lembut surai hitam itu. Halus. Helaian hitam itu terasa begitu halus di jari-jarinya. Mengejutkan jika kau mengingat rambut bagian belakang yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Sebuah senyum tipis pun terlukis di bibirnya.

 _'Apa yang ia lakukan disini?'_ pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepalanya. Mendapati Sasuke tertidur di kamarnya ketika ia kembali benar-benar mengejutkannya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat sang raven begitu suka pergi ke kamarnya. Berbagai pertanyaan terpikir olehnya, namun tak satupun keluar dari bibirnya.

_'Kenapa ia ada di sini?'_

_'Apa ia sudah lama disini?'_

_'Apa ia terkena mimpi buruk lagi?'_

_'Apakah ia mencariku?'_

_'Apakah ia…_

"Naru…" nama itu tiba-tiba dipanggil begitu lirih, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang bermain-main dengan surai sang raven. Tubuh Naruto membeku, ia menatap was-was pada Sasuke, takut akan sang raven yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Napasnya bahkan tertahan tanpa disadarinya.

_'Apakah ia…_

"Naruto…" panggilnya lagi dengan begitu lirih. Namun tak sedikitpun terlihat Sasuke akan terbangun. Kelopak pucat itu masih tertutup erat. Hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Gumaman yang sangat kecil dan lirih namun sanggup membuat kupu-kupu yang ada di dalam perutnya terbangun dan bertebangan. Perasaan menggelitik dan menyesakkan tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi dadanya.

_…merindukanku?'_

Naruto menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi gatal. Tangannya yang masih mengambang canggung di atas kepala sang raven terkepal erat. Perasaan menggelitik di dalam dadanya semakin terasa, seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya. Ia ingin menyentuh wajah cantik itu, ia ingin melihat manik oniks itu menatapnya sayu, ia ingin mencium bibir mungil itu, ia ingin memeluk tubuh berkulit pucat itu dengan gemas, ia ingin menghirup aroma manis bercampur mint yang sangat ia sukai itu, ia ingin merasakan leher jenjang yang sangat menggoda itu, ia ingin menyentuhnya, ia sangat ingin…

**_"Aku menyukaimu…"_ **

…dan semua pemikiran itu langsung buyar ketika satu kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya. Naruto menggertakan gigirnya kuat. Tangannya yang masih mengambang di udara pun terjatuh kembali ke asalnya. Kenapa…

Kenapa harus sekarang…

Tak bisakah Sasuke menunggu lebih lama…?

Tak bisakah…

Tidak…

Mungkin bukan itu…

Mungkin jika posisi mereka bukan seperti sekarang…

Jika saja…keadaan mereka tidak seperti sekarang…

Mungkin ia…

Mungkin mereka bisa…

"Cih!" umpatan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto dengan segera beranjak dari lantai. Ia pun dengan geram melangkah menuju ruang kamar mandinya. Seperti diburu-buru, ia melangkah cepat menuju tempat _shower_ -nya. Air dingin langsung mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya. Namun dinginnya air itu seakan tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Pakaian yang masih membalut tubuhnya pun basah kuyup, melekat seperti kulit dengan tubuhnya.

**_Bugh!_ **

Sebuah tinju menghantam dinding berkeramik biru di depannya. Naruto menghela napas. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dinding. Tenaga dan emosinya dengan perlahan ikut lenyap bersama air dingin yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Matanya pun menutup. Satu helaan napas terlepas lagi dari bibirnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandinya, hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Butir-butir air masih menetes di leher dan dadanya, rambutnya pun tak luput dari air. Ia menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Naruto…?" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, mendapati Sasuke sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Salah satu tangan yang mengucek mata memberitahunya kalau sang raven masih mengantuk.

"Kapan kau kembali, dobe?" tanya Sasuke padanya. Satu uapan terlepas dari mulutnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu bergerak lagi menuju lemarinya. Dia pun membuka lemari itu dan mencari baju untuk dipakainya. "Barusan." Balasnya pada Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

Sasuke yang menyadari pemuda pirang itu hanya memakai handuk, dengan refleks langsung memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya sedikit merona. "Aku tidak mendengarnya…" gumamnya.

Sasuke melirik hati-hati pada Naruto, ia sedikit lega saat melihat pemuda itu sudah berpakaian. Bodoh. Ada apa dengannya, padahal dia sudah pernah melihat tubuh Naruto seutuhnya. Untuk apa ia memalingkan wajah seperti tadi.

Berniat menghilangkan kecanggungan, Sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi, namun terhenti saat ia ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke menggigit bibir. Ia masih ingat betapa dinginnya kedua safir itu saat marah. Ia tidak tahu apa Naruto sudah tahu kondisinya sekarang. Tak akan heran, jika Naruto mencurigainya sebagai penyebab ketidakstabilan chakra mereka, dan Sasuke juga tak akan bisa mengelak, sebab hal itu… memang benar…

"A-apa kau marah padaku…?" kalimat pertanyaan ini akhirnya terucap dengan ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya erat, tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto sekarang.

Keheningan terbentuk saat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara.

Naruto tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela napas. Ia pun menutup lemari dan mengambil handuk yang ia jatuhkan di lantai. "Tidak." Dia akhirnya menjawab. Dia berbalik dan menatap sang raven.

Sasuke langsung mendongak saat mendengar hal itu, kedua oniksnya berseri dengan lega. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi, memberanikan diri untuk menatap safir sang pirang.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi menuju kamar mandinya. Dia menaruh handuk yang dibawanya ke salah satu gantungan di dinding kamar mandi.

"Kau marah padaku!" Sasuke bicara lagi menghampirinya ke kamar mandi.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu berbalik lagi. "Aku tidak marah." Ucapnya pada sang raven, sebelum melangkah menuju lemari es, melewati sang raven yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dia mengambil sebuah botol air minum dan meneguk airnya dengan rakus.

"Tapi kemarin…" Sasuke mengigit bibir, kepalanya pun menunduk. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa Naruto sudah tahu sekarang? Apa Naruto marah karena hal itu? Apa harus ia lakukan jika Naruto sudah tahu? Atau jika dia memang belum tahu? Haruskah dia memberitahu Naruto soal keadaannya? Dan lagi dan lagi begitu banyak pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya.

 _'Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?'_ hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia cari tahu jawabannya. Ia bingung, sangat bingung, dan juga…takut…

"B-bagaimana dengan chakramu…?" Sasuke memutuskan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya Naruto. Dia meletakan botol minum itu di meja, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada meja itu, tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Apa kau tahu penyebabnya?" tanyanya lagi, menatap curiga pada kedua oniks.

Sasuke menahan keras tubuhnya untuk tidak panik, menjaga ekspresinya se-normal mungkin. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa, dobe."

Naruto masih menatap sang raven sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Bukannya merasa lega, Sasuke malah bertambah semakin panik. "A-aku…" Apa yang dia lakukan disini?! Berpikir! Ayo pikirkan sesuatu Sasuke. "Aku hanya…" Sial. Apa yang harus ia katakan?! Tidak mungkin dia bilang ia kemari karena ingin bertemu pemuda pirang itu.

"Hanya…?"

"Uh…memangnya aku tidak boleh kemari?!" Sasuke akhirnya balik tanya dengan raut kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Naruto bergumam. "hah lupakan saja…" gumamnya malas, dia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju meja di sudut ruangan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak marah padaku..?" tanya Sasuke lagi menggigit bibirnya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"T-tapi...aku dengar dari para pelayan soal latih tanding kemarin…Mereka semua sudah tahu soal kekuatanmu sekarang…" ucap Sasuke sedikit bergumam. "Apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu soal itu?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun soal itu. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya jika mereka sudah tahu. Lagipula ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan sekarang." Terang Naruto. Dia membuka lemari kecil yang ada di bawah meja, lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Hal lain?" tanya Sasuke bingung, ia menghampiri pemuda pirang itu untuk melihat yang dilakukannya.

"Aku akan segera melakukan rencana itu." Ucap Naruto, menatap pada kedua oniks yang memandangnya bingung.

"Renca…na?!" manik hitam itu membola saat ia akhirnya memahami kalimat pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Benar. Rencana pembunuhan sang raja kerajaan ini. Aku akan segera melakukannya." Balas Naruto dengan senyum licik.

"K-kapan?" Sasuke bertanya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau akan menghentikanku, Sasuke? Aku tidak akan heran jika kau bilang kau akan menghentikan rencanaku. Aku—

"Aku akan membantumu!" Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Naruto dengan cepat.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang membelalakan safirnya. Dia tertegun menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya, dan Sasuke sepertinya memahami itu, karena dia mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu. Aku sudah memikirkanya baik-baik. Biarkan aku membantu rencanamu, Dobe." Terang Sasuke, keyakinan terpancar jelas di kedua oniks-nya.

"Aku akan membunuh seorang raja." Ucap Naruto seakan ingin membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"Aku tahu. Danzo membuat kerajaan ini semakin hancur. Bukankah kau sendiri juga bilang begitu."

"Aku bisa saja bohong padamu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak. Aku melihat buktinya sendiri." Balas Sasuke dengan yakin, tersenyum puas saat melihat Naruto yang masih tertegun.

"Kau seorang putra mahkota. Ini sama saja sebuah pengkhianatan."

"Ini sebuah kudeta. Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu hal ini hal yang benar." Senyum di bibirnya melebar menjadi seringai.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi, namun Sasuke dengan cepat memotongnya. "Tidak perlu bertele-tele, dobe. Aku tahu kau senang mendapat bantuanku. Aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan mengubah pikiranku."

Naruto terdiam, masih menatap kedua oniks itu dengan intens. "Benarkah? Apa kau yakin, Sasuke?" dia akhirnya bertanya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Hn."

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dengan intens. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain, mencari kesungguhan dari balik pantulan masing-masing manik. Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan, sedang Naruto…

…kedua safir-nya sedikit meredup. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya. _'bahkan jika…aku bilang aku adalah anak sang raja pengkhianat…_

_…Apa kau juga akan berpikiran hal yang sama, Sasuke…?'_

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit, Sasuke." ucapnya pada sang raven, masih menatap kedua manik hitam itu.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu aku ingin membantumu, Dobe." Balas Sasuke menyeringai penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ini tempatnya, Kiba?" sebuah suara terdengar di tengah kegelapan Ibukota.

"Tentu saja! Shika pernah membawaku kemari tahu!" Kiba membalas suara itu dengan kesal.

"Lalu kenapa tidak ada seorang pun disini? Pintunya juga terkunci. Darimana kita bisa masuk?" suara lain ikut menanggapi.

"Benar! Ini sudah tengah malam. Bukankah itu waktu perjanjiannya?" kali ini suara yang bernada lebih tinggi ikut berbicara.

"Memangnya aku tahu! Mereka yang telat, jangan salahkan aku. Aku yakin kita tidak salah tempat!" protes Kiba dengan kesal pada teman-temannya.

"Jangan berisik. Kita tidak ingin ada orang yang mendengar kan?" suara lain lain menanggapi.

"Tapi, Neji! Ini sudah lewat tengah malam! Bagaimana kalau ternyata Shikamaru sudah berbohong?" Tenten berbicara lagi.

"Hey! Ini pacarku yang kalian bicarakan! Dia tidak mungkin bohong!" protes Kiba.

"Lalu kenapa dia masih belum muncul juga?" tuntut Temari.

"Tapi bukankah Shika dapat misi beberapa hari yang lalu? Bagaimana kalau dia belum kembali?" Chouji menanggapi.

"Misi? Kenapa dia buat perjanjiannya sekarang, kalau dia tidak bisa datang?" Kankurou ikut berbicara, beranjak dari tempatnya yang menyender pada dinding.

"Hah…merepotkan…bisakah kalian tidak berdebat meributkanku seperti itu?" sang empunya yang dari tadi dibicarakan akhirnya datang dari arah luar lorong yang remang-remang itu.

"Shika!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Shika?!" protes Kiba menghampirinya.

"haah…merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas. "Aku baru saja kembali satu jam yang lalu. Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?"

"Jika maksudmu masuk lewat pintu yang terkunci itu, bagaimana kalau kau memberi tahu kami caranya?" tanya Neji menaikkan alis.

"Terkunci?" Shikamaru menaikkan alis bingung. Dia menghampiri pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya, dan memang pintu itu terkunci. Dia menghela napas lagi. "Seharusnya ada seseorang yang menyambut kalian disini…" gumamnya bingung, matanya melirik ke seluruh lorong, mengecek satu-satu wajah temannya. Lorong tempat mereka berada cukup gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang remang-remang. Tapi, sebagai burung hantu, dia bisa dengan mudah melihat dalam kegelapan. Dia mendongak ke arah salah salah satu atap rumah yang tidak begitu tinggi di menutupi lorong itu. Dia pun menghela napas lagi. "Merepotkan…"

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa kau tidak turun saja kemari?" panggilnya pada seseorang yang bersembunyi disana.

Seluruh pasang mata disana pun dengan refleks menoleh ke arah yang sedang dilihat Shikamaru. Mata mereka melebar kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba melompat turun dari atap itu. _'Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi?'_ masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Ara…kupikir bisa bersembunyi lebih lama, mata milikmu memang jeli dalam kegelapan Shika." Ucap Kakashi dengan cengiran, atau paling tidak seperti itulah ekspresi yang ditunjukan satu matanya.

"Haah merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. "Jadi bagaimana menurut Sensei? Apa Sensei sudah mendapatkan yang sensei cari? Mereka itu masih bersih bukan?" tanyanya pada demon berambut perak itu tanpa basa-basi, seakan tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Kakashi dengan bersembunyi tadi.

"Ara…kau memang genius Shika. Tenang saja, teman-temanmu lolos pengamatanku." Balas Kakashi masih tersenyum.

"Tunggu apa yang kalian bicarakan, siapa orang ini?" sela Kankurou kesal.

"Ah…benar juga. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, salah satu kesatria di Konoha. Ini pasti pertama kalinya kita bertemu karena sudah lama aku berhenti menjadi pengajar di akademi." Terang Kakashi dengan mata yang melengkung membentuk 'U' seperti sedang tersenyum senang.

"Hatake Kakashi?! Hatake Kakashi sang Copy Ninja dari Konoha?! Kesatria Anjing yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan dan kehebatannya. Tak kusangka akan ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seorang rival yang mampu mengalahkan Gai-sensei!" teriak Lee tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum.

"Ah…kau pasti Lee, Gai sering membicarakan tentangmu." Kakashi membalas masih dengan ekspresi senyum di matanya, mengenali penampilan Lee yang memang sangat persis dengan Gai.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan pengamatan? Apa kau mengintai kami dari tadi?" Neji bicara dengan penasaran, sedikit tidak suka karena tidak sadar telah diamati.

"Haha tenang saja, kalian semua lulus. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian benar-benar sesuai yang diceritakan Shikamaru. Pertemuan ini sangat penting, aku tidak ingin ada penyusup yang masuk kemari." Jelas Kakashi dengan nada senang.

Semuanya langsung waspada saat mendengar kata 'pertemuan' dari demon berambut perak itu, beberapa dari mereka tersenyum penuh keyakinan karena bisa ikut serta dalam pertemuan itu, namun ada juga merasa sedikit gugup.

"Merepotkan…bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja sekarang?" ucap Shikamaru dengan malas, dia mengambil kunci dari saku celananya, lalu membuka pintu bar yang terletak di lorong itu.

Pintu itu pun terbuka, menampakan ruangan bar yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Satu per satu para demon itu masuk ke dalam. Kakashi yang masuk paling terakhir, mengecek keadaan luar untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat dan mengikuti yang lain.

"Akhirnya kalian masuk juga." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, menarik perhatian semua demon padanya.

"Haku! Kalau kau sudah tahu kami di luar, kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka?!" protes Kiba menghampiri pemuda berparas cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu dekat meja bar.

"Hi, Kiba-chan." Sapa Haku dengan senyuman indah. "Sayang sekali. Tapi itu tugas Kakashi untuk membawa kalian masuk. Maaf Kiba-chan." Jelasnya.

"Apanya yang tugas! Dia malah bersembunyi sejak tadi! Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'!" Kiba memprotes lagi.

"Hah…merepotkan…bisakah kita langsung masuk saja?" pinta Shikamaru malas.

"Hihi kau memang tidak sabaran, Shika. Baiklah ayo kita masuk." Ucap Haku berbalik masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu, meninggalkan para demon muda di bar itu terkesima melihat kecantikan penampilan pemuda itu.

"Hey, siapa cewek itu?" bisik Kankurou penasaran pada Kiba.

Kiba terdiam mendengarnya, sebelum ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha cewek? Dia itu cowok!"

"A-apa?! Kau bercanda! Dia cantik sekali, tidak mungkin dia cowok!" sangkal Kankurou tidak mempercayainya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja? Dan sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan pacarnya." Balas Kiba dengan kekehan, sebelum ia berjalan mengikuti yang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Pacar?"

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, mereka akhirnya sampai di ujung lorong, dimana pintu tersembunyi berada. Para kesatria muda itu memandang heran sekaligus takjub akan bar yang kelihatan begitu kecil dari luar, ternyata memiliki ruangan yang cukup luas dan berliku apalagi ditambah ruangan bawah tanah rahasia yang entah mereka tidak yakin seberapa luas besarnya.

"Kalian lama sekali, Tsunade-sama sudah menunggu." Ucap seorang demon bertubuh jangkung atau bisa disebut juga sebagai sang 'pacar', sudah menunggu mereka di ujung lorong. Langsung ciut sudah keinginan Kankurou untuk mengenal Haku saat melihat betapa garangnya penampilan Zabuza. Pantas saja Kiba memperingatkannya. Huh.

Dinding itu pun berubah menjadi pintu geser saat Zabuza membukakan pintu rahasia di ujung lorong itu. Satu per satu mereka menuruni tangga dan masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah. Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun sampai pada sebuah pintu dan memasukinya.

Neji memandang takjub sekaligus terkejut saat matanya menangkap isi ruangan bawah tanah itu. Ruangan itu cukup luas dan lebar, namun hanya diterangi beberapa lampu obor. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan isinya, mulai dari sudut ruangan itu, sampai ke sudut yang lain, dipenuhi banyak demon yang berjejeran. Yang membuatnya paling terkejut adalah hampir seluruh pengajar di akademi kesatria hadir di ruangan itu. Bahkan Hokage sendiri-lah yang memimpin pertemuan itu.

"Tousan!" panggil Ino berteriak saat mendapati orang tuanya sudah ada di dalam ruangan. Bahkan orang tua kedua sahabatnya, Shikamaru dan Chouji juga berada di sana.

Tsunade berdehem keras menarik perhatian para pendatang baru itu. Semua demon yang ada disana pun diam dan menoleh pada wanita pirang yang menjadi pemimpin mereka.

Tsunade melirik ke seluruh demon yang baru datang tadi dan memastikan wajahnya satu-satu. Mereka sudah berhasil masuk kemari, itu berarti mereka sudah bersih dari pengamatan Kakashi. "Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Shino." Dia mengabsen mereka satu per satu. "Sebelum aku memulainya, aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk kalian." Ucapnya tersenyum licik, membuat ke sepuluh demon itu menjadi gugup.

"Aku ingin kalian memberitahuku…" Tsunade melirik satu per satu wajah mereka. "…tujuan kalian datang ke pertemuan ini."

Ada sebuah jeda saat tak satu pun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya salah satu dari ke sepuluh demon itu pun melangkah maju dan dengan berani menjawabnya.

"Klan Hyuuga merupakan sisa-sisa terakhir jejak klan demon naga. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ada sebuah bencana yang menimpa keluarga kami. Hinata-sama, dan beberapa anggota keluarga kami berhasil selamat dari hal itu karena seseorang yang menyelamatkan kami. Orang itu adalah Namikaze Minato-sama." Ucap Neji, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun melafalkan nama yang sudah menjadi tabu di Kerajaan Konoha. "Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar rumor tentang Minato-sama. Karena itu kami datang ke Konoha untuk mencari tahu hal itu. Tsunade-sama, aku tahu Shikamaru mengajak kami kemari karena suruhan anda, tapi…" dia pun duduk bersimpuh pada satu lutut seraya memberi hormat pada Tsunade. "Minato-sama merupakan penyelamat keluarga kami, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk memulihkan kembali nama Minato-sama. Karena itu, ijinkan aku dan Hinata-sama untuk ikut dalam rencana pemberontakan ini." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"A-a-a-aku j-juga, Ts-tsunade-sama!" ucap Hinata terbata-bata, ikut menunduk hormat bersama kakak sepupunya.

Tsunade sedikit terperangah mendengar permohonan itu. Dia pun tersenyum puas dan menyuruh dua keturunan Hyuuga itu untuk kembali ke tempatnya. "Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya. Ada yang lain?" dia melirik ke demon yang lain.

Kali ini Temari, diikuti kedua saudaranya yang maju ke depan. Dia melirik ke dua saudaranya dan mengangguk yakin sebelum mulai berbicara. "Aku dan dua saudaraku tidak punya alasan yang khusus untuk ikut dalam rencana kudeta ini. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Raja Minato sebelas tahun yang lalu, ataupun soal Danzo yang berada di pihak jahat. Kami hanya tidak suka dengan kondisi kerajaan ini sekarang. Dalam sekali lihat saja, kami bisa merasakan bahwa penyebab hancurnya kerajaan ini adalah para petinggi di kerajaan ini. Karena itu kami putuskan kalau kami membenci Raja kerajaan ini. Ini kesempatan kami untuk melampiaskan rasa tidak suka kami." Ucap Temari dengan sebuah seringai.

Tsunade menaikkan alis, lalu melirik ke arah sang dua saudara.

"Well, Temari sudah menjelaskannya. Aku hanya ingin Danzo turun dari kursi mewahnya." Kankurou mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Tsunade melirik ke sang adik berambut merah yang hanya diam dari tadi.

"Oh, haha, jangan khawatirkan soal Gaara. Selama kami ada disini, dia tak akan membuat ulah." Ucap Temari dengan seringai, merangkul adiknya dengan enteng.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tsunade melirik sisa pendatang baru yang lain.

Satu per satu mereka pun mengatakan alasan mereka mengikuti pertemuan itu. Mulai dari Lee dengan kalimat masa mudanya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan Ino dan Chouji, Tenten, dan terakhir Shino. Tsunade mengangguk puas setelah mereka semua selesai mengatakan tujuan mereka kemari. Seperti yang sudah diselidiki Shikamaru, mereka cukup dapat dipercaya untuk ikut terlibat dalam rencana kudeta yang akan segera dilakukan itu.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Kiba? Kau tidak menyuruhnya bicara?" protes Kankurou tiba-tiba, melirik ke arah pemuda bertato merah yang berdiri tepat di samping Shikamaru.

"Dia sudah bergabung kemari lebih lama dari kalian. Shikamaru bersamanya ingat?" terang Tsunade, yang ditimpali oleh Kiba dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sangat kekanak-kanakan pada Kankurou. Kankurou pun mendelik kesal padanya.

Tsunade berdehem keras untuk menaik perhatian seluruh demo di ruangan itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia pun berkata. "Selamat datang di pertemuan ini. Aku tahu kalian pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu lama pertemuan ini. Setelah sekian lama, kita akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk melaksanakan rencana kudeta ini."

Tsunade menaikkan tangannya untuk menghentikan keributan dari para demon sekitarnya yang mulai bersorak dan berseru girang. "Kita sudah mendapatkan banyak bukti dan petunjuk. Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mempersiapkan rencana kita sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang akhirnya kita mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencana kudeta ini." Terangnya lagi.

Para demon itu pun bersorak senang, menunjukan betapa tidak sabarnya mereka untuk melangsungkan rencana yang sudah disusun bertahun-tahun. Mereka langsung diam saat Tsunade mengangkat tangannya lagi sebelum berbicara. Dia tersenyum dengan bangga, menatap satu per satu anak buahnya—tidak, bukan anak buah, melainkan teman seperjuangan untuk mengembalikan kerajaan mereka seperti semula. Dia pun mengangguk puas dan berkata. "Festival Konoha akan dilangsungkan besok malam, dan malam itu juga akan menjadi malam dimana kita akan mulai mengubah sejarah." Ucapnya tiba-tiba mengejutkan seluruh demon di ruangan itu.

"Kita akan melakukan kudeta besok malam saat festival." Ucap Tsunade dengan menyeringai penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menyerang Danzo saat malam festival."

Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Naruto itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget.

"B-besok?!" Sasuke mengulanginya seolah tak percaya. "Tunggu, bukankah saat festival penjagaan akan semakin ketat?"

"Itu benar. Festival Konoha diadakan untuk memperingati berdirinya kerajaan ini setiap tahunnya. Ada banyak sekali kegiatan yang akan dilakukan saat festival besok, dari pagi sampai larut malam. Akan ada beberapa tamu undangan dari negara lain yang juga ikut hadir. Karena itu penjagaan akan semakin ketat. Tapi, apa kau tahu untuk apa penjagaan itu Sasuke?" ucap Naruto pada sang raven.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, festival ini acara yang sangat besar, seluruh konoha akan merayakannya. Tentu saja kita akan membutuhkan penjaga untuk mengatur keamanan festival ini. Karena itu…" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Dia menatap kedua safir itu seakan ingin memastikan.

Naruto menyeringai. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mengerti apa yang ia incar sekarang.

"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu beresiko?! Bagaimana kalau ternyata Danzo punya penjagaan lebih, kau juga tidak bisa melupakan para Anbu Ne!" ucap Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Tidak. Awalnya aku juga berpikir ini akan terlalu beresiko. Tapi bukankah hal itu yang seharusnya kita incar? Yang seharusnya hitam bisa saja hanya abu-abu. Orang lain pasti akan berpikir menyerang saat festival yang berpenjagaan ketat itu sangat berbahaya. Tapi bukankah karena pemikiran itulah yang akan membuat orang menjadi lengah?" balas Naruto dengan seringai.

"Saat festival, para kesatria akan berjaga dua kali lipat dari seharusnya. Bahkan kadang mereka akan kekurangan orang. Tapi bukan sang Raja yang mereka lindungi, melainkan para rakyat yang melaksanakan festival. Para kesatria harus memastikan festival ini berjalan dengan aman dan lancar. Karena itu mereka akan digerakan ke seluruh Ibukota, bukan hanya berdiam diri di dalam Istana. Selain itu, ada banyak tamu undangan dari negara lain. Sebagai Raja, Danzo tidak bisa membiarkan para tamu tanpa penjagaan. Akan ada beberapa Anbu Ne yang digerakan untuk melindungi mereka. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk melakukan penyerangan." Terangnya lagi.

"Tapi…" Sasuke terdiam. "Bagaimana dengan rencananya? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?" Sasuke memutuskan bertanya.

"Hm, soal itu, aku sudah memikirkannya. Ada beberapa tempat yang harus didatangi sang Raja untuk ikut serta dalam perayaan ini. Aku akan melakukan penyerangan disana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan terlebih dahulu nanti…" ucap Naruto seraya berpikir.

"Tunggu, Dobe, aku tidak bilang itu rencana yang buruk. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau berhasil membunuh Danzo? Bagaimana dengan para menteri, daimyo, para bangsawan, dan bahkan council? Mereka tidak akan diam saja jika tahu sang Raja telah dibunuh. Kau tidak bisa membunuh Raja dan pergi begitu saja. Bahkan jika kau berhasil kabur, mereka tidak akan diam saja. Kau hanya seorang diri!" bentak Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan membantuku?" balas Naruto dengan sangat enteng, seakan hal yang dibicarakan Sasuke bukan hal yang penting.

"Hanya aku saja tidak akan cukup, idiot! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menyusup kemari sendirian untuk membunuh Danzo?! Bahkan jika kau berhasil melakukannya, lalu bagaimana setelahnya, para council bisa saja memilih Raja baru, dan mengingat para petinggi kerajaan yang juga sama busuknya dengan Danzo. Kerajaan ini hanya akan kembali seperti semula. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, apa kau mau membunuh mereka satu per satu?!" tuntut Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam. Kedua safirnya menatap dua manik oniks milik Sasuke. "Aku pikir aku memiliki sang Putra Mahkota yang membantuku?"

Sasuke tertegun saat mendengarnya. "Kau…menyuruhku untuk mengambil alih kerajaan ini?"

"Kau tidak ingin melakukannya? Bukankah cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi Raja Konoha?" balas Naruto masih menatap kedua oniks dengan intens.

"Atau kau takut melakukannya Sasuke?"

Kedua oniks itu pun melebar mendengarnya, sebelum satu detik kemudian berubah menjadi delikan tajam. "Jangan bercanda." Desisnya tajam. "Untuk apa aku takut melakukannya? Sebagai putra mahkota, ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memimpin Konoha." Ucapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Yang Mulia." Balas Naruto dengan menyeringai. Meskipun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, tanpa diketahui siapapun, Naruto sedang….berteriak.

Ini sangat bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan sekarang. Rencananya benar-benar seperti pisau bermata dua, yang kapanpun bisa menyerangnya balik. Bahkan jika rencananya berhasil, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya?

Seharusnya dari awal, dia tidak melibatkan Sasuke. Ini benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Itu karena Sasuke...membencinya.

Sasuke membenci putra sang Raja pengkhianat. Jika Sasuke tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan sangat membencinya dan rencananya…. akan hancur total. Haruskah ia melakukan hal ini? Haruskah Sasuke terlibat dalam rencananya?

Tidak. Untuk apa dia menjadi ragu sekarang? Prioritas utamanya adalah untuk mengembalikan kerajaan ini seperti sedia kala. Bahkan jika bukan dia yang melakukannya nanti, kerajaan ini masih bisa berjalan baik di tangan Sasuke. Benar. Ia yakin Sasuke akan bisa melakukannya.

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyingkirkan Danzo dan pengikutnya dari kerajaan ini. Barulah setelah semuanya selesai, ia bisa menyerahkan kerajaan ini pada Sasuke. Hanya itu. Hanya itu misi utamanya sekarang.

"Sasuke." panggilnya pada sang raven. "Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan ini?" tanyanya menatap kedua oniks itu dengan serius.

Sasuke yang merasakan keseriusan itu sedikit tertegun. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi takut. Tapi, tidak. Dia tak akan takut. Naruto sudah mempercayainya. Ia yakin bisa melakukan hal ini dengan baik.

"Hn. Tentu saja, Dobe. Ini sudah jadi tugasku." Ucapnya menyeringai, kedua oniks-nya menatap penuh keyakinan.

Naruto pun membalas seringai itu, menatap balik kedua oniks itu dengan intens.

Benar. Semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Rencananya pasti akan berhasil, dan Konoha akan kembali seperti semula. Hanya hal itu yang perlu ia pikirkan sekarang.

Bahkan jika kelak Sasuke membencinya…

Itu…tak akan masalah baginya….

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan melakukan kudeta besok malam saat festival." Ucap Tsunade dengan menyeringai penuh keyakinan.

"Besok?!"

"Saat festival?!"

Satu per satu demon di ruangan itu pun bertanya-tanya. Tsunade menoleh ke arah Shikaku, dan mengangguk padanya. Dengan malas Shikaku pun akhirnya melangkah maju ke tengah ruangan, tepat di samping Tsunade berdiri. "Haah…merepotkan…" kalimat khasnya pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia menghela napas sebelum melirik satu per satu demon di sekelilingnya, lalu melirik ke arah Tsunade untuk mempersilahkannya memulai.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kalian pasti punya banyak pertanyaan. Shikaku sebagai otak rencana kudeta ini, akan menjelaskan rencana kita dengan rinci." Ucap Tsunade menyuruh pria berambut nanas itu untuk menjelaskanya.

Shikaku mengangguk malas, lalu menggerakan tangannya membentuk segel-segel tangan dengan cepat, lalu ia pun menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan keras dan—

**_Poof!_ **

**_Poof!_ **

**_Poof!_ **

**_Poof!_ **

**_Poof!_ **

Bebarapa gulungan kertas muncul secara random di tangan beberapa demon. Mereka tersentak kaget, namun langsung mengerti dan membuka kertas itu dengan cepat.

"Itu adalah denah Istana kerajaan. Aku sudah menandai beberapa tempat disana." Shikaku langsung menerangkan. "Rencana kita terbagi di beberapa tempat. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita lakukan. Pertama, menangkap hidup-hidup para petinggi dan menteri kerajaan. Kalian bisa melihatnya di denah, aku sudah menandai tempat yang akan digunakan mereka saat menikmati festival. Saat malam festival, mereka akan berpesta dan minum-minum. Kita bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang mereka. Beberapa bangsawan juga akan ikut berfoya-foya. Ada beberapa bangsawan yang merupakan pengikut Danzo. Aku ingin kalian menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Tim pertama akan dipimpin oleh Zabuza. Ada pertanyaan?" jelasnya untuk bagian rencana pertama mereka.

Shikaku mengangguk puas saat tidak ada demon yang menyangga untuk bertanya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya. "Kedua, kita harus menangkap para council dan daimyo kerajaan ini. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengetahui kondisi kerajaan ini yang sebenarnya. Kita akan membutuhkan mereka sebagai saksi kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu. Tim ini akan dipimpin oleh Asuma." Dia berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan tidak ada pertanyaan sebelum ia melanjutkannya lagi.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah menangkap Danzo hidup-hidup. Aku sudah menandai beberapa tempat yang akan didatangi Danzo saat festival berlangsung. Kita akan melakukan penyerangan saat acara festival selesai. Penjagaan akan melemah di saat itu. Renca penangkapan Danzo akan dipimpin oleh Kakashi. Kita akan dibagi menjadi empat kelompok. Kelompok pertama akan membantu Zabuza, kedua akan ikut dengan Asuma, dan yang terakhir akan membantu Kakashi. Kelompok empat hanya terdiri dari aku sendiri, Inoichi, dan Tsunade-sama. Kami akan memantau rencana ini dari jauh. Apa kalian punya pertanyaan?" Shikaku menghentikan penjelasannya dan melirik satu per satu demon di sekelilingnya. Tersenyum puas, saat tak satupun yang mengangkat tangan.

"Bagus, sekarang aku akan membagi timnya. Detail rencananya akan dijelaskan setelah timnya terbentuk." Jelasnya lagi, sebelum dilanjutkan pembagian tim.

.

"Shikamaru." Tsunade memanggil pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas, sebelum berjalan menghampiri sang pemimpin dengan malas.

"Bagaimana dengan misi yang kuberikan? Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" Tsunade langsung bertanya ke intinya.

Shikamaru mengangguk malas dan menjawab. "Kurang lebih, ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan langsung…"

"Tsunade, bukankah akan lebih cepat jika kita menghampiri anak itu?" Jiraiya ikut berbicara, seraya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hm, soal itu…" gumam Tsunade seraya berpikir. "Shikamaru, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu…."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Berjalan menyusuri bangunan Istana tanpa suara. Kedua safirnya melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan was-was, memastikan tak ada hal sekecil apapun yang terlewat dari penglihatannya. Setelah sampai di salah satu koridor ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan menuju koridor dengan santai, seolah-olah ia memang ada disitu dari sebelumnya. Koridor itu menghubungkan bangunan Istana dengan Aula besar, tempat dimana sebuah pesta biasa dilangsungkan. Beberapa pelayan dan kesatria terlihat lalu lalang melewati tempat itu. Para pelayan terlihat sedang sibuk menata tempat itu sesempurna mungkin untuk pesta perayaan festival yang akan di adakan nanti malam.

Naruto mengangguk ke salah satu penjaga disana, bersikap senormal mungkin seakan dia memang sedang bertugas di tempat itu. Setelah selesai mengamati aula itu, Naruto pun dengan segera bergerak pergi, menuju koridor lain. Dia berjalan dengan santai, sesekali menyapa penjaga dan pelayan lain yang ada di sana. Festival Konoha sudah mulai sejak pagi tadi. Para kesatria sudah dibagi tugas dan berpencar ke posisi masing-masing. Yang tertinggal di dalam istana hanyalah para pelayan dan penjaga yang sibuk mempersiapkan Istana untuk acara perayaan nanti malam. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyelidiki tempat yang akan ia serang nanti malam.

Dia berjalan melewati koridor lain, sampai akhirnya dia berada di Istana Utama. Namun baru beberapa menit ia berada di sana, seseorang menemukannya.

"Naruto-kun."

_Shit._

Naruto pun berbalik untuk melihat siapapun yang menyapanya barusan. "Sai." Panggilnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sai berjalan menghampirinya. Sebuah senyum datar khas-nya menempel jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku dapat tugas berjaga disini. Bagaimana denganmu?" ucapnya dengan menyengir, bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Oh, benarkah? Tugasku juga melindungi tempat ini. Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan yang bagus? Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun." Balas Sai tersenyum.

"Oh, b-begitu…" ucapnya canggung, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_'Damn, aku harus segera pergi darinya…'_

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar soal insiden saat latih tanding. Aku sedikit cemas kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sai masih tersenyum.

"Haha, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Sebenarnya insiden itu benar-benar membuatku panik! Ekorku tiba-tiba saja menjadi empat!" ucap Naruto dengan cerewet.

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu hal yang sangat mengagumkan, Naruto-kun. Jarang sekali ada demon yang memiliki ekor banyak sekarang."

Tunggu, tunggu, ini hanya perasaannya, atau Sai memang berjalan semakin mendekatinya?

"Ehehe terima kasih. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih tidak tahu cara mengendalikannya" balas Naruto, mengusap tengkuk lehernya malu-malu. Meskipun ia sadar Sai bergerak mendekatinya, ia putuskan untuk tidak bergerak, berpura-pura tidak menyadari hal yang ingin dilakukan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Senyum di bibir Sai melebar saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Apa kau mau aku mengajarimu?" ucapnya mengambil kesempatan, salah satu tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh salah satu pipi tan milik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Akhirnya ia berhasil kabur dari upacara perayaan yang selalu dilakukan untuk membuka Festival itu setiap paginya. Dia pun berjalan melewati koridor menuju istana utama untuk beristirahat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Padahal baru beberapa jam ia mengikuti upacara perayaan itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, sepertinya tenaganya terkuras oleh sesuatu yang sedang dikandungnya.

Sasuke mengumpat kesal saat sadar apa yang dipikirkannya. Sial. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba melupakannya, tubuhnya selalu mengingatkannya seperti ini. Bahkan tangannya menjadi kebiasaan merasakannya dengan menyentuh perutnya seperti tadi. Ia menghela napas lagi.

Salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya saat dipanggil. Sasuke melepas jubah mewah yang dipakainya, dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu mengangguk hormat dan segera pergi untuk menyimpan jubah itu di tempatnya semula. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke pun bergegas menuju istana tempatnya beristirahat. Rasanya ia ingin segera berbaring sekarang.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia menangkap sesuatu tidak jauh dari koridor tempatnya berada. Kedua oniks-nya terbelalak, sebelum satu detik kemudian manik hitam itu berubah menjadi delikan yang sangat tajam dan dingin. Dengan segera, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya.

.

.

"Dobe."

Naruto menelan ludah saat mendengar suara tak asing yang kini terdengar begitu dingin. Dengan segera ia menyingkir dari Sai yang masih saja mencoba mendekatinya. Belum sempat berkata apa-apa, tangannya sudah di tarik keras oleh pemilik suara itu.

"T-tunggu Sasu—" Naruto menelan kalimatnya sendiri saat kedua oniks itu menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke mendelik garang pada Sai, lalu dengan segera menyeret Naruto pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sai disana. Mereka berhenti di suatu halaman Istana, tempat yang cukup sepi dan tenang dari gangguan orang lain. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mendelik tajam pada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sai?" kalimat itu keluar dengan begitu tajam.

Naruto menelan ludah. _'Sial. Barusaja lolos dari harimau sekarang masuk ke sarang serigala.'_

"Bukankah kau seharusnya ikut perayaan di Ibukota?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku pergi dari sana. Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?"

_Damn._

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa kau cemburu padanya, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi dengan menyeringai. Dia masih ingat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke sebelumnya saat kejadian yang mirip seperti tadi. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia salah langkah, bukannya menjadi malu seperti saat itu. Sasuke malah…terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk, seakan ingin bersembunyi.

"Hey, Sasu—

"…nar…" sebuah gumaman terdengar.

"Huh?"

"..itu…benar…" gumamnya lagi. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan serius, namun ada kilasan marah dan kesal dalam balik langit hitam itu. "Benar. Aku cemburu! Aku menyukaimu, Dobe. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?!"

Mata safir-nya pun melebar, menatap terkejut pada kedua oniks di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau—" _mengerti perasaanku…_

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, mencegahnya untuk berkata lebih panjang. Sial. Sekarang ia benar-benar membenci tubuhnya. Emosinya menjadi labil karena kondisi tubuhnya, mudah sekali terpancing seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin menangis. Dasar hormon sialan. Dia seharusnya tidak selemah ini.

"Apa kau…tidak menyukaiku?" Sasuke akhirnya bertanya.

Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Dia membuka mulutnya namun kembali mengatupkannya erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke keras, seakan ingin menanamkan kalimat itu pada sang dominan.

**_Degh._ **

**_"Aku menyukaimu…"_ **

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Wajah Sasuke yang sekarang menatapnya berubah menjadi bayangan wajah Sasuke saat mengatakan perasaannya waktu itu. Mata oniks yang menatapnya sekarang masih sama dengan saat itu, dipenuhi begitu banyak kesungguhan di dalamnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku? Karena itu kau tidak menjawabku waktu itu?!" suara Sasuke kembali menyadarkannya pada kenyataan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, dobe!" tuntut Sasuke marah.

**_Aku…_ **

Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun lagi-lagi ia kembali menutupnya.

Apa…

Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang…

"Tidak…" suara itu terdengar bergetar.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kedua safir-nya meredup, berubah menjadi datar.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, Sasuke."

Buku-buku jarinya pun memutih, menahan begitu kuat perasaannya sekarang.

"Kau hanya menyukai kekuatanku. Tidak lebih." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dingin, menatap tanpa ekspresi kedua oniks yang melebar saat mendengar perkataannya.

Bibir Sasuke menggangga tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya erat dan mengerang kesal. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia menggerakan tubuhnya ke depan, menarik kerah jaket milik Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya, sebelum…

…bibirnya menyentuh bibir milik Naruto…

Naruto terbelalak shok, kedua safirnya melebar kaget. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, bahkan saat ia dapat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang bergerak memperdalam sentuhan mereka dengan sedikit kasar. Ciuman itu bukanlah cumbuan panas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hanya sentuhan antara bibir. Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, bibirnya yang bergerak kasar, kini melembut, memperhalus sentuhan itu dengan penuh perasaan, seakan ingin menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya lewati sentuhan itu. Tuntutan oksigen pun akhirnya melepas sentuhan bibir itu. Sasuke melepas cengkeraman tangannya, lalu menatap kedua safir itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu Naruto. Wajahmu, rambutmu, kedua matamu, senyumanmu, karaktermu, sifat dinginmu, kebodohanmu, bahkan sifat pura-pura yang biasa kau lakukan. Aku menyukai semuanya, semua yang ada dalam dirimu. Bukan kekuatanmu, Dobe. Ingat itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau meremehkan perasaanku." Ucapnya dengan serius.

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak menyukaiku sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyerah, Dobe. Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku, tidak, bahkan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Ingat itu, Baka." Dengan kalimat itu Sasuke pun berbalik, beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung tidak bergerak, kedua safir-nya masih terbelalak lebar.

Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto menoleh, mengikuti ke mana arah Sasuke pergi, menatap sosok itu sampai benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia pun menggertakan giginya erat, dan—

"Damn it!" rutuknya kesal. Jika seseorang benar-benar memperhatikannya sekarang, ia akan melihat rona merah yang sedikit menempel di pipi tan itu.

Sebuah suara gemerusuk membuatnya menoleh. Dia menyipitkan matanya ke arah suara itu, dengan segera mengesampingkan seluruh pikirannya yang terasa kacau balau. "Keluar dari sana." Ucapnya tajam pada siapapun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Setelah beberapa saat, siapapun itu pun akhirnya keluar. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikiranya.

"Haah…merepotkan…" seseorang itu menghela napas.

"Shikamaru." Panggil Naruto meyipitkan matanya dengan curiga.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa sangat canggung dengan posisinya sekarang, tidak hanya sudah ketahuan menguping tapi juga menguping sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak boleh diketahuinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa basi.

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud menguping."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian. Aku bahkan tidak akan menceritakan ke siapapun soal…uh…hubunganmu dengan…Sasuke…" terangnya dengan canggung.

"Dengar, yang jelas aku tidak peduli soal itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Makanya aku mengikutimu kemari." Ucap Shikamaru menegaskan.

"Kau mengikutiku." Ulang Naruto menyindir.

"Uh, soal itu, haaah ini merepotkan sekali…" Shikamaru menghela lagi. "Dengar aku minta maaf jika ini mengganggumu, tapi ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu bicara saja." Jawab Naruto enteng, sedikit curiga dengan sikap Shikamaru yang tidak biasa.

"Tidak disini, Naruto. kau harus ikut denganku." Ucap Shikamaru, melirik ke keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa? Apa sesuatu itu harus dibicarakan di tempat lain?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Itu..oh, ayolah…ini sangat merepotkan. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Ada orang lain yang juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Ini hanya suatu pembicaraan, aku janji." Ucap Shikamaru dengan sangat malas, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin merasa repot.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap menyelidik akan pemuda berambut nanas itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Fine."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ini hanya sebuah pembicaraan, tempatnya jauh sekali." Sindir Naruto.

"Merepotkan…bersabarlah sedikit. Pembicaraan ini benar-benar penting. Aku yakin kau juga tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya." Terang Shikamaru sedikit kuwalahan akan temannya yang tidak bisa diam merecokinya selama perjalanan.

"Memang apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" cibir Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Sudah kubilang harus tunggu sedikit lagi…" Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, merutuki nasibnya yang harus melakukan hal ini.

Mereka menyusuri ibukota, melewati jalan kecil sampai berakhir di sebuah lorong. Naruto menaikkan alis heran saat melihat Shikamaru membawanya masuk ke dalam bar.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyanya melirik ke seluruh ruangan.

Setelah mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, Shikamaru langsung berjalan masuk menuju ruangan lagi, menuntun pemuda pirang itu menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Kecurigaan Naruto mulai terbukti saat ia melihat Shikamaru membuka sebuah pintu rahasia, lalu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam lorong di dalamnya. Mereka berjalan selama beberapa menit, sampai berakhir di sebuah pintu. Shikamaru mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali untuk memberi tahu seseorang yang ada di dalamnya sebelum membukanya.

Naruto memandang terkejut ruangan bawah tanah yang cukup luas itu. Pandangannya berhenti pada tengah ruangan, dimana sebuah meja terletak, dengan seseorang yang duduk di balik meja itu. Tapi bukan seseorang itu yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Bukan orang itu yang membuatnya tertegun saat melihatnya.

"Shikamaru, akhirnya kau datang juga." Tsunade mengangguk puas melihat kedatangan mereka berdua. Ia pun melirik ke pemuda pirang yang masih terhenti di tengah ruangan. "Naruto." panggilnya pada pemuda itu.

Naruto pun menoleh, dengan berat menyingkirkan pandangannya pada orang yang tadi membuatnya tertegun.

"Selamat datang di tempat persembunyian kami." Ucap Tsunade menyambutnya.

"Persembunyian? Memang apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" balasnya enteng melirik ke seluruh ruangan itu.

Tsunade melirik ke Shikamaru lalu ke sahabatnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

"Tempat persembunyian para pemberontak yang akan melawan Danzo."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mengelilingi ruangan itu. Dia pun menoleh ke seseorang yang barusan berbicara.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Jiraiya padanya.

Naruto terdiam, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka. "Tidak. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" ucapnya memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan berkata lagi.

"Pemberontak? Apa kalian serius?" tanyanya dengan kekehan. "Aku bisa saja melaporkan kalian pada sang Raja soal ini."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Tsunade menyipitkan matanya.

"Kata siapa? Aku bisa saja membuat kalian terbunuh begitu saja dengan melapor pada sang Raja." Ucapnya meremehkan. "Lalu apa tujuan kalian menyuruhku kemari? Jangan bilang kalian ingin membuatku bergabung?"

Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya, merasa mulai kesal akan tingkah pemuda pirang itu. Ini sama sekali di luar rencananya. Bukankah seharusnya anak di depannya itu adalah anak yang sudah mereka cari bertahun-tahun?

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Ia pun menoleh pada Jiraiya, mengirimkan ekspresi tidak mengerti pada sahabatnya.

 _'Serahkan padaku.'_ itulah isyarat yang diberikan lewat remasan lembut tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Tsunade pun mengangguk mengerti.

Jiraiya pun melangkah maju, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan serius. "Naruto, apa kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengkerutkan alisnya bingung akan perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu, namun memutuskan untuk tak menjawab.

"Dulu kala, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hidup sebuah klan rubah yang memiliki kekuatan berkelas tinggi. Klan itu klan yang cukup kuno dan besar. Mereka hidup di sebuah desa bernama Uzushio. Klan mereka merupakan satu-satunya klan yang memiliki ekor sembilan secara genetik. Seluruh bayi yang lahir dari klan mereka pasti akan memiliki sembilan ekor yang diwariskan turun temurun oleh orang tuanya. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa klan itu merupakan klan yang memiliki kekuatan terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebuah bencana menimpa klan itu. Satu per satu mereka musnah karena sebuah penyakit." Jiraya berhenti sejenak lalu melirik ke Naruto, melihat reaksi yang sedang ditunjukan pemuda pirang itu saat mendengar cerita ini.

Naruto hanya bersikap biasa, tidak mengeluarkan suara, dengan tidak langsung menyuruh Jiraiya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebelum klan itu musnah total, seorang gadis berhasil keluar dari desa. Seluruh keluarganya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari desa dan tetap bertahan hidup. Gadis itu pun melakukan perjalanan, sampai ia berakhir di Konoha. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengganti nama klannya, agar tak seorang pun tahu soal keluarganya. Selang beberapa waktu, Gadis itu bertemu dengan seorang pria. Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang mate. Yang tidak diketahui sang gadis, kalau pria itu adalah salah satu kandidat putra mahkota Kerajaan Konoha. Sampai akhirnya saat pria itu dipilih menjadi penerus tahta, sang gadis sudah mengandung keturunan mereka. Gadis itu pun akhirnya mengerti saat dia tahu siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya. Dia memutuskan mengubah nama klannya menjadi klan kekasihnya. Setahun kemudian, pria itu menjadi raja, dan sang gadis yang sudah melahirkan putra mereka pun menjadi ratu. Selama bertahun-tahun kehidupan mereka sangat bahagia, sampai suatu ketika bencana menimpa Kerajaan Konoha. Sang Raja dan Ratu meninggal dalam bencana itu, meninggalkan putranya yang sekarang hilang entah kemana. Tidak hanya itu, karena suatu alasan, sang raja dan ratu menjadi kambing hitam akan terjadinya bencana yang menimpa kerajaan mereka."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" sela Naruto, memasang ekspresi bingung, meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa panik saat menangkap siapa sebenarnya yang sedang diceritakan oleh Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menatapnya sebentar. Namun bukannya menjawab, dia hanya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sampai akhir cerita, rakyat masih menganggap sang Raja dan sang Ratu sebagai pengkhianat, sedang putranya kini juga dianggap telah mati. Bahkan sampai sekarang, tidak seorang pun yang tahu siapa nama klan gadis itu. Hanya pria yang menjadi kekasihnya dan beberapa sahabatnya yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan dalam catatat sejarah kerajaan, nama klan gadis itu adalah nama klan kekasihnya. Apa kau tahu siapa nama klan gadis itu, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat. "Paman sendiri yang bilang, kalau tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Bagaimana caranya aku tahu?" tanyanya balik.

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "Satu-satunya klan rubah berekor sembilan yang sudah musnah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hanya berasal dari desa Uzushio. Nama klan itu adalah Uzumaki, dan nama gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Sedang pria itu? Dia adalah Raja keempat kerajaan konoha, Namikaze Minato. Putra mereka yang kini sudah di anggap mati itu bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, dan itu…adalah bocah pirang yang sedang bersama kami saat ini." Ucapnya menatap kedua safir dengan intens. "Benar kan, Yang Mulia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke ruangan kamarnya. Dia menghela napas lega saat akhirnya ia menangkap pemandangan pintu kamarnya. Namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu itu, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mendelik marah saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mendesis. "Apa maumu, Sai?"

Sai hanya tersenyum datar, lalu berjalan mendekati sang Putra Mahkota. "Dingin seperti biasa, Yang Mulia. Saya merasa sedikit iri pada Naruto yang bisa melihat anda tersenyum."

"Berhenti basa-basi. Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Sasuke semakin marah.

Masih dengan senyuman datarnya, Sai pun akhirnya menjawab. "Danzo-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke menekukkan alisnya, lalu berdecak kesal. "Cih."

Tanpa satu katapun dia langsung bergegas pergi menuju ruangan sang Raja.

.

.

"Anda mencari saya, Yang Mulia?" ucap Sasuke menunduk hormat pada raja dihadapannya, kedua kakinya ia tekuk, dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuan saat ia duduk berlutut.

"Sasuke, aku tidak melihatmu saat perayaan tadi pagi." Tanya Danzo dari tempatnya di kursi singgasana.

"Maafkan ketidakhadiran saya, Yang Mulia. Saya merasa kurang enak badan dan memutuskan untuk kembali lebih cepat." Jelas Sasuke padanya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

"Berkat Yang Mulia, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya."

"Hmm.." Danzo hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan, ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan, Danzo-sama." Ucap Sasuke meminta pamit.

"Tidak, tunggu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." Danzo akhirnya berkata, membuat Sasuke menekukkan alisnya bingung sekaligus tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Ku dengar sejak masuk akademi kesatria, kau mulai berlatih bersama rekan-rekan timmu." Danzo memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn. Latihan kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Benarkah? Siapa nama kedua rekan tim-mu? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Sakura Haruno." Jawabnya lagi dengan singkat, meskipun dalam hati ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Seingatnya Danzo tidak pernah terlalu peduli hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Bagaimana mereka? Apa kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik?"

"Hn, mereka cukup baik." Jawab Sasuke tidak ingin panjang lebar.

"Hmm, Sasuke, apa kau masih membenci penghianat kerajaan ini?" Danzo bertanya lagi.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun akan perubahan topik pembicaraan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. "Tentu saja, mereka sudah membunuh seluruh keluarga kerajaan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa membalasnya." Ucapnya tajam.

Danzo pun menyeringai mendengar jawaban itu dari Sasuke. "Sasuke, bagaimana jika aku bilang putra raja penghianat itu masih hidup?" tanyanya menyeringai.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, sebelum kemudian matanya menyipit tajam. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan membunuhnya." Ucapnya tajam. "Apa Yang Mulia mengetahui sesuatu soal penghianat itu?" tanyanya menjadi tertarik.

Seringai Danzo pun bertambah lebar. "Benar, aku tahu dimana dia sekarang. Karena itulah aku memanggilmu kemari Sasuke."

Sasuke terbelalak terkejut saat mendengarnya. Dia pun menyeringai senang, saat akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas kematian keluarganya. "Siapa? Apa dia ada di kerajaan ini?"

"Benar." Danzo menyeringai buas. "Dia ada di kerajaan ini, dan bahkan berada sangat dekat dengan kita, Sasuke."

"Siapa? Beritahu padaku, Danzo-sama! Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya!" tanyanya menjadi tidak sabar.

Seringai Danzo menjadi semakin seram, dan kalimat itu pun keluar dari mulutnya…

"Uzumaki Naruto. Itu adalah nama putra raja penghianat Kerajaan Konoha."

**_Degh._ **

"S-siapa…?" kata itu terlepas dari bibirnya lagi hampir tanpa suara, tubuhnya membeku dan kedua oniks-nya terbelalak lebar.

"Benar. Bocah itu, bocah pirang yang menjadi rekan tim-mu itu, adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika dipanggil Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah orang yang sudah kau cari selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke." ucap Danzo menyeringai lebih lebar.

A…pa…?

Itu tidak mungkin kan…?

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Dia pasti salah mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin Naruto adalah…

"Terkejut?" Danzo terkekeh pelan. "Aku yakin dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu soal ingin membunuhku. Tidak heran, mengingat kedua orang tuanya telah dieksekusi di kerajaan ini."

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ini tidak benar kan?

Ini pasti cuma bohong…

Ini tidak mungkin…

Naruto tidak mungkin…

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mempercayainya begitu saja, Sasuke. Tapi aku bisa memastikannya. Uzumaki adalah nama klan ratu keempat kerajaan ini, dan sudah jelas sekali Naruto adalah nama putra penghianat itu, tidak hanya sebuah nama yang mirip. Namun memang dialah putra penghianat yang sudah membunuh keluargamu, Sasuke." ucap Danzo semakin mempengaruhinya.

_…yang membunuh keluargaku…_

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya erat, menatap kosong pada sang Raja yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

_…dialah putra penghianat yang sudah membunuh keluargamu, Sasuke._

Naruto adalah…

_Tidak._

Giginya bergetak keras.

_Ini tidak mungkin._

Kedua tangannya pun terkepal kencang.

_Ini pasti bohong._

_Naruto tidak mungkin…_

"Dia sudah membohongimu Sasuke. Dia menyusup kemari untuk membunuhku, bahkan memanfaatkanmu dengan menyembunyikan identitasnya."

memanfaatkannya…?

Sejak awal…

Naruto memang tidak pernah memberitahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya…

Tapi…

**_"Dia sudah membohongimu Sasuke…"_ **

Benarkah…

Benarkah hal itu yang terjadi…

Kalau Naruto…

Kalau dia adalah…

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya keras. Kedua tangannya terkepal kencang, dan mata oniks-nya memandang kosong ke depan.

"Dia sudah menipumu, Sasuke."

Tertipu…

Dia sudah tertipu…?

Dia sudah dibohongi oleh Naruto…

Naruto sudah…

**_"Kau tidak menyukaiku, Sasuke."_ **

**_"Kau hanya menyukai kekuatanku. Tidak lebih."_ **

Ah…benar…

Mungkin memang benar…

Naruto bahkan tidak menyukainya…

Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun menyukainya…

Dia tidak…

Matanya pun menjadi panas, pandanganya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke." Danzo memanggilnya.

"Kau pasti sangat marah sekarang. Aku bisa mengerti. Penghianat hanyalah seorang penghianat Sasuke. Dia pantas mendapat hukuman." Ucapnya menyeringai licik.

_Hukuman…?_

"Kita harus memberi penghianat itu hukuman, Sasuke. Bukankah kau ingin membalasnya?" seringai Danzo pun semakin lebar.

"Aku tahu dia akan segera melakukan penyerangan padaku. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu soal ini, Sasuke? Beritahu padaku agar aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kerajaan ini, Sasuke, dendam keluargamu."

Sasuke pun mendongak, memandang kosong pada Danzo

"Beritahu padaku, Sasuke, apa yang sedang direncanakan penghianat itu?"

Benar.

Katakan padanya Sasuke.

Naruto sudah membohongimu.

Dia sudah memanfaatkanmu.

Bahkan dia sudah…

…membuatmu mengandung anaknya…

Penghianat itu sudah menghancurkan hidupmu.

Dia pantas mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

Karena itu, apa yang membuatmu ragu sekarang?

Katakan padanya, Sasuke.

Katakan soal rencana penghianat itu.

Cepat katakan.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya namun kembali mengatupkannya rapat, pandangannya yang kosong tiba-tiba menjadi kacau dan panik.

**_"…Tubuhmu tidak akan mengkhianatiku._ ** _"_

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba teringat olehnya.

Kenapa?

Apa ia merasa takut sekarang?

Takut akan kalimat yang pernah diucapkanya itu?

Tidak.

Jangan bodoh, Sasuke.

Bukankah seharusnya kau malah semakin yakin sekarang?

Dia sudah mengekang tubuhmu, Sasuke.

Mengendalikan tubuhmu agar tidak menghianatinya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Sasuke. Beritahu padaku. Aku akan membantumu membunuhnya."

Benar.

Apa lagi yang kau tunggu.

Apa yang membuatmu ragu?

Apa yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan Sasuke?

Jika dia benar-benar mengekang tubuhmu, bukankah semuanya semakin menjadi jelas?

Dia mengekangmu agar kau tak bisa menghianatinya…

Agar kau tak bisa merusak rencananya…

Bola langit hitam itu pun kehilangannya cahayanya. Sasuke mendongak, menatap kosong pada apapun di depannya. Giginya bergetak kuat saat menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Kedua oniks itu pun menjadi penuh dendam. Bibirnya bergerak mengeluarkan suara—

"Dia akan melakukan penyerangan saat malam festival."

—dan kedua oniks-nya melebar saat ia sadar kalimat itu bisa terlepas dari bibirnya…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...** _

* * *

 


	8. Let's begin the fight, don't we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Jangan benci fro karena sudah membuat chapter ini oke! haha
> 
> Disclaimer : akankah naruto bisa menjadi milik fro setelah tamat nanti? *kedip kedip* #dihajarMK

_Dinding itu menjulang begitu tinggi di antara kita_

_Dinding yang kasat mata namun terasa begitu tebal menghalang_

_Dipenuhi kebencian layaknya tinta hitam yang begitu pekat_

_Menodai langit penuh dengan kesalahpahaman_

_Percikan api dendam pun tak luput kian menusuk_

_Namun…_

_Sebesar apapun dinding itu_

_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ada disini…_

_…selalu mencintaimu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja merah mulai terlihat menghiasi langit, mengganti warna biru cerah menjadi hitam kelam tanda sang malam telah tiba. Perayaan Konoha sudah berlangsung setengah jalan, dimeriahkan banyak pertunjukan dan parade di siang hari. Kini tertinggal perayaan malam hari dengan festival kembang api yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para rakyat. Mereka pun berbondong-bondong berkumpul di tengah ibukota dimana festival itu dilaksanakan.

"Tou-san! Cepat! Cepat!" seorang gadis kecil berlari tidak sabar menyeret ayahnya yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Iya, iya, festivalnya tidak akan lari kok…" sang ayah tertawa geli menghadapi gadis kecilnya yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin pergi ke acara festival.

"Tapi tousan! Aku ingin lihat dari awal, cepat tousan!" gadis kecil itu merengek, menarik sang ayah untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi, menggerakan kakinya untuk mengikuti tingkah gadis kecilnya yang tidak bisa diam.

Tak hanya mereka, di belakang pun terlihat para rakyat berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju tengah ibukota, tak ingin ketinggalan untuk mengikuti perayaan besar kerajaan mereka. Di lain pihak, tak seorang rakyat pun tahu bahwa sebuah rencana besar tengah berlangsung ketika sang matahari itu sudah berganti dengan sang bulan.

**_Wuuuuussssssshhhhhhh—!_ **

Seorang demon berlari dengan cepat di tengah kegelapan, diikuti oleh beberapa rekannya yang tak kalah cepat.

**_Bzztt!—Bzztt!—Bzztt!_ **

"Tim A sudah di posisi, ganti." Seorang demon berbicara melalui _headset-_ nya.

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Tim B sudah di posisi, ganti." Seorang demon membalas melalui _headset_ -nya. Dia melirik ke teman timnya dan mengangguk pasti, sebelum satu detik kemudian mereka langsung berpencar ke posisi masing-masing.

**_Wuussssshhhh—!_ **

"Tim C sudah berada seratus meter dari target, ganti. "

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Bagus, tim C ambil posisi masing-masing dan tunggu perintah selanjutnya." Sebuah balasan terdengar dari benda kecil yang digunakan untuk komunikasi itu.

"Oi, kalian mendengarnya. Berpencar!" ucap seorang demon pada teman-temannya, sebelum dia sendiri melompat pergi menuju posisinya.

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Tim D siap di posisi, ganti."

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Tim E siap, ganti."

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Tim F siap."

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Tim G siap!"

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Hah…merepotkan…"

"Oi, Shika!"

"Geez, apa sih yang menurutmu tidak merepotkan?"

"Ku pikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _puppy_?"

"Gyaarrgh! Hentikan! Aku tidak mendengarnya! Aku tidak dengar itu! Berhenti berpacaran lewat headset ini, Baka!"

"…merepotkan…"

"Um…tim H sudah di posisi…"

**_Bzzzzttt—!_ **

"Zabuza."

Zabuza menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, dia tersenyum saat melihat siapa seseorang itu.

"Para tim sudah ada di posisi masing-masing. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk memulai rencana kita." Lanjut Haku menghampiri kekasihnya.

Zabuza mengangguk paham lalu menoleh lagi ke pemandangan di depannya dimana sebuah parade perayaan tengah di laksanakan. "Apa ada perubahan rencana?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Semuanya sama seperti yang kita perkirakan. Untuk sekarang kita hanya perlu mengawasi situasinya." Balas Haku, menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping pria jangkung itu.

Zabuza hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

Haku tersenyum tipis memperhatikannya, lalu melirik ke bawah. Diraihnya tangan besar sang kekasih, dan menautkan jari-jari mereka bersama.

Zabusa pun menoleh padanya.

"Kita pasti bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini." Ucap Haku dengan tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Zabuza terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab senyum itu. "Iya, kita pasti menang." Ucapnya membalas, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Haku sebelum mengecup bibir mungil milik sang kekasih. Haku pun memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut.

**_Wuuuuussssssshhhhhhh—!_ **

"Yang Mulia."

Danzo melirik ke arah pintu dimana seorang pelayan memanggilnya.

"Paradenya akan segera dimulai. Anda diminta untuk segera hadir di tempat dan memulai acara inti." Ucap pelayan itu menunduk hormat pada sang Raja.

Danzo hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengindikasikan pada para pelayan di sekitarnya untuk mempercepat gerakannya dalam mempersiapkan baju dan penampilannya.

Danzo melirik ke arah sudut ruangan dimana Sai berdiri dalam diam disana. Mereka bertatapan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sai mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan atasannya. Lalu dalam sekejap Sai pun menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Yang Mulia." Seorang pelayan memanggilnya.

Danzo pun menoleh, dilihatnya pelayan tersebut sedang menunduk hormat menyerahkan sebuah pedang kerajaan milik sang Raja. Ia pun mengambil pedang itu. Ditariknya pedang itu dari dalam sarungnya. Lempengan besi terasah itu berkilau tajam saat ia memperlihatkannya di bawah cahaya, menunjukan betapa tajam dan kuatnya pedang itu. Tersenyum puas, ia pun memasukkannya lagi ke dalam sarung sebelum memasangnya di sabuk pinggangnya.

Para pelayan dengan segera menyingkir saat mereka selesai menyiapkan penampilan sang Raja. Danzo pun berbalik menuju pintu keluar, membuat jubah yang dikenakannya berkibar dengan megah. Seringai tajam terlukis di wajahnya. "Perayaan akan segera dimulai." Ucapnya menyeringai buas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Dum durum dum durum dum dum dum durum dum dum dum—!_ **

Bunyi cipakan drum yang sangat berisik terdengar begitu meriah, diikuti alunan musik keroncong dan tradisional memenuhi jalanan ibukota yang juga tak kalah meriah, mengiringi para wanita-wanita cantik yang tengah mempersembahkan tarian-tarian yang begitu indah. Para penonton pun bersorak sorai gembira menyemangati dan menikmati suguhan menarik itu. Tak jarang dari mereka yang juga ikut menari dengan senang.

Bunyi terompet dan petasan-petasan kiat mengiringi perayaan itu. Anak-anak kecil yang biasanya sudah berada di rumah kini bermain dengan begitu senang ikut memeriahkan hari yang sangat spesial untuk kerajaan mereka. Bahkan langit malam yang biasanya gelap gulita kini dipenuhi dengan bintang seakan ingin ikut memeriahkan perayaan Konoha.

**_Ting—!_ **

Bunyi dentingan terdengar saat seorang pria menyentilkan gelas araknya dengan gelas yang lain seraya mengucapkan _**"Kampai!"**_ dengan senang. Teman-temannya pun ikut bersulang, sembari menikmati permainan indah dari para penari di jalanan itu.

Sebuah panggung besar khusus disiapkan untuk duduk para bangsawan dan sang Raja, dimana mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang disuguhkan para rakyatnya dari atas panggung itu.

Bangsawan-bangsawan itu bersulang dan berpesta ria seraya menikmati pertunjukan. Bahkan tak jarang yang juga ditemani oleh beberapa wanita atau lelaki cantik. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa dilihat oleh para rakyat saat perayaan seperti ini. Namun bukan hal itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka sekarang, perayaan besar tengah berlangsung, memaksa mereka untuk melupakan sejenak masalah yang mereka miliki masing-masing. Senda gurau terdengar begitu riang, seakan mereka tak pernah sesenang seperti hari perayaan itu.

Sebuah terompet yang begitu keras dibunyikan tanda bahwa sang Raja telah tiba. Para rakyat pun dengan segera menjadi tenang dan menunduk hormat pada sang Raja yang tengah berjalan menuju panggung besar itu. Para penari-penari itu pun dengan gemulai menggerakan tubuh mereka, memberi penghormatan dengan cara mereka sendiri. Musik mengalun merdu menyambut sang Raja yang berjalan menuju singgasananya. Sorak sorai rakyat terdengar senang menanggapi sang pemimpin yang memberikan beberapa patah kata sambutan. Musik pun kembali terdengar saat perayaan itu kembali dilanjutkan.

Di balik kegelapan, yang tak seorang pun memperhatikan, seorang demon tengah berdiri disana. Mata safir-nya memandang lurus ke depan dimana sebuah perayaan tengah dilakukan. Sorak sorai berisik yang memenuhi ibukota seakan tak mengusiknya sama sekali. Meskipun ia memandang serius akan perayaan itu, pikirannya melayang ke arah sesuatu yang lebih serius baginya. Pemandangan meriah itu sempat membuatnya terhanyut dalam nostalgia masa lalu dimana ia begitu senang saat ada perayaan besar seperti sekarang. Namun hal itu dengan segera ia tepis saat melihat panggung besar yang ada disana.

Naruto meneliti dengan seksama satu per satu demon yang berada di atas panggung. Salah satu alisnya menekuk bingung saat tak menemukan seseorang. Seorang putra mahkota yang seharusnya ikut duduk menghadiri perayaan menemani sang Raja tak terlihat disana. Pikirannya mulai tidak tenang mengingat ia belum sekalipun bertemu dengan Sasuke sejak terakhir bertemu pagi ini.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, memperhatikan satu per satu kesatria yang berjaga disana. Pandangannya berhenti saat mata safir-nya menangkap mata beriris coklat. Mereka hanya bertatapan, seakan sedang menyalurkan bahasa lewat tatapan itu. Setelah terasa seperti sekian lama, Naruto pun membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah seringai, sebelum berbalik dan menghilang di balik kegelapan.

"hah…merepotkan…" Shikamaru menghela napas. Pikirannya kembali teringat dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

_"Selamat datang di tempat persembunyian kami." Ucap Tsunade menyambutnya._

_"Persembunyian? Memang apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" balasnya enteng melirik ke seluruh ruangan itu._

_Tsunade melirik ke Shikamaru lalu ke sahabatnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju._

_"Tempat persembunyian para pemberontak yang akan melawan Danzo."_

_Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya mengelilingi ruangan itu. Dia pun menoleh ke seseorang yang barusan berbicara._

_"Naruto, apa kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Jiraiya padanya._

_Naruto terdiam, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka. "Tidak. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" ucapnya memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Tsunade dan berkata lagi._

_"Pemberontak? Apa kalian serius?" tanyanya dengan kekehan. "Aku bisa saja melaporkan kalian pada sang Raja soal ini."_

_"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Tsunade menyipitkan matanya._

_"Kata siapa? Aku bisa saja membuat kalian terbunuh begitu saja dengan melapor pada sang Raja." Ucapnya meremehkan. "Lalu apa tujuan kalian menyuruhku kemari? Jangan bilang kalian ingin membuatku bergabung?"_

_Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya, merasa mulai kesal akan tingkah pemuda pirang itu. Ini sama sekali di luar rencananya. Bukankah seharusnya anak di depannya itu adalah anak yang sudah mereka cari bertahun-tahun?_

_Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Ia pun menoleh pada Jiraiya, mengirimkan ekspresi tidak mengerti pada sahabatnya._

_'Serahkan padaku.' itulah isyarat yang diberikan lewat remasan lembut tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Tsunade pun mengangguk mengerti._

_Jiraiya pun melangkah maju, menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan serius. "Naruto, apa kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" tanyanya tiba-tiba._

_Naruto mengkerutkan alisnya bingung akan perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu, namun memutuskan untuk tak menjawab._

_"Dulu kala, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hidup sebuah klan rubah yang memiliki kekuatan berkelas tinggi. Klan itu klan yang cukup kuno dan besar. Mereka hidup di sebuah desa bernama Uzushio. Klan mereka merupakan satu-satunya klan yang memiliki ekor sembilan secara genetik. Seluruh bayi yang lahir dari klan mereka pasti akan memiliki sembilan ekor yang diwariskan turun temurun oleh orang tuanya. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa klan itu merupakan klan yang memiliki kekuatan terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebuah bencana menimpa klan itu. Satu per satu mereka musnah karena sebuah penyakit." Jiraya berhenti sejenak lalu melirik ke Naruto, melihat reaksi yang sedang ditunjukan pemuda pirang itu saat mendengar cerita ini._

_Naruto hanya bersikap biasa, tidak mengeluarkan suara, dengan tidak langsung menyuruh Jiraiya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya._

_"Sebelum klan itu musnah total, seorang gadis berhasil keluar dari desa. Seluruh keluarganya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari desa dan tetap bertahan hidup. Gadis itu pun melakukan perjalanan, sampai ia berakhir di Konoha. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengganti nama klannya, agar tak seorang pun tahu soal keluarganya. Selang beberapa waktu, Gadis itu bertemu dengan seorang pria. Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang mate. Yang tidak diketahui sang gadis, kalau pria itu adalah salah satu kandidat putra mahkota Kerajaan Konoha. Sampai akhirnya saat pria itu dipilih menjadi penerus tahta, sang gadis sudah mengandung keturunan mereka. Gadis itu pun akhirnya mengerti saat dia tahu siapa sebenarnya kekasihnya. Dia memutuskan mengubah nama klannya menjadi klan kekasihnya. Setahun kemudian, pria itu menjadi raja, dan sang gadis yang sudah melahirkan putra mereka pun menjadi ratu. Selama bertahun-tahun kehidupan mereka sangat bahagia, sampai suatu ketika bencana menimpa Kerajaan Konoha. Sang Raja dan Ratu meninggal dalam bencana itu, meninggalkan putranya yang sekarang hilang entah kemana. Tidak hanya itu, karena suatu alasan, sang raja dan ratu menjadi kambing hitam akan terjadinya bencana yang menimpa kerajaan mereka."_

_"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" sela Naruto, memasang ekspresi bingung, meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa panik saat menangkap siapa sebenarnya yang sedang diceritakan oleh Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya menatapnya sebentar. Namun bukannya menjawab, dia hanya melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sampai akhir cerita, rakyat masih menganggap sang Raja dan sang Ratu sebagai pengkhianat, sedang putranya kini juga dianggap telah mati. Bahkan sampai mati, tidak seorang pun yang tahu siapa nama klan gadis itu. Hanya pria yang menjadi kekasihnya dan beberapa sahabatnya yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan dalam catatat sejarah kerajaan, nama klan gadis itu adalah nama klan kekasihnya. Apa kau tahu siapa nama klan gadis itu, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi._

_Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat. "Paman sendiri yang bilang, kalau tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Bagaimana caranya aku tahu?" tanyanya balik._

_Jiraiya hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "Satu-satunya klan rubah berekor sembilan yang sudah musnah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, hanya berasal dari desa Uzushio. Nama klan itu adalah Uzumaki, dan nama gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Sedang pria itu? Dia adalah Raja keempat kerajaan konoha, Namikaze Minato. Putra mereka yang kini sudah di anggap mati itu bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, dan itu…adalah bocah pirang yang sedang bersama kami saat ini." Ucapnya menatap kedua safir dengan intens. "Benar kan, Yang Mulia?"_

_Naruto pun terdiam mendengar itu, mata safir-nya menatap lurus pada Jiraiya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengus geli "heh…hehehhe…hehe hehehhe…kalian pasti bercanda haha...hahahah…" dia terkekeh pelan._

_"Apa maksudmu?" Jiraiya menekuk alisnya bingung._

_"Apa ini seperti sebuah lelucon bagimu, bocah?" Tsunade kini ikut berbicara._

_"Tidak hahaha…hah…hanya saja ini menggelikan hahaha…" Naruto masih terkekeh. Dia menarik napas untuk menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap dua demon yang berumur lebih tua darinya itu. Sebuah seringai terlukis tajam di bibirnya. "Lalu?" tanyanya menyeringai._

_Jiraiya tertegun saat melihat betapa gelapnya mata safir pemuda pirang di depannya. Begitu gelap seakan sedang menyembunyikan begitu banyak emosi disana…_

_"Lalu kenapa?" Naruto mengulangi perkataannya. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika aku bilang kalau aku memang putra dari Namikaze Minato, Raja keempat Kerajaan Konoha?"_

_Tsunade melebarkan matanya mendengar itu, suara yang tadinya terdengar santai kini terdengar sangat dingin._

_"Naruto…kami sudah mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun, kami tahu kalau Minato bukanlah penyebab bencana sebelas tahun yang lalu." Jiraiya mencoba berbicara._

_Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menatap datar pada Jiraiya, lalu menoleh saat mendengar Tsunade kini berbicara._

_"Kami merencanakan pemberontakan ini untuk menggulingkan Danzo dari tahtanya. Karena itu kami membutuhkanmu. Kita harus mengembalikan kerajaan ini seperti semula."_

_"Apa hanya itu?"_

_"Huh?" Tsunade dan Jiraiya mengerjap bingung._

_"Apa hanya itu kalian mencariku?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memandang remeh pada dua demon di depannya._

_"Apa maksudmu?! Kerajaan ini sudah hancur karena ulah Danzo. Kita tak bisa membiarkannya lagi. Pembunuhan masal sebelas tahun yang lalu pun terjadi karena pria busuk itu!" ucap Tsunade sedikit kesal karena sudah diremehkan._

_"Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin mengembalikan Konoha seperti semula?" Jiraiya kini yang berbicara._

_"Heh…" Naruto mendengus. "Kalian pikir untuk apa aku kembali ke kerajaan ini? Bernostalgia?" ucapnya tersenyum remeh._

_Jiraiya dan Tsunade pun tertegun mendengarnya. "Kau…"_

_"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bersikap seperti ini? Bukankah kau juga menganggap kerajaan ini sangat penting?!" Tsunade menanyainya._

_"Benar. Kerajaan ini memang sangat penting." Naruto berkata dingin. "Tapi kalian…" 'bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padaku selama sebelas tahun ini…' Naruto tersenyum tipis akan kalimat yang terlintas di kepalanya itu. Dia menghela napas sebelum berbicara lagi._

_"Jika tujuan kalian mencariku hanya untuk membantu kalian melaksanakan rencana pemberontakan ini, sayang sekali…aku tidak tertarik." Ucapnya menatap dingin pada mereka._

_"T-tunggu! Kenapa?! Bukankah kau juga ingin mengembalikan kerajaan ini seperti semula?!" Tsunade bertanya bingung._

_"Itu benar, Naruto. Kekuatan kita akan semakin bertambah jika kau bergabung bersama kami." Jiraiya menambahi._

_"Huh" Naruto mendengus kecil. "Sudah tugasku sebagai putra mahkota untuk mengembalikan Konoha seperti yang seharusnya. Aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah memikirkan rencana untuk melakukan kudeta. Tapi aku tak tertarik untuk bergabung dalam rencana kalian."_

_"A-apa?! Tapi—" kalimat Tsunade terpotong oleh Jiraiya yang meremas pundaknya. Jiraiya hanya menggelengkan kepala saat Tsunade menatapnya bingung._

_"Naruto, bisakah kau beritahu kami alasannya?" tanya Jiraiya lebih tenang._

_Naruto terdiam, menatap pria berambut putih itu dengan datar. Lalu ujung bibirnya pun menekuk kecil. "Mungkin jika kalian mengajakku bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, jawabanku akan berbeda. Tidak." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Tidak kurasa memang tidak akan berubah. Meskipun hal ini terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jawabanku juga tidak akan berbeda. Kurasa kalian hanya sudah terlambat."_

_"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jiraiya bingung._

_Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil membalas pertanyaan itu, lalu menoleh satu per satu wajah ketiga demon di depannya sebelum berbicara lagi. "Lanjutkan saja rencana kalian. Aku tidak akan menentang ataupun mengganggu rencana kalian. Sebaliknya kalian juga jangan mengganggu rencanaku. Tujuan kita sama untuk mengembalikan Konoha seperti semula. Karena itu aku harap kita tak akan berselisih. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kalian ingat." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap tajam satu per satu ketiga demon di depannya._

_"Jangan sentuh Danzo. Dia akan mati di tanganku." ucapnya menyeringai dingin._

_Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Shikamaru pun tertegun melihat betapa serius dan tajamnya mata safir yang menatap mereka._

_"Ah…dan satu lagi…" ucap Naruto seakan teringat sesuatu seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Jangan sentuh Sasuke. Dia tak bersalah, hanya terjebak di tengah-tengah kebusukan kerajaan ini. Jika nanti rencana kalian berhasil, aku ingin kalian menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Raja." Ucapnya dengan senyuman lemah sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar, tanpa menghiraukan tiga demon yang terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataannya._

_"T-tunggu." Ucap Jiraiya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya._

_Naruto pun berhenti, namun tak menolehkan kepalanya._

_"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan…" ucap Jiraiya tiba-tiba. Dia menghela napas saat Naruto masih terdiam. "Apa… pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi pada para petinggi kerajaan akhir-akhir ini…apa kau yang melakukannya?" Jiraiya akhirnya berkata._

_Naruto pun menoleh, menatap lurus pada Jiraiya. Sebuah seringai dingin terlukis tajam di bibirnya. "Benar, aku yang membunuh semuanya." Ucapnya dingin sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah itu._ **_Slam—!_**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Wuusssshhh—!_ **

Seorang pemuda bergerak dengan sangat cepat, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain dengan begitu lincah. Angin berhembut cepat menyibak surai pirangnya. Dia pun berhenti saat tiba di tempat tujuannya. Diperhatikannya wilayah itu dari balik kegelapan, menyembunyikan auranya agar tak seorang pun tahu keberadaannya yang sedang menyelinap masuk ke dalam Istana.

Mata safir-nya melirik satu per satu kesatria yang sedang berjaga disana. Naruto bisa melihat beberapa kesatria yang ia kira sebagai bawahan Tsunade. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Tsunade, karenanya sekarang ia tak perlu terlalu memikirkan para penjaga yang mungkin akan menghalangi rencananya menyerang Danzo.

Meskipun ia tetap tak akan mengubah pikirannya untuk bergabung dengan Tsunade. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko yang lebih besar dengan melibatkan mereka dalam rencananya. Jika yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah seorang raja pengganti, masih ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan posisinya nanti. Bahkan jika mereka berlutut memohon padanya, ia tetap tak akan berubah pikiran. Karena di dunia ini…

….sudah tak ada lagi orang yang bisa ia percayai…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bersemilir pelan, berhembus melewati jalanan ibukota yang masih terlihat ramai. Malam pun semakin dingin karenanya. Cahaya bulan yang terlihat menyilaukan dari atas langit menandakan semakin larutnya malam itu. Namun hal itu tak terlihat menyusutkan semangat rakyat untuk melihat acara utama sekaligus penutupan perayaan Konoha. Mereka masih terlihat bergerombol di tengah ibukota. Meskipun pertunjukan – pertunjukan dan parade perayaan sudah dihentikan, hanya tersisa musik – musik meriah dan bunyi petasan yang membuat suasana perayaan masih terasa pekat di malam yang larut itu.

**_Duaarr—!_ **

Kembang api pertama pun akhirnya diluncurkan. Seluruh perhatian rakyat pun dengan segera teralihkan pada karya seni yang menghiasi langit gelap itu dengan indah. Sorakan kagum terdengar bersusulan seraya mereka menikmati karya seni yang menakjubkan. Tak hanya mereka yang sedang berada di lokasi yang bisa melihatnya. Gemerlipan cahaya api itu diluncurkan sangat tinggi dan megah menghiasi langit, membuat berbagai orang di ibukota dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bahkan dari dalam rumah mereka masing-masing.

 ** _Shyuut—!_** Sebuah kembang api kembali disulutkan menuju langit sebelum — ** _Duaarr—!_** memekarkan percikan api mewarnai langit delap itu dengan indah. Kemudian disusul kembang api yang lain tak kalah indah memeriahkan malam itu.

**_Duaarr—!_ **

**_Duaarr—!_ **

**_DUAARR—!_ **

"Haku-san."

Haku memalingkan pandangannya dari indahnya gemercik api yang memenuhi langit pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya tadi.

"Semuanya sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Rencana bisa dimulai sekarang." ucap seorang demon padanya.

Haku pun mengangguk mengerti. "Kita bergerak sekarang. Sampaikan hal ini pada Zabuza."

"Baik." ucap demon segera beranjak pergi.

Haku memalingkan pandangannya lagi pada langit, menatap indahnya gemercik kembang api yang dinyalakan secara beruntun. Ledakan api yang seakan dinyalakan sebagai tanda dimulainya rencana besar mereka...

**_Wuuuuussssssshhhhhh—!_ **

"Hey, hey, bagaimana penampilanku, apa aku sudah terlihat cantik?" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam yang digelung ala _Chinese-style_ menyibakkan kimononya.

**_Klik—!_ **

"T-tenten-san, ka-kau terlihat sangat c-cantik..." seseorang menanggapinya dengan terbata, jari-jarinya meremas-remas kimono putih yang dikenakannya dengan malu.

**_Klik—!_ **

"Pfft, lihat, aku sudah terlihat seksi kan?" seorang gadis pirang yang diikat empat kini bergaya memamerkan tubuhnya.

**_Klik—!_ **

"Baaakaa, seorang wanita itu harus terlihat anggun! Anggun!" seorang gadis menyibakkan surai pirang panjangnya yang tergurai indah.

**_Klik—!_ **

"H-hey, ini tidak adil! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut berpenampilan seperti ini?!" protes seseorang yang kini memerah padam akan pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang.

**_Klik—!_ **

"Aw, Kiba-chan, kau sangat manis! Shika pasti akan senang melihat penampilanmu sekarang!" seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik berkata seraya melepas gulungan rambut hitamnya.

**_Wuuuuussssssshhhhhh—!_ **

**_Ting—!_ **

"Kampai!"

Sorakan dan tawa terdengar berisik memenuhi ruangan beralaskan tatami. Ruangan bergaya tradisional namun memiliki peralatan yang cukup berkualitas dan mewah yang hanya bisa disewa seorang bangsawan. Seperti yang kini dilakukan para bangsawan dan menteri kerajaan yang sedang minum-minum dan berpesta menikmati perayaan.

"Ha ha ha perayaan hari ini sangat meriah!" seorang pria berambut hitam pendek berkata dengan terkekeh seraya meneguk araknya. Shimamura Genji, seorang bangsawan yang berasal dari desa bagian timur Kerajaan Konoha, terkenal dengan pembuatan araknya yang enak. Salah satu bangsawan yang sangat mendukung Danzo dalam kepemimpinannya.

"Benar, benar, aku sangat suka dengan tariannya! Mereka sangat cantik!" pria dengan kumis panjang melebihi janggut menanggapi sembari menuangkan lagi arak ke gelas miliknya. Hanada Shuutori, seorang putra tunggal dari klan Hanada, bangsawan yang dikenal dengan kerakusannya. Beberapa orang pernah memergokinya melakukan transaksi gelap tentang penjualan budak.

"Hahahaha aku paling suka dengan penyanyinya! Apa kau lihat tubuhnya? Dia sangat seksi!" kali ini giliran pria berambut coklat dikuncir panjang yang berbicara, mukanya yang sudah memerah menunjukan bahwa pria itu sudah mabuk. Uchiyama Shinjiiru, seorang bangsawan muda yang mulai berstatus akhir-akhir ini. Mengikuti setiap hal yang dilakukan Danzo sudah menjadi seperti hobinya.

"Che, yang kalian pikirkan cuma wanita saja!" seorang wanita pun ikut berbicara, menghentakkan gelas arak yang digenggamnya ke atas meja. Kirishima Amuku, seorang wanita bangsawan yang sangat menyukai harta dan perhiasan, terkenal dengan kebiasaannya yang suka berpesta.

"Ha! Bukannya kau juga sama saja! Sudah berapa banyak lelaki mainanmu? Kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau tertarik dengan wanita?" Pria bangsawan bermarga Uchiyama menyindirnya.

Wanita bernama Amuku itu pun mendelik tajam padanya.

"Nah, nah, bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar, hari ini adalah malam perayaan, kita harus bersenang-senang!" Genji berkata mencoba melerai teman-temannya.

"ha ha ngomong-ngomong dimana para pelayan, kenapa mereka belum kemari?!" Hanada Shuutori kini yang berbicara dengan sedikit sempoyongan mabuk.

"Oi, kau, cepat panggil para pelayan kemari!" ucap seorang pria yang dari tadi diam pada seseorang yang berjaga di pintu. Pria itu berambut pirang panjang yang sedikit ikal, merupakan salah satu bangsawan yang juga turut serta dalam kegiatan politik kerajaan.

Penjaga itu hanya mengangguk sebelum beranjak keluar untuk memanggil 'pelayan' yang disebutkan. Tentu saja yang mereka maksud dengan 'pelayan' bukan hanya seorang pelayan biasa yang bertugas mengantar makanan dan minuman. 'Pelayan' yang dimaksud adalah pelayan yang benar-benar akan melayani mereka dalam hal 'apapun'.

Selang beberapa waktu, penjaga itu pun kembali. "Maaf tadi sepertinya ada sedikit masalah, jadi mereka sedikit terlambat." ucap seorang pria penjaga yang bertubuh jangkung.

"Huh?" pria bangsawan itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat menyadari penjaga yang tadi keluar berbeda dengan penjaga yang sekarang. Seingatnya penjaga yang sebelumnya tidak bertubuh sekekar dan sejangkung ini, dan kenapa ia memakai ikat kepalanya di samping bukan di depan seperti yang biasa dilakukan penjaga yang lain. Mungkin hanya pikirannya sajakah? Kepalanya yang sudah mabuk sempoyongan membuatnya tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Masuk, cepat bawa mereka masuk dan hibur kami!" ucap Hanada yang sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan pelayan-pelayan itu.

Penjaga janggung itu hanya mengangguk hormat sebelum berbalik menuju pintu. Gulungan perban yang melingkari lehernya tersibak pelan seraya ia bergerak membuka pintu.

Tanpa diketahui seorang pun disana, sebuah seringai licik terlukis diwajah pria jangkung itu..

**_Zreegg—!_ **

Pintu itu pun terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan masuk para pelayan yang dimaksud satu per satu.

Pelayan yang pertama masuk berkulit putih pucat, berwajah sangat feminim yang membuat orang lain akan berpikir dia adalah seorang perempuan. Kimono berwarna hijau miliknya tersibak indah seraya ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Surai hitamnya tergerai panjang di belakang punggung, tersisir jatuh dengan begitu halus saat ia memberi hormat pada para bangsawan yang ada di hadapannya.

Di belakangnya diikuti oleh pelayan lain, kini berambut pirang panjang yang digulung setengah dengan begitu cantik. Pelayan itu memakai kimono berwarna ungu tua yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya, namun terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Mata beriris aquamarine miliknya menyipit seraya ia mengumbar senyum pada para bangsawan.

Pelayan selanjutnya bergaya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain. Rambut hitamnya digulung manis menjadi dua, dengan hiasan rambut yang cantik melengkapinya. Berbeda dengan pelayan lain, kimono yang dikenakannya merupakan campuran variasi dengan kimono tradisional china, sangat serasi dengan model rambutnya yang sangat manis.

Pelayan yang lain pun berjalan masuk, memakai kimono panjang berwarna putih bercorak biru muda. Dia bersurai hitam panjang dengan paras yang sangat cantik. Mata beriris lavendernya menambah kecantikan pelayan itu semakin terlihat. Rona merah pun terlihat menghiasi pipinya seraya pelayan itu menunduk hormat pada para bangsawan.

Di sampingnya, seorang pelayan yang bertubuh lebih tinggi. Surai pirangnya yang sedikit ikal digerai ke belakang, namun panjangnya tak melebihi bahu. Sebuah aksesoris cantik menghiasi surai itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih feminim. Kimono merah yang dikenakannya terlihat menyala, memamerkan tubuhnya yang sexy. Sebuah kipas terlihat di tangannya, dikibas-kibaskan pelan menutupi wajahnya.

Pelayan yang terakhir bukanlah seorang wanita, dia merupakan seorang pemuda dengan dua buah tato segitiga merah menghiasi pipinya. Kimononya berwarna merah muda, dengan lapisan warna coklat yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Surai coklat miliknya yang awalnya begitu jabrik, kini di atur sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat rapi, dengan poni depan yang jatuh lemas menutupi keningnya. Sebuah pita kecil berwarna merah mengikat rambut bagian samping, menjadikan pemuda itu terlihat begitu manis.

Keenam pelayan itu berbaris berjejeran di depan pintu, sebelum secara bersamaan menunduk hormat pada para bangsawan di ruangan itu. Pelayan yang tadi pertama masuk pun melangkah satu kali, seakan memimpin. "Maafkan akan keterlambatan kami. Ada sedikit masalah di rumah induk, namun semuanya sudah terselesaikan. Semoga anda masih berkenan dengan kami yang menemani Tuan-tuan sekalian." Ucap pelayan bersurai hitam panjang itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis, atau seseorang yang bisa dipanggil dengan nama… Haku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Bzzztt!—Bzzztt!—Bzzzttt!_ **

"Tim Council masuk. Tim Council masuk. Laporkan posisi masing-masing, ganti." Asuma memanggil seluruh rekan timnya lewat headset.

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Rabbit masuk, area satu sudah clear, ganti."

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Wolf masuk, area tiga sudah diatasi, ganti."

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Tiger disini! Area dua sudah bersih!"

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Boar sudah di posisi, area empat sudah aman, ganti."

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Merepotkan…owl sudah di posisi, ganti…"

Asuma menghela napas mendengar hal itu, tahu pasti milik siapa suara yang menjawabnya barusan. Dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri dimana beberapa rekan timnya bersembunyi, mengangguk paham saat masing-masing mata saling bertemu. Setelah yakin semuanya telah siap, Asuma pun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, dimana sebuah ruangan terletak. Sebuah ruangan dimana target misi mereka berada. Dia hanya perlu membukanya dan rencana besar mereka akan segera dimulai. Dengan satu tarikan napas, pintu itu pun terbuka...

**_Wuuuuussssssshhhhhh—!_ **

**_Tak!_ **

**_Klotak!_ **

**_Zaassssshhhh—!_ **

**_Klotak!_ **

Sebuah air mancur yang terbuat dari bambu bergerak secara konstan mengucurkan air cucuran dari kolam mini yang dibuat khusus di dalam ruangan itu. Bunyi yang konstan dari gerakan bambu itu terdengar keras memenuhi ruangan yang sangat sunyi.

**_Trek._ **

Seseorang dengan surai yang sudah beruban meletakan sebuah cangkir teh di atas meja setelah meneguknya. Dia bernapas lega sebelum melirik ke arah teman minum tehnya.

"Malam ini cukup berisik." Ucap seseorang itu.

"Bukankah setiap tahunnya memang seperti ini?" ucap temannya yang juga sudah berumur tua, melirik langit malam melalui jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"Aku merasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi hari ini." Ucap seseorang tadi menghela napas. "Ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"Hentikan itu, Koharu. Bukankah kita sepakat untuk melupakannya?!" temannya membalas lagi.

"Tapi, akui saja, kau juga tidak bisa melupakannya! Kita juga cukup terlibat dalam kejadian itu! Aku merasa kapan pun itu pasti akan membalasku, Homura." Ucap seseorang yang tadi dipanggil 'Koharu'.

'Homura' pun menghela napas. "Tidak semua hal yang terjadi di Kerajaan ini harus diketahui publik."

"Itu benar." Koharu menghela napas pasrah.

Utatane Koharu dan Mitokado Homura, dua orang sesepuh yang menjadi anggota council Kerajaan Konoha. Menjabat sebagai dewan sejak masa kepemimpinan Sandaime. Keduanya memiliki watak yang cukup keras mengenai hal yang mereka anggap benar.

Kedua demon itu menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar sebuah ketukan dari sana.

"Siapa?"

Mereka pun saling menukar pandangan saat tak mendengar satu pun jawaban dari balik pintu. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu itu tiba-tiba dibuka perlahan dari luar. Konstan mereka pun menjadi was was.

"Utatane-san, Mitokado-san, maaf sudah mengganggu di larut malam seperti ini." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sarutobi Asuma. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Homura bernapas lega, meskipun ia menatap curiga pada Asuma yang tiba-tiba datang mengunjungi mereka.

Asuma hanya tersenyum kecil membalas, lalu melirik ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Dengan satu anggukan, beberapa kesatria tiba-tiba keluar dari setiap persembunyiannya dalam ruangan itu. Koharu dan Homura pun tersentak kaget saat mereka tiba-tiba dikepung oleh begitu banyak demon.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Koharu berteriak marah.

"Asuma, apa maksud dari tindakanmu ini?! Apa kau mencari mati dengan mengepung anggota council?!" Homura yang juga tak kalah marah, melonjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Utatane-san, Mitokado-san. Aku harap tak akan ada yang terluka disini. Karena itu aku minta kalian menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan." terang Asuma tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"Jangan bercanda! Yang Mulia Raja tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini begitu saja!" ucap Koharu tak terima.

"Dimana para penjaga?! Seharusnya ada penjaga yang melindungi tempat ini!" Homura berteriak memanggil para penjaga yang dimaksud.

"Jika mereka yang anda maksud, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Ucap Asuma seraya menyuruh rekan timnya menunjukan beberapa penjaga yang sudah mereka atasi sebelum melancarkan rencana mereka.

"K-kau…" Homura menggangga tak percaya, menatap para penjaga yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di tangan para pemberontak.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Asuma?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini!" desis Koharu marah.

"Kurasa anda sendiri sudah tahu alasan kami melakukan ini. Pembunuhan masal sebelas tahun yang lalu." ucap Asuma menatap kedua sesepuh terbelalak saat mendengar perkataannya. "Kami tahu anda terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu. Karena itu kami harap kalian menyerah tanpa perlawanan."

"Jangan bercanda, bocah! Kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu menyerang kami begitu saja!" teriak Koharu marah, beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Itu benar, jika kau pikir kami hanya orang tua yang tak berdaya. Kau salah besar!" Homaru ikut beranjak maju, bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan. "Kami tak akan—! Huh?!" dia terbelalak shok saat mendapati tubuhnya tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakan.

"Apa yang—" ucap Koharu tak kalah shok saat tubuhnya juga terkunci. Dia menggertakan giginya marah saat tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Hah…merepotkan…" keluh Shikamaru malas seraya mempertahankan _kagemane no jutsu_ miliknya, mengunci gerakan kedua council agar tak melawan.

Asuma mengangguk puas melihat rencana mereka berjalan lancar sampai sini. "Utatane-san, Mitokado-san, menyerahlah sekarang sebelum kami melakukan kekerasan. Meminta pertolongan pun percuma, karena tak lama lagi, kerajaan ini akan kami ambil alih." Ucapnya yakin.

Koharu dan Homura terbelalak mendengar itu.

"Kalian sedang melakukan kudeta…?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Drap!—Drap!—Drap!—Drap!—Drap!_ **

Beberapa demon terlihat bergerak cepat dalam kegelapan. Menyusup tanpa suara menuju suatu tempat dalam Istana Utama. Mereka segera berpencar mengambil posisi masing-masing saat tiba di tempat yang dimaksud.

Kakashi melirik ke arah dimana Yamato bersembunyi. Dia mengangguk saat mata mereka saling bertemu.

**_Bzzt—!_ **

"Ini tempatnya?" bisik Kakashi lewat headset miliknya.

Yamato pun mengangguk yakin. "Iya, aku sudah memeriksanya beberapa kali. Jika perkiraan Shikaku benar, Danzo akan berada disini." ucap Yamato membalasnya.

"Aku mengerti." Angguk Kakashi cepat, sebelum melirik satu per satu posisi rekan timnya. Dia melakukan beberapa isyarat untuk menjalankan misi mereka dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka mengangguk yakin saat mengerti hal yang dikatakan Kakashi.

Lalu dengan satu perintah **_"Maju!"_** semuanya pun langsung bergerak menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Danzo berada.

**_BRAK—!_ **

Pintu besar itu di dobrak keras, beberapa demon langsung masuk ke dalam melalui pintu itu, sedang sisanya menyusup lewat sisi-sisi atap untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kakasih dengan sigap memasang posisi menyerang, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia menangkap pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Satu mata miliknya pun terbelalak lebar, karena di dalam ruangan itu…tidak terdapat Danzo di dalamnya…

"Sayang sekali, kalian sudah melewatkan Danzo-sama." Ucap Sai menyeringai menyambut para pemberontak, disampingnya berdiri beberapa Anbu Ne yang siap menyerang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Wuuuuussssssshhhhhh—!_ **

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat di balik kegelapan. Mata safir-nya melirik ke sekelilingnya seraya ia menyusup masuk di dalam Istana. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat ia akhirnya tiba di koridor Istana dekat aula singgasana raja dimana tujuannya berada. Kedua alisnya mengkerut curiga saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Ini terlalu mudah.

Tidak, mungkin akan lebih tepat dikatakan tempat itu terlalu sepi. Seharusnya ada beberapa penjaga yang masih berjaga di wilayah ini. Tapi dia dengan begitu mudahnya bisa menyusup masuk. Ia juga tak melihat bawahan Tsunade yang seharusnya masih berkeliaran di tempatnya berada. Mungkinkah ia sudah salah tempat? Tidak. Dia yakin ini tempatnya. Dia sudah mengawasi Danzo sejak perayaan di mulai. Seluruh tempat yang seharusnya dikunjungi oleh sang Raja saat perayaan sudah ia cek, hanya tinggal tempat ini yang tersisa, kecuali jika Danzo pergi menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Instingnya berkata sesuatu akan terjadi tidak sesuai dengan rencananya...

Selain itu, ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa tenang sejak perayaan dimulai. Dia…tak bisa menemukan Sasuke…

Ini terlalu mendadak. Sasuke seharusnya berada disini membantunya. Tapi pemuda raven itu tak bisa ditemukan bahkan di dalam ruangan kamarnya. Ia mulai menjadi cemas saat memikirkan mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Danzo sudah mengetahui rencananya dan menangkap Sasuke?!

_Shit._

Naruto dengan segera menepis rasa cemasnya. Bukan saatnya untuk merasa ragu. Ia harus melakukan ini. Ia harus membunuh Danzo. Kesempatan ini tak bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja. Jika memang terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, ia akan mencari tahu hal itu nanti. Sekarang yang terpenting…

Naruto melirik pintu besar yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju aula singgasana raja. Dengan hati-hati, ia menyusup masuk tanpa suara. Ia dengan segera bersembunyi di balik tiang saat berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan aula. Kecurigaannya semakin pekat saat menemukan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Seharusnya tempat ini masih digunakan. Kenapa sesepi ini?

**_CKLAK—!_ **

Sebuah lampu besar yang berada di tengah ruangan itu tiba-tiba dinyalakan sebelum kemudian—

**_Cklak!_ **

**_Cklak!_ **

**_Cklak!_ **

**_Cklak!_ **

**_Cklak!_ **

—diikuti lampu-lampu kecil lainnya membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita menjadi begitu terang.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari persembunyianmu, Naruto?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu pun membuat Naruto terbelalak lebar.

Jebakan.

Ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar menghadapi lawannya secara langsung.

"Well, tak kusangka kau akan menyerang secepat ini." Ucap Danzo menyeringai, menatapnya remeh dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di atas singgasana raja.

"Huh." Naruto mendengus jijik. "Cepat atau lambat kurasa kau akan tetap melakukan ini." Balas Naruto menyindir seraya menatap satu per satu penjaga yang keluar berurutan dari tempat persembunyian dan mengepungnya.

"Apa kau suka kejutan dariku?" ucap Danzo menyeringai lebih lebar melihat musuhnya kini dikepung oleh begitu banyak demon.

"Hehh." Kini Naruto yang menyeringai. "Tak begitu mengejutkan. Pria busuk memang akan melakukan cara yang busuk." Balasnya menatap tajam pada Danzo.

Seringai Danzo pun lenyap saat mendengar itu. Gigi digertakan sebelum akhirnya ia tenang kembali. "Huh. Kurasa sikap sombongmu itu akan segera lenyap saat melihat kejutan utamaku." Ucapnya menyeringai lagi.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya mendengar hal itu. "Aku tersanjung kau menyiapkan begitu banyak kejutan untukku. Tapi sebanyak apapun pasukan yang kau siapkan tidak akan membuatku terkejut sekarang."

"Kita lihat saja, bocah." Balas Danzo menyeringai lebih lebar, dia menaikkan tangannya ke samping, mengayunkannya seperti sedang memanggil seseorang.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja sekarang…" ucapnya pada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik kumpulan pasukan, dan…

…mata safir Naruto pun terbelalak shok saat melihat sosok seseorang yang dengan perlahan keluar dari balik pasukan itu.

…Sasuke?" lanjut Danzo menyeringai buas.

Safir pun bertemu dengan oniks.

"S-sasu…ke…" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat kedua manik oniks menatapnya sangat tajam, dan dipenuhi dengan…begitu banyak kebencian…

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be continued..._ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_becaaandaaaa, masih ada lanjutannya kok, haha :P_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Ting—!_ **

Gelas itu berbunyi seraya para bangsawan bersulang dengan girang.

"Ha ha ha ha, kau lucu sekali! Benar-benar membuatku gemas. Apa di asalmu kau selalu berbicara seperti ini?" ucap seorang pria bangsawan bermarga Hanada.

Haku tertawa kecil menanggapi gurauan pria yang sedang ia layani. Ia menuangkan arak ke dalam gelas minuman saat pria itu memintanya lagi.

"Ha ha bagaimana denganmu? Kau bilang kau berasal dari wilayah utara?!" Pria bangsawan bernama Uchiyama yang kini berbicara, mengeluskan tangannya dengan nakal pada paha pelayan di sampingnya.

Kiba bergidik ngeri saat mendapatkan perlakuan itu. Dia melirik ke arah Haku seakan meminta pertolongan. Haku pun mengangguk pelan, merasa tak enak membiarkan rekan timnya menahan diri. Dia melirik ke teman-temannya yang juga menyamar menjadi pelayan. Lewat isyarat itu pun mereka mengangguk mengerti dan dengan segera bersiap untuk melancarkan rencana mereka.

Haku melirik sekali ke arah pintu, dimana Zabuza berdiri sebagai penjaga. Zabuza mengangguk paham, dan dengan sangat hati-hati memberi isyarat pada beberapa rekannya yang bersembunyi di beberapa tempat.

"Tuan." Panggil Haku manis pada bangsawan yang ada disampingnya. "Saya dengar anda sangat hebat dalam permainan pedang." Puji Haku seraya menuangkan arak lagi.

"Ha ha ha ha benarkah? Tak kusangka pelayan sepertimu akan tahu hal sekecil itu. Kau membuatku malu saja." Balas bangsawan itu meneguk araknya tanpa basa basi.

"Iya, saya dengar anda sangat lihai. Saya tertarik untuk melihatnya langsung." Ucap Haku tersenyum manis, dengan sangat santai memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam lengan kimono miliknya. Hal yang sama pun sedang dilakukan teman-temannya. Dari luar, terlihat mereka hanya meletakan tangannya di atas pangkuan seperti yang biasa dilakukan para gadis pelayan. Namun hal yang tidak diketahui para bangsawan itu adalah mereka sedang mengambil sesuatu yang mereka simpan di dalam lengan kimono mereka. Mengambil…sebuah jarum yang sudah dilapisi obat tidur…

Masih dengan tersenyum manis, Haku mengajak ngobrol bangsawan itu seraya mengalihkan perhatian, tangannya dengan hati-hati bergerak sebelum—

**_Jleb!_ **

—menusukkan jarum itu pada leher pria itu dengan sangat cepat. Pria bangsawan itu pun terkantuk tidur.

"Huh? Hey, Hanada, masa kau sudah tidu—" **_Jleb!—_** kalimat pria itu terhenti saat Kiba menusukkan jarum miliknya dengan cepat. Lalu diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Satu per satu bangsawan itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagus. Sekarang ikat mereka." Perintah Haku tersenyum puas melihat rencana mereka berjalan lancar. Namun belum sempat menyentuh tubuh bangsawan disampingnya, sebuah kunai tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.

**_Trang!_ **

Haku yang tersentak kaget dengan sigap menangkis kunai itu dengan kunai miliknya, dia pun menoleh ke arah sang pelempar, menatap terkejut pada beberapa demon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atap.

"Hey, hey, tunggu dulu, manis. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menangkap tuan kami." Ucap seorang demon menarik sebuah sabit yang ada di punggungnya.

"Siapa kalian?!" ucap Temari, menatap tajam pada sembilan demon yang baru saja menyusup itu, tubuhnya dengan cepat memasang posisi menyerang.

"Aw, kau seksi juga. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kita bersenang-senang." Balas demon lain menjilat bibirnya yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Temari.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" desis Kiba memasang posisi bertarung.

"Kami pengawal bayaran yang di sewa bangsawan-bangsawan itu. Kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian menangkap tuan kami begitu saja. Bayaran kami tidak murah." Ucap seorang demon yang berada di tengah terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan segan-segan melawan kalian." Ucap Zabuza seraya menyuruh rekan-rekan timnya untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan melawan sembilan demon yang menghadang rencana mereka.

**_Trang!_ **

**_Trang Trang!_ **

Bunyi benturan senjata dengan cepat bergema di dalam ruangan itu.

Zabuza mengibaskan _kubikiribouchou,_ pedangnya dengan sangar ke arah musuhnya. Namun musuhnya dengan cepat berhasil menghindar, lalu melemparkan beberapa kunai ke arah Zabuza yang juga berhasil Zabuza tangkis.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!" Hinata melancarkan serangannya dengan cepat saat dua orang musuh mencoba menyerangnya. Mereka pun terpental jatuh. Namun Hinata tak bisa bersikap lega saat seorang demon mengibaskan sabit ke arahnya.

**_Trang!_ **

Serangan sabit itu tiba-tiba ditangkis oleh sebuah kipas besi. Temari menyeringai menghadapi musuh bersabit itu, merasa bersyukur sudah menyimpan tessen-nya dalam scroll untuk berjaga. Dia mengibaskan tessen dengan cepat lalu membuat serangan udara cepat kearah musuh. "Kazekiri!"

Temari berdecak saat sabetan tajam itu berhasil dihindari, namun ia tak jera dengan cepat melancarkan serangan lain dengan kipas besinya.

**_Trang!_ **

Sabetan kusarigama miliknya berhasil ditangkis sang musuh. Namun Tenten tak sebodoh itu, justru hal itu yang ia incar, dengan sigap mengayunkan ujung rantai dari senjata miliknya ke arah musuh. Sang lawan yang sedikit lengah akan serangan sebelumnya pun terikat rantai besi itu. Tanpa membuang kesempatan Tenten mengencangkan rantainya, lalu menerjang maju menendang kepala sang musuh dengan keras. **_Buagh!_**

Musuh itu pun mengerang kesakitan. Dia mencoba menyerang balik, namun ikatan rantai yang membelenggu tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Tenten pun menyeringai senang sebelum melancarkan pukulan lain.

"Awas!"

Tenten tersentak mendengar suara teriakan itu, dan saat ia menoleh—

**_Bruagh!_ **

—sebuah tubrukan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di depan matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya melihat siapa yang baru saja menubruk musuh yang akan menyerangnya tadi.

"Grrrr!" **_Chomp!_**

Gigitan tajam mengoyak tubuh sang musuh tanpa ampun. Ino menyeringai puas saat mendengar erangan kesakitan dari musuh yang ia gigit. Tersentak kaget saat sang musuh tiba-tiba mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya, Ino pun dengan segera melompat mundur. _Cat demon_ itu menajamkan cakarnya sebelum menyerang lagi.

**_Buagh!_ **

Sebuah pukulan berhasil mengenai musuh, Kiba menyerang lagi dengan cakarnya. Namun musuhnya kini berhasil menghindar dan dengan cepat menyerang dengan tinju ke arah Kiba. **_Bam!_**

"Brengsek!" decak Kiba menyeka darah di mulutnya akibat pukulan yang berhasil mengenai wajahnya. "Berani sekali memukul wajahku. Pacarku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya!" geramnya kesal sebelum merubah tubuhnya menjadi anjing yang sangat besar dan menerjang ke arah musuh dengan cepat. "Garouga!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huachew!"

"Ada apa shika?" Chouji menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar sahabatnya tiba-tiba bersin.

"Tidak…merepotkan…" hela Shikamaru malas, mengusap hidungnya tidak nyaman.

"Oi, jangan diam saja, bantu kami mengikat mereka!" ucap seorang demon pada mereka, seraya menunjukan para penjaga yang sudah mereka kalahkan tadi.

"hah…merepotkan…"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami, bocah!" protes Koharu berteriak.

"Hah…sudahlah, kurasa tidak ada gunanya kita melawan sekarang…" Homura berkata pasrah, tak bergerak melawan saat para pemberontak memberinya segel chakra dan mengikat tubuhnya.

"Aku melakukan ini demi keamanan kalian. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan kekerasan. Kalian akan dibebaskan kembali setelah rencana kami mengambil alih kerajaan ini berhasil." Terang Asuma, seraya menyusuh rekan-rekan timnya mengumpulkan seluruh penjaga yang mereka kalahkan di satu tempat.

"Ini gila! Danzo tidak akan membiarkan kalian begitu saja!" protes Koharu kesal.

"Kami akan menangani Danzo, kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang itu, Utatane-san."

"Apa kalian sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama?" tanya Homura ingin tahu.

Asuma terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya. "Benar, kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Dia menoleh dan menatap kedua council. "Kurasa kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau Danzo lah yang mendalangi pembunuhan masal sebelas tahun yang lalu. Kami akan mengembalikan nama Minato-sama di kerajaan ini. Mungkin Tsunade-sama akan mengampuni kalian jika kalian mau menjadi saksi dan menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi sebelas tahun yang lalu di depan rakyat." Terangnya tersenyum tipis.

"T-tsunade?!" Homura tertegun.

"Wanita itu! Dasar sial, sudah kuduga dia merencanakan sesuatu!" geram Koharu kesal.

Asuma menghela napas mendengarnya. Dia mengambil sebuah puntung rokok dari saku baju dan menyalakannya. "Well, kalau kalian sekeras kepala itu, mungkin kalian hanya akan berakhir di dalam penjara." Ucapnya tersenyum mengejek.

**_Bzztt!—Bzztt!—Bzztt!_ **

"Tim pusat masuk, tim pusat masuk! Ini tim council, kami sudah berhasil mengamankan area, kedua council sudah berhasil kami tangani, ganti." Ucap Asuma melapor melalui headsetnya.

**_Bzztt!—Bzztt!_ **

"Disini tim pusat. Bagus, tetap waspada dan tunggu perintah selanjutnya." Sebuah balasan terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

**_Bzztt—!_ **

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang sekali, kalian sudah melewatkan Danzo-sama." Ucap Sai menyeringai menyambut para pemberontak, disampingnya berdiri beberapa Anbu Ne yang siap menyerang.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya saat sadar bahwa mereka sudah dijebak. Danzo tidak ada ditempatnya, dan sudah menyiapkan para Anbu Ne untuk menunggu mereka datang menyerang kemari. Tapi bagaimana bisa Danzo tahu kalau mereka akan menyerang malam ini?!

Sial. Bagaimana dengan tim yang lain? Ia harap tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk teman-temannya.

"Dimana Danzo?" tanya Kakashi menatap curiga pada para Anbu Ne di depannya.

Sai hanya menyeringai membalasnya, lalu melirik ke rekan-rekannya menyuruh mereka untuk menyerang maju. "Dia punya urusan yang lebih penting." Ucapnya singkat sebelum ia pun menerjang maju.

**_Trang!_ **

**_Trang!—Trang!_ **

Benturan senjata pun terjadi ketika para pemberontak juga menyerang pasukan Anbu Ne.

Kakashi dengan cepat menghindari serangan para Anbu Ne itu. Dia mengenal beberapa diantara mereka. Hyou, Torune, Dajimu, Fuu, Terai, beberapa kesatria Anbu Ne yang cukup kuat dan selalu mendampingi Danzo kemanapun. Jika para pengawalnya sekarang ada disini, lalu dimana Danzo sekarang? Sial.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji melakukan putaran serangan cepat, menghalau serangan pukulan dan kunai yang dilancarkan oleh musuhnya. Dia melompat mundur, lalu memutar tubuhnya saat melihat sebuah serangan menyerangnya dari samping. Dengan cepat ia pun menangkis dan menyerangnya balik. "Juuken!"

**_Blaar!_ **

Sambaran pasir yang cukup besar dan cepat muncul menyerang gerombolan Anbu Ne, membuat mereka terpencar ke beberapa tempat. Gaara menyeringai sebelum melakukan serangan lagi. Berkat pasir yang mengelilinginya, serangan musuh berhasil ia tahan dengan mudah. "Suna Shigure!" Gaara dengan cepat menembakkan pasir beruntun ke arah musuh saat melihat seorang Anbu Ne yang hendak menyerang kakaknya dari belakang.

Kankurou tersentak kaget melihat serangan tiba-tiba itu. Dia tersenyum pada Gaara karena sudah menolongnya. Si pemuda rambut merah itu hanya mengangguk sebelum menyerang musuh yang lain. Tak ingin ketinggalan, Kankurou pun mengeluarkan boneka-nya, bersiap untuk menyerang musuhnya.

**_Bam!_ **

Bunyi debaman keras terdengar saat seseorang terbanting cepat ke arah dinding. Seseorang itu pun terbangun dengan terbatuk-batuk, berdiri dengan sedikit sempoyangan akibat terkena serangan keras tadi.

"Lee! Kau tidak apa?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Lee' barusan hanya menampilkan cengiran antiknya, dan menunjukan pose jempolnya. "Daijoubu!" ucapnya yakin menampilkan gigi cermelangnya. **_'Cling!'_**

Kakashi bernapas lega saat melihat pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Dia pun kembali fokus pada pertarungannya sendiri. Diliriknya Yamato yang juga sedang sibuk dengan lawannya. Lalu melirik satu per satu pada teman-temannya. Satu alisnya mengkerut saat merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Tunggu, dimana Sai?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-sasu…ke…"

Naruto terbelalak.

Terbelalak tak percaya akan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Kedua oniks itu…menatapnya dengan begitu benci, sangat tajam seakan mampu membunuhnya kapanpun…

"A—

"A-aahhh…." Desahnya panjang, mengusap surai pirangnya dengan letih.

"Akhirnya…jadi seperti ini ya…" dia mendesah lagi, melirik satu per satu demon yang mengepungnya tanpa sisa.

Seperti inikah?

Pada akhirnya…hanya akan jadi seperti ini kah?

Pada akhirnya…

Naruto pun menatap kembali kedua manik kelam itu, menatapnya sendu saat kebencian masih terlihat begitu pekat disana…

"Ku pikir…" ucapnya pelan menatap redup pada manik hitam itu. "…aku bisa mempercayaimu…Sasuke…"

Tapi sang raven bahkan tak tertegun mendengar kalimatnya…

Ternyata memang pada akhirnya…

Dia..… _hanya akan dikhianati lagi_ …

Seharusnya ia tahu…

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu…

Kalau di dunia ini… _sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dia percayai_ …

Tapi….kenapa dadanya tetap terasa begitu sakit…?

Naruto menghela napas, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari manik kelam itu, dan menatap tajam pada Danzo yang menyeringai padanya.

"Apa kau suka kejutanku?" ucapnya terlihat puas karena sudah menjebak sang pirang.

Naruto terkekeh untuk menutupi rasa pahit yang semakin terasa. "Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" balasnya meremehkan.

Dia menyeringai saat pria tua itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Sasuke, kuserahkan semuanya padamu." Geramnya marah sebelum beranjak dari kursi singgasananya.

"Hn."

"Tunggu, brengsek!" Pemuda pirang itu berteriak saat melihat Danzo berjalan kabur meninggalkan tempat.

Danzo hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai sebelum ia benar-benar lenyap dari ruangan.

"Sial!" Naruto segera berlari mengejarnya, namun gerombolan pasukan yang mengepungnya dengan cepat menghalangi. Dia pun menggertakan gigi dan menyerang mereka dengan marah.

**_Bam!_ **

Sabetan api terbentuk saat sang pirang mengibaskan pedang besar sepanjang enam kaki miliknya dengan cepat ke arah pasukan yang menghalangi. "Minggir, brengsek!" dia mengamuk, menyerang mereka tanpa peduli jika ia harus sampai membunuh mereka. Dia harus mengejarnya. Dia tak boleh membiarkan Danzo kabur darinya sekarang.

Naruto melompat tinggi untuk melewati mereka, sebelum berlari menunju arah dimana Danzo berlari kabur. Tapi—

**_Trang!_ **

Sebuah pedang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Sasuke mendesis, menatap sang pirang dengan tajam, pedang miliknya menahan pedang Naruto dengan kuat.

"Minggir." Ucap Naruto dingin, balas menatap kedua oniks.

"Kau akan melawanku, dobe." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kubilang minggir!" Naruto menggeram marah, mendelik tajam padanya.

"Hn, buat aku melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke dingin sebelum mengibaskan pedangnya menyerang sang pirang.

Sial.

Naruto pun dengan segera melompat mundur, namun Sasuke tak cukup hanya menyerangnya satu kali. Sang raven menerjang ke arahnya lagi, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

Sial.

Sial.

SIAL!

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" teriak Naruto marah padanya.

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti, dia pun menatap sang pirang lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu?" suaranya terdengar begitu tajam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?!" dia mengulangi kalimatnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dan tajam.

"Kau sudah menipuku, dasar penghianat!" geramnya marah sebelum menyerang kembali sang pirang.

Penghianat…

Ah…Naruto sudah tidak tahu…

Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi penghianat disini…

"Kau sudah memanfaatkanku!" desis Sasuke marah, mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah sang pirang. Naruto pun terpaksa menghindar lagi. Melompat mundur menjauh darinya, namun sang raven tetap tak jera mengejarnya.

"Kau sudah membohongiku!" Sasuke berteriak lagi, masih menyerang sang pirang tanpa henti. "Kau bahkan sudah membuatku—" tiba-tiba ia terhenti, tangannya terkepal erat seakan sedang menahan dirinya untuk tak mengatakan sesuatu.

Apa…yang ingin Sasuke katakan…? Kenapa ia… ?

"Kau adalah penghianat." Pemuda raven tiba-tiba mendesis lagi. "Kau brengsek." Ia mendelik tajam pada sang pirang. "Kau adalah putra laki-laki yang sudah membunuh keluargaku! Karena itu akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama!" desisnya marah sebelum menyerang lagi.

Naruto segera menghindar.

Bukan. Dia….hanya bisa menghindar…

Kedua oniks itu kini menatapnya dengan begitu dingin.

"Lawan aku, brengsek!"

Suara yang selalu memanggil namanya kini terdengar sangat tajam.

Seperti inikah?

Seperti inikah rasanya saat dikhianati olehnya…

Kurasa dia memang pantas mendapatkannya...

Sekarang Sasuke…pasti sangat membencinya…

"Serang aku brengsek!" geram sang raven marah saat Naruto masih tak melawannya.

Naruto pun tersenyum pahit, dan hanya bisa bergerak terus menghindarinya.

Sasuke pun menggertakan giginya, sebelum dalam sekejap ia lenyap dari pandangan.

**_Trang!_ **

Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul menyerangnya dari samping, sebelum dengan cepat sang raven menghilang lagi dan menyerangnya dari arah yang berlawanan. Kecepatannya bertambah, Sasuke semakin serius menyerangnya.

**_Trang! Trang!_ **

Bunyi benturan pedang terdengar berisik ketika mereka saling menggunakan pedang masing-masing. Sang raven yang menyerangnya dengan sangat cepat, sedang Naruto…hanya bertahan…

"Lawan aku, brengsek!" Sasuke mendesis marah. "Atau kau memang hanya selemah ini?" sindirnya mengejek sang pirang dengan seringai, sebelum ia menebaskan pedangnya. Namun kini bukan hanya serangan pedang yang ia gunakan, selagi sang pirang menahannya, Sasuke menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang sang pirang.

Naruto pun melompak mundur dengan cepat, berhasil menghindari serangan cepat itu dengan tipis. Namun Sasuke dengan cepat menyusulnya, tak lupa menyerangnya dengan pedang. Tubuh Naruto pun refleks menghindari dan tangannya sontak menyerangnya dengan pedang, tapi tepat sebelum pedangnya menyentuh sang raven, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dengan sendiri, dan—

**_BUAGH!_ **

—Sasuke berhasil mengenai tubuhnya dengan tendangan keras, membuatnya terpental jauh ke belakang. **_Bam!_** Tubuhnya terjatuh menabrak tiang.

"Uhuk—uhuk—!" Naruto terbatuk. Dia lalu menyeka darah dari ujung mulut. Tendangan itu benar-benar keras. Sial.

"Berhenti meremehkanku, brengsek." Sasuke mendesis marah, berjalan menghampiri tempatnya.

Dia? Meremehkannya…? Ha ha…

Naruto bahkan tak bisa menyerangnya…

Tubuhnya bahkan...tidak mampu melukainya…

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatapnya, yang dengan cepat mendapat sebuah pukulan wajah sebagai balasan. **_Buagh!_**

"Lawan aku, brengsek!" geram Sasuke kesal, menghantam wajah sang pirang lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Namun Naruto tak menghindari atau bahkan melawannya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya melepas cengkeramnya dari kerah baju sang pirang, namun bukan untuk melepasnya. Pemuda raven itu mengambil pedangnya kembali, menyalurkan listrik ke bilah pedang itu. Dia menatap sang pirang dingin sebelum bergerak menghampiri Naruto yang kini terbaring tak bergerak di atas tanah.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping tubuh sang pirang, lalu mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah jantung. Tanpa ekspresi, dia pun bersiap untuk menghujamkan pedangnya.

Ah…

_Mungkin mati di tangannya tak akan begitu buruk…_

Kerajaan ini akan baik-baik saja karena masih ada Tsunade yang menanganinya.

Naruto pun memejamkan mata, menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang.

 _'Sasuke…'_ nama itu diucapkannya sangat lirih tanpa suara, dan gerakan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti, saat ia menangkap gerakan mulut itu memanggil namanya.

Naruto membuka matanya kembali, menemukan kedua oniks yang menatapnya dengan tertegun…

Manik kelam itu pun membuat sang pirang tersenyum sendu melihatnya...

_Sensei…kurasa sekarang aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan waktu itu…_

_Kau bilang…_

**_"Jangan pernah menyukai seseorang, bocah."_ **

**_"Karena dia hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu, dia hanya akan menjadi kelemahanmu."_ **

**_"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu untuk balas dendam, tapi berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah mencintai seseorang. Setidaknya sampai kau menyelesaikan misimu untuk balas dendam."_ **

…dan sepertinya sekarang dia…sudah tak bisa menepati janji itu…

Sasuke masih menatapnya, seakan menunggunya untuk berbicara.

Namun Naruto masih terdiam, tak mengeluarkan sepatah suara sekalipun, hanya balas menatapnya dengan sendu.

**_"Tapi…jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku…"_ **

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Kalimat yang kini membuatnya tersadar kenapa gurunya pernah mengatakannya padanya...

_Tapi sensei…kurasa aku juga tak mungkin bisa menepati janji itu sekarang…_

_Dia…sudah sangat membenciku…_

_Aku…_

**_SLASH!_ **

Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba datang dan—

"Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, dia menoleh ke belakang sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas pangkuan sang pirang.

Naruto pun terbelalak shok, salah satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh punggung sang raven, dan saat melihatnya…mata birunya pun terbelalak sangat lebar…

Darah…

Begitu banyak darah…

Begitu banyak darah di punggungnya…

Naruto menoleh ke arah seseorang yang barusan menyerang Sasuke, menemukan seseorang yang menyeringai padanya, sebelum ia dalam sekejap lenyap dari pandangan.

Sai.

Sai.

Sai sudah melukainya.

Sai sudah—

Tidak.

Tidak.

**_"Tapi…jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku…"_ **

Tidak!

Ini tak boleh terjadi.

Ini tak boleh terjadi!

**_"…kau harus melindungi orang itu dengan segenap nyawamu apapun yang terjadi…"_ **

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Bangun, brengsek!" Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh itu dengan panik, namun sang raven tak bergerak. Kelopak mata itu kini tertutup, dan darahnya…

Sial.

Sial.

SIAL!

Naruto mengerahkan seluruh chakranya, berusaha menyembuhkan luka sang raven, terus menyembuhkannya tanpa henti.

Sial.

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Pemuda pirang itu terus memanggil namanya, namun sang raven tetap tak bergerak menjawab.

Darahnya…

Darahnya tak bisa hilang…

Dia tak bisa menghilangkannya…

Dia—

"Hah…hah…hah…" Naruto bernapas berat, tubuhnya menjadi lemas karena kehilangan banyak chakra untuk menyembuhkan luka itu. Lukanya…lukanya sangat dalam…lukanya…

Dengan bergetar Naruto menggerakan tangan untuk menyentuh punggung sang raven, membuka kimono yang telah robek itu untuk melihat lukanya…

…dan seluruh tenaganya tiba-tiba terasa hilang saat menemukan lukanya kini sudah lenyap. Naruto membalikkan tubuh sang raven, menyentuh dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantung miliknya.

Ada.

Masih ada.

Sasuke masih hidup.

Sasuke… masih hidup….

"Sasuke…" Naruto menatap wajah sang raven yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dia menyentuh wajah cantik itu, menyentuhnya sangat hati-hati seakan pemuda itu akan hancur jika dia terlalu menyentuhnya.

Bibirnya pun membentuk senyum pahit. "Maaf…" kata itu diucapkan sangat lirih. Sebuah tanda di lehernya membuatnya menoleh, pahit di bibirnya pun semakin terasa.

Naruto menyentuh tanda itu, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup tanda itu perlahan. Hanya sebuah sentuhan namun sangat lama.

Berhenti.

Dia harus berhenti.

Dia harus menghentikannya sekarang.

Dia tak boleh melibatkannya lebih dari ini.

…dan Naruto pun menancapkan taringnya pada tanda itu, memutus rantai chakra yang mengikat Sasuke dengannya. Tanda itu dengan segera lenyap saat ia melepasnya.

"Kau sudah bukan lagi submissive-ku…" ucapnya pahit. "Sekarang kau sudah bebas dariku, Sasuke…" Naruto menatap wajah itu untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke dengan perlahan. Matanya pun terpejam. Dia menciumnya begitu lama, sangat lama tanpa sebuah tuntutan, seakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang…

Setelah sekian lama, Naruto pun melepasnya…

"Aku mencintaimu….Sasuke…" ucapnya tersenyum tipis, sebelum pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari sang raven, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke…

"Selamat tinggal…" ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu…

…meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya begitu mencintainya…

.

.

**_Dinding itu menjulang begitu tinggi di antara kita_ **

**_Dinding yang kasat mata namun terasa begitu tebal menghalang_ **

**_Dipenuhi kebencian layaknya tinta hitam yang begitu pekat_ **

**_Menodai langit penuh dengan kesalahpahaman_ **

**_Percikan api dendam pun tak luput kian menusuk_ **

**_Namun…_ **

**_Sebesar apapun dinding itu_ **

**_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ada disini…_ **

**_…selalu mencintaimu…_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—Uzumaki Naruto_ **

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**Author dikeroyok masa, terus diseret paksa bikin chapter lanjutan**

.

.

.

**Uhuk, okay, okay, maap, ini masih tbc kok hiks...**

* * *

**_to be continued..._ **

* * *

****

 


	9. Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : masih ingatkah kalian kalau dalam cerita ff ini ada peringatan character death? silahkan siapkan mental kalian haha :P
> 
> Disclaimer : Bahkan setelah tamat pun, Naruto masih punya Kishimoto-sensei, haihh #pasrah
> 
> Selamat berduka! haha :P

"Garouga!"

Musuh itu terpental jauh terkena jurus putaran yang sangat cepat dari sang  _dog demon_. Kiba menyeringai puas saat musuh yang dilawannya tak bergerak lagi. Dia pun beralih pada musuh yang lainnya. Mengingat ada sembilan demon, itu berarti masih ada delapan musuh lagi yang harus mereka lawan.

"Juuken!" Hinata melancarkan pukulan pelan namun mematikan miliknya pada musuh yang kini dilawannya. Musuh itu tersentak saat lengannya kini tak bisa digerakan. Dia pun menggeram marah, menyerang balik menggunakan pedang dengan tangan satunya. Namun gerakan itu berhasil dilihat oleh Hinata. Ia pun menghindar dengan mudah. Menggunakan mata byakugan miliknya, ia bisa melihat tiap titik kelemahan musuh dan menyerangnya. "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!"

"Uhuk ** _—_**!" sang musuh terbatuk keras, tubuhnya pun tergusur ke lantai akibat hentakan keras serangan tadi. Tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh sementara dan tak bisa digerakan karena seluruh titik chakranya sudah diputus. Hinata pun tersenyum lega, lalu melirik musuh lain yang sekarang juga sedang dilawan teman-temannya.

**_Trang!—Trang!—Trang!_ **

"Kazekiri!" ** _—Slash!—_** tebasan angin tajam diluncurkan cepat menuju sang musuh, diikuti ** _—Slash!—Slash!—Slash!_** ** _—_**  Musuh itu pun tumbang terkena serangan cepat barusan. Temari menyeringai puas akan kemenangannya lalu ** _—Klak!—_** menyimpan kipas besinya kembali di punggung. Diliriknya ke samping melihat kondisi teman-temannya.

 ** _Bam!—_** "Ha! Rasakan itu!" Tenten berteriak semangat setelah berhasil menumbangkan musuh dengan ledakan.

"Selesai?" ia melirik ke arah Temari yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara. Dia pun menyeringai puas. "Yeah!" mereka melakukan  _high five **—Tos!**_

Empat musuh sudah dikalahkan itu berarti tinggal lima demon lagi yang harus mereka lawan. Oh, tidak-tunggu! Sepertinya sudah berkurang lagi karena ** _—BAM!—_** seorang musuh tiba-tiba dibanting sangat keras ke arah dinding dan merusaknya. Musuh itu pun pingsan akibat hentakan yang didapatkanya.

"Grrr..." seorang  _cat demon_  menggeram memastikan musuhnya tak akan bangun lagi, sebelum ia menyeringai puas dan merubah wujudnya kembali normal.

"Kerja bagus, Ino!" Tenten menghampirinya.

"Tentu." Ino tersenyum puas.

**_Trang!—Trang!—TRANG!_ **

**_Buagh!_ **

**_BAM!_ **

Pertarungan sengit pun masih berlanjut, kini empat musuh yang masih tersisa dibantai habis oleh para pemberontak. Tersisa satu musuh yang memiliki badan yang sangat besar dan kekar, bahkan hampir melebihi tinggi pintu ruangan itu. Musuh itu menggunakan palu besal untuk menyerang.

 ** _Bam!—_** Zabuza berhasil menghindar serangan berat itu. Meskipun pukulan itu sangat kuat, tapi gerakannya masih tergolong lambat sehingga ia masih bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Zabuza menghindar serangan lain yang mengincar kepalanya dari arah kiri, dia menunduk cepat sebelum melesat maju tanpa segan menebaskan  _kubikiribouchou_ _pada badan musuh dan_ _ **—Slash!—Slash!—**_ _musuh itu pun berhasil ditumbangkan._

Zabuza menarik napas lega, sebelum melirik ke sekelilingnya mengecek rekan-rekan timnya. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Mereka pun sontak menjawab  _'Ya'_  ataupun mengangguk yakin. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah selesai. Zabuza menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengikat para bangsawan dan prajurit bayaran yang tadi menyerang mereka. Misi mereka menangkap para bangsawan pun selesai. Kini tinggal menyerahkan sisanya pada yang lain untuk mengamankan tempat sebelum melapor pada pemimpin mereka.

"Kita kembali ke pos pusat," ucapnya memerintah rekan-rekannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Wusssshhhh—!_ **

Angin berhembus dingin mengitari sekeliling para demon itu, membuat suasana pertarungan semakin mencekam. Melawan Anbu Ne memang tidak akan semudah yang mereka kira, karena kesatria Anbu Ne juga merupakan para demon yang sudah terlatih seperti mereka. Pertarungan pun menjadi seimbang seraya masing-masing demon melancarkan serangan kuatnya.

**_Trang!—Trang!—TRANG!_ **

**_BAM!_ **

**_CRASH!_ **

**_BAM!_ **

Ruangan yang tadinya sangat rapi kini hancur berantakan akibat pertarungan yang tak sedikit memakan tempat. Ledakan dan benturan senjata terus terjadi membuat tempat itu semakin hancur. Jika bukan karena para pemberontak yang sudah berhasil mengamankan tempat terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan penyerangan, para pelayan dan penjaga pasti sudah berdatangan panik.

Kakashi berdecak kesal saat serangannya berhasil dihindari oleh salah satu Anbu Ne. Dia menangkis serangan yang mengarah padanya dengan kunai, lalu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan melakukan tendangan cepat berhasil menghantam kepala sang musuh, membuatnya terpental ke belakang menabrak dinding kayu ** _—Brakk!_**

Kakashi menyeka darah di mulutnya, lalu melirik kondisi teman-temannya. Dia bernapas lega saat mereka terlihat menguasai pertarungan. Paling tidak ia tak perlu khawatir jika akan terjadi kondisi yang cukup kritis. Tak ingin membuang waktu ia pun menyerang musuh yang lain.

 ** _Buagh!—BAM!—_** musuh itu terbanting keras ke belakang akibat serangan kuat yang dilancarkannya. Yamato melirik ke sekeliling sebelum berjalan cepat menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kakashi, apa kau melihat Sai?" tanyanya cepat seraya matanya melirik mencari keberadaan orang yang dia bicarakan.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Ada kemungkinan Sai kembali ke tempat Danzo. Menurutmu kita harus mengejarnya?"

Yamato melirik keadaan rekan-rekan timnya seraya berpikir. "Aku tidak yakin. Tapi jika memang benar, kurasa kita harus mengirim seseorang untuk mengikutinya. Tapi apa kau melihat kemana arah dia pergi? Aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya."

"Entah." Kakashi menghela napas. "Kita harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dan kembali ke markas pusat," ucapnya sebelum kembali ke pertarungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Paviliun Utama – Lokasi berkumpul para pemberontak setelah misi selesai.**

"Tsunade-sama."

"Bagaimana misinya?" tanya Tsunade mengangguk ke arah kelompok Asuma yang baru saja tiba di pos berkumpul.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, kami sudah membawa kedua council kemari," balas Asuma seraya menunjuk pada dua sesepuh yang dituntun masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam keadaan terikat. "Para penjaga sudah ditangani. Paviliun timur sudah berhasil diambil alih."

"Bagaimana dengan para pelayan dan penghuninya?"

"Kami sudah mengirim mereka ke tempat yang aman. Hanya tertinggal anggota kita yang berjaga," terang Asuma melapor pada atasannya.

"Kerja bagus," puji Tsunade menepuk pundak Asuma dengan bangga. "Tetap waspada dan berjaga. Kita tunggu kabar dari tim yang lain," ucapnya sebelum beralih pada kedua council yang kini menatapnya tajam. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Koharu-san, Homura-san," panggilnya seraya mendekat.

"Rencanamu tidak akan berhasil!" desis Koharu menatap garang pada wanita bersurai pirang yang menghampirinya.

"Tsunade, bisakah kau beritahu apa tujuanmu melakukan ini?" kini Homura yang berbicara.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Tsunade tersenyum sinis. "Kami akan mengembalikan Konoha seperti yang seharusnya. Rakyat harus tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."

"Tidak semua hal yang terjadi di kerajaan ini harus diketahui rakyat!" ucap Koharu setengah berteriak.

"Mungkin." Tsunade berkata dingin. "Tapi ada kalanya rakyat harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Kebusukan kerajaan ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan lebih lagi. Danzo harus dihukum sesuai dengan perbuatannya."

"Kau pikir Danzo akan semudah itu dikalahkan?! Dia sudah bertahun-tahun bertahan di kerajaan ini! Sebagai raja, sudah sepantasnya ia menjadi orang terkuat disini!"

"Tidak jika ada seseorang yang lebih kuat sekarang," ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman mengejek.

Kedua sesepuh itu pun melebarkan kedua matanya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tsunade menatap sejenak pada dua sesepuh itu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia malah berpaling dan mengatakan hal lain. "Rencana kami akan berhasil. Kerajaan ini akan kami ambil alih dan kembali seperti yang seharusnya. Kalian tak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya. Jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian, sebaiknya kalian tak menjadi keras kepala dan memberitahu kami apapun yang kalian ketahui tentang bencana sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"Tsunade." Homura berbicara cepat menyela Koharu yang tadinya ingin membalas perkataan Tsunade.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu pun menoleh lagi pada mereka.

"Sebelum aku menjawab hal itu, ada satu hal yang ingin kupastikan," ucapnya menatap mata biru sang Hokage.

"Jika rencana kalian berhasil, siapa yang akan menggantikan Danzo memimpin kerajaan ini?" dia akhirnya menanyakan hal itu, membuat Tsunade sedikit tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu seorang Raja tak bisa dipilih begitu saja, dia haruslah yang terkuat dan terhebat di kerajaan ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus dimiliki seseorang untuk menjadi seorang raja," ucapnya lagi saat Tsunade masih terdiam.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tsunade membalikkan pertanyaan itu. "Seseorang memintaku menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Raja kerajaan ini menggantikan Danzo," ucapnya seperti menerawang.

"Seseorang?"

"Huh, kupikir kau akan mencalonkan dirimu sendiri?" Koharu berkata sinis.

"Hm." Dia tersenyum kecil. "Jiraiya juga menyuruhku melakukan hal itu. Tapi, kurasa aku masih terlalu lemah untuk memimpin negara ini. Sasuke lebih pantas mendapatkannya."

"Lalu?" Homura menekuk alisnya saat kalimat sang Hokage terlihat menggantung.

"Homura-san, Koharu-san," ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba menatap kembali kedua council. "Apa kalian masih ingat dengan putra Minato?"

Homura sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. "Dia sudah mati, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengungkit hal itu?"

"Bagaimana jika sekarang dia masih hidup?" ucap Tsunade berhasil membuat kedua sesepuh itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa—tidak mungkin dia masih—

"Tsunade-sama!" panggil seseorang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Tsunade segera bergerak menghampiri para demon yang baru berdatangan itu. "Yamato, Kakashi! Kalian sudah kembali. Bagaimana dengan misinya?" ucapnya melirik satu per satu para demon dari kelompok Kakashi, alisnya berkerut cemas saat tak mendapati seseorang yang seharusnya mereka tangkap.

Kakashi mengangguk, dengan segera menghampiri pemimpinnya, sesekali melirik ke sekeliling memastikan rekan-rekannya baik-baik saja dan dengan segera mendapat pengobatan. "Maafkan kami, misi telah gagal," ucapnya merasa kecil hati. "Kami tak bisa menemukan Danzo di tempatnya. Sepertinya ada yang sudah membocorkan rencana kita. Tim kami sudah dijebak."

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tsunade tergelak mendengarnya.

"Para Anbu Ne sudah menghadang kami, Danzo sudah tidak ada saat kami tiba disana," ucapnya seraya menerangkan segala hal yang sudah terjadi di Paviliun Raja.

Tsunade menggigit jarinya seraya mendengarkan laporan dari Kakashi. "Bagaimana keadaan seluruh tim, apa ada yang terluka parah?"

"Hanya beberapa, kami sudah menanganinya. Mereka akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kakashi sedikit tenang. "Para Anbu Ne sudah kami atasi. Para pelayan dan penghuni disana juga sudah selesai dipindahkan. Paviliun Raja sudah berhasil diamankan, meskipun kita tak bisa menemukan Danzo disana."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Naruto-sama?" tanya Shikaku tiba-tiba yang juga ikut mendengarkan laporan Kakashi.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami juga tak menemukannya. Rencana awal kita untuk membantu Naruto-sama melawan Danzo tidak berhasil dilakukan karena kami tak bisa menemukan baik Danzo ataupun Naruto-sama disana."

Mereka memang sedikit melakukan perubahan rencana. Saat tahu Naruto adalah putra Minato, sang putra mahkota yang telah lama hilang sebelas tahun yang lalu. Tsunade dengan segera mengadakan pertemuan penting. Meskipun Naruto sudah menolak ajakannya, ia tetap ingin membantu sang putra mahkota. Keinginannya untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai Raja selanjutnya masih kuat. Konoha akan membutuhkan Raja yang kuat untuk pemulihan kerajaan menggantikan Danzo nanti dan Narutolah yang menurutnya paling pantas melakukannya. Karena itu ia ingin membantu pemuda itu walaupun hanya sebagai bantuan kecil. Paling tidak ia ingin membuat Naruto memberi kepercayaan padanya.

"Shikaku, bagaimana kalau ternyata perkiraan kita salah. Bisa saja, mereka berada di tempat yang lain."

"Tidak," ucap Shikaku mengusap dagunya seraya berpikir. "Kau bilang ada yang membocorkan rahasia. Jika Anbu Ne sudah bersiap menghadang kalian, kemungkinan Danzo sudah tahu tentang penyerangan ini. Tapi…jika Danzo sudah tahu tentang rencana kudeta kita, kenapa kelompok Asuma tidak mengalami halangan? Rencana kita menangkap council berjalan lancar, seharusnya Danzo tidak akan membiarkan dua demon yang banyak mengetahui tentangnya tanpa perlindungan ketat. Mereka hanya dijaga para penjaga biasa yang memang bertugas disana." Dia terhenti sebentar memutar otak dikepalanya. "Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Haku? Apa kau mendapat kabar dari mereka?"

"Tidak, mereka masih belum melapor." Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm, Tsunade," ucapnya setelah berpikir keras, menoleh pada sang Hokage. "Kurasa kita harus mengirim tim pencari untuk menemukan lokasi Danzo dan Naruto-sama. Ada kemungkinan mereka sudah bertemu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita melakukan penyerangan ke sana."

"Aku mengerti, kalau be—

**_BRAKK!_ **

Sebuah gebrakan kuat mendobrak pintu masuk ruangan itu dengan sangat keras, mengagetkan seluruh demon yang berada disana. Mereka pun spontan menoleh ke arah pintu, dan masing-masing dari mereka tak bisa tak terbelalak kaget sekaligus bingung saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri disana.

**_Wusshhh…._ **

Angin dingin pun berhembus masuk bersamaan dengan langkah kaki pelan sang pemuda yang baru saja mendobrak pintu.

Kedua safir melirik tajam satu per satu demon yang berada disana, sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada target yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Na-naruto?!" Tsunade menggangga tak percaya, pemuda yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan sendirinya di depan mereka. Tsunade menelan ludah saat kedua safir beralih menatapnya tajam.

Naruto tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dia mengibaskan pedang panjangnya dengan tajam, seakan bersiap menyerang siapapun yang berani menghalanginya. Kakinya pun kembali bergerak menuju dua demon yang dari tadi dicarinya. Aura membunuh yang sangat tajam di sekeliling tubuhnya membuat seluruh demon disana menyingkir ketakutan.

"Na-naruto?! Apa yang kau—" Tsunade menelan kalimatnya kembali saat pedang yang sangat tajam itu mengarah padanya. Manik safir berkilat sangat tajam.

Ketegangan menebal saat tak satu pun dari mereka berani bergerak. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto kembali melangkah, menghampiri kedua council yang terbelalak shok menatap padanya.

"K-kau—" Koharu tak mampu berkata saat mendapati wajah familiar dari pemuda yang sedang menghampirinya.

"T-tidak mungkin—" Homura menggangga tak percaya, seorang anak yang seharusnya sudah mati kini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun akhirnya berhenti, tepat di depan dimana kedua council itu duduk. Pedang sepanjang enam kaki miliknya ia ayunkan pelan, sebelum diarahkan tepat di depan wajah kedua council.

"Dimana dia?" kalimat pertama yang keluar itu pun terdengar setajam es yang sangat dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu—?" Koharu meneguk ludah, menatap horor pada pedang yang siap menyambar kepalanya kapanpun.

"Dimana Danzo?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya, menatap dingin pada dua demon sesepuh itu.

"A-apa yang—"

 ** _BLAARR!_** —sebuah sabetan api tiba-tiba diarahkan ke sembarang arah, berhasil menghancurkan sebuah tiang di ruangan itu.

Baik Homura maupun Koharu pun menelan ludah berat, menatap ngeri akan serangan barusan yang bisa saja beralih pada mereka.

"Aku bilang.  **Dimana. Danzo**?" ucap Naruto tajam kembali mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada mereka, menunjukan bahwa ia tak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka seperti saat ia menghancurkan tiang tadi.

"A-aku tak tahu! A-aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!" elak Koharu ketakutan.

"I-itu benar! Ka-kami sama sekali tak tahu dimana Danzo sekarang! Kami bahkan tak mengerti apa maksud—" Homura menelan kata-katanya saat manik safir kini melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Dengar, kakek nenek renta," ucap Naruto seraya berjalan mendekat, lalu ia pun berjongkok hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kedua council, pedang tajamnya mengarah tepat disamping leher dua sesepuh itu. "Aku tidak peduli posisi kalian sebagai council atau apa. Jika kalian masih sayang nyawa, cepat beritahu aku dimana pria busuk itu sekarang bersembunyi, atau…"  ** _Sring!_** —Pedang itu berkilat tajam.

"T-t-tunggu dulu, Naruto! K-kau tak bisa membunuh mereka! Kita—" Tsunade menghentikan kalimatnya saat manik safir melirik padanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum miring, lalu menoleh kembali pada dua council, membuat mereka terbelalak ngeri saat pedang itu terasa menempel tepat di lehernya.

"K-kami sungguh t-tidak tahu! K-kami—T-t-tu-tunggu! Tunggu! J-jangan gerakan pedangmu!" teriak Koharu panik, mendongakkan lehernya ketakutan.

"R-r-ruang bawah tanah!" teriak Homura tiba-tiba dengan ketakutan.

Naruto pun melirik ke arahnya.

"A-ada r-ruang bawah tanah beberapa kilometer dari sini! D-danzo yang membuatnya khusus beberapa tahun yang lalu! K-kurasa dia ada disana!" terang Homura panik.

"S-s-sungguh! Aku tidak bohong!" Homura bertambah panik saat manik safir masih menatapnya dingin.

"I-i-itu benar! Dia pasti ada disana! Kami tidak mungkin membohongimu!" Koharu ikut membela panik.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, hanya menatap dua sesepuh itu dengan tajam, memastikan bahwa mereka memang tidak berbohong padanya. Setelah beberapa saat dia pun berdiri dan menarik pedangnya kembali, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa bicara sepatah pun.

Homura dan Koharu pun bernapas lega, tenaganya seakan hilang saat besi tajam itu akhirnya menyingkir dari leher mereka.

"T-t-tunggu dulu, Naruto!" panggil Tsunade cepat, mengejar pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto!" kini berhasil menghentikan langkah sang pemuda pirang, namun tak bisa membuatnya menoleh. Naruto hanya berdiri diam menunggu Tsunade mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto! Biarkan kami membantumu!" ucap Tsunade keras mendekati putra sang yondaime.

"Bukankah tujuan kita sama? Biarkan kami membantumu mengalahkan Danzo!" pinta Tsunade lagi saat pemuda pirang itu masih belum berbicara.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto pun akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah seringai terlukis di bibirnya. safir pun bertemu dengan safir lain yang lebih terang. Sebuah dengusan pelan terdengar seperti meremehkan sebelum Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Dia memasukan pedang panjangnya ke dalam sarung pedang di punggungnya, lalu dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya berubah menjadi seekor rubah besar berwarna kuning keemasan dengan sembilan ekor yang bergerilya megah di belakangnya. Seluruh demon disana pun sontak melebarkan matanya terkejut sekaligus kagum menatapnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto dengan cepat melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan permintaan sang Hokage barusan.

"Tung—! Sial!" Tsunade berteriak panik. "Kakashi! Yamato! Kalian kejar dia! Jangan biarkan dia bertarung sendirian!" perintahnya cepat menyuruh kedua anak buahnya mengejar sang putra mahkota lama. Kedua demon itu pun tanpa buang waktu segera bergerak mengejar pemua pirang yang mulai lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

"Tsunade-sama!" sebuah teriakan tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Sial! Ada apa lagi!" teriak Tsunade kesal, menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune berlari dengan terengah-engah menghampiri pemimpinnya.

"Ada apa, Shizune?!"

"Sasuke—!" ucap Shizune masih terengah. "Sasuke-sama! Kami menemukan Sasuke-sama!"

.

.

.

.

**_Drap!_ **

**_Drap!_ **

**_Drap!_ **

**_Drap!_ **

**_SLAM—!_ **

Pintu itu dibuka cepat membiarkan beberapa demon yang bergerak cepat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Baringkan dia disana!" perintah Tsunade cepat menyuruh anak buahnya meletakan sang putra mahkota yang kini tak sadarkan diri ke atas tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Tsunade menghampiri sang pemuda raven yang sudah dibaringkan di tempat tidur.

"Kami menemukan Sasuke-sama di Aula Singgasana Raja. Kami tak tahu jelas apa yang telah terjadi disana, namun sepertinya telah terjadi pertarungan. Ada banyak penjaga yang juga tak sadarkan diri. Aku sudah menyuruh yang lain untuk mengurus mereka satu per satu." Terang Shizune seraya membantu sang Hokage yang merupakan kesatria medis untuk memeriksa sang putra mahkota.

"Apa ada yang masih sadarkan diri?"

"Ada beberapa penjaga yang masih setengah sadar, kami sudah menanyainya. Mereka mengatakan mereka berada disana atas perintah dari Danzo."

"Danzo?!" Tsunade menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah asistennya.

"Benar, mereka diperintahkan untuk menyerang seseorang," terang Shizune lagi.

"Seseorang?! Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Tidak, bukan, itu…Naruto-sama…" Shizune berkata tidak yakin, mengingat-ingat informasi yang didapatkan dari para penjaga disana.

"Apa?" Tsunade terbelalak tak percaya. "Sial. Ternyata memang benar mereka sudah bertemu terlebih dulu dari pasukan kita, tapi…tunggu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia juga terlibat disana?!" ucap Tsunade beruntun, merasa sangat bingung dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Aku juga tak mengerti, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya. "Para penjaga itu mengatakan mereka diperintahkan untuk membantu Sasuke-sama menyerang seseorang."

"Tunggu, jadi…" Tsunade menggigit jarinya seraya berpikir.

 _'Apa terjadi pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto? Tapi kenapa? Jika mengingat perkataan Naruto…ku pikir…Sasuke berada di pihak Naruto…tapi…'_  dia membatin bingung.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pusing, dan memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi memeriksa Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan Danzo? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu disana?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan chakra hijau secara menyeluruh memeriksa tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak." Shizune menggeleng pelan.

"Hmm…" Tsunade hanya bergumam menanggapi, berkonsentrasi penuh memeriksa sang putra mahkota.  _'Tubuhnya terlihat kotor dan cukup pucat, tapi ini aneh…aku tak menemukan satu pun luka di tubuhnya. Padahal jika dilihat dari bajunya yang robek dan penuh darah, seharusnya dia punya luka yang cukup parah, terutama di bagian punggung…'_  batinnya bingung seraya melirik ke arah kimono milik Sasuke yang sudah dilepas dan memang penuh noda darah di bagian punggungnya.

"Shizune, sebelum kemari, apa kalian sudah menyembuhkan luka Sasuke?" tanyanya, seraya memeriksa dengan teliti punggung pemuda raven itu.

"Huh? Tidak, kami langsung membawanya kemari karena aku tak melihat luka yang cukup gawat dan perlu ditangani," terang Shizune sedikit bingung.

 _'Hmm…tubuhnya benar-benar bersih dari luka, tapi terlihat sangat pucat seperti telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah, dan noda darah di pakaiannya itu pasti miliknya…tidak mungkin dia…'_  batinnya berpikir keras.  _'Apa seseorang telah menyembuhkannya? Jika benar, maka dia telah melakukan kerja bagus karena berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke dari masa kritis, tapi siapa yang…Huh?_ ' Tsunade mengerjap bingung saat kedua tangannya menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Dia pun mengulang pemeriksaannya pada tubuh sang raven, menelusuri tubuh itu dari atas kepala sampai kebawah dengan chakra hijau untuk mengecek jika ada luka internal di dalam tubuhnya. Alisnya menekuk bingung saat sensor chakranya lagi-lagi menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal, terutama pada…bagian perut…

"I-ini…" dia terbelalak tak percaya, memeriksa lebih teliti perut sang raven. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas sesuatu yang mulai tumbuh di dalam sana…

"I-ini…tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Tap!_ **

**_Tap!_ **

**_Tap!_ **

**_Tap!_ **

**_Tap!_ **

Suara langkah kaki bergema ke sepanjang lorong yang remang-remang, terdengar sedikit bertubrukan seperti sedang diburu-buru.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang berjalan itu, menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari seseorang yang baru saja tiba menghampirinya.

"Saya sudah melakukannya sesuai dengan perintah anda, Danzo-sama," ucap Sai melepas topeng porselen yang dikenakannya seraya menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Lalu Sasuke?" Danzo bertanya lagi, seraya mengambil tikungan di lorong panjang itu untuk menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Seperti yang sudah kita perkirakan, dia masih terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi Naruto. Aku sudah membereskannya," lapor Sai pada atasannya, berjalan mengikuti pria itu dari belakang. Ketika mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan, ia pun dengan segera membukakan pintu masuknya.

"Cih, dasar tidak berguna." Danzo berdecak kesal. Dia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dengan segera menghampiri lemari disana dan mengambil beberapa dokumen.

"Danzo-sama, sebaiknya anda tidak kembali lagi ke Istana." Sai memberi tahu atasannya.

"Hm, apa terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana kondisi disana?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh dari apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Tsunade sedang melakukan pemberontakan, sebagian besar istana sudah diambil alih."

"Hm, kau pikir mereka bersekongkol? Naruto dan Tsunade?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi. Hal yang bagus kita sudah bersiap sebelumnya. Kakashi mungkin akan segera mengejar jika kita tidak penyiapkan Anbu Ne untuk berjaga di ruangan anda. Terakhir kali yang kulihat, kedua council sudah ditangkap," terangnya mengingat hal yang sudah ia amati di Istana.

"Cih." Danzo berdecak lagi. "Mereka tidak berguna," ucapnya kesal sebelum beranjak menuju pintu keluar setelah selesai mengambil beberapa dokumen penting disana.

"Danzo-sama, apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sai mengikuti sang atasan.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan. Apa kau sudah menghubunginya? Kekuatan itu harus tetap kudapatkan. Kita akan melakukan penyerangan ke Istana setelah semuanya siap," ucap Danzo seraya berjalan cepat meninggalkan lorong yang berada didalam tanah itu. "Sai, kau berjaga disini, aku punya satu tugas untukmu," ucapnya dengan seringai dingin.

"Baik, Danzo-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit, Haku dan kelompoknya pun akhirnya sampai di Paviliun utama, tempat seluruh tim berkumpul setelah misi. Zabuza pun dengan segera memerintah anak buahnya masuk ke dalam untuk mendapat pertolongan medis, sementara dirinya pergi untuk melapor pada sang Hokage.

"Dimana Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya seraya mengangguk pada yang lain.

"Dia sedang memeriksa Sasuke-sama. Bagaimana misi kalian?" ucap Asuma menghampirinya.

"Misi telah berhasil dilakukan, meski ada beberapa halangan, namun sudah diatasi." Haku ikut berbicara menghampiri mereka.

"Halangan?"

"Para bangsawan itu menyewa prajurit bayaran sebagai bodyguard, yah...kita sudah memperkirakannya. Bukan lawan yang cukup sulit. Kami sudah membawa mereka kemari," terang Haku seraya menunjuk ke arah para bangsawan dan prajurit bayaran yang dimaksud.

"Merepotkan...kau pikir Danzo yang mengirim prajurit itu?" ucap Shikamaru menghela napas, ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Danzo? Entah...tapi kurasa tidak. Bukankah para bangsawan seperti mereka biasa menyewa prajurit?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Zabuza menyela penasaran. "Kau bilang Tsunade-sama sedang memeriksa Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota?"

"Well...soal itu kurasa akan lebih baik menunggu kabar dari Tsunade-sama," ucap Asuma mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hah...merepotkan...bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Shikamaru masih dengan muka malasnya. Meskipun semuanya tahu alasan pemuda bersurai nanas itu menanyakannya karena ingin tahu keadaan seseorang.

Haku pun tersenyum geli menatap ekspresi cemas yang sesekali terlihat di wajah Shikamaru yang masih melirik satu per satu tim Haku seraya mencari seseorang. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah Kiba-chan, dia baik-baik saja." Haku tertawa kecil.

"...merepotkan..." Shikamaru menghela napas lega.

"Kurasa dia masih di luar bersama Akamaru...oh! Itu dia. Hey, Kiba-chan!" teriak Haku memanggil pemuda bertato segitiga merah yang sedang berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Shikamaru pun menoleh kesana. Salah satu alisnya mengeryit ke atas saat menangkap sosok kekasihnya.

Dengan tampang polosnya, Kiba pun menghampiri mereka saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil. Sebuah cengiran langsung mengembang di bibirnya saat melihat Shikamaru di sana.

"Shika!" panggilnya girang menarik pemuda rambut nanas itu dalam pelukan.  
Shikamaru pun membalas pelukan itu, namun alisnya masih terangkat heran memperhatikan penampilan kekasihnya.

Kiba yang merasakan dirinya diperhatikan pun melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung. "Apa?"

Shikamaru terdiam, menatap dari atas ke bawah penampilan Kiba, lalu dia pun menyeringai kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya terkejut kau bisa menjadi semanis ini dengan berpakaian seperti itu."

"Huh?" Kiba melirik ke pakaianya, lalu dengan cepat rona merah pun merambat ke seluruh wajahnya. "I-ini-"  ** _Blushhh_** , rona merah semakin terlihat. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa kalau dirinya masih memakai kimono pelayan yang dikenakannya tadi, apalagi berwarna merah muda!

Shikamaru pun menyeringai lebih lebar.

"I-ini m-misi! K-karena misinya!" dia terbata. "S-sial! Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, dasar mesum!" geramnya kesal. "Haku! Ini salahmu! Cepat kembalikan bajuku!" tuntutnya pada pemuda cantik di sampingnya.

"Aw, tapi kau lebih manis seperti itu, Kiba-chan!" goda Haku berjalan menghindarinya.

"Haku!"

"hah...merepotkan..." Shikamaru menghela napasnya, meskipun dalam hati merasa puas melihat kekasihnya berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Haku, Zabuza! Kalian sudah disini"

"Tsunade-sama!" Mereka menoleh ke arah sang Hokage yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tsunade mengangguk menanggapi. "Bagaimana misi kalian?"

Haku pun menjelaskan dengan rinci segala hal yang sudah terjadi selama misi. Sebaliknya mereka pun menerangkan hal yang terjadi sebelum tim Zabuza datang.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-sama?" Haku bertanya penasaran.

"Soal itu..." Tsunade bergumam. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya memerlukan istirahat," ucapnya memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal yang ia temukan saat memeriksa Sasuke. "Shika, bisa aku bicara denganmu?" tanyanya menoleh ke arah sang pemuda nanas.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, namun tetap berjalan mengikuti sang Hokage.

Mereka pun berhenti saat tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup sepi dan aman untuk menjaga privasi. Tsunade menutup pintu disana, sebelum berjalan menuju salah satu jendela. Menghirup udara segar mencoba menghilangkan peluh di kepalanya. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sasuke?" tanyanya menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai nanas di belakangnya.

Alis berwarna coklat itu pun mengernyit. "Sesuatu?"

"Yeah…sesuatu, apapun itu?" tanya Tsunade bingung mencoba memancing sebuah pembicaraan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke-sama?" Shikamaru menjadi penasaran.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Shika, apa kau tahu siapa yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru mengerjap bingung akan pertanyaan yang seperti melompat-lompat daritadi. Sebuah bayangan ingatan tentang Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbicara bahkan sampai berciuman yang tidak sengaja ia lihat pagi ini terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau tahu?" Tsunade mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru mulai merasa curiga.

"Well, ini masalah yang cukup rumit, dan aku harus tahu dimana akar masalahnya," ucap Tsunade memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mulai berdenyut pusing. "Sasuke...dia…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh." Pemuda pirang itu mengejeknya.

"Kau sangat bodoh." Pemuda pirang itu mulai tertawa menghinanya. "Kau sangat rendahan!"

"Kau baru sadar kalau aku sudah memanfaatkanmu? Ha!" Pemuda itu tertawa semakin keras, menatapnya dengan tatapan rendah.

Dadanya pun terasa begitu perih tiap manik berwarna biru itu menusuk ke arahnya, tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang pirang terdengar olehnya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus sesakit ini?

Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu berjalan menjauh. Terus menjauh dengan masih menatapnya dingin.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke."

Tidak!

Tidak!

Dia tak mendengarnya!

"Aku tak mendengar itu!" Sasuke berteriak menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aku sangat membencimu!" Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai padanya.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap sang pirang dingin sebelum ia berbalik dan menjauh darinya.

Tidak.

Tunggu.

Jangan pergi!

Jangan tinggalkan dia!

"Naruto!"

Mata berkelopat pucat itu terbuka cepat dengan panik, disertai napas tak beraturan yang menyerangnya. Dia menggeleng, melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan panik, lalu mengerjapkan mata oniks-nya setelah mulai sadar ia berada di sebuah ruangan. Bayangan tentang pemuda pirang yang dilihatnya barusan pun langsung lenyap, digantikan sebuah kamar yang sangat sepi. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang masih gemetaran. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya berat.

Setelah merasa tenang, ia pun mencoba duduk, melihat sekali lagi keadaan sekelingnya. Kepalanya terhuyung dan pandangannya pun menggelap ketika ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia membuka matanya sekali lagi, mencoba menghiraukan rasa pusing yang mulai menyerangnya.

 _'Dimana ini?'_  itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya. Ruangan yang ditempatinya merupakan ruangan kamar sederhana, namun masih berdesain mewah yang ia ingat sering terlihat di bangunan Istana. Ia menatap ruangan itu dengan bingung, kepalanya berputar keras mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang Naruto yang tergeletak di bawahnya pun menyerang ingatannya. Sengatan tajam menusuknya saat ia ingat ia telah diserang oleh seseorang. Tangannya dengan cepat meraba punggungnya.

"Huh?" Ia meraba-raba punggungnya dengan bingung saat tak menemukan luka ataupun rasa sakit disana. "Apa yang terjadi?" ia menjadi semakin bingung saat tak menemukan satu pun luka atau bahkan perban yang membalut di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dan tak bertenaga, namun ia tak menemukan luka disana.

Mimpi?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu mimpi. Rasanya terlalu nyata jika dianggap mimpi, dan Naruto—

Mata oniks-nya pun membola, dengan cepat ia bergerak turun dari ranjang. Tubuhnya terhuyung akan gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Jika bukan karena bertopang pada sebuah meja yang berada di samping ranjang, tubuhnya pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai. Dia terdiam sebentar, menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menunggu fungsi tubuhnya kembali normal. Setelah pusing di kepala hilang, ia pun dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar.

Lorong yang sepi menyambutnya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa mempedulikan arah, dia melangkah sembarang untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Ia harus segera pergi. Ia harus segera mengejarnya. Ia harus segera— ** _Hyung~!_** Tubuhnya tergoyah lagi.

"Sasuke-sama!" sebuah teriakan memanggilnya, namun tak sedikitpun ia hiraukan, bahkan memilih untuk tetap berjalan. Ia melirik ke sekeliling, mencari sosok seseorang yang sedang dicarinya. Ia harus segera menemukan Naruto. Urusan mereka belum selesai. Dia harus bicara dengannya.

"Sasuke-sama!" teriakan itu terdengar lagi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba direngkuh dari belakang. Shizune, wanita yang ia ingat selalu bersama Tsunade terus berbicara padanya, menariknya untuk kembali.

"Lepas…" Sasuke membalasnya dengan suara yang masih serak, menepis kedua tangan yang mencoba membantunya.

"Sasuke-sama! Anda harus beristirahat!" Shizune mencoba menahan tubuh sang putra mahkota yang terlihat goyah. Tapi pemuda itu terus menepisnya bahkan kini mendelik ke arahnya. Dia pun menjadi semakin panik, melirik ke sekeliling seraya mencari bantuan.

"Sasuke-sama!" pintanya memohon pada sang raven.

"Berisik!" bentak Sasuke kesal. "Aku harus mencarinya, aku harus menemuka—Uh!" Tubuhnya kembali goyah, pusing di kepalanya pun menyerang lagi. Pandangannya mulai membuyar sebelum akhirnya menjadi gelap.

"Sasuke-sama!"

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak pucat itu pun akhirnya terbuka kembali, menampakkan dua manik oniks yang masih tidak fokus. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, menatap ke sekeliling menemukan dirinya kembali berada di sebuah kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara halus membuatnya menoleh ke samping dimana seorang wanita bersurai pirang duduk disana.

"Uh—" Sasuke merintih pusing saat ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun lagi.

"Kau harus beristirahat." Ucap wanita itu membantunya untuk duduk.

Sasuke menepis bantuan wanita itu, memilih untuk kembali beranjak dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun pusing yang menyerangnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit goyah.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat." Wanita itu kini berbicara lebih menekan. "Aku sudah memberimu obat penenang. Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak banyak untuk beberapa saat. Beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke pun akhirnya menyerah, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan bantal di belakang punggungnya. Dia menerima tanpa perlawanan saat wanita yang ia kenal sebagai Tsunade itu memberinya air minum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tsunade menatapnya cemas.

"Hn." Namun sang raven hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Tsunade menghela napas pasrah, meletakkan gelas tadi ke atas meja. Berbicara dengan pemuda raven ini memang hal yang sulit. Dia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

"Apa kau yang menyembuhkan luka di tubuhku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara, terdengar masih serak karena baru pertama digunakan setelah sadar.

Tsunade terdiam, menatap wajah sang raven seraya mengamati ekspresi yang muncul di sana. "Tidak. Kami menemukanmu sudah dalam keadaan tanpa luka."

Kini Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya seakan ia tak percaya pada perkataannya. "Kami menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di Aula Singgasana. Ada banyak darah, namun tak satu pun luka di tubuhmu. Seseorang telah menyembuhkan lukamu, namun bukan kami yang melakukannya." Terang Tsunade mencoba meyakinkan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban itu, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Ekspresi datar pun terlihat disana, menyembunyikan kebingungan besar di kepalanya.

"Berapa lama sampai tubuhku kembali berfungsi baik?" tanyanya dingin pada Tsunade.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Kondisi tubuhmu sekarang tidak memungkinkanmu untuk bertindak gegabah," tutur Tsunade memperingatkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" desis sang raven menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Pikirkan janin yang ada di dalam perutmu, bocah!" bentak Tsunade memarahinya, berhasil membuat pemuda raven itu tersentak dan menatapnya kaku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan menyadarinya? Aku seorang kesatria medis! Hal seperti ini akan dengan mudah kuketahui!" terang Tsunade menghela napas.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jadi kau tidak akan memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Tsunade menatapnya prihatin. Namun sang raven masih terdiam tak menjawabnya.

Tsunade pun menghela napas lagi. "Aku tak menemukan satu pun tanda di tubuhmu."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut dan menoleh kembali ke arahnya. Salah satu tangannya dengan cepat meraba leher sebelah kirinya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin, jari-jarinya mengepal erat saat tak menemukan sensasi chakra yang biasa ia rasakan saat menyentuh tanda di lehernya.

"Seharusnya itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku. Aku tak menemukan satupun tanda di tubuhmu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa kau bisa…hamil…?" tanya Tsunade merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan hal ini dengan sang putra mahkota.

Sasuke terdiam kaku. Lalu tiba-tiba ia bergerak turun dari ranjang. Ia menepis kasar Tsunade yang mencoba menahannya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit goyah, ia berjalan menuju lemari dimana sebuah cermin terpasang disana. Dilihatnya penampilannya dari pantulan cermin itu. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, namun bersih dari luka seperti yang ia kira. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terbelalak melihat pantulan di cermin itu. Lehernya…bersih dari tanda apapun.

Tanda itu…

Tanda yang dibuat Naruto di tubuhnya…benar-benar lenyap.

Naruto sudah….melepasnya….

Naruto…benar-benar sudah….meninggalkannya…

"Dari reaksimu, kau terlihat seperti baru saja menyadari kalau tubuhmu tak memiliki tanda," Ucap Tsunade memperhatikannya, menarik sang raven kembali dari pikirannya.

Sasuke terdiam, pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari lehernya kini putih polos. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat bagian leher yang seharusnya memiliki ukiran tanda disana.

"Sasuke…" Tsunade mencoba memanggilnya dengan halus. "Bisakah aku tahu…siapa nama ayah dari janin itu?" Tsunade menatap sedih saat ia melihat tubuh sang raven sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimatnya. Ia tahu menanyakan hal ini pada pasien mungkin akan membuatnya semakin terluka. Namun, ia tetap harus menanyakannya. Masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan sebelum menjadi lebih besar. "Apa…kalian melakukan  _marking_? Kurasa itu sedikit menjelaskan kenapa tandanya tidak ada sekarang. Namun aku tak tahu jika tandanya benar-benar bisa dihilangkan…"

"Sasuke…bisakah kau memberi tahuku, siapa ayahnya?" Tsunade mencoba bertanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Namun sang raven masih mematung di tempatnya. Tak sedikitpun terlihat ingin menjawabnya, seakan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tsunade menggigit bibirnya, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Ia merasa ragu jika spekulasinya benar-benar terjadi. "Naruto…" ia mengucapkan nama itu, merasa semakin yakin saat melihat sang raven mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Naruto adalah…ayahnya, bukan?"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Dadanya terasa sesak dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran yang terus berkecamuk tak jelas dalam kepalanya. "….ma itu…" ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

"Huh?" Tsunade mengerjap bingung.

"Jangan menyebut nama itu di depanku!" Sasuke mendesis, melirik tajam pada Tsunade.

Manik biru sang Hokage itu pun membola, terkejut mendengar suara yang dipenuhi rasa benci itu keluar dari mulut sang raven.

"Jangan pernah lagi menyebut nama itu di depanku!" Sasuke mendesis tajam. "Dia…orang itu…Aku membencinya! Aku sangat membencinya!" ia tiba-tiba berbicara tak terkendali. "Dia sudah membohongiku! Dia sudah memanfaatkanku! Dia bahkan membuatku mengandung anaknya…" Sasuke mendesis lirih, memeluk erat perutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Sekarang dia bahkan…pergi meninggalkanku…" bisiknya begitu pilu, rasa sakit seakan menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebutir air mata menetes pelan dari ujung matanya.

"Sasuke…" Tsunade terhenyak menatap pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi putra mahkota itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa begitu bersalah karena sudah mengungkit hal ini. "Sasu—"

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak sang raven menghindari Tsunade yang mencoba membantunya.

"Jangan mendekat." Sasuke kini berkata seperti berbisik. Air hangat kini membasahi deras pipinya. Perasaaanya tiba-tiba seperti tumpah. Seharusnya ia bisa menahannya. Seharusnya ia lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tapi…mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang kini tahu tentang kondisinya, ia tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis. Perasaannya tiba-tiba ingin meledak keluar tak tertahankan. Sakit. Rasaya begitu sakit…

Ia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaannya kini, terasa begitu berantakan membuat dadanya begitu sesak.

"Sasuke…Naruto pasti punya alasan sendiri melakukan ini…" Tsunade mencoba membantunya. Ia ingin sekali membantunya, namun dia bahkan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kedua pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendelik tajam padanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut nama itu di depanku!" desisnya marah. "Dia adalah penghianat! Dia sudah membohongiku! Dia sudah menipuku!" suaranya meninggi. "Dia hanya…dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanku…" ia berbisik, seakan sedang mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi bukankah dia mencintaimu?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada Tsunade yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu.

"Dia mencintaimu…" Tsunade berkata lagi tanpa ragu, menatap sendu pada pemuda raven di depannya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Sasuke mendesis marah. "Kau pikir bisa mempermainkanku?!" suaranya meninggi. "Kalian sama saja! Kau hanya ingin membohongiku! Dia meninggalkanku! Dia sama sekali tak mencintaiku! Dia—"

"Dia mencintaimu! Janin di dalam perutmu itulah buktinya…" Tsunade menyela cepat kalimat Sasuke, berjalan mendekati sang raven.

Sasuke tertegun, tubuhnya terdiam kaku menatap wanita bersurai pirang di depannya. "Apa…maksudmu?"

"Janin di dalam perutmu…janin itu adalah anak kalian. Janin itu tak akan terbentuk jika Naruto tak memiliki perasaan padamu.." terang Tsunade mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

Sasuke terdiam, hanya menatap lurus pada dua manik biru seakan meminta penjelasan.

Tsunade pun tersenyum sedih. "Kau mencintainya bukan?" ucapnya memandang kedua oniks. "Maka Naruto juga pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi, membiarkan sang raven untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah… _soul bonding_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat pemuda raven di depannya semakin menatapnya bingung.

Tsunade tersenyuman kecil seraya berkata. "Aku memiliki seorang teman yang juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu." Pandangannya menerawang mengingat temannya itu. "Marking seharusnya tidak bisa membuat seorang submissive hamil. Itu adalah teori yang memang mendasari kejadian marking dan mating di dunia ini. Banyak demon yang hanya menyukai seks memilih untuk melakukan marking dibanding mating. Temanku juga melakukan hal itu karena awalnya mereka hanya bermain-main. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain saat temanku tiba-tiba mengandung anak karena 'main-main' mereka. Hubungan mereka retak karena temanku memilih untuk pergi tanpa memberi tahu apapun pada pasangannya. Dia datang padaku dan memintaku untuk membantunya. Tapi beberapa minggu setelah dia menetap tinggal bersamaku. Pria yang menjadi pasangannya tiba-tiba datang, mengaku sudah mencarinya setengah mati. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" Tsunade tersenyum saat melihat pemuda raven itu sudah tenang dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Mereka saling mencintai. Karena hal itu lah temanku bisa mengandung keturunan mereka." Tsunade memberi jeda sejenak seraya melirik reaksi dari sang putra mahkota. Dia menghela napas saat tak mendapat apapun. "Memang, dengan melakukan mating, dua demon akan saling terikat seumur hidup mereka. Sakit dan senang, mereka akan merasakannya bersama. Namun mating juga seringkali digunakan untuk memperoleh keturunan. Ada satu hal yang jarang diketahui oleh orang awam, itu adalah mereka tak akan bisa memperoleh keturunan jika perasaan mereka belum terikat. Rahim sang submissive tidak akan terbentuk saat chakra dua demon belum terikat menjadi satu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat chakra mereka bereaksi hanyalah jiwa masing-masing demon. Ikatan jiwa antara dua demon yang saling mencintai, itulah yang dinamakan dengan  _soul bonding."_

"Naruto mencintaimu. Dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Karena itulah tubuhmu bereaksi karena kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama. Meskipun secara fisik kalian belum melakukan mating, namun jiwa kalian sudah terikat satu sama lain. Janin dalam perutmu itulah buktinya, Sasuke…" terang Tsunade dengan senyuman sendu menatap sang raven di depannya.

Sasuke terdiam, namun kedua manik oniks-nya mengatakan segalanya. Berbagai emosi bercampur aduk disana. Lalu ia menunduk, kedua tangannya dengan pelan meraba perutnya seakan masih tak percaya dengan hal yang baru didengarnya barusan.

"Naruto pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia memilih pergi meninggalkanmu…" Tsunade berkata lagi saat sang raven masih terdiam.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kerajaan ini?" lanjut Tsunade tiba-tiba berkata hal berbeda.

"Kami sedang melakukan kudeta pada kerajaan ini. Danzo akan kami gulingkan dari tahtanya." Kalimat ini berhasil membuat sang raven menatapnya kembali.

"Tempat ini sudah kami ambil alih. Kurasa kau juga sudah tahu jika Naruto juga ingin melakukan kudeta, dan tidak, kami tidak bekerja sama, atau lebih tepatnya dia yang menolak ajakan kerjasama dariku," lanjut Tsunade berbicara sepihak ketika lawan bicaranya masih tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat bingung sekarang. Karena itu aku tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar dan menambah beban pikiranmu kecuali jika kau yang menginginkannya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kurasa perlu kuberi tahu padamu," lanjutnya berkata menatap kedua oniks tanpa keraguan.

"Aku menginginkan Naruto menjadi Raja yang baru setelah Danzo berhasil kami singkirkan. Namun dia bahkan sudah menolakku sebelum aku memintanya secara langsung. Apa kau tahu apa yang dia katakan saat menolak ajakanku?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, menatap lurus pada Tsunade menunggu apapun yang akan dilontarkan wanita hokage itu.

Senyuman di bibir Tsunade pun menjadi lebih kentara. "Naruto memintaku untuk menjadikanmu seorang Raja menggantikannya," ucapnya berhasil membuat kedua oniks melebar tak percaya mendengar perkataanya.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, dan kenapa Naruto pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku yakin satu hal, kalau Naruto mempercayaimu, Sasuke. Dia sangat mempercayaimu bahkan sampai mempercayakan kerajaan ini di tanganmu…"

_"Ku pikir…aku bisa mempercayaimu…Sasuke…"_

_—D **DEGH** H!—_

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba teringat di kepalanya. Bayangan wajah Naruto yang menatapnya terluka seakan menusuknya tiba-tiba. Sekelebat ingatan tentangnya yang menyerang Naruto, sedang pemuda pirang itu hanya menghindarinya merasuk ke dalam kepalanya dan…senyuman sedih yang terakhir kali dilihatnya…

_"Ku pikir…aku bisa mempercayaimu…"_

"Uh—!" Tiba-tiba ia ingin menangis. Hujan hangat yang tadinya sudah reda kini kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya pun merosot ke lantai tak bertenaga. Pandangannya mulai blur saat ingatan-ingatan tentang Naruto menghujani pikirannya.

"Aku—" napasnya tercekat menahan isakan.

Tsunade memandang sedih pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Luka ditubuhmu…kurasa Naruto lah yang telah menyembuhkannya…" ucapnya yang mungkin sudah tak didengar lagi oleh sang raven.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Rasa bersalah dalam sekejap menumpuk di dadanya. Ia sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Ia sudah mengecewakannya. Bukan Naruto yang menghianatinya, namun ialah yang sudah menghianati pemuda itu…

Tangannya meraba perlahan perutnya, seakan merasa janin di dalam sana sedang mencoba menenangkannya. Janin mereka…janin miliknya dan Naruto…

_"Naruto mencintaimu…"_

"Aku—" butiran hangat pun mulai menetes membasahi pipinya.

_…sangat bodoh…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Wuussssshhhh—!_ **

Seekor rubah besar berwarna kuning keemasan melesat cepat dalam kegelapan. Sembilan ekor miliknya mengeluarkan api membuat tubuhnya yang sudah menyala emas, semakin terlihat di tengah kegelapan. Namun, kecepatan yang ia gunakan untuk berlari membuat orang awam tak mampu melihat sosoknya.  _Fox demon_  itu menajamkan indra penciumannya, menggerayapi setiap jejak yang bisa ia temukan di tengah hutan itu. Dua council itu mengatakan ruangan bawah tanah itu berada beberapa kilometer dari Istana. Karena itu ia pun memastikan tak ada satupun jejak yang terlewati olehnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia berputar-putar mencari lokasi tepat keberadaan ruang bawah tanah itu, Ia akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia pun dengan segera melesat kesana, sebelum akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah goa yang cukup besar _. Fox demon_  itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa ragu ke dalam gua, tanpa takut jika ada jebakan yang mungkin akan menghalanginya. Dalam hitungan detik, fox demon itu merubah tubuhnya. Ia yang tadinya berjalan dengan empat kaki, kini berdiri dengan dua kaki. Bulu emas yang menutupi kulitnya pun mulai lenyap digantikan kulit berwarna tan. Bulu rambutnya di kepalanya memendek menjadi rambut pirang yang jabrik. Sembilan ekor di belakang tubuhnya pun satu per satu lenyap.

Naruto dengan segera mencabut pedang besar miliknya dari sarung di punggungnya setelah tubuhnya telah kembali sempurna. Manik safirnya melirik tajam ke sekeliling gua itu. Seperti dugaannya gua itu memang mencurigakan. Di dalamnya terlalu bagus untuk dikatakan belum pernah dijamah oleh siapapun. Langkah kakinya pun berhenti di tengah-tengah, manik safir-nya melirik tajam ke arah dalam gua dimana ia merasakan seseorang yang sedang berjalan disana.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kemari, Naruto-kun." Ucap seseorang yang perlahan-lahan menampakkan sosoknya. Pemuda dengan senyuman palsu itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sai." Manik safir pun menggelap, seringai di bibirnya terlihat sangat buas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan penting pun dilakukan setelah tiga misi besar selesai dilaksanakan. Kerajaan sudah berhasil diambil alih, meskipun sang Raja yang merupakan tujuan utama misi kudeta mereka belum berhasil dikalahkan. Keadaan menjadi semakin genting dan ricuh karena Danzo yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Tsunade?" Tsume mengeluarkan suara ditengah kebingungan yang melanda pertemuan itu.

"Kurasa untuk sekarang, kita hanya bisa menunggu." Shikaku yang menjawabnya.

"Apa kita tidak perlu mengirim pasukan tambahan untuk membantu Naruto-sama?" Inoichi ikut berkata.

"Ku pikir bocah itu sama sekali tak mempercayai kita?" Tsume berbicara lagi.

"Jaga bicaramu Tsume. Dia adalah Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota." Asuma menghela napas.

"Ini akan sulit. Kita tak bisa bertindak gegabah dan mengirim pasukan kesana."

"Kurasa kita memang hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari Kakashi dan Yamato." Tsunade akhirnya berbicara dengan helaan napas. "Shikaku, apa kau sudah melakukan persiapan untuk rencana besok?"

"Hm, aku sudah menyuruh beberapa anak buah kita untuk bersiap. Kita bisa melakukan pertemuan terbuka dengan rakyat besok pagi," balas sang pria berambut nanas.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua council? Apa mereka mau mengatakannya yang sebenarnya?"

"Kita akan membuat mereka berbicara. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbit. Kita harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Pastikan tidak ada satu pun dari rencana kita yang bocor terlebih dahulu pada rakyat sebelum kita membuka semuanya," terang Tsunade memijat pelipisnya.

"Lalu bagaima—

**_Brak!_ **

"Tsunade-sama!" sebuah teriakan bebarengan dobrakan pintu itu mengagetkan seluruh demon yang tengah menghadiri rapat penting.

"Shizune?!" Tsunade bersamaan yang lain menatap heran saat melihat wanita berambut hitam pendek itu terlihat terengah-engah seperti habis berlari jauh.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune berbicara dengan panik. "Sasuke—! Sasuke-sama!" dia masih terengah.

"Sasuke-sama menghilang dari kamarnya!"

"APA?!"

 ** _Slam!—_** papan pintu yang menjadi jalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu pun dibuka cepat. Tsunade dengan membuat waktu menjelajah masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti beberapa demon yang juga ikut masuk mengecek ruangan itu.

"Sial! Dasar bocah bodoh!" geram Tsunade kesal saat tak menemukan satu pun jejak tentang kepergian sang Putra Mahkota yang tiba-tiba.

"Cari ke seluruh Istana! Pastikan kalian mencari ke setiap incinya dan temukan Sasuke Ouji-sama!" perintahnya keras pada seluruh demon disana, yang dengan segera dipatuhi.

"Shika! Kiba!" ia memanggil kedua demon itu. "Kalian ikuti jejak Kakashi, ada kemungkinan Sasuke akan pergi untuk menemukan Naruto. Pastikan kalian membawa bocah itu kemari, mengerti!"

"Merepotkan…" keluh Shikamaru, yang dengan segera ditarik Kiba menuju pintu keluar mematuhi perintah pemimpin mereka.

"Sial, bocah itu! Padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah! Apa dia tak memikirkan kondisi tubuh dan janinnya?! Tanpa seorang dominan, tubuhnya akan sulit untuk bertahan, sial!" Tsunade menggeram marah, merasakan frustasi yang kian menekan ubun-ubun kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kemari, Naruto-kun." Ucap seseorang yang perlahan-lahan menampakkan sosoknya. Pemuda dengan senyuman palsu itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Sai." Manik safir pun menggelap, seringai di bibirnya terlihat sangat buas.

"Apa kau kesulitan menemukan tempat ini?" ucap Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya, berjalan mendekat menghampirinya.

"Dimana Danzo?" Naruto menghiraukan perkataan pemuda itu, kilatan di manik birunya terlihat tajam.

"Dingin sekali." Keluh Sai masih tersenyum datar. "Kau terlihat tidak senang bertemu denganku, Naruto-kun."

"Jangan berbasa-basi, brengsek. Kau pikir akan semudah itu aku memaafkanmu karena sudah menyerang Sasuke." desis Naruto mendelik padanya.

"Ah…benar juga. Sasuke, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sudah mati sekarang? Kasian sekali sang putra mahkota harus—"  ** _BLARR!—_** sebuah kilatan api tiba-tiba datang mengenai tubuhnya tipis, berhasil menghancurkan dinding goa yang ada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tutup mulut busukmu sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkan tubuhmu tanpa sisa." Naruto berkata sangat dingin, menatap nanar pemuda berambut hitam didepannya. Ia membalikkan posisi pedangnya, menunjukkan mata pisau besi yang mengkilap sangat tajam.

"Dingin dan tajam. Aku sangat suka sisi gelapmu ini, Naruto-kun." Sai menyeringai lebih lebar, mengusap pelan pipinya yang sedikit terluka akibat serangan tadi.

Naruto menggertakan giginya, sebelum ia menghela napas. Seluruh emosi di matanya pun lenyap menjadi tatapan gelap. "Dimana Danzo?" tanyanya dingin, mengabaikan apapun yang dikatakan Sai.

Seringai di bibir Sai menghilang menjadi senyuman datar sebelum ia berkata. "Danzo-sama punya urusan yang sangat penting. Dia membiarkanku untuk bermain denganmu disini. Bukankah dia sangat baik, Naruto-kun? Kita bisa bersenang-senang disini," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman datar.

"Tsk. Akan ku cari tahu sendiri kalau begitu." Naruto berdecak kesal sebelum dengan cepat ia melesat maju menyerang Sai.

Namun Sai tak memiliki pertahanan seterbuka itu. Dia dengan cepat manarik gulungan kertas besar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bertarung dan mengambil sebuah kuas dan tinta. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat ia menggambar beberapa monster disana dan memanggilnya menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya. Monster-monster itu pun melesat cepat menghadapi Naruto yang sedang menerjang ke arahnya.

Naruto tanpa ragu sedikitpun, menebas monster-monster itu dengan cepat sebelum menerjang kembali ke arah Sai. Namun monster yang lebih besar kini sudah menunggunya, menghantamkan tinju besar ke arahnya. Naruto dengan sigap melompat mundur menghindari pukulan itu. Ia menangkis serangan lain yang mengincar kepalanya, lalu menundukkan tubuhnya sebelum melesat maju dan menebas monster itu menjadi dua.  ** _Slash!—_** tubuh monster itu pun pecah menjadi tinta.

"Tak kusangka kau akan sepengecut ini menggunakan monster tiruan untuk melawanku," ucap Naruto menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya. Seringai muncul di bibirnya, menutupi napasnya yang sedikit terengah karena kekurangan chakra. Ia sudah menghabiskan sebagian besar chakra-nya untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu bersama kita sebaik mungkin, Naruto-kun." Balas Sai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Cih." Naruto berdecak. Ia memasukan pedang besarnya ke dalam sarung pedang di punggungnya. Dia menggigit jempolnya untuk menarik darah, lalu membentuk garis merah panjang dengan darah itu di lengan tangan kirinya. Ia mengucap beberapa mantra segel, dan sebuah tanda pun terlihat di lengan kirinya. Tanda itu menyala sebelum akhirnya lenyap seketika bersamaan darah tadi. Segel yang mengunci kekuatannya pun kini terlepas. Chakra yang memang ia segel disana sejak beberapa hari yang lalu pun dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tahu menggunakannya akan beresiko, karena ia tak tahu apakah chakranya sudah kembali stabil. Bertemu Sai disini bukanlah rencananya, seharusnya ia menggunakan chakra ini untuk saat terakhir melawan Danzo. Chakranya yang naik turun tak stabil tak akan banyak membantunya. Segel itu dipasang untuk membatasi penggunaan chakranya. Kini tanpa segel itu, ia tak akan bisa mengatur besar chakra yang akan digunakannya. Tapi keadaannya sudah cukup mendesak. Ia harus segera menemukan Danzo, atau paling tidak mencari tahu jejak Danzo.

"Oh, apa kau akan menggunakan jurus rahasia milikmu?" tanya Sai menyuarakan rasa senangnya, memperhatikan Naruto yang seperti sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Mungkin," ucapnya singkat sebelum merubah tubuhnya menjadi rubah besar dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya lenyap dari pandangan Sai.

Sai mengerjap kaget, dia sontak melirik sekeliling mencari tahu lenyapnya pemuda pirang tadi.

 ** _BUAGH!—_** sabetan cepat tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi kirinya. Sai yang tak mengira itu gagal bertahan dan terbanting keras menabrak dinding goa.

"Uhuk—!" ia terbatuk keras, darah menetes pelan dari ujung pelipisnya. "Naruto-kun benar-benar hebat, aku sama sekali tak melihat serangan itu," ucapnya masih memaksakan senyum. Dia mencoba berdiri, bersiap menyerang, namun lagi-lagi matanya gagal menangkap keberadaan  _fox demon_  berwarna emas itu.

**_Wusshh—!_ **

Sai menajamkan iris matanya, berkonsentrasi mencari tahu posisi fox demon yang baru saja ia rasakan tadi. Ia mengerjap saat melihat serangan yang tiba-tiba mengincarnya lagi, namun— ** _BUAGH!_** —gagal saat serangan itu ternyata lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Ia terbanting keras di udara, namun berhasil memutar tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan gesekan keras di tanah, mengurangi hentakan yang ia terima. Dengan cepat ia memanggil beberapa monster lain yang lebih hebat dengan kemampuan gambarnya. "Serang dia!" perintahnya keras.

Monster-monster itu menggeram, mengelilingi tubuh Sai seraya bersiap untuk menyerang siapapun yang akan menerjang tuannya. Namun sepertinya Sai sudah salah sangka karena—"Kau pikir mereka akan bisa menahanku?"—sebuah bisikan dingin nan tajam tiba-tiba terdengar disamping telinganya sebelum— ** _BUAGHH!—_** sebuah sabetan ekor berapi mengenai punggungnya.

"Shit!" Sai berdecak kesakitan, dengan cepat menggunakan jurus elemen air miliknya untuk melenyapkan api yang membakar tubuhnya. Dia menggertakan giginya saat melihat monster-monster buatannya dengan mudah dikalahkan, hancur berkeping-keping menjadi abu hangusan.

Ia pun merubah tubuhnya menjadi harimau bercorak hitam putih, dengan cepat menerjang ke arah Naruto saat melihatnya masih sibuk menyerang monster-monster yang tadi dipanggilnya.

Namun Naruto lebih cekatan, ia sudah mengantisipasi serangan itu, menerjang balik ke arah Sai. Dua demon itu pun saling bertubrukan, saling menggigit dan mencakar melancarkan serangan dominannya. Mereka berguling di tanah, tanpa melepas cengkeraman masing-masing. Fox demon yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar pun berakhir mendominasi. Ia hendak melancarkan serangan ekornya, namun Sai tak menyerah dan menendangkan kakinya keras, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang rubah. Harimau itu berguling keras melepaskan diri dari serangan maut. Napasnya pun terengah-engah.

"Seorang demon memang harus bertarung layaknya seorang demon."  _Fox demon_  berbulu emas itu berkata dengan seringai sinis, menunjukkan gigi tajamnya yang terlihat menyeramkan. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati sang harimau seperti sang buas yang sedang mengamati mangsanya. Sembilan ekor miliknya menyulutkan api di masing-masing ujungnya.

Harimau itu menggeram tak kalah. Dengan kemampuan terampilnya ia berhasil membuat monster duplikat seperti dirinya dari tinta. Tiga harimau serupa dengannya pun kini berdiri galak menyertainya. Tanpa membuang waktu, empat harimau itu menerjang maju ke arah sang rubah dari berbagai arah.

Naruto menggeram, dengan cekatan menyambarkan ekornya menangkis serangan dari empat harimau itu. Satu harimau yang menyerangnya dari kiri terbanting keras akibat sabetan ekornya. Rubah emas itu menunduk cepat menghindari serangan harimau lain dari atas, membuat harimau itu bertubrukan dengan harimau lain yang juga sedang melompat menyerang.

Naruto tanpa membuang kesempatan, langsung bergerak menerjang ke arah dua harimau tadi. Cakar tajamnya tanpa segan-segan melukai salah satu harimau, membuatnya terbelah pecah menjadi tinta. Belum cukup, dia menerjang lagi ke harimau satunya yang juga hendak menyerangnya. Tubrukan terjadi membuat dua demon berbeda warna itu berguling di tanah saling menyerang tajam. Berakhir dengan sang rubah yang mendominasi sebelum ** _—Chomp!—_** gigitan tajam tanpa ampun mengoyak sang harimau.

Harimau duplikat itu pun hancur menjadi tinta. Cipratan hitam sejenak membuat titik pandangnya gelap. Ia tersentak saat ternyata Sai menggunakan titik buta itu untuk menyerang. Sang rubah pun terbanting ke belakang. Sang rubah menggeram marah setelah berhasil menghentikan gusuran tubuhnya akibat bantingan tadi, tanpa buang waktu menerjang cepat ke arah harimau.

Sai segera berlari mundur, mengitari dinding tebing, seraya mengamati musuh sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan titik yang tepat dan menerjang balik.

Dua demon itu saling menerjang maju, namun beberapa meter sebelum terjadi tubrukan serangan, sang harimau tiba-tiba melompat mundur dan merubah tubuhnya kembali. Sai dengan sangat cepat mengeluarkan gulungan spesial miliknya. Ia memanggil gambar dalam gulungan itu dan ratusan jarum panjang dan runcing pun tiba-tiba muncul sebelum menerjang maju menusuk sang rubah.

Naruto pun tersentak, namun tubuhnya yang refleks dengan cepat menikung tajam menghindari jarum-jarum runcing yang mengincarnya.

**_Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!—Jleb!_ **

Ratusan jarum itu menancap tajam ke tanah saat berhasil dihindari tipis oleh sang rubah.  
Tak kalah seram, sang rubah pun membalas, ia berlari menuking lagi dengan cepat menerjang maju ke arah Sai.

"Cih!" Sai berdecak kesal, dengan cepat merubah tubuhnya kembali menjadi harimau dan berlari menghindar. Mereka berlari beriringan mengitari goa besar itu, saling menyerang dan menghindar. Sang harimau membelalakkan matanya saat melihat serangan yang akan dilancarkan sang rubah dan ** _—BLARR!—_** dinding goa di sampingnya pun hancur terbakar saat ia berhasil menghindar tipis serangan itu. Namun ia tak bisa bersikap tenang saat sang rubah dengan beruntun melancarkan serangan yang sama.

Sembilan ekor milik sang rubah berdiri tajam. Api-api di ujungnya menyulut dan berkumpul menjadi satu, membentuk bola api besar yang dipadatkan menjadi sangat kecil. Naruto melempar bola api itu dengan cepat ke arah Sai, sebelum tanpa buang waktu sudah mengisi amunisi dan menyerang dengan bola api lainnya.

Bola api beruntun pun melesat cepat ke arah Sai tanpa ampun ** _—Blarr!—Blarr!—Blarr!—BLARR!_**

Sai berlari panik, dengan sedikit kuwalahan berhasil menghindari serangan menakutkan itu. Dinding-dinding goa pun bergemetar ingin runtuh akibat ledakan besar itu membuat suasana pertarungan mereka semakin mencekam. Tak ingin kehabisan ide, Sai memanggil harimau duplikat lainnya. Lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyerang Naruto sementara memberinya sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan cara menyerang balik.

Sang rubah mendengus jijik, merasa malas harus berhadapan dengan monster-monster tinta lagi. Ia menunduk saat seekor harimau menyerangnya dari atas, lalu dengan cepat melesat maju untuk menyerang harimau lain yang ada di depannya.  ** _Scratch!—_** cakar tajam yang dilapisi api dilancarkan cepat, harimau itu pun hancur terbakar.

Harimau lain pun menerjang lagi, dengan mudah Naruto menangkisnya dengan sabetan ekornya. Membanting harimau itu dengan sangat keras, lalu beralih ke harimau yang lain dan menyabetkan lagi dengan ekor apinya. Harimau itu meraung kesakitan saat tubuhnya terbakar habis sebelum hancur menjadi serpihan kertas bertinta. Dia hendak menyerang harimau yang lain lagi saat tiba-tiba ** _—BAM!—_** sebuah ledakan terdengar diikuti ledakan lain ** _—Bam!—Bam!—Bam!—Bam!_**

Sang rubah menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sang pelaku yang melakukan ledakan itu. Namun kebingungannya tentang kenapa bukan dirinya yang diberi ledakan terjawab saat atap dan dinding goa di sekitarnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Sang rubah membelalakkan matanya sebelum ia dengan cepat menyingkir dari tempat itu. "Shit!" Sai baru saja meledakan dinding-dinding penyangga atap di atasnya. Atap yang terbuat dari bebatuan tanah itu pun bergetar runtuh satu per satu sebelum mulai runtuh seluruhnya.

Sang rubah berlari cepat menghindari runtuhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi mengejarnya ** _—Bam!—_** batu yang sangat besar tiba-tiba jatuh hampir mengenai tubuhnya, lalu ** _—Bam!—_** runtuh bebatuan lain dan terus runtuh ** _—Bam!—Bam!—Bam!—_** rubah itu berlari menghindar dengan kuwalahan sampai akhirnya ia hampir mencapai titik aman. Tapi atap di atasnya sepertinya tidak mau toleransi karena seluruhnya tiba-tiba runtuh dengan serentak dan ** _—BAAMM!_**

" _Hosh—hosh—hosh_ —! Shit—!" Naruto terengah-engah, ia berhasil melempar tubuhnya ke titik aman, menghindari tipis runtuhan atap itu. Sekarang sebagian besar dari goa itu sudah hancur berantakan. Lorong yang menuju ke bawah tanah pun dapat terlihat jelas sekarang. Sang rubah menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, menghentakan debu-debu kotor dari bulu tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke atas dimana sang pelaku sedang berdiri menyeringai senang ke arahnya.

"Ah…ternyata memang tidak akan mempan ya…" Sai berkata dengan seringai puas berlawanan dengan perkataannya yang mengeluh.

"Cih." Sang rubah berdecak. "Kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu," balasnya dengan sinis.

"Naruto-kun. Kau sangat hebat. Kenapa tidak bergabung bersama kami saja?" Sai berkata dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Kau bercanda?" Naruto mendengus jijik. "Bahkan mayatku pun tak akan sudi menjejakan kaki di pihak kalian," ketusnya dingin, manik safir-nya melirik tajam pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?!" Sai tiba-tiba berteriak. "Apa karena ada Sasuke disana?!" tuntutnya tiba-tiba. Senyuman di bibirnya hilang.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya dengan mulut busukmu, brengsek," desis Naruto mendelik tajam padanya.

"Tsk." Sai menggertakan giginya marah, sebelum ia merubah tubuhnya kembali menjadi harimau dan menerjang ke arah Naruto.

Dua demon berbeda jenis itu pun kembali beradu cakar dan taring. Sang harimau mencakarkan kuku tajamnya pada sang rubah. Namun berhasil dibalas oleh sang rubah dengan cakar tajamnya. Tubuh mereka bertubrukan dan berguling di tanah beberapa kali. Saling menyerang tajam tanpa ada yang mengalah. Sang Harimau meraung kesakitan saat rubah emas itu menancapkan taring tajamnya tanpa ampun. Dagingnya terasa dikoyak tajam, dia menggunakan cakarnya untuk membalas dan melepaskan diri. Namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dan melompat mundur.

Dua pasang mata yang berlawanan warna pun saling mendelik satu sama lain. Naruto tak segan-segan segera menyerang kembali, menggunakan ekornya dan menyambar sang harimau dengan sabetan api. Namun sang harimau berhasil menghindar, dan dengan segera menerjang lagi. Tubuh mereka kembali bertubrukan dan beradu serangan. Mereka berguling di lantai gua tanpa melepas cengkeraman masing-masing. Mereka terus menyerang tanpa tahu kalau beberapa meter dari mereka terdapat lubang besar yang membawa mereka ke lantai bawah tanah. Mereka terus bergerak mendekat kesana sampai ** _—Wushh!—_** "Huh?!" kedua demon itu terbelalak lebar saat tubuh mereka kini jatuh bebas di udara ke arah lantai bawah tanah.

Naruto dengan segera melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman harimau. Menggunakan tubuh Sai sebagai pijakan, dan melompat turun lebih cepat dari Sai agar tak mengalami hentakan kuat. Manik safir-nya dengan cepat melirik ke sekeliling mencari pijakan kuat. Saat berhasil menemukannya, dia melakukan putaran di udara, lalu berbalik ke arah Sai yang masih di atasnya.

Sebuah seringai terlukis tajam dibibir Naruto, sebelum ia dengan cepat merubah tubuhnya menjadi normal dan menarik pedang besarnya yang ada di punggung. Tanpa segan-segan ia melancarkan sabetan api ke arah atas dimana Sai masih mengapung di udara— ** _Slash!_**

"Shit!" Sai yang menyadari serangan itu. Bergerak panik, tanpa pijakan dia tak akan bisa melompat menghindar. Ia memutar tubuhnya, berhasil menghindari tipis serangan itu. Namun ia salah sangka jika Naruto hanya menyerang satu kali. Pemuda pirang itu tanpa segan-segan menyerang cepat, menyambarkan serangan pedangnya yang kini dilapisi api ke Sai— ** _Slash!—Slash!—Slash!—Slash!—Slash!_**

Sai berdecak panik, dia melakukan putaran di udara seraya menghindari serangan. Melesat cepat ke bawah dimana Naruto berada. Namun serangan Naruto lebih cepat, dan ** _—Slash!—_** "Fuck!" sebuah serangan berhasil mengenai tubuhnya saat ia gagal menghindarinya. Tubuhnya oleng, dan menabrak sang pemuda pirang. Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghindar sebelum ia menendangkan kakinya membanting Sai ke arah dinding goa dan ** _—BAMM!_**

"Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk saat tubuhnya akhirnya jatuh menabrak lantai goa dengan keras. Dia berdiri dengan sedikit sempoyongan, rasa sakit dengan segera terasa akibat hentakan itu. Ia melirik ke arah dimana Sai terjatuh. Menggertakan gigi marah saat melihat harimau itu masih bisa bergerak. "..belum cukup," bisiknya lirih.

Dia mengambil pedang miliknya yang terjatuh tidak jauh darinya sebelum berjalan menuju harimau itu berada. "Masih belum cukup." Ia mendesis tajam.

Manik safir-nya pun menggelap, dipenuhi dengan banyak emosi benci. "Aku masih belum cukup puas menghajarnya!" ia mendesis marah, sebelum merubah tubuhnya menjadi rubah dan berlari menerjang ke arah sang harimau.

Sai menggertakan giginya saat rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya dan menghindar dari serangan Naruto.

"Jangan kabur brengsek!"  _Fox demon_  itu menggeram marah, berlari mengejar sang harimau. Ia melancarkan serangan dengan cepat, berhasil mengenai tubuh harimau itu dan membuatnya terbanting keras ke tanah ** _—BAM!—_** "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu…" ia berkata dingin, bergerak lagi menghampiri mangsanya.

"Uhuk!—Uhuk!—" harimau itu terbatuk-batuk, tubuhnya dengan perlahan kembali menjadi normal. Sai memasang senyuman khas-nya dan menatap sang rubah yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kuat sekali," ucapnya lemah. "Kau sangat kuat, Naruto-kun, dan juga kejam…" ia berkata lagi hampir berbisik.

Sang rubah mendelik dingin, berjalan perlahan menghampirinya. "Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu, Sai?" desisnya tajam.

"Mencoba menghentikanmu disini?" balas Sai masih tersenyum lemah, ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

Rubah itu mendengus, sebelum menyeringai dengan sangat seram. "Kesalahanmu adalah…" rubah itu berlari menerjang, melancarkan serangan bertubi pada Sai. Pemuda itu tak mampu menghindar karena tubuhnya sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga.  ** _BUAGH!—_** Sang rubah menghantamkan tubuhnya pada Sai, dia menyeringai penuh benci dan berkata "Apa kau sudah tahu kesalahanmu?" ** _—BUAGH!—_** ia menyerang lagi tanpa ampun. "Kesalahanmu…" ** _—BUAGH!—_**  "…adalah…" Rubah itu memutar tubuhnya lalu menyambarkan ekornya dengan sangat kuat pada Sai dan ** _—BAAMM!—_** tubuh pemuda itu pun terbanting keras menabrak dinding goa.

"Karena kau sudah berani melukai Sasuke…" Naruto berkata dengan sangat dingin, menatap tajam pada pemuda yang kini tak bisa melawannya tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"Uhuk!—Uhuk!—" Sai terbatuk lemah mengeluarkan darah. Rasa sakit menyerbu seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak lagi. Ia melirik ke arah sang rubah emas yang kini berjalan menghampirinya, lalu ia tertawa kecil hampir tak bertenaga. "ha..ha…ha…kau pasti sangat marah padaku, Naruto-kun…"

"Sasuke…apa dia begitu berarti untukmu…?" ia berkata lagi lirih entah untuk siapa ia mengajukannya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya disamping, memandang penuh benci pemuda yang kini terbaring tak bertenaga di depannya. Namun ia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandang rendah pemuda itu.

Sai tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, namun tak sanggup meraih bulu emas milik sang rubah saat ia sudah kehilangan tenaganya. "Bahkan wujud demonmu pun sangat indah…" bisiknya tak jelas. Senyuman tipis di bibirnya tiba-tiba melebar, berbeda dengan senyuman palsu yang biasa digunakannya. Bahkan mungkin dirinya pun tak sadar bahwa ia untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dengan sesungguhnya. "Aku senang bisa melawanmu, Naruto-kun…" ucapnya sebelum ia menutupkan matanya, menyerahkan ujung hidupnya pada sang rubah.

Naruto menatapnya datar, kini tubuhnya sudah berubah kembali normal. Ia mengayunkan pedang besarnya dengan perlahan, api dengan cepat melapisi bilah besi pedang itu. Ia pun mengibaskannya dengan cepat dan "Selamat tinggal." ** _—SLASH!—_** sulutan api pun muncul menjadi besar membakar tubuh pemuda yang baru saja ia tebas.

.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sai, dia dengan segera pergi menelusuri lorong bawah tanah itu. Dia memeriksa satu per satu ruangan yang ada disana untuk mencari petunjuk tentang Danzo. Lorong yang panjang itu hanya diterangi obor kecil, membuatnya bercahaya remang-remang. Naruto mulai sedikit kesal menemukan luasnya ruang bawah tanah itu. Dia tak memiliki waktu banyak, apalagi kalau hanya dibuang-buang di tempat itu.

**_Bruakk—!_ **

Bunyi gebrakan keras terdengar saat rak kayu itu dirobohkan keras, lalu diikuti ** _—Brak!_**

**_Bruak—!_ **

**_BRAK—!_ **

"FUCK!" Naruto menggeram marah. Dia sudah memeriksa tiap inci hal yang ia temukan disana, lemari, rak buku, meja, laci, segala hal yang ada disana sudah ia cek. Namun ia tak berhasil menemukan satu pun petunjuk yang bisa membantunya menemukan Danzo.

Naruto menghela napas, memilih untuk mengendalikan emosinya daripada membuang tenaga dengan percuma. Tingkat chakranya sekarang sudah mencapai batas minimal. Melawan Sai cukup menguras chakranya. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko membuang tenaganya dengan percuma, mengantisipasi jika ia mendapat musuh yang tak terduga nantinya.  
Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang bisa ia cek disana, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Dia mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari saat ia masuk. Firasatnya mengatakan tempat itu memiliki jalan keluar lain, mengingat Sai menahannya di pintu awal. Danzo pasti punya jalan keluar lain agar bisa kabur dengan aman.

"Huh?" Dia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Diliriknya perempatan lorong dimana tempatnya berada sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal.

Alisnya mengernyit tidak nyaman saat merasakan sesuatu yang terasa familiar. Merasa penasaran, ia pun berjalan mengikuti instingnya. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat merasakan chakra familiar itu semakin kuat. Chakra ini...

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Chakra ini...seharusnya tidak mungkin ia bisa merasakannya lagi. Chakra yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia rasakan. Chakra seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tidak mungkin dia—!

Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah bahkan sekarang menjadi berlari. Meskipun kepalanya terus menyangkal tapi kakinya terus bergerak bertambah cepat, terus bergerak mendekati asal chakra yang ia rasakan.

" _Hosh!—hosh!—hosh!—_ " dia pun terengah, kakinya akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Ditatapnya tak percaya pintu besi yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Ia meraih gagang pintunya cepat, namun terhenti saat rantai gembok besar menahan pintunya untuk terbuka.

Dia menggertakan giginya, tanpa buang waktu dengan segera menarik pedangnya sebelum ** _—Slash!—_** Ia menebas rantai gembok itu dan **—Klang!—** rantai itu bergemerincing keras terjatuh ke lantai.

Mendadak ia menjadi ragu meraih gagang pintu itu. Pikirannya terus menyangkal jika yang dirasakannya sekarang tidak mungkin terjadi. Menarik napas dalam, dia pun mulai membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Detak jantungnya mulai berdebar keras menanti apapun yang ada didalam sana dengan gugup.

Kegelapanlah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Ruangan yang sangat gelap dan ** _—Cring!—_** bunyi rantai menarik perhatiannya.

 ** _Krincing!—_** bunyi itu terdengar lebih jelas, menarik pandangannya menuju sudut ruangan dimana sebuah tempat tidur berada dan...manik safir-nya pun terbelalak lebar saat ia samar-samar mulai menangkap seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang terduduk disana...

Pemuda raven itu pun mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan dua manik oniks yang semakin membuat Naruto terbelalak tak percaya.

"I...tachi...?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...** _

* * *

 


End file.
